Say you, See me
by CalZazoo
Summary: AU Arizona learns to look past the blind path she had set upon and venture forward onto a new one with her eyes open.
1. Chapter 1 - And then everything went dar

**Chapter 1 – And then everything went dark**

" _This is it."_ she thought _"I am going to die!"_

Arizona turned to see the illumination of the headlights hurtling towards her. She closed her eyes as she heard the screech of tyres and the thunderous sound of metal meeting metal. It was almost like she was in a dreamlike state as the environment around her slowed down.

She opened her eyes to see small fragments of dust fly past her face as her head bolted forward and collided with the harsh material of the airbag. Her body weightless as she was thrown back like a rag doll onto the driver's seat, her body was taken over by an unknown force as it was flung around the car interior. She deliberated that she was floating in space, zero gravity holding her lifeless. The muffled sounds of the stereo mixing with the smashing glass all around her. She watched as the liquid from her coffee went against gravity before abruptly splashing and covering the interior. It was a sudden and sharp realisation.

" _The car is rolling! Jesus Christ! I don't want to die!"_

She stared out at the fading images, struggling to keep her focus and then everything went dark.

* * *

" _Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?"_ He bent over and squeezed her hand. He had made sure her airways were clear and had checked her pulse. _"Put your foot down, it's not looking promising and we need to get her to the hospital stat!"_

Arizona slowly opened her eyes. They were so heavy, she was struggling with the dry ache that came from them. Her vision was blurred but she could make out the silhouette of someone above her and a bright light above them. _What is that godawful sound? s_ he thought to herself.

The paramedic looked down at the blonde female who lay stretched out on the bed. He felt a light weight fill his body as he saw her open her eyes momentarily. He was shouting now, as to be heard over the loud invading sound of the sirens that consumed the Ambulance, as they raced their way through the Seattle traffic. _"Miss, can you hear me? You have been in an accident and we are taking you to Seattle Grace right now."_

Arizona took in the words coming from the man. Her eyes felt so heavy she just wanted to sleep a bit longer. Just for a minute or two. She just felt so tired!

* * *

Arizona woke again, she could tell there were a number of people standing over her but their words were muffled, almost as if she were listening to them from under the water. She tried to open her eyes but they were still so heavy. The sounds around her became clearer as she took in the words above her.

" _Unknown female involved in a side on collision. First responders found her unconscious at the scene…"_

Arizona attempted to open her eyes again and managed. She was initially confronted by a blinding light above her, it was then that a searing pain shot through her head like lightening. _"Miss are you awake? Can you keep your eyes open for me, Miss?"_

Arizona tried to reply to the woman speaking to her. She desperately wanted to know what was going on, to understand why her head was in so much pain. Instead she only managed to let out small agonising groans.

" _Miss, you are at Seattle Grace Hospital. We are here to help you and you are currently being taken for treatment. Can you tell me your name?"_

Her lips were so dry. As she attempted to part them, to allow words to form, the skin on them felt like it was being ripped off. Slowly she slid her tongue out, trying to force some moisture onto them. She coughed to clear her throat as she whispered. _"Arizona, Arizona Robbins."_ The words coming from her mouth felt like they were ripping her body in two _._ The pain in her head was unbearable, but she knew she needed to give them enough information before she was unconscious again. She wasn't stupid she knew it was a matter of time and she couldn't hold back.

" _My name is Arizona Robbins, Doctor. Look for Teddy, get Teddy!"_

And with that Arizona let out a breath, her eyes rolling back into her head. Everything went dark.

* * *

 **Writers note:** _Hey guys. Thank you for reading. There is a lot more to come so stay tuned! There is a soundtrack to go along with each chapter so if you are interested keep an eye out at the end of each. You will find my suggestion from what I was listening too at the time of writing. As always I am interested in your views and suggestions so feel free to let me know. :)_

 **Chapter 1 - Lust for Life by Lana Del Rey**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Shadow and the Carnal

**Chapter 2 – The Shadow and the Carnal**

 _Beep…. Beep…. Beep…._

The room was deathly silent. The only sounds coming from the life support machine. It was night, the low lighting that filled the room was being provided by two small wall lamps that lay on either side of the hospital bed. Along with the flurry of small flashing lights that continued to display their readings on the ventilator.

Teddy sat in a chair at the edge of the bed, beside her friend. She had stayed by her side for several hours, ever since Arizona had been wheeled through from her surgery. _She's alive at least,_ Teddy considered. There had been a number of complications during the operation and at one point Arizona had flatlined. The Doctors had worked hard to bring her back.

Teddy looked across at the motionless bundle in front of her. Arizona appeared so small and helpless laying in the hospital bed. This was not an image that Teddy had in mind when she usually considered her perky, happy and spontaneous friend.

 _Was she awake, did she know what happened to her?_ Teddy considered for a moment. _Did she even see the car coming towards her? How is she going to feel when she finally wakes up?_ her mind continued to throw a thousand questions her way. _"Urrghhhh!..." She sighed._

There was a quiet knock at the door and Teddy raised her head to see a shadow form in the doorway.

" _Hey, how are you doing? I just finished my shift and thought I would come and check up on you, see if you needed anything," the woman stated_.

The shadow moved forward into the room as Teddy's senses were engulfed by the warm aroma of coffee. _"I come bearing gifts." She said. "I thought you might need a caffeine hit."_

A small smile hitched at the sides of Teddy's mouth. _"You have no idea how amazing that smells right now! I can feel the hit just from the smell."_ Teddy chuckled as the shadow form moved closer, arm stretch out with cup in hand, gesturing for Teddy to take it.

" _Thank you."_ Teddy whispered as she looked up to the presence now standing over her and took the cup. Teddy considered the woman in front of her. She had known Callie for a little over a year now and they had become good friends during that time. Teddy's eyes took in the brown staring back at her. They were kind, sincere and full of concern.

" _How is your friend?"_ Callie asked.

" _Still sleeping, she hasn't woken yet, the whole experience has really taken it out of her. I don't know how long she will sleep for but I want to be here for when she wakes."_

" _You are a good friend Teddy. Do you want me to sit with you for a while? I don't have any plans tonight so I would be happy to sit and keep you company._ Callie advised.

" _That would be great Callie, as long as you are sure."_

Callie sat down in the seat beside Teddy and nodded her head in gesture. She placed a hand over her friends to provide her with some comfort.

" _How long have you been here?"_ Callie queried.

" _Since I finished my shift." Teddy replied as her she looked across at the clock that hung on the wall, squinting and raising an eyebrow she pondered the time and considered how long she had actually been by Arizona's bed side. Four hours, wow._ It hadn't seemed that long she thought. _"I'm actually on two days off now. Arizona's parent's flight arrives in the morning and between us there will always be someone here for when she wakes."_

Callie studied Teddy's appearance with concern as she looked drained and dishevelled having been through an emotional roller coaster. Callie had been with Teddy when the call had come in to advise of the accident. She had watched as the expression of concern had edged its way across her face and her usually rosy cheeks had been drained of their colour. Teddy had previously spoken about how excited she had been that her college chum was going to be in Seattle and intended to take the time to visit her.

" _Did you find out why she was in Seattle?"_ Callie asked.

" _No. She called me earlier, before the crash, she was really excited. Arizona had asked me to meet her when I finished my shift as she wanted to catch up and tell me her good news."_ Teddy closed her eyes, furrowing her eyebrows together and clenched her jaw in a move that she hoped would push back the tears that were demanding to fall.

Teddy took a deep inhale of air before holding for what seemed like hours but was only seconds in reality. Arizona had been so happy, so excited when they had last spoke. Now she lay on a hospital bed with an unknown future, this had not been in Arizona's future plans, this had not been a situation she would have even considered. Teddy felt the tears stampede their way to the surface as she opened her eyes allowing them to finally fall.

Callie followed Teddy's gaze up and onto the bed. It was difficult to make out the woman who lay in the bed in front of her due to her long blonde curls covering her face. _Beautiful long curls._ She thought to herself.

Callie reflected on the blonde curls she used to know. The curls she could have spent a lifetime running her hands through. It had been six months since she last held her close. Six months since Erica had ripped her heart in two.

 **SIX MONTHS AGO**

 _ **In that moment reality ceased to exist, the air had been drawn from her chest in a single blow that came in the form of words. She remained motionless for what seemed like an eternity as she continued to watch the blonde stride away from her.**_

" _ **Goodbye, Callie". The words echoed and soared around her mind, haunting and teasing her sanity.**_

 _ **Callie stood in the middle of the baggage reclaim area with her suitcase positioned at her side. Her mouth set open as the air dragged all dampness from within, her eyes glazed over in a mocking gesture of moisture.**_

 _ **From the corner of her eyes she watched a lifetime of days and seasons pass within a blink, as strangers continued with their happy lives. Picking up their luggage with a mocking smile and drifting on. In that second Callie felt that she ceased to exist.**_

" _You okay Callie?"_ Teddy enquired. _"You look like you have the weight of the world on your mind."_

" _I'm fine."_ Callie lied.

" _Come on Cal, I know you better than that, that's the look you get when you think about Erica."_ Teddy offered. _"I've seen you in every emotional conflict you could have had over her. So don't lie to me now."_

" _Sorry Teddy. I really am okay. I'm getting over it."_

Teddy considered her friend for a moment, she knew Callie was far from getting over it. Erica had crushed Callie's heart and shattered her confidence, an idea suddenly consumed her as she took measure of the Latina before her.

" _Right! I have decided that you and I need to get over ourselves Cal. Let's get back to being happy and hot!"_ Teddy suggested _"we are going out to Joe's on Friday. "We are going to get roaring drunk before the dares begin."_ Teddy paused in thought before proposing, _"but I will throw in a challenge, my friend. The one who gets the most phone numbers gets to choose a punishment for the loser!"_

Callie considered the gauntlet that had been thrown down to her.

Teddy watched in awe as Callie's eyes begun to sparkle, the corners of her eyes crinkling and her mouth slid upwards into a mesmerising smile.

" _I accept your challenge."_ Callie retorted.

Callie sat with Teddy for an hour before advising she should really get back to her apartment and sleep before her next shift. Teddy thanked her for keeping her company and bringing her some coffee. With that Callie stood up and walk towards the door. Teddy watched as Callie again became a shadow in the doorway and left. She looked back across to Arizona who continued to lay motionless in the bed. Teddy sat up and placed her hand on Arizona gently moving her blonde curls from her face and placing them behind her ear.

" _Come on Arizona, you need to fight this and wake up, then we will work through this together to get you better and back to your quirky self."_

Teddy wasn't entirely sure, but she could have sworn a small smirk had briefly edged itself onto Arizona's mouth. Then it was gone.

* * *

Callie opened the door to her apartment, threw her keys onto the console table and turned on the light. As she made her way down the hallway she became aware of groaning sounds that were filling the apartment. She wasn't sure but she had considered that the bizarre noises were coming from her living room and more particularly, from her sofa. As Callie moved closer and closer towards the darkened livingroom a sudden realisation hit her like a smack in the face! _Gads!_ She thought to herself.

" _Christina! You have to be fucking kidding me! On my new leather sofa. Seriously?"_ Callie screamed.

Confused by the abrupt interruption Christina raised her head and peered over the top of the sofa. _"Hey Callie, your home early", s_ he laughed.

At that point a hand moved up and motioned a wave over the sofa. _"Hey Callie, nice evening, how was work?"_

Callie rolled her eyes at the image that was unfolding in front of her. _"Hi Owen, see you are having a good night….. Jesus Christina! Are you still moving your hips! For fuck sake, I am in the room and I do not need you to continue."_

" _Well you know where the front door is, as you just came through it, or you know where your room is. So if you don't want to watch, and I really would be concerned as to why you would. I would suggest you pick a door quickly and run! As I am unlikely to hold on much longer."_ Christina grunted as she swayed back and forth on the body below her.

" _Oh my fucking god! You are disgusting!"_ Callie screamed as her feet hit the floor as she stormed off in the direction of her bedroom, slamming the door behind her as she went.

Callie turned on the small lamp on her nightstand and, with a loud exhale of breath, she took a seat at the edge of her bed. " _Why me! Why did I have to witness that of all things?"_ Callie sighed.

It would have been bad enough, she thought to herself, if this had been the first and only time she had returned home to find her roommate having sexual liaisons with her boyfriend, in the communal living area. Unfortunately it was not. After the times they had been found in the kitchen, the hallway and living room Callie had repeated the ground rules of shared living and that the ' _get down'_ should only be ' _got down'_ in their private bedrooms. Christina had continued to roll her eyes and pampered to Callie's whines by saying she would see what happens, but if the moment was hot, she would not be able to control the outcome. It appeared that Christina often had a hot moment and was consumed by the task at hand. Callie sniggered to herself, maybe one day that basic caveman urge would consume her and Christina would get a taste of her own medicine. _You need to actually have someone for the carnal,_ she scolded herself.

As the groans and screams became louder from the other room, Callie threw herself down onto her bed and pulled her pillows over her head whilst internally screaming to herself.

* * *

 **Writers note:** Thank you again for reading. Its exciting times ahead! As promised before here is the soundtrack song for this chapter.

 **Premonitions by Vaults**


	3. Chapter 3 - Nothing, Emptiness, Darkness

**Chapter 3 – Nothing, Emptiness, Darkness**

" _The things I would do to that!"_ Mark proposed. His statement drew Callie's gaze across the hall to a small treatment cubicle.

Callie was currently 5 hours into her ER rotation. She was tired, she ached and was badly in need of a coffee. Focussing on the image that Mark was making suggestions towards, Callie's eyes were met by hazelnut orbs staring back. The female hesitated briefly before she shifted her gaze away from Callie.

Callie regarded the body across from her taking in every contour, drawing her eyes along the woman's superbly defined calves that were contained within tight skinny denim jeans. Tracing her way up the discreetly hidden torso that was encased within a loose fitted white shirt. Callie drew her tongue along her bottom lip before capturing it within her teeth and gently biting down, she felt a pause in her pulse momentarily.

" _She's been checking you out for a while now."_ Mark indicated taking Callie's attention away from her gawking. _"I have watched her clock your fine ass several times now, as you made your way around the ER."_

Callie blushed as she bumped her hip into his jestingly. _"Stop it, Mark! I doubt very much that she is interested in this ass or what is attached to the rest of the body."_

" _Come on Cal. You are super attractive; your confidence is just a little shaky."_

Callie and Mark slumped over the nurse's station deep in conversation as to the prospects that lay in wait for Callie, glancing over towards the cubicle every so often.

" _She is super-hot Cal! I think I'm going to have to be your wingman on this occasion and let you take the patient."_ Mark suggested.

" _Mark seriously. You are awful."_ Callie remarked with a grin.

Callie glanced at the woman standing over her son who was sat on the edge of the hospital bed, the concern covering her face as she watched her son cup his right hand in left. Wincing every so often in pain. Callie pushed off from the side of the nurse's station and made her way over to the cubicle.

" _Okay, right. Let's have a look at you then."_ Callie suggested to the young boy. _"How did this happen then? Soccer? Football?"_

" _Climbing wall"_ He replied.

" _Oh not so good"_ Callie smiled as she proceeded to turn to the red headed mother. _"Boys will be boys, isn't that right Mrs…."_ Callie looked back to her chart squinting to read the name of patient before finding it. _"….. Edwards."_

" _Yeah."_ The mother replied trying not to catch Callie's eye, her regard remaining on her son as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Turning her attention back to the blonde boy in front of her Callie carried on with her medical routine. _"Okay, so if you can let me know if you can feel me squeezing your fingers."_ Callie proceeded to pinch at the tips of the boy's fingers going along each. She was evaluating the hand for any signs of damage to the nerves, looking for swelling or discomfort. _"How… is..that?"_ she enquired.

Small sobs were now falling from the boy as she continued in her assessment.

" _It's sort of tingly."_ He replied.

" _Okay, you might have compromised a nerve and that's called a_ _supracondylar_ _humerus_ _fracture."_ Callie looked up towards the red head with a confident and boastful smile. Motioning in explanation she leant back tapping on her arm and pointing toward the area she hypothesised to be the issue. _"That's the end of the upper arm bone."_

The red head did not lift her gaze instead she rolled her eyes at Callie's educational description.

Callie looked across at Mark who continued to rest on the nurse's station, chin relaxing on the palm of his hand as he tittered away to himself. Callie knew that her small flirts towards the red head were going unnoticed but her friend had witnessed the full glory of her being shot down. Mark was reveling in her awkward situation and tormenting her with a beaming smile. Callie rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, shaking her head at Mark in defeat.

Turning to the nurse at her side Callie suggested the course of action in treating the young boy.

" _Let's start him off with some analgesia, morphine and then once you have done that, let's get him off for an x-ray."_ Turning from the nurse back to the boy she concluded. _"Then I will get you back on that football pitch in no time, alright?"_

Giggling at the appalling situation Callie was placing herself in as the nurse interjected. _"Um, climbing wall."_ Acknowledging her embarrassing mistake and smiling at the young boy who just glared at her, she lay a gentle hand to the boys arm in a patting motion as she corrected herself by affirming _"Exactly."_

Straightening herself out and glancing back to the mother, who continued to watch her son, Callie uncomfortably walked out of the cubicle and back over to Mark who was beside himself with laughter.

" _Well that was memorable."_ He snorted.

Callie let out a frustrating sigh at her friend, taking a step back she took a deep swing before punching him on her arm.

Mark looked up as the red head and her son were ushered along the hallway by the nurse. The woman temporarily paused before she edged her way up behind Callie.

Callie froze feeling the warmth of a body maneuver its way into her from behind as a small piece of paper was slid beside her. Callie turned her head as the woman moved away and followed behind her son. She glanced back at Callie, as their eyes locked she gave her a small grin and wink.

Callie stared down at the information contained within the piece of paper. It was a number. Callie's breathe caught in her throat at the realisation that she had just been given a phone number and a wink.

" _And Badass Torres is back in the room!"_ Mark hooted as a large grin appeared on Callie's lips.

* * *

Arizona awoke to familiar voices in the room. She was disorientated. _Where am I?_ She wondered. Near to her there was a consistent beeping noise and the sound of the ventilator that was supporting her to breathe. An alarm sounded on the machine beside her and the room's attention was drawn her way, although her eyes were not open, she could sense the intense stares that were burning through her as she heard several gasps around the room.

" _Is everything okay? What is that alarm for? What's going on?"_

" _It's okay Barbara, I think Arizona is waking. The nurses will look after her."_ Teddy stated.

Arizona stirred further in the bed. God her body ached. As the nurses came and checked the machines and took readings, Barbara made her way to her daughter's bedside.

" _Arizona can you hear me? Arizona, say something. I am here little one."_ Barbara cried as she placed her hand in Arizona's. Hearing her mother's cries and feeling her hand in hers, Arizona lightly squeezed so her mother knew she could hear her.

" _She's awake. Daniel, thank god, she's awake."_ Barbara shouted over to her husband.

Arizona took a moment to comprehend where she was and what was going on around her. She was tired and her body hurt all over. Despite the grittiness and dryness of her eyelids she wanted to open her eyes and take in the scene in front of her. Slowly she mustered her energy to open her eyes, blinking she took in the vision in front of her. _Nothing, emptiness, darkness._ She closed her eyes again before taking a moment to open her eyelids again. _Nothing, emptiness, darkness._ The machine beside her, that continued to take her life reading, spiked at the increase in her heart rate. _Oh my god, oh my god!_ She internalised. _I can't see. What the hell! I can't see._

A voice spoke to her left. She didn't know the voice but the man spoke broadly and frankly to her.

" _Doctor Robbins. Try not to alarm yourself. We need you to take a deep breath. My name is Doctor Shepherd, I was part of the team that treated you when you arrived."_ He stated. _"I need you to calm down and listen to what I have to tell you."_

Despite her alarm and panic Arizona tried to contain the emotion. She knew she needed to listen to what the Doctor had to say. She needed to know what was happening to her.

" _Doctor Robbins, Arizona. You were brought to Seattle Grace Hospital after you were involved in a road traffic accident and were rushed into surgery as a result of your injuries."_

He kept talking but Arizona had zoned out of his words. They were still audible but distant. She flashed back to a memory of the bright lights hurtling towards her car, to the roar of metal crushing into the side of her car. Then she heard his words.

"… _during the collision you received a significant blow to the back of your head. As a result of the trauma there was a cerebral contusion which has caused significant damage to your optical cortex."_

Arizona took in the information being relayed to her. She was a Paediatric Surgeon and she understood what was being conveyed. As a result of the crash she was blind. The dark void that was ever present when she opened her eyes would remain. _I am fucking blind! I was a renowned, first class paediatric surgeon and now I am blind._ The startling sense of reality came hurtling towards her and she felt the bile creep up from the pits of her stomach, like a true form of despair.

Teddy had stood listening to the words that were falling from Doctor Shepherd's mouth. She looked up to see the confused expressions forming on Barbara and Daniel's faces. She acknowledged that they were not medical professionals, they didn't understand what was being said. As he concluded relaying the medical facts Teddy took a deep breath.

" _If I may Doctor Shepherd."_ Teddy gestured forward standing beside the bed and at Arizona's right side. She noted that Arizona had lifted her head slightly in her direction as she began to speak.

" _To put that into layman's terms, Barbara and Daniel. During the crash Arizona received a significant bump to the back of her head. As Doctor Shepherd has explained, due to this there was bleeding and swelling on Arizona's brain."_ Teddy took another deep breath before continuing. She looked down at her hand when she felt it being squeezed. A small smile forming on her mouth as she realised that Arizona was gesturing for her to continue in her explanation.

" _This type of injury is complex and can have various side effects dependent on the impact. What it means for Arizona, right now?"_ She felt Arizona's grip tighten on her hand. _"Is that we do not know how permanent or not the blindness is. She could be blind for a mere few hours, to a week, to a few months."_ She paused, feeling like a large weight had been dropped onto her chest which caused her to struggle to breathe and get the next few words out. Again she felt Arizona squeeze her hand twice. From the motion she knew Arizona understood and was aware of the words that would fall from her mouth next.

" _However, there is a chance….. that Arizona…."_ The next words struggled to form on her lips. She didn't want to utter the next words but they finally managed to exit her. _"that Arizona may never see again."_ She concluded.

Teddy hung her head at the words before looking back up to Arizona who just lay there, motionless as if she were a lifeless doll. Teddy moved her gaze to Barbara whose mouth drew open and closed staring deeply into the corner behind Teddy's head. Her eyes moved across to Daniel whose own head had dropped and his expression spent on his shoes. After a moment he bobbed his head up and down in an accepting nod.

Arizona had taken in the reality of the words uttered by her friend. Her eyes were wide open. As she stared deeply into the dark void a tear began to form and was released, before slowly falling down her soft bruised cheek.

* * *

 **Writers note:** Soundtrack time. As you can imagine this will come in two parts. A song for Callie and a song for Arizona. Feel free to share with me your thoughts.

Callie: **Animal by Neon Trees (Acoustic version)**

Arizona: **Heal by Tom Odell**

 **Additionally:** I have uploaded Chapters 1-3 quickly. However I will now look to upload on a weekly basis unless I am persuaded otherwise. ;)

Thank you all for reading so far and hope you are enjoying. There is so much more to come so stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4 - Take on me

**Chapter 4 Take on Me**

Callie lay her head down on the antique oak counter. In her inebriated state she had not considered the layers of alcohol that were currently soaking their way across the work top, as the substances joined with the old stained varnish. In a loving alliance, Teddy massaged, before effectively slapping Callie on her back. The move, Teddy hoped, would aid her recuperation from the liquid that had recently coated its way down her throat burning all identifiable taste buds in their path.

" _Good job."_ Teddy congratulated.

" _Oh god! I am going to see that again!"_ Callie exclaimed, as she lifted her head her long cascading hair clung to the side of her beautiful face as a result of the sugary alcohol remnants that coated the bar. _"That burns!"_

Teddy considered the condition of her comrade with one eye open as she made efforts to remove the entangled hair from Callie's rosy cheek. Callie meanwhile continued to whisper to herself _"oh dios mio!" (Oh my god)._

" _Hey it's all good… More!"_ Teddy cried out as her hand collided forcibly with the bar, the unforgiving motion drew Joe the bar owners' attention as he took in the vision before him with a smirk.

" _Hey Joe, another two. Callie again, yeah?"_ She queried. Looking at the wave of sickness that drew over Callie's face, Teddy giggled. _"Joe make it doubles!"_

As Joe placed the newly measured double shots in front of the friends, Callie took a deep inhale of oxygen for bravery. Teddy motioned Callie to lift her glass in a toast as they then charged their glasses together double downing the tequila contents.

Teddy made attempts to stand up from her bar stool as she softly subsided during her endeavours. Callie whose head was currently situated within her own lap, made grabbing attempts with her hands. Teddy finally steadied herself and turned. _"Come on Cal!"_

Teddy tossed her loose coins into the jukebox; with a vacant expression and double vision she made her selection, thrashing the required numbers into the key pad. As the first key notes of the song struck and thundered through the speakers she jumped forward with her hands in the air.

As the music began to play, Teddy and Callie stared at one another, jumping forward in unison onto the dance floor. In an almost catwalk fashion, well, catwalk mixed with drunken stagger, they jerked their derriere's together in harmony to the synthesiser tones. In one consistent and mimicking motion their arms flew up into the air, swaying from side to side and in unity they mouthed the words to their chosen track.

" _Talking away, I don't know what I'm supposed to say….."_

Almost as if they were paid dancers in a backing record for a music video, the dance floor became busy with other customers, as they bobbed their heads and swung their hips to the beat that was playing.

With their imaginary music video instantly coming to fruition the friends continued their song…. _"I'll be gone in a day or twooooooooo…!"_

As the music continued Callie took a moment mid song, feeling the pulsing beat take a hold of her, she bent over and gave Teddy a little twerk. Spying her mates manoeuvre, through one eye, Teddy proceeded to catwalk stagger her way over as she jestingly threw down several spanking motions towards Callie's booty. The movement in itself caused several spontaneous combustions to take place from numerous customers surrounding the bar area.

An hour after their awesome dance routine Callie and Teddy could be found at the seated booth nearest to the window of Joes Bar. Teddy maintained that the chosen booth required to be in easy reach of Joe himself for their beverage orders.

Teddy leaned forward from her position and studied the gathering of what looked like white confetti, in an envious expression.

" _Not fair! You are such a cheat Latino! That twerk of yours sent every mammal in this place into overdrive."_

Callie lifted her head from its resting position in her hands and spied the indeed, hefty supply of paperwork in front of her. She beamed at the thought that they contained a magnificent number of telephone numbers from both the male and female of the species. Callie hazily looked up at Teddy and gave her an award-winning smile, then stuck out her tongue, in retort Teddy rolled her eyes whilst flipping Callie the bird.

* * *

Within half an hour they were in deep discussion regarding Teddy's most recent ER rotation.

" _Honestly Cal, honestly! It was a truly beautiful sight to behold. You are just jealous you missed it" Teddy_ exclaimed.

" _But seriously, they were like stuck, stuck together, like they couldn't move?!"_ Callie queried.

" _I swear to god Cal, cross my heart, when I moved the curtain back from the examination room it was a sight to behold. There was a totally naked guy stretched out on the bed with the skinny brunette straddled over him in her hot black lingerie. It was amaaaaazzziinnngg! apparently, they had been doing a lot of drugs and having wild sex when her muscles cramped up and he couldn't pull out, ha-ha. I had to give her a muscle relaxant and wait for them to separate, unfortunately for them; they have now been charged on drug related offences. Talk about a stiff night!" Teddy declared._

" _Oh god how could I have missed that!"_ Callie sadly conceded.

* * *

An hour later the friends were huddled outside of Teddy's apartment as she alternated from foot to foot. Her tongue hanging to the side of her mouth whilst she was in deep concentration trying to fix her key into the lock. When she finally gained entrance they both fell through the door and onto the hard-wooden floor whilst letting out heart curdling chuckles. Teddy picked herself up off the floor and made her way to the kitchen, picking up a bottle.

" _Wine?"_ She gestured at Callie.

Still on the floor in the doorway, Callie lifted her head and spied out from the small opening in her hair, considering the offer and nodding in agreement.

" _See Cal, I told you. We are fucking hot! And we rocked Joe's tonight! They did not know what hit them!"_

* * *

 _Dry. So very dry. Desert dry._ Callie endeavoured to tease her tongue out from within the confines of her mouth in order to attempt to coat her dry lips. However, her tongues consistency and feeling were that of being superglued to the roof of her mouth. It took a moment or two, before she began to regain a sense of her surroundings when she managed to flick one eye open. She could not manage to open both of her eyes. _Dear god no!_ even with one eye, the room that she currently occupied was rotating uncontrollably. As she continued to grimace out of one eye it was difficult to get a fix on the floor in order to stabilise her spinning head. It took some time for her head to allow her vision to focus as she regarded the location she presently found herself. She concluded that she was currently positioned upside down on Teddy's sofa with the majority of her body spread eagle. Callie looked across the room to find the dirty blonde in question with her face taking up residence on the hard-wooden floor.

 _Water. God I need water._ Callie internalised as she got to her feet and slowly, steadying herself, made her way into the kitchen.

After taking some time to come to and wake up, some reminiscences of the night before came creeping back as the wave of mortification drew over her. There was definitely an image of Teddy dancing close to the bar area, with her blouse open and bra on display to the horde of drooling onlookers, another wave of reflections glided over as if a dream. There had definitely been some kind of dancing, corny chat up lines and a lot of numbers being handed her way. Callie rolled her eyes at the thought _oh nope, should not have rolled the eyes._ With that Callie ran from the kitchen hastily making her way to Teddy's bathroom and dramatically slammed the door closed.

Teddy, shaken by a loud noise, lifted her head from the floor in a startled wake up call. _"What? What happened?"_

* * *

Several hours later and after a banana bag each to aid in their recovery, Callie and Teddy found themselves slumped over a coffee cart at Seattle Grace as Mark walked up and greeted them, inspecting their dishevelled appearance he chuckled to himself.

" _Ladies! Good night was it?"_ He moved back slightly to gauge their reaction.

" _Christ Mark! I am not doing that again."_ Callie exclaimed.

" _Look on the bright side Cal. You won, now you get to wreak your revenge. Also you have to at least make contact with one of the unknown numbers you were given."_ Teddy specified.

" _Oh god! Do I have to? I have no idea who anyone is or even if they are remotely attractive. I could literally pick a chimpanzee as a date from the list and I would have no idea."_

With a wide grin on his face Mark took into consideration the debate that was taking place before him. Having known about the challenge before the girl's night out, Mark found himself unashamedly proud that Callie had won. _My girl is back in the game,_ he thought.

" _Tell you what Cal, why don't we all do take out tonight round your place and we can pick a number at random and get with the chat ups."_ Mark suggested.

Taking the offer into consideration and looking towards a now animated and clappy Teddy, Cal gave her friends a smile and nodded in agreement. _Why do I let myself get into these situations?_ She scolded herself.

 _ **I'm still wearing the smile you gave me… ;)**_

 _ **Really. Well it would be nice to see it in person again. How about dinner?**_

 _ **Sounds perfect. Let me know when you are thinking?**_

 _ **I'll make reservations. I'll be in touch with the details.**_

 _ **Sounds good babe. :)**_

Mark attempted to quickly discard Callie's mobile onto the coffee table as she made her way back through to the livingroom. Only for it to smack hard against the side of the table and fall with a thud onto the wooden floor.

Inspecting the scene in front of her Callie raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips as she glared in Mark and Teddy's direction, they both sat bolt upright on the sofa their gaze being anywhere but in Callie's direction. Teddy pushed her lips together in an attempt to look innocent by whistling a lullaby.

" _Why are you two looking so suspicious?"_ Callie enquired as her eyes fell to her mobile phone that was now slumped on the floor. _"Why is my mobile on the floor?"_

As if she had been smacked in the face by a tidal wave of reality, a sudden and sickening realisation took over. _They have just had me!_

As Mark watched visually, the realisation that was currently taking over every inch of Callie's face, he quickly spoke up in defence.

" _Look Cal, you would never have contacted any of them. So we just made the call for you. It's all good; you have a lovely date arranged with Alex. They will be in touch with the details."_

Looking at Mark and then turning to Teddy with frustration and irritation sweeping across her face. Teddy added. _"We also have no idea if Alex is male or female, given we have no clear recollection of said person and the name is used for both sexes. So yay! Added blind date!"_ She concluded with a massive grin.

Callie took a step forward and threw herself onto her armchair before bringing the cushion up against her face and hiding herself away from the world. _Why me!_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, thank you for all the amazing feedback so far. I hope you like the chapter, which I have chosen to post a little ahead of schedule. Let me know what you think.

I think you will guess the soundtrack for this Chapter but just in case:

 **Take on me by Ah-ha**

The track is the original version but I did come across a great remix by Kygo. Well worth a listen.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dance through it

**Chapter 5 – Dance through it**

Callie stood several feet away from the full length mirror that adorned her bedroom wall. She regarded the woman staring back at her but never making direct eye contact.

 _I'm not ready for that yet. I can't face what I will see,_ she contemplated.

Callie leant over her dresser and picked up the remote control, taking a moment to prepare herself as her lashes swept up and closed over, she dipped her head in prepared agreement with herself.

Callie settled, that her internal anguish needed to be expressed and there was only one course of action, the course that she would frequently return to when she needed a release. When she needed to outwardly express the internal chaos that was ruminating its way through her. Callie held the controller between her palm and index finger as she motioned her thumb upwards, she pressed play, turning the volume as loud as she could.

The slow incantation of the vocal sound entered in perfect pitch, synchronising with the vibration of the strings as the tap…. tap… tap of the drum began. Callie held a sliver of emotion in her longing eyes, as she motioned her head from side to side, her joints slid back into place as a wave of cracking bones sounded out in the motion. She proceeded to rotate her shoulders and puffing her chest she took a deep breath in.

" _Oh, I felt a release. And I feel, yellow becoming me…."_

The haunting tones of the female radiated out into the room.

" _Oh, oh, standing on this wire, makes me realise I am alive…"_

Callie held her eyelids closed, tight as she began to sway her hips from side to side in a slow rocking motion. She gently ran her finger tips along her waist bringing them into a holding embrace.

 _Swaying slowly._ " _And I won't settle…"_

Callie took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and they began their voyage over the body of the woman looking back at her. Her gaze fell to her bare feet that were finely manicured and painted in deep red.

 _Swaying from side to side._

Her gaze travelled up her smooth caramel legs that caged the wonderfully sculpted calves which beautifully showcased her well defined thighs.

 _Swaying from side to side_.

Her eyes journeyed up and over the neatly fitted black boy shorts that encased her.

 _Swaying_.

Her eyes anchoring their attention on her abdomen, trailing her thumb along her middle the touch caused a muscular chain reaction as her core began to retract and evidence the definition wrapped within.

"… _. I am alive. And I won't settle…."_

 _Swaying from side to side._

Her pupils dilated as she ran her thumb over her black lingerie that captured her bosom, she traced her tongue over her bottom lip, teasingly nipping with her teeth.

 _Swaying_.

Callie's lashes fell over brown orbs as she continued to sway her hips from side to side. She sluggishly shook her head as the empty hollow feeling spread across her chest. Her body knew what was coming, it was like an overwhelming realisation that pierced her, amplifying the vigilance of every hair on her body.

 _Swaying_.

With closed eyes, Callie raised her head.

 _Not yet, I'm not ready._ She berated.

The repetitive and ruminating sounds of the female vocalist continued to heighten in tone, pitch and frequency.

 _Its time!_ Callie told herself _._

As the last chord was uttered and the silence engulfed the room, Callie opened her eyes to meet the chocolate orbs looking back. It was in that moment that she could see a universe captured within the eyes, the contempt left Callie completely and utterly defenceless. Stepping back, she regarded the view in front of her, the mirror image reflecting back bore its gaze right into her soul. The woman in the mirror taunted and challenged Callie to look away. Which she did.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello all. Thank you for all the amazing feedback so far. This week you have the joy of two Chapters. Enjoy.

The track for this Chapter is Settle by Vera Blue.


	6. Chapter 6 - Enchantment

**Chapter 6 – Enchantment**

Teddy leaned over her patient whilst she inspected his nasal septum with her pen light, her eyes briefly wondered over the blood that was drying across his face as he looked upward, his brows knitted in a frown.

" _Okay, Josh, there's no septal hematoma or compromised airway but it is clearly broken."_ Teddy continued to investigate the damage pinching at the top of the male's nose as he grimaced with the pain. " _So, you are going to be sore and a bit bruised but it will heal fine on its own" she_ concluded.

Placing her torch back into her lapel pocket, Teddy discussed her assessed course of treatment with the nurse before leaving the cubicle.

Glancing down at her watch as she had done repeatedly throughout her shift. _Thank god, 15 minutes and counting!_ _Time to go speak with Arizona and her folks then home time! s_ he considered with a smile.

* * *

Callie made her way out of the elevator and sauntered down the hallway, finding the door she was looking for, she tapped tentatively awaiting an answer.

" _Callie, right on time."_ Teddy exclaimed with a smile as she ushered her through the door and into the apartment. " _That smells amazing."_

Callie offered over the plate of food she had prepared, " _It's not much, I just threw it together quickly, so don't go expecting much."_

Teddy gave Callie an over exaggerated eye roll and smiled as she placed a full glass of red wine in her hand. Teddy snorted to herself knowing that Callie had a tendency of downplaying her abilities, especially when it came to cooking. She was amazing, Teddy was very happy when Callie regularly made too much and would pop down from her flat with left overs. Teddy was always more than happy to swap appetising food for a few glasses of wine as a fair trade. Especially when the trade was perhaps not so fair and easier on Teddy, as all she had to do was open the bottle and pour, unlike Callie who had likely spent a few hours slaving away in a kitchen.

" _Well it is always appreciated that you don't leave me here, all alone, starving to death, seeing as you know how rubbish I am in the kitchen."_ Callie giggled at Teddy's confession.

" _Well I always appreciate in return the copious amount of free alcohol and heart-warming discussions about how pathetic and single we are."_ Teddy leaned over and clinked her wine glass against Callie's.

" _Here! Here!" she laughed._

Teddy had appreciated Callie's support and friendship over the last few weeks making sure she was fed and emotionally supported. Teddy had invested her time and attention into her other friend after the accident, despite Arizona's spiralling low mood Teddy had remained optimistic that the she would regain her sight.

" _So, how is Arizona doing?"_ Callie questioned.

Teddy looked up to see Callie's big brown eyes looking across at her, Callie was always good at reading her and the situation. Callie would have known that in her minute of silence and look of reflection that her thoughts would have been of Arizona.

" _She's doing as well as can be expected, I suppose, her injuries are healing well enough for now."_

" _Has there been improvement in her vision?"_ Callie asked.

" _Not yet, but I remain ever optimistic, actually I spoke to her recently and she is considering my offer."_

" _Your offer?"_ Callie queried.

" _Yes, my offer. We were speaking about her discharge from hospital"_ Callie nodded and Teddy continued, " _Well she said to me that she didn't want to go home to her parents' house, not that she isn't appreciative of their support, she just wants to keep her independence and not feel like she has to be cared for 24/7. So, I suggested that she move in with me for the time being."_

Callie smiled, as Teddy finished her explanation, she knew that Arizona meant a lot to Teddy and that they had been friends for a number of years. From the discussions over the last few weeks Callie was aware that Teddy wanted to continue to support her friend and to make sure she kept her drive to get better. It hadn't therefore surprised her when Teddy had suggested that Arizona move in with her whilst she continued to recuperate.

" _Added bonus is that we live across the road from the hospital. What's not to love about that? It will be easier for her to get to and from her appointments. Makes sense to me!" Teddy said animatedly._

" _Makes total sense."_ Callie laughed. " _Well, knowing how shift work is, I'm around too if needed. Maybe Arizona might like my cooking too rather than having to figure out, blindly, where on earth you keep any form of kitchenware!"_

" _Amazing!"_ Teddy exclaimed. " _Knowing Arizona having her own, can I say hot, on call maid will be exactly what she needs."_ Teddy gave Callie a big smile and wink.

" _Teddy! I am not one of your friends that you can pimp about to your other friends."_ Callie jested.

* * *

Arizona relaxed her hand and allowed her fingers to unfold and lengthen out, taking in the sensation underneath each receptor, as she rounded her finger tips catching the material within. She pinched at the upholstery enclosing it between her thumb and index finger, the fabric felt soft but yet sharp against her nerves. Arizona continued to caress the material feeling every bump and wrinkle in the cloth, she stretched out her reach further as she counted the spaces between her thigh and the body sitting next to her.

Arizona was aware that Teddy was speaking to her, but at that moment she was a background noise to her inspection and thoughts. Arizona listened to the other sounds that surrounded her, she could hear the muted hum of distant vehicles that past by on the road below. As she listened beyond the magnetic field of the electricity racing through the apartment and beyond the barking dogs, she could hear the birds tweeting and the wind tickling the leaves, the sounds surrounding her were soothing not maddening. Arizona considered that she was hearing the heart of Seattle in a morning as the city began to sing to her a new song, a song that heightened her newly born senses.

" _Arizona….. Arizona….. Hey! Are you listening to me?"_ Arizona jumped at the realisation that Teddy was trying to get her attention taking her from her thoughts.

" _Oh, sorry Teddy. What were you saying?"_

" _I said, I am sorry that I'm having to leave and head to work. Callie said she would pop down later to see if you need anything and to introduce herself in general."_ Teddy stated.

" _Teddy I'm not an invalid."_ Arizona exclaimed.

" _It's not like that. Callie is great and after hearing so much about you, she wants to meet you."_ Teddy chuckled. " _If you are staying here you will have to start making friends."_

Arizona felt the compression in the sofa and the heat in the air next to her disappear as Teddy stood up.

" _Okay. I'll give you a shout later, just take it easy today and rest up."_ Teddy instructed before pausing briefly she added. " _Oh, and don't worry about the front door. I gave Callie my spare key so she knows just to knock and let herself in"._

Arizona took in the sudden change in air flow and temperature as her friend past by and headed to the door and left.

Arizona had been in the apartment for seventeen hours. She was ecstatic when Teddy had been kind enough to offer her to move in whilst she adjusted to her new life, the downside being that Teddy had a tendency to fuss over her. Arizona had wanted for nothing the night before as Teddy had pattered to her wants and wishes, whilst she remained sat on the sofa.

 _Well I'm not sitting on this sofa all day long, s_ he determined. _I need to get accustomed to this apartment and what exactly is around me._

Arizona contemplated her next move carefully as she needed to explore her surroundings, she needed to figure out the lay of the land, where things were and what hazards that lay in wait.

 _Now what's the best way to go about this? s_ he considered.

Having an epiphany Arizona slowly slid herself down from her seated position on the sofa to being bent over on her hands and knees on the floor.

 _Okay, let's do this, s_ he measured. _I may not like what I come across, but at least I will have an idea of what the rooms contain and where everything is. Even though, knowing Teddy, there are some things I would rather not know or touch._ Arizona chuckled to herself. _Thank god I'm alone._

Arizona reached her hand out and circled it around her, grabbing at whatever came to her touch first. She motioned at the space in front of her, fingers gliding over the wooden floor, then up and into the air. She repeated the movement slowly throughout the area, spending several minutes learning the room's composition. She had stroked the coarse texture of the oak coffee table that lay in equal distance from the sofa to the television stand, diagonally from one another. She had caressed the smooth and cool texture of the metal floor lamp that stood tall and proud behind the sofa. As she maneuverer her way around the room all her senses were heightened to the touch, sound, smell and the taste of her environment.

 _Right,_ Arizona motioned herself, _that's one room down, I think I will get my bearings from that. Thankfully, Teddy is minimalistic in her furnishing and there aren't too many hazards._ She laughed to herself, o _nto the next room,_ moving forward through the doorway and down the hall taking it slow, appreciating every detail that she could.

* * *

Callie stood at Teddy's front door considering the most appropriate way to enter the apartment and introduce herself. Callie wasn't used to entering someone else's property when a stranger was likely resting. As the anxiety crept through her she hopped from one foot to the other, twiddling her thumb and index finger before raising her hand up and biting on her nail.

 _Um… Okay… knock on the door that's probably the best way to do this._ Callie considered her options. _Don't just barge in like you own the place, knock and call out._

Callie tapped tentatively on the door and opened it slightly so it was ajar.

After a moment or two there was no answer to Callie's knocks, she slipped her head around the doorway and called out a " _Hello?"_ as she did, but still no answer.

 _Oh god, she's probably asleep, I shouldn't wake her up._ Callie scolded.

Callie heard a loud thud followed by groans and whines, recognising that the noise had come from further down the hall Callie made her way.

" _Ouch! Damn it"_ Arizona moaned as she rubbed her temple, she had forgotten about the cabinet beside her before turning and abruptly banging her head against it.

Arizona was suddenly aware that the atmosphere around her had altered. Gasping as the most alluring scent hit her senses, heightening her heart rate at its taste, the sweet perfume was intoxicating to Arizona as it crashed over her in a wave of ecstasy. She could almost taste the musky berry blended with watermelon as it came closer.

" _Oh my god, are you okay?" s_ he asked. Arizona lifted her head, closing her eyes as she did and leaning to the side so she could take in the voice above her.

Callie had made her way through Teddy's apartment to find a very beautiful blonde squatted over on all fours, her breath catching in her throat momentarily as her attention was fully given to the view before her. _Now that is an ass the gods would envy,_ she thought to herself as the perfectly formed derriere swayed from side to side as its owner rubbed her head. Entertained, Callie bent down and offered her hand to Arizona and motioned her up from the floor to sit on the edge of the bed.

Arizona experienced the stranger's hands cup her own softly as she was gestured slowly backwards and onto the bed, the touch was comforting to her. The voice whispered so delicately and sensitively it captivate Arizona in the alluring and sultry tones. With the sensation that all the hairs on the back of her neck were standing to attention, a shiver of electricity passed through her entire body at the touch. Arizona had no idea who this perfect stranger was but she knew that they had sent her mind into overdrive, as a smile edged on her face.

Callie leaned back in a gasp as she took regard of the woman before her. Teddy had always spoken highly of Arizona and often indicated to her being attractive. However, Teddy had obviously not fully appreciated the beauty that Arizona held, Callie was astonished as her eyes set voyage over the woman before her. Callie's breath caught in her throat as she did, her pupils dilated over the face that was held inches from her own, she could feel the heat ruminating from her.

Arizona was detained in a timeless motion as every nerve ending in her body stood to attention. There was something about the female that despite having no sight, sent her other four senses over the edge. _That smell, god that smell,_ she smiled as her entire being was being captured but not against her will. As she lost all control Arizona was not aware that she had leaned forward as the perfect stranger drew her in like a magnet, she allowed her eyes to open.

Callie was captivated as the blonde in front of her released the hold she had on her long lashes and allowed them to open. In that mindless act Callie was captivated and lost all form of self-control, she watched mesmerised by the piercing and electrifying blue eyes that caught her in a trance, the penetrating blue contained within were predator like and shook Callie to the core. Infiltrating all barriers in their path making their way deep into the heart of the soul that stood before them.

Mesmerised and captivated by one another neither woman was aware of the time that past between them. Drawn out of her enchantment and gaining a sense of reality Arizona slammed her eyelids shut, breaking the spell that Callie was under.

Adjusting to her situation Callie exclaimed. " _Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in."_ she paused still trying to draw back her senses. " _I just, Teddy gave me a key" she_ justified.

" _Mhmmmm."_ Arizona couldn't help but smile over the cute ramblings that were falling from the perfect stranger.

" _And umm."_ Callie continued in her defence. " _I heard you cry out in pain, and well I got worried, umm, sorry."_

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts Arizona reflected on her situation before replying. " _You must be Callie."_ She asked as the smile washed further over her face leaving in its wake the most adorable set of dimples that just teased at Callie even further.

"Uhuh." Callie mumbled dumbfounded by those dimples.

Hearing the tone in Callie's voice and the slight catch in her breathing, Arizona couldn't help but smile even wider as she allowed a little giggle to drop over her lips.

 _Shit!_ Callie thought to herself, _this woman is going to give me a heart attack._

Considering the continued silence, she felt it appropriate that introductions may help. " _Arizona, nice to meet you."_ she slid her hand between their bodies signalling for Callie to shake it.

Callie looked down and wrapped her fingers gently around the hand that had been gestured towards her as a wave of electricity sent a shock coursing through her body. _Jesus I need to get away from here._ Callie considered. " _I'm so sorry for barging in. I should go and leave you to settle in some more."_

Arizona had the sudden awareness of the heat that was now consuming her body, particularly the uncomfortable pulsating heat that she felt between her legs.

" _Yeah sure, I must admit"_ pulling off a fake yawn. " _I am pretty beat. I, eh, I was trying to recall where my bed was."_ Arizona lied.

" _Sure yeah sorry I shouldn't have just barged in."_ Callie apologised. " _I should, I should leave you to it, maybe catch up later."_ Callie smiled, as she stood up to take leave. " _Nice meeting you Arizona. I look forward, to um, to seeing you, sorry, I mean meet you, I mean meeting up with you again."_ Callie stumbled.

" _Sure."_ Arizona replied.

Considering the awkward situation Callie stood up and made her way back through Teddy's flat and out the front door, stopping to lean her forehead on the doorway as she left.

 _Jesus! What was that!_ She pondered as she took stock, removing herself from the door and making her way back down the hallway to the elevator.

Arizona remained perched on the edge of her bed. _That smell,_ she sniffed, _It's like an Elixir to the system._ Arizona took a moment to pull herself together, she had no idea what had just happened to her but Callie had just consumed every nerve ending in her body and she liked it.

For the first time since the accident Arizona felt that she had been dragged back and slapped in the face by reality. Out there in the world someone existed that shook her to the very core, and that someone had just breezed in and out of her life within a blink of an eye.

Arizona took a deep longing inhale, w _ow!_

Safely back in the confines of her own room Callie leaned back against her wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, w _ow!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

There you have it, they finally met. Let me know what you think. :)

Track of choice for this Chapter is one for listening to for later on its Visions by Lyves.


	7. Chapter 7 - Blind Date

**Chapter 7 – Blind Date**

Arizona rested her head back on the pillow and let out a deep sigh. As she lay in her bed, the silence encompassing the room, she daydreamed and pondered the events of the last week. A smile edged its way across her face, reflecting that it had been a good week.

Arizona recalled that Teddy had spent what time she could with her and they had reminisced on stories of their college days. Arizona had attended a number of medical appointments, it had been handy living across from the hospital and she was becoming accustomed to her surroundings whilst having no sight.

Arizona had been appreciative of Teddy arranging that her evenings were spent getting to know some of Teddy's friends, she liked them. Mark appeared to be a bit of a player but she could tell from the way he spoke that he also had a big heart. Cristina was an interesting character, sometimes Arizona wasn't sure exactly how to take her, but she had enjoyed a lot of the one liners that fell from her mouth. Usually getting the brunt of the one liners was Cristina's roommate, the roommate who Arizona had first come into contact with on her second day in the apartment.

 _God the thought of her is all consuming._ Callie had come into Arizona's life like a whirlwind and sent her head into a spin. Arizona thought back to the feelings she had inside when Callie had sat next to her on the bed, _this bed_. Her heart rate began to increase and cause a flutter. Arizona considered that despite the events of that day, there had been a slight awkwardness in their interactions since. Arizona acknowledged that she was indeed shy around the woman, _and that smell, god she smells so good,_ she smirked. Arizona agreed that she was enjoying getting to know Teddy's friends and laughed that she was looking forward to getting to know Callie more.

* * *

" _Oh mi Dios seria?!"_ (Oh my god serious) Callie cried out. " _No tengo nada que use!"_ (I have nothing to wear).

Callie stared into her cupboard and at the rails that were filled with clothes, pondering the look that she wanted to go for. _So, it's a date at a restaurant, with someone I don't know. I don't know what they look like and I don't even know if they are male or female. How on earth do I get myself into these situations?_ She berated herself. _Oh yeah, I don't, Mark and bloody Teddy get me into them._

Callie considered her current situation, Mark and Teddy had made contact with an 'Alex' from a list of numbers she had drunkenly received, thinking they were helping their friend out by setting her up. Which now culminated in her standing in front of her wardrobe querying what she should wear to her blind date.

" _Just go out in your towel, it works!"_ Callie turned around to find Cristina sat on her bed watching with keen enthusiasm.

" _Cristina what the hell! You're like a tiny silent ninja. How long have you been sat there?"_

" _Long enough to watch your Latina ass swear far too many times in Spanish and consider every outfit you have in there."_ Scanning over the clothes that overflowed from Callie's cupboard Cristina shook her head in despair. " _Honestly Cal, you have so much to choose from."_

" _I know, I know."_ Callie admitted. " _I just don't know what look I want to go for."_

" _Smart casual."_ Cristina suggested, she pushed off from the bed and edged her way across until she stood beside Callie. Pondering for a moment she then proceeded to rummage her way through Callie's possessions. " _Okay, here, go with this, hot and casual."_

Cristina flung clothes at Callie, her trousers landing on her head as the leg draped its way across her face. " _Hey! Watch the hair."_

Callie inspected the choice made and nodded. _Yeah that'll do._

Callie ran the tight fitted wet look jeans across her legs and jumped up in a motion to pull her buttocks in securely, before doing up the buttons. She then swept the red blouse round her head before placing both her arms through and buttoning it up. She paused to consider the look for a moment before she moved back to her buttons and undid a few from the top. Inspecting a bit closer she nodded and agreed with herself that a slight seductive view of her cleavage would be okay to start with, she then bent over and raked the back of her cupboard finding the box she was searching for. She opened it up and smiled as she looked back at the black Kurt Geiger shoes that were finished off nicely by the showcased red heel.

In that moment a message came through on her phone, as she picked it up she saw that it was a group chat from Mark and Teddy.

 _ **So, if you need a 911, help a friend out and get me out of here let us know. Teddy.**_

 _ **Can I ask you to help your friend out now so I don't have to go on this stupid date! C x**_

 _ **Get a grip Cal! This is good for you. You need to get back on that dating scene and get laid! Mark**_

Callie threw her phone down onto her bed in a huff and turned to her mirror turning her eyes in an upward motion as she applied her mascara _._

* * *

Forty-Five minutes later Callie found herself walking along the sidewalk before coming to a stop in front of the glass doors, her gaze drew up to the sign to making sure she was in the right place. _Shuckers, this is it._ Callie took a deep breath before reaching out and pulling on the handle, edging her way through the door and into the restaurant.

As Callie moved into the main area she glanced over the wooden covered surroundings laden with tables, she caught sight of a male moving upward and out of his seat, a smile on his face and gesturing her towards the chair next to him. _Ahhh._ Callie thought. _This must be Alex, a_ s she made her way over to the table.

" _Alex?"_ She asked slightly hesitant.

" _Nice to see you again Callie."_ He answered as his grin deepened on his face.

She took in the appearance of her blind date. He appeared to be the same height as her, well same height whilst she was in heels. Alex obviously took care of his appearance as her eyes drew over the tightly fitted shirt he wore that showed a slight hint of muscle definition underneath, as her eyes ran across his face she took in the well-maintained beard. _He obviously goes to a barber._ She considered the slicked back gel filled hair that was cleverly positioned into a quiff. His brown eyes looked back at her and she noted that he too was taking in her appearance as his eyes drew down to her cleavage. _And there's the winning shot!_ She laughed to herself. All things considered, he wasn't bad looking at all, she thought thankfully.

They sat for several minutes whilst Alex spoke about some random stock trade crap that Callie was really not interested in. _Oh god, don't let this be my night, s_ he sulked as she scanned over the menu.

" _So, everything looks so good."_ She stated as she tempted Alex off his current conversation. " _I think I'm going to have the paella."_

Alex looked up at her and traced his eyes over her face before dropping his gaze momentarily to her cleavage, a motion that Callie did not miss and was now getting slightly irritated about.

" _So, you and I are all kinds of hot, aren't we?"_ Alex stated as Callie choked on the water she was sipping. " _I mean."_ He glanced around the room. " _No one in here comes close to how good we look and how we look together."_ He shot Callie and wink.

 _Nope! Na! Nada! I am out of here!_ Callie furiously expressed to herself. _What an arse! Fuck, I am actually going to have to sit here and eat with this moron._

An hour later Callie was bored out of her mind and even more furious at the shit that had continued to come from Alex's mouth. _God how could someone look like this but be such a goddam ass_ , she considered. Alex had spent the last hour consistently talking about himself. Callie knew everything she could know about Alex right down to the colour of his lucky socks and his first pet's name, in contrast she doubted that he even knew one thing about her. Callie rolled her eyes before shifting in her seat and stood up, stopping Alex mid-sentence about some crap that she was really not interested in at all.

" _Sorry. I am just popping to the ladies, won't be long."_ She stated as she left the table and headed towards the washroom.

Closing the door and leaning against the sink Callie pulled her mobile out of her pocket.

 _ **911 emergency, shit date status! Need evacuation procedures to be set in place. Confirm details ASAP! Cal x**_

* * *

Sitting upright Teddy suddenly choked and spat out the wine that she had recently placed in her mouth. She looked up from her mobile phone at the faces staring back at her in wonder.

" _What the hell Teddy?"_ Mark laughed.

" _Evacuation procedure has been initiated Mark. We need to go save our girl."_ Teddy replied.

" _Oh."_

Arizona considered the conversation happening around her in confusion. _Evacuation procedure, save our girl. What the fuck?_

" _Arizona. You need to get ready. We are going out."_ Teddy remarked.

" _Wait, what. What do you mean we are going out? Going out where?"_ Arizona questioned.

Mark leaned over to Arizona as he let out a little giggle. " _We need to go save a damsel in distress. Callie is on a date and by the sounds of the 911 help message. We need to go save her "_

Arizona considered the confusing conversation and remarks that were being made around her as Mark and Teddy busied themselves. " _Wait. Do I need to come?"_ Arizona queried.

Stopping in her tracks Teddy considered Arizona's question before answering with a mischievous smile on her face. " _Yes Arizona, you need to come. You need to help save the damsel. Come on it'll be fun!"_

Arizona was hesitant about leaving the flat and going out. She knew what that would mean, especially given her current circumstances. It would mean her sitting in a booth in some bar, whilst they would proceed to have a few drinks and get involved in some sort of game play. Leaving Arizona to be the sober, blind friend trying to get them home later.

Watching the puzzled and contemplative look on Arizona's face Mark interjected. " _Don't worry Z, I won't be drinking."_

* * *

An hour and a half later Arizona found herself sitting in a booth in some random bar whilst Teddy and Callie sniggered over the story of the blind date.

" _I mean who says that kind of thing, so arrogant."_ Callie proposed with a chuckle.

Listening to the mesmerising tones of Callie tell her story Arizona had blocked out much of the details. She could not consider that the image she held of this woman was being tainted by her having been on a date with a man. Actually, Arizona considered that it perhaps was the fact that she had been on a date. _Nope Arizona that's just being silly_ , she warned herself. _Callie is a nice friend. Yeah, a nice friend that pushes your senses into overdrive every time you are around her._ Arizona shifted in her seat uncomfortably as she continued to have an inner debate with herself. _You don't even know what she looks like Arizona! How could you even consider that you like her? You don't even know if she likes women yet._ Arizona paused for a moment considering that point, she didn't actually know if Callie was into women or not. _What does it matter anyway you're not interested in her in that way? You are not interested in anyone that way right now!_ She ended her internal debate and nodded her head in agreement.

Callie had spent the last five minutes looking across at the sexy blonde, she was puzzled by the changes in expression that continued to move across Arizona's face every so often. Callie giggled to herself as she slowly concluded that Arizona was talking to herself. _Oh, yeah, there was a nod._ _Definitely talking to herself._

Callie reached her hand across the table and towards Arizona's. She hesitated for a moment before allowing her hand to continue on its journey. She took her bottom lip in her teeth as she bit down slightly due being nervous. Callie allowed her index finger to lightly stroke across the back of Arizona's hand, as she felt the blonde flinch in the move. Callie continued her exploration of Arizona's hand before capturing the it in her palm and giving two slight squeezes.

" _You okay Arizona? Thank you for coming to save me by the way." s_ he stated.

Caught by surprise by the hand that had slowly sneaked up on her and was now clasping her own. Arizona paused before allowing a wide dimpled grin to move across her face.

" _I'm good Callie, thanks for asking and anytime. We don't want the damsel to be in distress when we can swoop in and save her."_ She replied.

Teddy and Mark looked back across to the booth, where their two friends sat, as they stood at the bar ordering a round of drinks.

" _I think they look cute together."_ Mark expressed with a look of adoration. " _Have you seen the wanting expression Callie keeps giving Arizona, she hasn't taken her eyes off her since we came to the bar."_

Teddy considered Marks points and agreed, a playful thought suddenly crept into her mind. " _Shall we give cupid a little helping hand?"_

With a mesmerising smile working its way across Mark's face his eyes opened wide as he looked back at Callie and Arizona.

Teddy and Callie had proceeded to drink more and were slightly inebriated, they had taken to playing silly dare games with one another. Arizona had found some of these to be interesting and some downright stupid, thankfully Mark had been a support in maintaining her sanity around the two tipsy friends. She now found herself trying to listen carefully as Teddy was whispering to Callie.

" _Teddy no! I can't do that."_ Callie stated but Arizona could make out a slight hint of interest in Callie's tone. _What on earth are they up to now?_ Arizona wondered.

Knowing what was about to come, Mark sat across from Arizona watching as Teddy tried to convince a tipsy Callie that her dare was the right thing to do.

" _Come on Cal, it's your dare you have to."_ Teddy concluded the discussion staring back at Mark and then to Arizona.

Callie had been stood over the table of the booth listening intensively to the details of Teddy's dare, she was mortified that she had been tasked to do this. But as her eyes lifted and traced over Arizona, who was none the wiser, she couldn't help but want to do this, to get even closer to the hot blonde. _Yep, the alcohol is really not helping with keeping back the inhibitions!_ Callie looked back to Teddy who just threw her a meaningful wink, Callie took a step forward.

Arizona sat in confusion as her nose was consumed by the alluring musky berry and watermelon as it moved closer. Arizona stopped breathing as a warm body slid into the booth beside her taking a seat and entering her personal space. She felt a wave of desire course through her body as Callie edged in closer, bringing her lips within inches of Arizona's ear. The voice that whispered in her ear overrode every inch of her self-control as she heard the words uttered. " _Trust me."_

In the moments that followed Arizona's body was fully consumed by heat, lust, desire and a lack of oxygen. Callie's soft fingers traced delicately across Arizona's jawline before gently taking her chin between her fingers and gestured Arizona's head up slightly, her thumb lightly stroking across Arizona's bottom lip.

Taking a moment to peruse the area she was about to devour Callie then closed her eyes as she motioned further forward into Arizona. She proceeded to move her lips across Arizona, caressing her neck and blowing soft air kisses along and upwards to her earlobe, pausing for a moment as the small pockets of air leaving her breath waved over Arizona's neckline causing her to shiver in pleasure. Callie then proceeded to gently take her earlobe between her teeth and nibble down. _Jesus!_ Arizona cried out internally, a shot of electricity swept through her body causing her legs to go weak, the things Callie was currently doing to her was driving her all kinds of crazy.

Callie could no longer control her actions as the passion she was feeling enthused her as her lips moved back down, she slid her tongue out to run over the blonde's neckline. Callie was consumed by the enchanting smell of citrus and there was an increase in heat resonating from Arizona. In that moment Callie considered what being completely out of control would feel like and it was addictive. A loud and passionate whimper worked its way out of her, the surprise provided her an opportunity to regain some form of control and she slowly came to an end, she laid a soft and gentle kiss on Arizona's neck before tenderly whispering. " _Wow."_ Callie took a moment to compose herself and stood up.

" _Ummm, excuse me a moment guys I...I just need to go to the bathroom."_ Callie motioned and left.

Teddy and Mark sat across from Arizona with their mouths held open and eyes glazed over, mesmerised.

" _Fuck! That was hot!"_ Mark announced.

Arizona took a deep exhale and laid her palms down on the table trying to catch her breath. " _I need a cigarette!"_

Puzzled Teddy stated " _But you don't smoke Arizona?"_

Feeling her heart race and pound against her chest she replied. " _I do now."_

* * *

 **AN:** Track for this Chapter is Secret Love Song by Little Mix, goes with end of the Chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 - Testing the water

**Chapter 8 - Testing the water**

The room was coated in the water vapour created by a film of steam emanating from the hot shower, the cubicle was concealed in water droplets as they sprinted in competition down the glass. Within the compartment a cloud of heat swirled its way around, hugging and hiding the body held within.

She stood with her head resting on the backs of her hands that lay on the cold tiles as the water rushed from the shower head beating on her naked flesh before morphing into small circular jewels that caressed their way down Arizona's body.

Her eyes were closed but all she continued to see was the bright image of the headlights hurtling towards her, she had nowhere to go, they were blinding and her body was engulfed in fear.

Arizona remembered the frozen environment within the vehicle as she had rolled uncontrollably around the interior, she had been beaten and bruised by the soft leather core.

Arizona remembered the moments before time and space hadn't existed within the car. She recalled how happy and excited she had been. She had received the best news of her life, of her career and within moments it had been snapped away from her in some cruel twist of fate.

This morning, Arizona had received a missed call from Dr Webber but she did not have the resolve to call him back, she wasn't ready to have that conversation.

As Arizona stood against the hard wall a tear began to form and run uncontrollably down her cheek as it mixed with the hard water from the shower. She felt her body begin to jerk uncontrollably as the tears transformed into weeping before altering into anguished howls, she felt her legs begin to give way from under her as she dropped to the floor pulling her hands over her face.

Arizona sat there completely out of control as the emotion consumed her. Stroking her hands down her face before capturing them under her chin and pulled her knees in. She lay there engulfed in confusion, she opened her eyes and looked out into the dark void. She felt so alone wanting nothing more than for someone to hold her close and keep her safe.

 _I'm so scared._

* * *

Callie made her way down the long open hall glancing through the exposed doors as she did. Every few rooms she took note of the patients and families that lay within, each having an unfamiliar story attached to the reason for their stay. As she roamed, the strangers would often glance back to her providing a smile of acknowledgement as she went, she clasped her hand around her elbow and slid the arms of her jacket up, as she took a deep breath and released.

Callie was now ten hours into her shift and she was making her way to her next patient, she had a simple operation coming up in an hour and she was on her way to discuss the procedures with her patient.

Callie was glad that her day had been filled with the mundane as her mind had been consumed with other matters, namely an attractive young blonde who had swept into her life recently and left her in a spin. _God, she is causing a frenzy to my system, my body can't even handle the thought of her but it's destroyed in a wave of fluttering._

It had been two days since Callie had, whilst under the influence and lacking in control, manhandled Arizona. Callie had been taken back by her own loss of control as she had Arizona under her lips. _Oh God! That taste that smell, I just want to possess her._ Callie had debated with herself what she should do as, thankfully her actions on the night, could put down to a silly drunken dare. But she knew when she had whispered into the blonde's ear to 'trust her', she was saying so much more, she was telling her to _want her,_ to _take her,_ to _own her, to be mine,_ so much more than the two small words that she had uttered.

Thankfully, she had managed to hide from Teddy and Mark since then as she knew her friends would want to discuss the 'dare' and what exactly happened in that moment. Callie was aware that it hadn't just been any kind of moment and her friends had been there for the full viewing, she knew that the time would come when she would have to just get it over with and speak to them, but she wasn't sure herself what to say.

At least for today she could focus her mind on her patient, the surgery and escape her reality for a moment or two, she directed her head upwards as she came to room 3192 where her patient awaited. She paused momentarily before clearing her throat, picking up the chart and walking into the room.

" _Good morning Mr Jenkins, my name is Dr Torres and I will be undertaking your surgery today."_ Callie stated as she looked up.

" _Hello Dr Torres."_ He replied.

Placing the chart down on the side and shifting towards Mr Jenkins, Callie observed his family that were seated around him. She spent time explaining the procedure to them, then gesturing to his wife she advised _"As soon as we are done I'll come see you. We'll have some before and after pictures from the arthroscopy and some x-rays, you know with the before and after with the screws in it. Okay, I will have a nurse come in but do you have any questions?"_ They shook their heads and thanked her as Callie took leave of the room to go get ready for her surgery.

Callie had considered that Mr Jenkins had a significant fracture and that conventionally she would open up the entire knee joint to visualise the fracture fragments, reduce them, and bring them together by fixing them to a plate and screws. In this case, given he was a professional motocross rider, she had made a bold decision to try to do the procedure as minimally invasive as possible.

Callie made her way down the hall and into the scrub room where her colleague was already scrubbing in. Callie pulled in alongside Meredith and placed a smile on her face.

" _Heya Mer, you ready?"_

" _Hey Callie, I sure am. You got the most recent x-rays so we can cover what you're wanting to do?_

Callie placed the x-ray against the light box as they both examined it closely, Callie gestured her index finger towards the cause of the injury.

" _So looks like the tibia has split and separated about a half inch."_ Callie indicated.

Looking towards the x-ray Meredith nodded in agreement before adding _"So the goal will be to elevate and remove any pieces that are interposed in the fracture site?"_

" _Exactly, then we can look to introduce the joint back together again with a few screws that are going to go across and compress the area."_ Callie specified.

" _Great! So do you have the Badass Torres playlist set up and ready?"_ Meredith laughed.

" _I do indeed. Are you ready to rock this surgery?"_ Callie smirked. She had taken time to choose her playlist for today, it needed to be something meaningful but lively that would aid with her ongoing emotional battle. Music always helped her to figure out what was going on in her head.

" _Let's do this."_ Callie stated.

* * *

An hour later Callie was coming to the realisation that the knee was too badly damaged and she couldn't close the fracture by simply using the screws. It wasn't coming together as well as she would have liked it too microscopically, so she knew that she would have to open the leg up a little bit to get a better look at the fracture. She was becoming frustrated with the way the surgery was going. She slid out the scope and proceeded to remove the screws from the leg.

Looking up towards Meredith she directed. _"Okay, I'm not going to make a huge incision I'm just going to try and visualise the area of the fracture. There's a lot of debris and material stuck in this fracture that's inhibiting me from getting it back together."_ She pulled out a small piece of bone. _"That's it! That's the little bugger that was blocking me from squeezing this joint together."_ She moved forward to take some of the soft tissue out. She knew she had finally found her nemesis that had stopped her from carrying out her surgery as planned.

" _Okay, I am happy with how that is going to line up now so I would suggest I come back in with the fluoroscope and try to fit those screws back in."_ She advised. Callie looked up from her position signalling to Meredith who looked across at her. The woman in front looked back at her from her scrubs and Callie could see the grin from her eyes despite her lower face being covered by the mask.

" _Okay, driver."_ Callie requested from the nurse.

As Callie proceeded with the surgery she glanced up to the viewing gallery taking note that Teddy, Cristina and Mark were staring back at her. Teddy was smiling and giving her a big thumbs up, Callie knew that although she was finding the surgery interesting, the reason as to why her friends were in watching was that they were waiting for her to finish, so they could drag her to lunch and talk. _I suppose I can't hide from 'the talk' any longer then._ Callie considered her mind wandering back to Arizona momentarily. _Oh god she tasted so good,_ Callie felt a flutter of butterflies work its way through her body. _Okay Cal, act cool, act cool. It's fine. You were drunk and Teddy dared you, it didn't mean anything. If it didn't mean anything why can't you stop thinking about Arizona?_ She reprimanded herself, it was true, all she wanted was to get her hands on the blonde and continue from where she had left off in the bar. Deep within her own daydream about Arizona and the feelings it was causing in her body a small groan inched its way out of her body.

Looking up with a raised eyebrow Meredith looked across at Callie. _"I know you love your surgery Callie. But that much?"_

Embarrassed by her own body letting her down Callie sighed and tried to ignore the comment with an eye roll as she continued with the surgery.

* * *

The knowing blue eyes stared back at her in teasing recognition. _"So Cal, are you going to tell us?"_

" _Tell you what."_ Callie replied shrewdly.

" _Oh come on Cal. I was sat across from you and even I got turned on! I wasn't even involved but I got turned on."_ Mark stated.

" _I must admit Callie, I heard about it and I am still trying to calm myself down with the vision."_ Giggled Christina.

Callie could not control the bashful wide grin that lit up across her face, excitedly Teddy shifted in her chair and raised her hands in a happy clapping motion. _"I knew it! Damn I'm good. I knew you liked Arizona. I mean come on what's not to like about my hot best friend."_

Callie knew that she could no longer try and mask her feelings. _What feelings though. You don't even know if you like her. It's not like you have even really spoken to her. Every time you are in her company your mouth stays shut and your tongue tied,_ she berated herself.

" _Yeah, um, she's nice, I suppose."_ Callie ventured.

" _Really? I mean, really? That's what you're giving us."_ Teddy questioned.

" _Well what can I say Teddy. I have barely spoken any actual words to Arizona. What I have done, is get drunk, listen to you and basically maul her. She's blind Teddy, I probably struck the fear of god into her by being completely accosted. It's a wonder she hasn't looked to issue me with a restraining order!"_ Callie stated.

" _Oh, she liked it."_ Mark retorted with a large grin. _"Believe me, she didn't need to say anything, that woman was taken to another level by you. We all were, Jesus! There is no way Arizona felt that she had been wrongfully manhandled. Manhandled maybe but in a way, she was more than willing to be."_

Callie considered what Mark was saying, it was true Arizona hadn't pushed her away, she hadn't shouted at her when she returned from the bathroom. She had just looked a little, _she looked a little flushed actually._

" _Has she said anything, Teddy?"_ Callie enquired.

Considering the question put to her Teddy shook her head. _"To be honest Cal, no she hasn't, but that's not unusual. Arizona is a deeply private person and will take time to think things over before she comes to talk. But that doesn't mean she didn't like it and it definitely doesn't mean that she isn't interested in doing it more."_

Callie felt her shoulders dip slightly in disappointment, she had hoped Teddy and Arizona had spoken. She needed to know what Arizona thought, to know what exactly was going on between them, the chemistry between two people who had barely communicated was mind-blowing.

" _Oh, okay."_ She replied.

" _Look, tell you what, I will speak to her. I've been meaning to, but I wanted to know what you were thinking first. She's my friend Cal, who has been through hell and all she needs are good things. I want you to be the good things, but only if it's something you think you can do, you know after everything."_ Teddy making an unspoken suggestion towards Erica which made Callie cringe at the thought.

Maybe this is something Callie would want as she can't get Arizona out of her mind. _What will it hurt to get to know her a bit more? See if she was interested in anything more, or just friendship. I can handle friendship, maybe friendship with the odd kiss and fondle thrown in but definitely if that's all she wanted, I could do friendship. Ummm, sure._

" _Okay, test the water for me and if it's good, I may choose to dip my toe in."_ Callie jested.

* * *

Arizona and Teddy sat listening to the audio film of Finding Dory. Arizona had been excited to learn that she could listen to her favourite movies through the descriptive narrative. _It's not half bad, all things considered,_ Teddy however found the descriptive voice highly irritating.

Like every night Arizona had made herself comfortable and positioned as close to Teddy as she could. Teddy was aware that, although she never spoke about it, Arizona was reassured when she could touch the person beside her. Often it would be laying her head on Teddy's shoulder as she snuggled in with her arm wrapped up in hers. Or at other times, it would be like tonight, when she lay on the other side of the sofa with her legs resting on Teddy's.

Teddy looked down at the coffee table examining the last slice of pizza, briefly looking up at Arizona then back to the pizza slice, she moved forward to take it.

" _I might be blind Teddy but I'm not stupid! Hands off the last slice, it's mine."_ Arizona stated.

" _How the hell do you do that Arizona?"_ Teddy enquired.

" _It's pizza Teddy, I know pizza. I don't need sight to know your trying to steal the last slice from your vulnerable friend."_

" _Vulnerable my ass!"_ Teddy chuckled.

Taking measure of Arizona, Teddy considered how she would go about her questioning, she was more than aware that Arizona was very private and even more so since the accident, at times Teddy had no idea what Arizona was thinking. She often heard her crying in the shower but when she had tried to approach this, Arizona cut her off straight away. However, she was on a tight timescale now and she needed to have a chat. Teddy picked up the controller and paused the film.

" _Hey!"_ Arizona exclaimed.

" _We need to talk Arizona."_

" _About what?"_

" _About what happened the other night and what is happening in general with a certain Latina that stays upstairs."_ Teddy stated.

" _I have no idea what you're on about Teddy."_ Arizona lied.

Arizona had wondered when Teddy would start the questioning about Callie, given that it had been a few days now she had been hopeful that the time had passed, but she was wrong. The thing was that she didn't know what was going on with a woman she had barely spoken to and never seen. All she knew is that her senses were sent into an addictive trance whenever Callie was near. Teddy even mentioning her name had caused a physical reaction within Arizona that she couldn't control.

" _So, the other night in the bar, nothing happened right? It was just a normal night, you weren't completely turned on with desire at being amazingly manhandled?"_ Teddy teased.

" _Ummmm."_ what could Arizona say to that. Teddy was right, she may have gotten a shock by having Callie move slowly into her personal space but what followed, well god what followed sent her to another level of desire. Arizona had never in her life felt what she had in those moments. In those moments the only thing that had existed had been Callie and her. The rest of the world had fallen away and she had been captivated and entranced.

" _Well I'm not going to say that it wasn't nice…. But you and Callie were drunk and playing dares. There's nothing to talk about…... She's straight so what does it matter."_ Arizona replied.

" _She's not straight Arizona."_ Teddy stated.

" _Oh."_ Arizona considered for a moment what Teddy had just said as a wave spread across squeezing her internally as it did. _Shit. Callie isn't straight? Shit. God, that now made a bit more sense as to how bloody sensual that was._

" _So what you think Arizona. Would you like to get to know Callie a bit more?"_

" _I don't know Teddy."_ Arizona hesitate momentarily considering if she should be honest with Teddy or try and hide, she knew that Teddy was just looking out for her and her interests. _"It's just, Callie seems nice and all that. Well, not that we have really spoken, but…. Teddy I'm blind why on earth would Callie be even remotely interested in someone that…. that's broken?"_

" _Arizona don't you dare say things like that. You are an amazing person and Callie would be lucky to be given the chance to get to know you."_ Teddy scalded.

" _If, in a different reality the accident had never happened, sure I might have been interested, but the accident did happen and I have to face facts that this…."_ She gestured at herself. _"…..This is not something someone wants to take on."_

" _Why don't you let Callie be the one to decide that. I think you are being harsh on both yourself and on Callie. Anyway, you can speak to her about what she wants or not, she will be here soon."_

Mouth dropping as Arizona was taken aback. _"What do you mean she'll be here soon."_

" _She is coming down to see you."_ Teddy glanced at the clock as it struck 7.55pm. "She'll be here in a few minutes."

" _What the fuck Teddy!"_ Arizona shouted at her friend but internally a pang of excitement drew over her. _"Oh god Teddy. Are you setting me up?"_

" _Look, she just wants to talk about what happened. I think she feels a bit embarrassed about it all. So, she's going to come and talk and I think it's about time you guys actually talked."_ Teddy stated.

Arizona rested her head back onto the sofa and let out a sigh, this was not the way she had expected her evening to turn out. Arizona always liked to be in control and right now Teddy had taken that control away from her leaving her in a situation that was petrifying. Trying to consider what she was going to do, she didn't have time to ponder as a knock came upon the door.

* * *

 **AN:** Thank you all for the amazing feedback so far. I am glad to hear you are enjoying the story, there is so much more to come so stay tuned.

There are two tracks for this Chapter - a song for Arizona and a song for Callie.

 **Arizona -** All your yeahs by Beach House

 **Callie -** Like a ghost by Calahan


	9. No really this is just Netflix and Chill

**Chapter 9 - No really this is just Netflix and Chill**

Callie had stood outside Teddy's apartment for fifteen minutes wondering if she was making the right decision, hesitation had taken over several times as she had found herself walking back to the elevator then back to the door repeatedly during that time. She lifted her hand up towards the door again, then paused. _God what am I doing here. This is so messed up. I don't even know how I really feel. I'm just a girl standing in front of a door, trying to pluck up the courage to go speak to the pretty girl. It's like being back at school all over again where I'm the freak chewing on my hair._

In an unconscious action she lifted her hand, as her own body had resolved its inner debate without informing her mind, knocking on the wooden door. _Okay, what do you do in a situation like this? Spend time with her isn't that how you get to know someone you like._ She considered, the nervous feeling was now consuming her whole, she didn't know the last time she felt so flustered.

Callie heard the door unlock from the other side as it was drawn open and Teddy looked back at her with a wide smile on her face as she gave her a wink.

" _Hey Callie."_

Teddy motioned for Callie to enter as she gestured her hand in a wave of welcome. As Callie walked in, Teddy gave her a jesting nudge with her shoulder and she moved past her and out the door into the hallway.

" _See you guys later. I'm off to spend the evening in the wonderful company of Mark."_ Teddy giggled, with that Teddy headed off down the hall and left Callie in a heightened state of panic as she closed the door.

Callie stood in the middle of the living room and glanced across to the sofa where Arizona lay. " _Ummmm, hey Arizona."_

" _Hey Callie."_ She replied nervously.

Callie didn't know what to do as she stood frozen, staring around the room then back to Arizona who continued to lay on the sofa. _Yep. So, this is uncomfortable._

Arizona couldn't help but let out a giggle, she may not be able to see Callie but she could hear the constant fidgeting that was coming from the middle of the room. _So she's as nervous as I am. God we are like two teenagers needing their friends to communicate for them._ She continued to giggle but chose that it would be more appropriate to get this over and done with.

" _Callie, stop creating a hole in Teddy's floor with your fidgeting and come sit down."_ Arizona drew her legs up closer to her body and made room for Callie on the sofa.

" _Oh, yeah right. Ummm, thanks."_ She said.

Callie made her way across and sat on the edge of the sofa, she wasn't sure how close she should be to Arizona. _Should I move in closer or is that just weird. I want to be next to her, to feel her close to me, but is that just strange. God why is this so complicated._ Callie resolved that she should try and act casual and natural. Looking up at Arizona who was positioned so that her back was against the arm of the sofa with her legs crossed over one another and facing her. Callie gave Arizona a side glance and she could tell that she was laughing at her.

" _Is something entertaining you Arizona?"_ Callie queried.

" _Absolutely, you are Callie."_ She found shy Callie to be absolutely adorable. " _The last time I saw you, I don't recall you being so, hmmmmm... nervous. No, you weren't nervous, you were something else entirely."_ Arizona couldn't help but tease.

 _Oh god! How mortifying._ Callie thought. _She thinks I'm a drunken idiot. "Oh, ummm, yeah, about that. "_ Callie suggested.

" _It's fine Callie, don't worry about it."_ Arizona had decided that she did not want to go down that route of conversation, just yet. That was a conversation for another day, instead she resolved that she actually just wanted to spend time with Callie. She considered that her evening would progress the same as it would have if Teddy had not left. Callie would substitute for Teddy. _So what was I going to do next, oh yes._ " _Hot chocolate?"_ Arizona asked.

" _Ummmm, yeah, sounds good."_ This was not where Callie had expected the conversation to go, but was thankful for the change of direction as she really did not know what she would have said. Considering Arizona's request " _How do you take it?"_

" _No, Callie you are the guest, let me make it for you."_ Arizona stated. Callie raised her eyebrow at the blonde taking in what she was implying, _this could be interesting_ she thought. Pausing for a moment Callie looked across to Arizona, there was a look of ponder on her face as she licked her lips and drew out a small smile that gave way to those incredibly scrumptious dimples. " _You're wondering how the blind girl can offer to make you a dangerously hot liquid in a room full of hazards."_ Arizona chuckled.

Callie had in fact felt a wave of concern spread across her at the thought of Arizona hurting herself and indeed perhaps setting the building on fire, at the prospect of her making a simple cup of cocoa. " _Not at all. I'm sure you've done this before."_ Callie lied.

Arizona let out a loud laugh as she sat upright on the sofa and placing her feet on the floor in front of her. " _Kind of, I got some new toys I have been playing with, it would appear that technology is a big help when you're blind."_ Callie was intrigued to know what exactly were the new toys Arizona was referring to. _Jesus, Torres! Mind out of the gutter._ She berated herself.

Arizona leaned forward from her seated position as Callie watched her from the corner of her eye. She hadn't initially realised that in the movement Arizona was now sat inches from her, a flutter swirled around her stomach as she was aware their thighs were touching. It was a subtle touch, through clothes but there was a heat that she could feel between them. She looked up to see Arizona caught in her own thoughts as her teeth captured her bottom lip, softly biting down. _Oh god! That's hot. Act cool, act cool, Callie._

Arizona considered that she needed Callie with her, she wanted the companionship, just knowing she was there. _Its fine. I touch Teddy all the time, it's the thing friends do._ Resolving she would continue with how her evening would have unfolded with Teddy, Arizona slid her hand from its position on her knee and allowed it to venture to the warm body beside her. She could sense that Callie's hands were not far from her own as she allowed her hand to trace over the woman thigh, reaching out her pinkie she made contact as it stroked against the back of Callie's hand. _Her skin is so soft, her fingers so long and strong._ Arizona allowed her mind to drift momentarily before she spread her fingers wide and captured Callie's hand in her own. " _Come on, you can keep me company."_

Arizona stood up from the sofa maintaining her hold on Callie's hand as she moved forward. Callie followed Arizona's lead noting that she had begun counting under her breath. _Five, six, okay and turn left on the spot. One, two, three._ Arizona had mapped out her route to the kitchen several times and had got to a point she basically had the walk down. " _Alexa, kitchen lights on."_

" _Okay."_ Alexa replied as the lights in the kitchen slowly came on, Callie was slightly confused by what had just taken place as she continued to be led by Arizona. Coming into the kitchen Arizona gestured for Callie to take a seat on the bar stool as she made her way to the other side of the island.

" _So Callie, I would like you to meet Alexa. She's the first woman I have ever had to pay for but given what she can do for me, she was worth it."_ Arizona chuckled.

Callie looked around the room slightly confused and also wondering where the female voice had come from a moment ago. Spying a black cylinder in the corner of the kitchen a smile set across Callie as her realisation set in. " _You got an Amazon Echo and you have hooked it up as a smart home system?"_

" _Bingo! first prize for quick thinking goes to Dr Torres."_ Arizona bent over the work top and closer into Callie's personal space as she whispered. " _Pretty AND smart, Dr Torres?"_ She flirted slightly.

A flush spread across Callie's caramel cheeks at the suggestion and she let out a tiny giggle. " _Well I have to be quick to keep up with you Arizona, you had me worried that you had invested in a hot maid that Teddy forgot to mention."_ She teased back.

Arizona liked the quick banter that Callie gave, it made her feel real again. A natural sort of chat she would have had with a pretty lady she was trying to seduce, but that wasn't her now. _Is it not Robbins? Well your flirtatious ways appear to be working on the neighbour. Yes, well, a little bit of flirtation between friends is fine but let's move on. "Hot chocolate?"_ Arizona asked with a dimpled smile.

" _Yeah sure, that sounds great."_ Callie replied intrigued. Arizona considered for a moment how comfortable she was currently feeling, but also how alive and happy. She was doing a most basic and simple task that several weeks ago she never thought would be possible again without some badly dreamed injuries.

Callie's gaze was fully given and focused on Arizona, the dimly-lit kitchen provided a visually stunning backdrop to the scene unfolding before her. She considered that she actually didn't think she had seen something so beautiful, a basic function of day to day living slowed down for her to absorb every movement and every second. Taking in the view before her Callie watched as Arizona gently ran her fingers across the counter searching out their first prey. As they made contact with the cups that had been neatly arranged in a line to the left of a Tassimo machine. Arizona caressed the cup as she spun it round gently in her hands before placing it into the machine and under the spout. Callie's gaze was captured as Arizona's hands went on their second mission, she noted three bowls to the right of the machine, each differing in texture, visually Callie could see that each bowl contained a different coloured pod, as Arizona's soft fingers wrapped around her chosen disc, reading the information on the blue disc Callie let a wide grin purse her lips.

Noting a slight noise emanating from Callie as she had grasped at the Tassimo pod, Arizona lifted her head " _You do like Oreo's right, it's a new flavour they brought out, if not I can get you something else?"_

Laughing at Arizona's assumption Callie advised that " _Absolutely not, I love the sound of Oreo hot chocolate. I'm just in awe of you right now Arizona."_

Feeling a bit embarrassed but yet secure in the knowledge that Callie had meant simply that. She hadn't meant it in anyway belittling of her due to her disability she literally meant she was proud of her, nothing more nothing less and Arizona was willing to take that. _Jesus, Arizona that's not like you, where's your usual high horse and negative reaction._ She internalised. _Not needed, Callie was just being genuinely nice, and this is genuinely nice so I am not going to ruin it with my usual defensive shit._

Continuing Arizona opened the machine and placed in the pod before closing the lid and feeling for the button that she knew would magically make the hot chocolate. A loud processing noise followed as the water made its way through the capsule filling up the cup with the liquid nectar, Callie looked up from the machine to Arizona who stood with an excited expression resting on her face, as the machine came to an end. With a wide smile of achievement Arizona took a hold of the cup in her right hand. Callie watched as Arizona searched her out with her left hand, she moved her hand forward allowing the blonde to find her. The touch was gentle but lasted a few moments longer than Callie would have expected, this was not anything she wasn't thankful for though, as Arizona had taken her hand and before placing the cup she had allowed her palm and thumb to run over Callie's hand. Callie considered the touch to be so soft but also it tickled, in a very good way, not often she considered touch and had a very warm glowing feeling emanate as a result. Callie took the cup as it was gestured towards her " _There you go, a nice hot cup of cocoa."_ Arizona stated.

" _Why, thank you."_ Callie chuckled with a grin forming on her face as Arizona went back to the machine to make her own cup of cocoa. " _Have you been modifying Teddy's apartment?"_ She asked, inquisitively.

Lifting her head from her current task Arizona twinkled. " _I have, I was told about some technology that's around that can just make life a little easier and what's helpful is that they are also so much fun."_

" _I can see that."_ Callie agreed.

" _So I had started a movie before you arrived, fancy watching it with me?"_ Arizona was still on track to keep her evening going the way it would have with Teddy.

" _Sure, that sounds good. What we watching?"_

" _Finding Dory!"_ Arizona exclaimed excitedly.

" _Are you serious?"_ Callie was shocked at the choice of film she was going to be subjected to, as she looked at the massively excited wide grin, with popping dimples to match, she was smitten. _What is this blonde doing to me, honestly, right now she could have me sitting playing with Barbie's and I'd be happy. God! She's making me soft!_

" _Very serious!"_ Arizona chuckled. She moved herself back around the kitchen counter, recalling roughly where she had both left Callie and also from the sound of her voice where she was sat. As she came closer to the Latina she allowed her left hand to venture out in search of those velvety hands. Callie sat frozen as Arizona reached out towards her again only this time Arizona had perhaps not realised how close a proximity she was exactly, to Callie, as her hand ventured very close to her cleavage. _Now I could allow this just to happen, it's not like I don't want her hands touching me. I want her hands all over my body, but is that not like taking advantage of her just a little bit too much._ Callie resigned her thought to behaving herself and not placing Arizona in an awkward position, as fun as that might have been. So she held out her hand and took a hold of Arizona.

" _Lead the way goldilocks."_ Callie teased.

They made their way back through to the living room and back onto the sofa. Callie had allowed Arizona to lead the way and choose where she wanted her to sit. Arizona contemplated how she was to go about what she wanted to do next, one thing she really enjoyed when listening to a movie was her creature comforts. Having known Teddy for so many years it had been quite natural to snuggle up to her friend on the sofa, feeling the warmth of someone close to her. However, snuggling up warm and close to Callie, that was something she had considered that she would very much like to do but not in a friendly platonic way. _Fuck it!_ She decided. _I want a cuddle so let's do this. Friends cuddle its fine. Just no loose thoughts Robbins!_

Callie had been watching Arizona for a moment or two as the blonde had gone back into a deep thought. As she had a few nights before, she had identified that Arizona was in a deep discussion with herself and it looked like whatever she was discussing had been concluded as she opened her mouth to speak. " _Callie, would you mind if I lay my head down on you whilst I listen to the movie. It's just that, I like to be comfy and just need to know you're there."_

Considering Arizona's honest request several thoughts and visions ran through Callie's mind.

Option one:

Callie's initial visual option had been for her to grab a hold of the blonde right there and then, thrusting her against the wall and letting their lips get very well acquainted.

Option two:

Her mind creating a rewind loop then envisioned her literally stripping the blonde butt naked, throwing her down on the sofa and making hot passionate love to her all night.

Option three:

Then the sudden hesitation had set in and a new option unfolded, that had been for her to totally freak out and run out of the apartment. Due to the chain reaction option one and two were currently causing to ripple through her body, creating the emanating and pulsating heat rising from between her legs.

In conclusion she considered that option four tainted slightly by option three would be the most appropriate response. " _Ummmm, sure Arizona. Whatever makes you comfy."_

As Callie sat on the sofa she raised her legs slightly so that they were off the floor and resting to the side of her body. Arizona moved forward, feeling the area, before twisting her body round and placing her head on Callie's thighs. Both woman lay there for a moment, not realising that they were currently having the same thoughts, those were of feeling naturally comfortable, and at home. The simple position felt as normal to the two women as it would have to a married couple of ten years. As Arizona pressed play, neither were aware either of the unconscious movement Callie had begun to make, as she gently stroked her hand across Arizona's hair, they settled into the movie.

Three hours later Teddy popped her head around her front door, the apartment was very quiet. She raised her eyebrow as she ventured further in and into the living room, the low blue light of the television was all that illuminated the room, as her eyes took in the most perfect and beautiful vision before her. Teddy felt a warmth and happiness fill the pit of her stomach as she spied Callie and Arizona fast asleep on the sofa. However, the cutest thing she had ever seen, was the way Callie was spooning Arizona holding her so close to her as her arm was wrapped around her waist. Arizona in return had her hand clasped in the Latina's.

Not wanting to wake the sleeping beauties, Teddy made a silent happy dance in the middle of the floor before she proceeded to punch at the air in triumph. " _I rock! Cupid move over, Teddy Altman is in the house, and she rocks the ass out of romance!"_

As Teddy made her way down the hall and into her room for the night she would not have been aware that her blonde friend had stirred and woken upon her arrival. Having realised the position she had woken to and heard every word Teddy had just suggested, and despite feeling exceptionally comfortable, was currently internally freaking out as to what the hell was going on.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow guys! Thank you so much for all the amazing feedback so far. Its great to hear from you all, if you keep it up I might be tempted to give you another upload this weekend rather having to wait again till next Wednesday... we will just have to wait and see. :)

This Chapters song choice:

 **Warm by SG Lewis**


	10. Chapter 10 - Touch

**Chapter 10 - Touch**

Callie stirred slightly as she sluggishly awoke from one of the best sleeps she had in a very long time. Still coming too and not fully awake, fuzzy images of a dream she had been having about a beautiful blonde, were at the forefront of her mind. The thing that amazed her the most was the fact that even from her dream-like state, she could still smell those enticing citrus tones as the sense of it consumed and engulfed her from head to toe. _How is it even possible that she can have this much of an impact on me._ Callie considered as she lazily licked her lips. As her hazy mind and senses were filled she couldn't control the full body wave of ecstasy that was starting its ripple effect across her. Moving like a tide of white horses it rode up from her toes, stretching up her legs causing her stomach and derriere muscles to clench, generating her pelvis to slightly thrust upward, continuing the wave up through her arms and spreading out across her hands, she pulled in tighter as the wave crashed its way up and echoing out through her mouth as a loud groan. _Mmmmmmm, good stretch._ As Callie's senses stopped tingling and the reality of waking suddenly began to come into focus, there was the realisation that under her hands, scrunched up in her arms and consumed in a full body cuddle that had her leg huddled over it, was some kind of….. _What the fuck!_ Callie did not want to look, she chose not to open her eyes. _Fuck! Fuck! I'm not alone!_

Despite having been woken in the early hours of the morning to Teddy returning and despite not being sure exactly why or how she had been wrapped up in Callie. Arizona had made the decision that she was far too happy to move or freak out and would enjoy the warm feeling and the comfortable sleep, being spooned. Arizona had now found that she had been awoken again, however it had been different to the fear that Teddy had instilled in her. This was a wake up call that was soliciting a very different and very hot feeling, which was consuming her and causing her to pant a little. She had awoken to a, _Christ, she is so fucking hot!_ Latina thrusting her pelvis into her back whilst pulling her even more closer. Whilst finishing off with what can only be described as the most sexual tension evoking groan, right into her ear and crevice of her neck. Arizona felt that within any moment she would combust.

As Callie began to regain a sense of her surroundings she was still unwilling to open her eyes. She could feel the body she was currently absorbing in her arms shiver slightly as her heart began to race and her breathing become shallow. Callie felt a large knot lodge in her throat and caused her issues trying to swallow. As she lay there maintaining her tight hold on Arizona's small, curled-up body, a gentle caress ran down her arm. It started at her shoulder as it softly ran down brushing slightly across her elbow as it was dragged along her forearm and down to her fingers.

Arizona turned Callie's hand so that the palm was spread out as she ran her thumb across the bare skin, slowly tracing the lines contained within the soft surgical hands. She intertwined their hands before very slowly untangling them and exploring over every single one of Callie's fingers with her own forefinger and thumb.

Callie was currently being sent like a rocket into a sensual cosmos. The soft adventuring touches she was receiving from Arizona, as the blonde perused her hand and fingers, was beyond anything she had ever felt in her life. Callie did not know how long she could contain the urge she was currently having to grab the blonde and take full advantage of her, on the other hand, she did not want to burst the very erotic bubble she was experiencing and wanted it to go on forever. As another wave shook her body she could not control the eruption of the moan that felt that it had emanated from her very core.

Arizona couldn't help but let out a tiny snigger at the noises that were resonating in her ears as she made her voyage of discovery across Callie. Arizona wished that she could be held, timelessly, in this bubble where nothing but _them_ existed, where the worries of reality could not penetrate. In that moment all she wanted was to consume every single inch of the Latina, she resolved to go with the moment, leave all sense of right and wrong by the wayside and do what she wanted right there and then. Arizona made the choice, as she began to spin her body round so she could be inches from those lips that were creating the sounds that were consuming her very being.

Slightly taken out of her sensual euphoria Callie was aware that Arizona was moving, _Shit. She's turning round, she's turning to face me on this very thin couch, where we will be face to face, skin to skin._ Callie allowed her eyes to open as she was met by Arizona coming as far into her personal space that anyone could ever come, she looked down at the soft subtle lips that were currently engulfed in the blondes own teeth. _Fuck!_ It was at that moment, Callie realised that her body could actually lose control without any form of contact as another, smaller and quieter groan left her lips. She noted a wide dimpled grin spread across the face in front of her as the lips parted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath for what was to come next.

Arizona couldn't help but smile at the amazingly sensual noises coming from Callie, _I need to devour that!_ She considered as she took a deep breath for what was to come next, she edged closer to the soft plump lips that she knew were before her, waiting and wanting.

SMASH!

 _"_ _Shit! Damn it!"_

Having been abruptly drawn out of the most amazing experience of her life, Callie looked up to find Teddy stood in the middle of the living room before her. Teddy's face was currently screwed up into some form of sincere apology laced with manic grin, topped off with high-raised eyebrow. Callie considered that she had never realised that someone's face could express that many emotions and thoughts in one swift move. If she wasn't so exceptionally pissed with Teddy, in that moment, she may have indeed commended her on something that probably should be noted in medical textbooks for a first of its kind.

 _"_ _Oh my god! I am so sorry."_ Teddy humbly tried to convey.

Highly irritated by the unwanted interruption Arizona called out to her room mate _"What the actual fuck Teddy?"_

Sheepishly, Teddy hopped from foot to foot in apology, having stumbled in on a very personal moment. Upon walking into the scene before her Teddy had become over excited, proceeding to drop and subsequently smash the dishes she had been carrying to the kitchen from her bedroom. What was really annoying was that it included her favourite wine glass that held three quarters of a bottle of wine, _that's like nearly a whole bottle of wine, losing that is devastating!_

 _"_ _Okay, just ignore me. Ummm…. I wasn't here… just retrace the last few minutes._ _I wasn't here."_ Teddy suggested as she tried to evacuate as quickly as she could, adding _"Ummmm…. Arizona don't stand on the floor, I'll um….. I'll need to sweep up in a bit."_ With that, Teddy ran out of the room as quickly as she could.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at her friends timing as she lay her head on blonde's forehead with a widening smile. _"Good morning Arizona."_

Resigned that the moment had well and truly passed Arizona's reality came crashing back around her. _"Morning Callie."_ She disappointedly allowed a small smile to grimace her mouth.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow guys. Thank you so much for all the continued interest in the story. I did promise that I could be tempted to upload early so here it is. Its a small Chapter but hopefully like me, you find it cute. Far too much tension around!

As I always say there is so much more to come. This is just the start and I am always many chapters ahead of you. :)

Please feel free to leave me feedback. I am really interested to know your thoughts on this one.

The soundtrack to this Chapter is **Trippin by Shameboy**

Have a lovely weekend and enjoy. :)


	11. Chapter 11 - White Walker

**Chapter 11 - White Walker**

Arizona sat on the edge of the bed, her legs hovered above the floor as they set into a rhythmic sway back and fore, she made attempts to listen for the latest _dimwit_ to make their entrance through the door to examine her. It was difficult to make out any sound other than the loud pulsation of her own heart as the blood increasingly pumped its way through her. All muscles in her body were tense, her mouth dry and her jaw clenched as she continued to shake slightly, words spiralling around her mind only adding to the current anger alert status that was signalling. _Bloody ridiculous. Do these morons not know what they are doing?!_ She berated as she clenched her fist consuming the bedding under her hands and strangling it. _I would be better examining myself. Urgh….. How long does it take!_ Arizona considered that she must have been sat there waiting for hours, when in reality it had been fifteen minutes.

Arizona knew herself that she had been struggling with accepting she was blind. _I can't think of myself as someone who is now blind, that just doesn't make sense._ Despite attempts by Teddy to get Arizona to talk about her situation and what was going on, Arizona did not want to talk about it. She knew if she did, if she actually let the words fall from her mouth, then that made it all real. This was not real, this was some kind of nightmare that she was hopeful she would wake up from soon.

Arizona hated the constant feeling of being inept, she had spent her life doing things well and now all she felt was that she was a failure. Recently Arizona had begun to berate herself for not being better within her caged darkness as she continued to misplace things for the umpteenth time. That incompetent feeling she got was completely alien to her having been someone that was naturally organised and orderly, now she was breaking the majority of Teddy's crockery and falling over everything.

Arizona had even stood on the neighbour's cat a few days before, the poor unassuming cat had been quite happily laying around on the doorstep sound asleep as Arizona had made her way up the steps and in one swift move, had taken the cat out with a hard stomp of her foot. To say the cat was less than impressed was an understatement given the sharp meow response Arizona received, which she didn't need sight to know had been the cat telling her to _fuck off._

Arizona was sick of the constant feeling of being incomplete, like she wasn't a real person. This was something that she struggled with the most and was in contrast to how she identified herself. Arizona had always been confident in both her physical attributes and those of her psyche. Before her accident Arizona would have been confident, without hesitation and would have made quick work of the teasing neighbour who continued to consume her thoughts. Now, she had lost all self-belief and drive.

There was no mistaking that Callie was stirring feelings deep within, how could she not feel the tension when the Latina kept doing what she was, but Arizona was not the woman she used to be. If she didn't consider that she was good enough for herself how could she be good enough for anyone else. Arizona didn't even know who she was anymore so how could she offer that to anyone else. It just pissed her off, resulting in a constant boiling point that was close to tipping over, with everyday passing and the more incompetent she felt, it worsened. Arizona lifted her head as the sound of the door clicking open came and she heard the scuffing of feet coming in. _Sounds nervous, good!_

" _Good morning Ms Robbins, I am here to carry out an up to date examination and discuss options for additional supports."_

" _Doctor!... Doctor Robbins!"_ Bloody idiot she considered. _"What do you mean additional supports?"_ Arizona was so tired of the namby-pamby behaviour of the children who considered themselves to be professionals, every time she had to show up at her _damn_ appointments. Each and every time they were offering her some kind of shit to help ease her day to day living. _"I'm fucking blind! Stop offering me shit that does nothing to help alleviate that. Who are you anyway?"_

" _My name is Doctor Grey, I'm a first year intern."_

" _You have to be shitting me, they shove me in with the kindergarten!"_ Arizona mocked.

Lexie felt exceptionally disconcerted as a deep flush spread across her face, she began to shake as this patient was not helping her self-confidence right now. Lexie had already had a horrific shift so far, she had taken an allergic reaction to eggs her _damn_ sister had given her, she had found out Alex was sleeping with someone else and was graciously topped off with her other patient bleeding out on her the night before. Now she had a manic blind woman screeching at her. _Great bloody shift!_

* * *

Callie made her way down the brightly lit hall consumed by her thoughts as she began to register a voice bellowing from an adjacent room, followed by a loud crash. As she moved closer the room door was abruptly flung open as a dishevelled Little Grey came rushing out with her hands covering her head as some kind of white stick was flung out behind her.

" _... and don't come back until you learn some bedside manners!"_

Callie grabbed a hold of Lexie and pulled her up from her quivering position, a shot of anger filled her as she saw the young woman with tears filling her eyes. Callie turned her head toward the room Lexie had just come from to give the aggressive patient a piece of her mind. She walked through the threshold as the woman before her turned around mouth wide open ready to express its next venom.

" _Arizona! What the hell is going on, this is no way to act!"_ Callie interrupted before she could say anything.

Stunned momentarily at the voice that hammered across at her, Arizona stood motionless in her track. A wave of awkwardness shot its way across her as the anger was extinguished in the sudden realisation of who was in the room. _Shit!_

Callie was furious with the blonde that stood in front of her, what on earth had she just walked in on. Confusion seeped from her as she closed the door and moved forward towards Arizona as the woman made attempts to reconnect with the bed she had previously launched herself from. _"Arizona, what are you doing?"_

" _Nothing."_ She stated sheepishly.

" _Nothing. Do not give me that, I'm not blind or deaf." Oh god!_ She thought as the realisation of her words set in.

" _No you're not Callie, funny that!"_ Arizona spat.

" _That's not what I mean and you know it. What are you doing acting like a big kid, throwing your dummy out of the pram. Why are you bullying Doctor Grey."_

" _She's a child with the skills of a brick wall. I've told them a million times I don't want the damn cane."_ Arizona scoffed.

A knock sounded at the door and timidly easing her head around, Lexie came into view, she was hesitant which wasn't unexpected.

" _Ummmm….. I need to finish the check up and discussion, Doctor Shepherd has asked me to have."_ Lexie spoke to Callie looking like a rabbit caught in headlights.

At hearing the audacity of the stupid child Arizona made a motion to catapult from the edge of her bed again. Seeing the move from the corner of her eye Callie stepped forward stopping her. _"Don't you bloody dare young lady!"_ She stated.

Considering the underlying threat Arizona retreated and remained where she was, despite the current situation Arizona considered that the Latina was quite _hot_ when she was being all purposeful.

" _Tell you what Lexie, I will handle the rest of the appointment and manage this child. Full works examination and what are you needing to talk about?"_ Callie enquired.

Lexie went to speak but was abruptly interrupted by Arizona _"Nothing, there is nothing to talk about."_

Callie turned back to Arizona and inhaled briefly before shooting her down swiftly _"Enough!"_ That was all it took to put Arizona back in her place as she sat down again.

Taking a deep gulp and trying to move past the lump in her throat Lexie continued _"Doctor Shepherd suggested that Ms… sorry Doctor Robbins, might wish to consider using the support of a white cane whilst getting around."_ A disapproving grunt came from Arizona.

" _Okay, I'll take it from here Lexie, thank you."_

Arizona sat considering her current predicament, she could feel the anger dissipating and being replaced by an overwhelming feeling of sheer embarrassment, this is not how she had meant their next meeting to be. The last time she had been in Callie's company had been two days ago when she had woken to a very hot wake up call. Unfortunately after the abrupt interruption from Teddy their _moment_ was further interrupted by Callie's pager going off and her having to run to deal with a 911. Since then Arizona's head had been consumed with a hundred confusing thoughts which continued to thunder through her mind. She had however, resigned herself to the thought that Callie would be nice to spend some time with but that it would be nothing more.

Callie pulled up the stool and sat in front of Arizona's bed, replacing the medical tools to the gurney from the floor. She took note of the woman in front of her with a concerned and confused gaze, she couldn't help a small smirk rise on the edge of her face as she ran her tongue across her tooth. _"So, brat, what's the problem with you?"_

Taken aback slightly by the name calling Arizona shuffled from side to side on the bed. Sat in her patient's gown, unable to see the woman in front of her she wanted to retreat as quickly as she could out the door and as far away from Callie as possible.

Callie watched Arizona looking for a response and when none was forthcoming she decided to continue. _"So Doctor Robbins, I will need to give you a full body examination….. to make sure you are in full working order…"_ Hoping that the slight suggestion would cause even a subtle smile she continued to assess the woman in front of her. _"Shall we begin?"_

Arizona sat chewing the side of her mouth, the anger had now fully dissipated leaving just complete mortification in its place. She really did not know what to do with herself. Considering she was now stupidly in the position that the hot neighbour was going to provide her with her examination. Unsure what to say or do all she could muster was a slight grunt as she crossed her arms.

Callie could not help but giggle at the childish woman in front of her. It had not been the image she had considered when she had been daydreaming about the blonde and there had been quite a few daydreams, especially after the other morning. A teasing smile spread across her mouth as Callie made the decision as to how she would handle the blonde brat. With that she stood up from her stool and edged closer to Arizona.

Arizona took note that Callie had moved and was making her way closer to her, she could feel her body heat coming closer. Callie raised her hand and lay it gently on Arizona's thigh as she leant forward _"Right goldilocks, are you going to behave yourself or will I need to tie you down to this bed in order for me to have my Doctorly way with you?"_ Arizona's breath hitched in her throat as she took in the beautiful aroma of the other woman. She didn't know how Callie could do it but she had a habit of breaking down all of Arizona's barriers which was unnerving. Arizona was lost for words, which didn't happen often.

Taking the dumbfounded silence as a good thing Callie continued, she wasn't sure why or how but she could not help herself round the blonde beauty. The next half hour would be interesting as she would need to combat the want to take the blonde in one swift move offering her the opportunity of a real screaming session, making sure it was Callie's name she would be happily screaming. However, she was also aware that Arizona was in her place of work and Doctor Torres required to examine her patient without losing her job due to sexual harassment.

Callie's eyes scanned across Arizona's face, she truly was beautiful and constantly caused an arrhythmia in Callie's chest. Unaware of time Callie must have stood staring in the silence at Arizona for several minutes. Arizona was aware that Callie's eyes were currently consuming every freckle and wrinkled line on her face. She could sense all eyes on her which although being uncomfortable she could tell were in an affectionate way. It caused Arizona to have an overwhelming paranoia swell up inside. _"What?"_ She scoffed.

Drawn out of her gaze Callie felt awful. She hadn't meant to stare and Arizona had obviously been uncomfortable. _"Sorry, where was I."_ She collected her thoughts picking up Arizona's chart. _"Doctor Robbins, I see you've done this before so you know what I need to do."_

" _Yes."_ Arizona felt bad about her attitude, she wished she could be less defensive around Callie but it was the only way she knew how to deal with the situation.

Callie could physically see how uncomfortable and tense Arizona was from her body language. She hated seeing her like this given how relaxed they had been the last time they were together. Callie took a deep sigh as she considered how to turn the situation around. She lifted her arm and lay the palm of her hand on Arizona's jawline gently running her thumb down the soft cheek. _"Do you still trust me?"_

Arizona nudged her cheek further into Callie's hand allowing the comforting movement to wash over the anger and frustration that had been consuming her. _"I do, Callie. I have absolutely no idea why I do, but there is no mistaking that I do."_ Arizona finally allowed the frown to dissipate from her face as it was replaced by the dimples.

Callie felt warmed by the acknowledgement both verbally and physically towards her. _"Good. Are you comfortable with me continuing?"_

Arizona paused and considered for a moment before she answered _"If you can have this much of a calming effect on me perhaps, for the safety and wellbeing of the other Doctors, it's probably appropriate that you do."_

Having been given permission and with an eased tension Callie undertook her examination. She made sure to be gentle and go slow with the blonde. Callie had spoken Arizona through each step of the procedure so she knew what she was doing and where she was examining next, from short glimpses through gaps in the gown Callie had seen Arizona's bruised and scarred skin. With each bruise or cut, she had been gentle not to linger and cause Arizona to be self-conscious, but Callie wanted to lay a soft kiss down on each and every battle wound to make it better. Callie was in continued awe of the beauty that Arizona held, even with the wounds from her accident. Callie found each and every point her eyes lay on the blonde's body were consumed by a wanting, as Callie finished her examination she wrote her findings on the medical chart.

" _Okay, Arizona. You seem to be healing well with no concerns. You will need to come back again in a few weeks and Doctor Shepherd will be in touch with you about that."_

" _Thank you Cal."_ Arizona said softly as she felt a wave of nervousness flood her.

Callie considered for a moment how she would change the direction of their discussion, concerned that she had managed to get Arizona to position where she wasn't angry, she worried that the next point would bring them back to the start again. _"Arizona, why don't you tell me what your thoughts are regarding a white cane."_

 _Urghhh….. I had forgotten about that damn cane!_ Arizona felt the bubbling feeling start again in the pit of her stomach. She did not want to talk about the damn cane, she didn't want it, she didn't want to be the latest zoo attraction for strangers to stare at. Arizona did realise though, that she should maybe try and explain to Callie rather than scream and stomp her feet. _"I just don't want to lose my anonymity. I don't want people to see me with a cane and start staring at me. Start feeling sorry for me, treat me like a lesser person. If I don't have a cane then they will just walk by not taking a second glance."_

Callie's heart sank as she listened to Arizona, she could appreciate what she was saying but considered that her view was distorted. _"I think you are maybe overthinking that Arizona, the cane is there to help you out day to day."_

Arizona sighed with frustration _she's really not getting it. "I am no longer anonymous, people watch me. I know that, you don't need sight to feel the eyes on you. Do you have any idea how it feels to have a constant pressure. I'm always so worried that I'm going to fall, which is tough enough as I'm generally a clumsy person, then add a cane into that, people will just want to help and treat me like a lesser person. It's so dispiriting to know that you can't make a mistake that you can't just trip over your feet. There's a constant pressure to walk perfectly so no one comes running to your aid with their mock sympathies."_

Callie took in Arizona's articulation of her life and she considered that she could easily fall hard for this beautiful woman. _God she's amazing. "As your friend, I can respect and understand what you are saying Arizona, but as a Doctor I also know the benefits that the cane can provide you, making things easier."_ Callie paused considering an offer " _Would you at least take a cane and let me help you with it."_

Arizona furrowed her brow in confusion debating Callie's suggestion. _"What do you mean?"_

" _You say you feel self-conscious... that all eyes will be on you when you use the cane. Well what if I was with you, keeping you company and entertained. Would you be aware or even care who was watching?"_ Callie motioned closer to Arizona pulling in beside her ear as she whispered in conclusion _"I'm offering my services to keep you entertained, and believe me you wouldn't be interested in what anyone else is doing."_ She concluded with a gentle kiss of air on Arizona's neck.

Frozen in a bubble of desire all care and regard melted away from Arizona as she lost control of all comprehension. _"Okay."_

Moving out of Arizona's personal space Callie lay her hand on the blonde's thigh _"Good. I'm off for a few days when I finish this shift. We can begin tomorrow."_ A mesmerising smile grew across Callie's face. _"It's a date."_

Swiftly being drawn out of her enchantment, the realisation of how she had just been manipulated suddenly dawned on Arizona. _Damn it! This woman seriously needs to stop getting her own way with me._

* * *

 **AN:** Here you go with the weekly upload. Hope you enjoy this Chapter which concludes with a little bit of hope for more things to come. ; )

As always I am really interested to know your thoughts. I always love reading your thoughts and opinions on the story so far, thank you for the feedback so far.

The track for this Chapter is **Insomnia by IAMX**. Great tune that I feel is perfect for Arizona right now.


	12. Chapter 12 - She's got the look

**Chapter 12 - She's got the look**

She shifted nervously on the stool, her hands intertwined with each other repeatedly as she fidgeted with them. She could feel a sea of anxiety consume her from deep inside as her palms became clammy and her pulse quickened. _"Do you think she actually meant like a real date or just like a friend date?"_ Arizona asked Teddy for the hundredth time.

Teddy rolled her eyes in exasperation as they had continued to discuss Callie's offer since Arizona had returned from her appointment. Teddy had been excited to learn how the appointment had transpired, resulting in Callie being very smooth in her way to get Arizona to agree to a date. _"I told you before, Callie is taking you out. Do you need to put a word on it to describe what it is or can you just go and enjoy her company and whatever she has planned."_

It was now 10.07am and Arizona had spent the majority of the past day, all night and early hours of the morning with her head in a tiz. _"Oh god. What am I going to wear Teddy? Should I get dressed up, should I stay casual, do I need warm clothes? I don't know what she is doing."_

Teddy couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter at the constant ramblings and hysteria of her friend. _"Seriously, Arizona you are over thinking this way too much, now breathe for god sake."_ Teddy stopped to consider Arizona's presentation when the realisation sunk in. _"You really like her don't you?"_

Drawn out of her mumblings and panic Arizona turned her head in Teddy's direction raising her eyebrow and pursing her lips. _"Ummmm, no…. What are you talking about? She's a friend Teddy, this is a friends date or something like that."_

" _Get a grip!"_ Teddy scoffed. _"Arizona you are going on a date, date, with a very hot woman who is totally into you."_

" _Oh god!"_ Teddy's words just went to heighten Arizona's already anxious state.

" _Right you need to calm down and let go for a bit to allow someone to woo you."_ Teddy suggested as she made to leave the kitchen and head down the corridor towards Arizona's room. _"Let's get you looking good so Callie will be all hot and bothered looking at you all day."_

Teddy stood with her chin resting in her forefinger and thumb as she perused Arizona's cupboard for the right look. She had spent plenty of time familiarising herself with Arizona's wardrobe over the weeks her friend had stayed. It had been their usual nightly activity to choose outfits for Arizona's next day. Teddy loved helping Arizona to dress up and she knew that her friend was thankful of the help as she had always been specific about her style. Now, being unable to see her clothes Arizona would be mortified if she had left the apartment not looking good and having a random rainbow of colours on her person.

" _So it all depends what look you want to go for today."_ Teddy considered the varying styles _"So do you want to go for the popular tomboy look. It's cool, casual and comfy, paired very well with sneakers and can be complemented with the finished off hat look. Perhaps a snap back but if that's too tomboy, any hat could do, maybe a nice little beanie."_ Teddy nodded at her consideration.

Arizona listened to the descriptions provided by her friend but wasn't sure on the hat look.

" _Oh a drapey tank with a little side-boob is maybe the look to go for."_ Teddy raised her eyebrow in further consideration. _"Or maybe you want to trade in your cargo pants for a dress, going for the femme look?"_

Arizona considered for a moment as to whether she wanted to wear a little dress and resigned that could be problematic should she fall or a gust of wind was to come along. Standing was a battle currently never mind looking like a complete moron with her dress around her ears. _"Given, I don't know where we are going or what we are doing, let's not go down the dress look for now."_

" _Okay, that's one style down. I might suggest boots or sneakers rather than your heels."_

" _I think that goes without saying, Teddy"_ Arizona chuckled.

" _So we are thinking tomboy casual, dapper casual or given that you're inner spirit animal is a unicorn."_ Teddy sniggered as she pulled out a onesie hidden at the back of Arizona's shelves. _"You want to show your true colours in this all in one ensemble?"_

Arizona knew exactly what Teddy had spied from her clothing line as a shot of red blush filled her cheeks. _"Funny, very funny! I don't wear that, it was a silly Christmas present from my old paeds department."_

Considering the choices and decisions made by Arizona, Teddy concluded the outfit that would aid in her looking hot for her first date as she pulled the outfit from the cupboard. _"Okay, I have it! Start you off with the stone wash skinny jeans that will showcase that tight derriere of yours. Callie won't know where to look as you mince your way across the country."_

" _Mince?, I'm going to sashay away!"_ Arizona teased.

Chuckling away to herself Teddy continued to pull out the outfit and continue her fashion show _"Next we will place you into your tight black tank top that will hold in and showcase your womanly features. Whilst laying over it your drapey grey All Saints tank that shows off a nice bit of side-boob. Callie's eyes will be popping out of her head."_

Arizona blushed slightly but she was really enjoying the fashion show and getting excited to showcase her look on her date. _A date, I'm actually going on a date._ It suddenly dawned on Arizona that Teddy had managed to both calm her down and get her actually looking forward to something she hadn't considered she would do again. Or at least not so soon after her accident. Arizona had daydreamed about romancing the hot neighbour but had always resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't ready. Maybe she could do this, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Right now Teddy was making her believe that she could.

" _You can take your long black Religion cardigan in case you get cold. So now the finishing touch of your shoes."_

" _Converse."_ Arizona stated. _"They go with the look and they are comfy as I'm not sure if Callie will have me walking about the place with this damn stick or not."_ She was still not happy about that part of the date deal that she had been manipulated into, but she would give it a go.

Teddy considered Arizona for a moment as she noted her friend looking reserved at the thought of the white cane. Teddy was impressed with how Callie had managed to sweet talk the usually difficult Arizona once she had made her mind up. _"Just see what she has planned, if you're not sure just say to her. Callie's a big girl and by the sounds of it can handle you and your tantrums."_

Arizona's mouth fell open at the mocking Teddy was throwing her way but she also knew her friend was correct. Arizona knew that once her mind was made up on a subject it was difficult to change her view but Callie had managed, in a very smart way to do this. _I'll need to watch out for this woman if she's that good at getting me to do things I wouldn't normally._

Arizona and Teddy finished up getting her dressed and looking good for her date just in time, as they made their way through to the living room sofa a knocking came on the door.

* * *

Callie found herself for the third time in so many days standing nervously outside Teddy's apartment door awaiting an answer. She had chastised herself continuously for placing herself in the position of asking Arizona out on a date the day before. Callie had then been consumed by a number of emotions at the thought and realisation of what she would do to make their first date memorable. When she had finally made a decision on what they would do for the date she had been really amused with herself for thinking it up but at the same time exceptionally nervous as to whether Arizona would enjoy herself or not. Callie wanted to make the day perfect for the blonde to make her feel special. Pulled from her thoughts the door clicked open to reveal Teddy's wide grin emanating back at her.

" _Heya Callie, fancy seeing you here."_ She teased.

" _Hey Teddy. Is Arizona ready?"_

Teddy moved back from the door to reveal Arizona standing behind her, Callie's gaze fell on the blonde before her as she took regard of her beauty. _Wow. How can she do that? How can she look so incredibly cute and hot at the same time just wearing casual clothes?_ Callie considered for a moment that she would need to come up for air before the drool started to form on her mouth.

" _Oh heya Arizona. You look really nice."_ Callie felt like a total tube _Nice?! God, Callie seriously you could have started the conversation better than that, s_ he berated herself.

" _Thanks."_ Arizona replied shyly.

Teddy shook her head in despair at the two women before her. They really were like two love sick teenagers who could do nothing but grunt in communication with one another. She really wished she could be a fly on the wall for the duration of their date as she believed it would end up being quite entertaining if they continued in this vain.

" _So will we get going? Are you ready?"_ Callie enquired.

" _Yeah, sure…. I take it casual is okay?"_

Perusing the vision in front of her Callie licked her lips as her internal foaming began again at the sight of Arizona. _"Absolutely you look amazing and just perfect for what I have planned."_

Hating not knowing and being in control of everything Arizona wanted to know what exactly Callie had planned for them. _"And do I get to know what you have planned?"_

" _Hmmmmmm… to tell or not to tell."_ Callie teased. _"I can let you in on part of it then the rest I will keep a secret."_

 _She really doesn't get that I hate surprises._ Arizona noted.

" _So firstly I am going to take you for a little drive, is that okay?"_

 _Oh god!_ Arizona had barely been in a car since her accident and the thought of being held captive in a moving tin can since then caused her to feel unwell. But she did not want to ruin what she hoped to be an amazing day. _Okay Z you can do this. She said, it's a little drive, so it's not likely far. Thankfully your eyes are already closed so you don't need to worry about watching the oncoming traffic. Just breathe and remain calm. "Sure."_

Callie noted that the blood had drained from Arizona's complexion. She had worried a little about taking Arizona in a car but she needed to get them to the ideal location she had in mind. Callie had spent the day before planning the finer details of her date and was excited when Derek had agreed to help her out. _"Shall we make a go of it then?"_

Arizona took a deep breath, lengthened the white cane and moved forward. Callie was happy to see that the blonde had not forgotten the deal and was making use of the cane. _"Have you been trying it out?"_

" _A little, I can't say I am over enamored with having to use it Cal, but a deal is a deal so be prepared for a lot of bruising as I smack the cane off you as we walk."_ A cheeky dimpled grin spread across Arizona's face as she considered that she would purposefully reprimand Callie by smacking the cane off her a few times during the day. That would be her punishment for talking her into this ridiculous situation.

As Callie and Arizona made their way down the hallway to the elevator Teddy watched the women and chuckled at the sight that was before her. Callie taking baby steps and making gestures to hold Arizona's elbow in support as Arizona batted the white cane around the lower ground level like some crazed hockey player.

* * *

Arizona stood poised at the passenger door trying to catch her breath as Callie held the door open. She considered that her heart rate had gone from zero to a hundred in an instant. Her stomach lurched inside as she fought for breath, the pavement below her feeling unstable under her feet. Arizona felt like she was in a dream screaming out but no sound left her lips as she made the motions in autopilot to ease her way into the passenger seat, she wanted to jump out of her skin and run away. She internally repeated to herself _this will pass, this will pass._

Callie continued to hold the door open for Arizona who had remained motionless for several minutes. Watching the blonde before her Callie considered that an invisible force field had been drawn up in front of Arizona restricting her ability to enter the car. _This was a bad idea, I shouldn't be putting her in this position._ Callie knew she needed to support Arizona to feel comfortable about getting into the car and about being in a car in general. The sooner Arizona could master her anxiety it would aid her overall recuperation after the crash. Callie considered for a moment before an idea popped into her head, she recalled how she had previously managed to sweet talk Arizona.

Arizona knew she was being stupid, her mind just couldn't connect to her body in order for it to move. She felt the cold metal clasped in the palm of her hand as she smelt the bitter leather material circling back at her. Captured in her own internal fear she had been unaware of the soft lips that had managed to draw up beside her ear as a small breath escaped them sending a shiver down Arizona's spine and pulling her back to reality. She couldn't get over that in the limited time she had known Callie the Latina had the most remarkable way of completely consuming her. No matter what situation she was in whenever Callie was close all Arizona could think about was her.

" _How can I help?"_ Callie whispered softly into Arizona's ear causing the blonde to gently lay her head back on Callie's as the words made their way through her body easing every tense muscle and turning her into mush.

Noting that she had managed her desired effect of relaxing the blonde Callie clenched her jaw taking regard of the close proximity she was to the body she wanted to consume. With her free hand she gently stroked down Arizona's arm before placing it around her waist pulling her in deep to her own body. She held Arizona tight in the embrace their heads snuggled into one another. A warm dimpled smile spread across Arizona's mouth. _"I think you just have." s_ he proclaimed as she inched tighter into the body behind her. _"As much as I could stay like this for the entire day and allow this to be our date, we should maybe take this chance to get me into the car and get going."_ Arizona joked.

" _Okay, are you sure you will be alright?"_

" _You have an amazing way of relaxing me Cal, I'd suggest we take the chance whilst my mind is on you."_ Arizona had not realised that she was thinking out loud and letting Callie know exactly what was on her mind. Callie couldn't help the sparkling grin that exuded from her face as a ripple of butterflies took off from her tummy.

" _Okay."_ With reluctance Callie slowly let go of her grasp on Arizona and helped her into the passenger seat before quickly making her own way to the driver's side so as the blonde couldn't change her mind. As she started the engine Arizona's hand shot across to the door handle as she tightened her grip for support. Callie lay her hand down on Arizona's thigh and made light comforting circling motions as she leaned across and laid a soft and gently kiss on the blonde's cheek. She watched as again Arizona's body melted under the touch and a wave of ease washed over her. _"Better?"_

" _Hmmm."_ Arizona melted as she considered that she could definitely get used to Callie's deflection techniques.

* * *

 **AN:** Heya guys. Thank you all for the amazing feedback so far. Here you are with the latest Chapter hope you enjoy.

Let me know what you think. Any idea of where we are going with the story?

Song for the Chapter is **Tethered Bones by Talos.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Teddy bears picnic

**Chapter 13 - Today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic**

Arizona listened as the wheels ran over the crinkly forest floor and the car engine slowed, with the window slightly lowered she was able to take in the outside aroma which resembled freshly pressed laundry. Although she couldn't see the sun she could feel the heat from its rays caress her face as the car pulled up.

As the car came to a stop, Callie pulled on the handbrake before taking the keys from the ignition and turning her direction to Arizona. As she looked across her eyes set voyage over the view in front of her as Arizona appear to be in a world of her own. Her head tilted upward as it took in the warmth of the sun that shone through the trees, consuming the interior and intensifying the heat permeating through the windshield.

Noting that Callie was now watching her Arizona couldn't help but place a wide dimpled grin across her face as she considered how relaxed she was currently feeling. She had started to notice the feeling of being watched recently and had come to realise that Callie would often sit quietly taking regard of her. Instead of it making her feel self-conscious, it was beginning to actually start to feel nice. _"Are you just watching me Callie?"_

Brought out of her internal daydream _"I might be, is that an issue Arizona?"_ she teased.

" _Not as long as I don't have half my jam donut down my face, no it's all good."_ Arizona tried to make light of the situation.

" _No, no jam. You do realise if there had been ….."_ Callie leant across the gear stick and brought her face directly in line with Arizona's. _"That would have been licked off long ago."_

Callie allowed a wide smile to spread across her face as she watched Arizona's breathing quicken as she licked her lips. She had gotten the reaction she had been hoping for, Callie considered that she could really get used to teasing the blonde as she continued to get her desired effect each and every time. _"Come on then, let's get you out of the car."_ She stated.

" _Oh, sure."_ Arizona agreed as she was rudely taken out of her daydream. _What is this woman doing to me!_ She internalised as her ongoing tension had again been heightened.

Callie made her way round to the passenger door and being chivalrous aided her date out of the car. She had arranged to take Arizona to the best location in Seattle as it was private, picturesque and had all the amenities that she required. Callie had already been out earlier in the day to set up and was ready to take full advantage of giving Arizona the best day.

They made their way across to the open grassed area in front of the silver trailer, Callie's vision set over the scene she had created in front of the decking. She had taken the time to lay out a soft material tweed rug under a small table, she had considered making Arizona comfortable in the wealth of cushions that were laid out across her desired location and she had taken time to make sure there were some blankets folded up behind, should they get cold. The finishing touch was the large hamper basket set out to the side holding all the treats Callie had taken time to search for and prepare.

" _Are you hungry?"_ Callie enquired as she guided Arizona across and set her down beside the small table and supported her to reach out and familiarise herself with the area around her. _"Beside you is a table, there are plenty of cushions for you to make yourself comfortable and I'll start getting lunch ready."_

Arizona's dimples spread out across her face as she realised that Callie was taking her on a romantic picnic in the forest for their first date. _"Sounds amazing, but I want you to do something for me first…."_ She patted the cushioned area beside her and gestured for Callie to join her. _"I get the impression that where we are is really pretty, seeing as you took the effort to choose this location, why don't you describe it to me."_

Callie tilted her head, her heart skipping a beat as she took regard of Arizona, she really could fall ridiculously hard for this woman if she wasn't careful. Callie obliged Arizona's request, she sat down beside her and began to describe their surroundings. _"Well, we are sat surrounded by an array of beautiful green colours from the old oak trees that are basking in the midday sun."_ Callie leant across and whispered into Arizona's ear _"If you listen you can hear the pigeons cooing and the wind whistling through the rustling leaves."_

Looking across, Callie watched Arizona taking in her words, her head was slightly dipped as her beautiful blonde hair caressed her face. She traced her hand over Arizona's cheek as she drew several stray hairs back up behind her ear. She made the process slow and lingering so she could caress the blonde's soft skin for as long as she could. Arizona raised her head in the motion, ghosting the slight touch with the side of her face, in the moment she allowed her eyes to open as she drew in inches away from Callie.

Callie gazed into the mesmerising blue pools that peered back at her. She believed that time had stopped, all life surrounding them had been paused and they were captivated in their own bubble. Callie stared at the soft lips before her that continued to tease on her heart strings with those cheeky dimples. _"There is a lot of beauty and enchantment here today."_

Arizona was in awe of the way Callie could describe their surroundings and the way she could make her feel that she was the most important person in the world. _How could this woman even exist_ she thought, _Where on earth did she come from? and How does she manage to continually cast her spell on me?_

Not wanting to make Arizona uncomfortable or rush them into a situation that they were maybe not ready for, Callie chose to break from her gaze and set her mind to task. _"Let me get lunch sorted."_ She stood up and made her way over to the picnic hamper bringing it back across and placing it at the side of the table as she kneeled down beside Arizona again. _"So, I thought we could play a little game over lunch."_ Callie suggested. _"I have picked up some amazingly tasty food for us to try but I want you to savour the tastes and smells and tell me what each item is."_

Listening to Callie's suggestion Arizona's stomach lurched into her chest as she realised how the Latina was tailoring their date for her enjoyment. Callie reached across and pulled open the cooler box. _"Now, the only choice food wise you have to make is whether you want a non-alcoholic beer or just some juice?"_ She asked.

" _Definitely non-alcoholic beer."_ Arizona said gleefully. She really missed having a wine or a beer since the accident. She knew she could drink alcohol but hadn't reached the point that she would trust herself whilst drunk and blind not to end up in the Emergency Room, having Callie break her bones back into place.

Callie sat upright on her knees and picked two bottles from the cooler before leaning back to the blonde, as she passed her a bottle she clinked them together in a happy cheer. _"So, as I said this is all about the experience and describing Z, so tell me what you experience when you taste the beer."_ She watched as Arizona hesitated slightly considering her request before sliding her tongue across her lips and pulling the top of the bottle up to her mouth. She paused with the bottle inches from her mouth as she let out a small laugh then followed through first smelling then drinking the liquid held within. After taking a mouthful she considered the tasting notes that made their teasing way across her taste receptors.

" _Ummmm….. It tastes like beer."_ She joked.

Smirking, Callie moved in closer to Arizona and teasingly smacked her on the leg. _"Come on, I am sure you can do better than that."_ She considered for a moment as she took a drink from her own beer. _"Hhmmmmmm, so I can taste mango….. No wait, it's more like passion fruit…. Nope, its way closer to pineapple. I can taste a lemon-citrus, but smell tropical fruit."_ She stated as she nudged Arizona's elbow with her own. _"Get it?"_

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle at the Latina, _far too cute_ she considered. _"Okay, I will play your game Cal."_

" _Good. Ready to continue?"_

" _I am."_ Arizona painted a ray of sunshine across her face that beamed back at Callie.

Callie opened up the picnic hamper and began to lay varying items out along the table. Arizona's nose picked up as she considered the aromas that made their way across to her. Callie deliberated, eyeing the finger food spread out before her, wondering where to begin, she knew that the first taste and interaction needed to be perfect in order to get Arizona to buy into the experience and enjoy herself. She had picked up some foods that she knew would be fun to feed to the hot blonde. Contemplating she made a decision and picked up the delicate items and turned to Arizona, she brought the food up in front of the blonde's mouth awaiting her bite. _"So, tell me what you experience when you taste this."_ She suggested.

Arizona could sense the hand placed in front of her and proceeded to wrap her lips around the food gestured her way as she bit down, her tongue curled round tiny globes, as they coated across her tongue they began to burst, allowing the internal liquid to ooze out providing a slightly sweet taste as the flavour filled her. Aiding to soak up the liquid distribution, Arizona chewed lightly on a soft and sweet bread like texture, as the food coated her taste buds she chewed considering her answer. _"Mmmmmmm….. Let me think… initially I get a mild, creamy and very slight sweetness followed by a wisp of saltiness, the consistency is really weird like liquid spheres that pop as they touch my tongue."_ She considered what Callie had given her _"I really don't know what it is Cal, it's weird. Nice, but weird."_

Callie began to laugh at the confusion that spread across Arizona's soft features. She studied the blonde as she looked absolutely adorable, the confused wrinkles spread across her brow as she contemplated what had just been placed into her mouth. _"Okay so, I was maybe being a bit mean there to start you off, but I couldn't resist seeing your expression with that one."_ Callie teased. _"Shall I tell you what you just had in your mouth?"_

Arizona hesitated for a moment as she took a breath in and tangled her bottom lip up in her teeth in consideration. _"Yeah, I can't guess that one."_

" _So that was Caviar and blinis."_ Callie giggled.

Arizona screwed up her face in reflection as that was really not what she was expecting to hear as she laughed _"You just fed me fish roe?"_

" _Yep. So round one goes to me."_ Callie joked.

" _Oh, this is like an actual game with rounds?….. Does that mean there is a prize at the end of it all?"_ Arizona enquired.

Callie's eyes spanned across the alluring woman before her, the blonde was curled up looking adorable on a bed of cushions that was the envisionment of comfort. Callie leaned in closer to Arizona as she teasingly placed her forefinger on the tip of her nose in a bopping motion. _"There is definitely a prize at the end of the game play. So you better catch up quickly if you want it."_

Arizona considered that she definitely knew what prize she wanted to have right in that moment and if the hot Latina kept moving into her personal space, the way she was doing, she would be unable to control giving Callie a prize of her own.

Thirty minutes later and several items down the score currently stood at Callie 5 Arizona 3. The blonde hadn't done too badly at the guessing game especially when Callie had been kind enough to feed her easy things that she loved to eat, her favourite being pizza.

" _Oh Z, you really need to catch up. You are two points down and we are three quarters of the way through. Maybe the next round will be where you do well… how are you with desserts and all things sweet?"_ Callie teased.

" _Now you are talking!"_ Arizona stated excitedly.

Callie looked into the hamper of treats as her eyes scanned across to exactly what she wanted to give the blonde next. She could not resist the naughty laugh that escaped her lips upon spying the item.

" _What are you up to now?"_ Arizona enquired. _"You are worrying me with your manic laughing. Go easy on your vulnerable date."_

Callie looked up and across at Arizona as the words fell from her mouth. _"I don't really get an impression of vulnerability from you Arizona."_ Callie decided that she wanted to be closer to the beautiful woman before her. Placing her hands on the ground below, she moved forward on all fours in a wild cat slow motion. As she came to a stop she sat up on her knees, inches away from Arizona. _"So, for this next treat I need to be close for us both to fully enjoy the experience."_

Arizona pursed her lips as her eyebrows moved in a wave of confusion, she was aware Callie had routed around on the table beside them as she heard the rustling of a packet being torn open. The Latino placed her hand on Arizona's knee in a soft caring embrace. _"So, for this one I need to pour some contents into your mouth, when I finish I need you to close your mouth and enjoy what comes next."_ She advised.

Arizona nodded her head in understanding and agreement as Callie captured her chin in the palm of her hand and gestured her head back slowly. _"Ready?"_

" _Yep."_

Callie allowed some of the packet contents to fall freely and into the blonde's mouth before removing the packet. She gestured for Arizona to close her mouth as she leant her head forward and to the side so they were parallel with one another. _How much do I just want to lay soft tender kisses across your entire body right now?_ she daydreamed.

Arizona felt a tingle and a fizz begin to erupt on her tongue as the small crumbs that were stickily coating her mouth began to explode within her chasm. She could not control the fireworks that were currently being set off within her mouth as she tried to chew down on the rocks as they continued to pop. Callie could not control the fit of laughter that began to fall from her lips as she listened to the noise explosion that was currently falling from the blonde's mouth.

As the experience slowly came to an end Arizona could not help but join in with the laughter she could hear coming from her side as she made a joking punching motion against Callie's body. _"Seriously! You just gave a poor defenseless blind girl popping candy! That is far too naughty, Cal."_

Arizona could not help but love the experience that the Latino was providing her with. The two women continued to laugh uncontrollably, unable to hold themselves up they fell back against the cushions. As the realisation of her positioning came clear to Callie her laughter began to subside as a smile broadened out across her face. She raised her head up and placed it down in the palm of her hand as she leant on her elbow looking at the woman lying beside her. Still laughing away to herself Arizona felt a warm rush flow through her body as she felt the gentle touch of Callie's hand caress her cheek. _God, her touch is so soft. Callie what are you doing to me,_ she thought.

" _You're so beautiful."_ It had been a whisper of words to leave her mouth but Callie suddenly realised that her internal thoughts had indeed left the confines of her mouth and were now lingering in the air between them.

Arizona felt her stomach suddenly launch like a rocket into her throat at the words being uttered her way. _Oh god… this woman is seriously my undoing. She's making me putty in her hands._

Slightly embarrassed by her feelings being expressed, Callie cleared her throat and fidgeted uncomfortably. Realising that she had remained silent whilst Callie had uttered some really meaningful and personal words to her, Arizona considered her situation. She had allowed Callie to take her on a date, she had not given the Latina any reason not to pursue her romantically and in fact it had been her that had initiated the sensual contact between them only days before. Arizona knew that at that time there had only been one thing that she wanted to fully experience, had they not been interrupted by Teddy. So why should she resist the urge, the woman beside her was telling her she was wanted, that she was regarded. Arizona contemplated as a sudden realisation spread across her body in a warming hug, _I trust her._

Callie made a motion to pull herself up and move away from what was now becoming an excruciatingly uncomfortable situation. As she did she felt Arizona's hand reach out and encompass her wrist, stopping her. Callie turned her head back around and looked down at the blonde as she perused the beauty captivate in her features. She felt her heart skip a beat as she watch Arizona lift her body upward and into her space bringing their foreheads together in an unspoken offer. _"Are you sure?"_ Callie whispered.

 _I want to see her. I want to fully experience how beautiful she looks._ Arizona took her hands and clasped them gently around Callie's jawline as she spread her fingers out across the Latino's face, they began their exploration of her features. Her fingers softly consumed the information as they mapped out the face below them, Arizona's breathe hitched upon the realisation of how beautiful Callie truly was. She did not need sight to know that the face, that was inches from her own, was naturally perfect as she caressed the soft skin. _God Callie, you really are perfect._

Arizona ran her fingers across the soft plump lips as Callie closed her eyes, she allowed her lips to open and captured the passing index finger lightly in her teeth. _Jesus!_ A sharp heat permeated from Arizona's core as a tongue was seductively ran across her captured finger, before her finger was dragged in further to the hot moist environment of the Latina's mouth. The tongue continued its dance across her sense receptors before the lips concluded the tussle with a soft suck as the finger was allowed to escape its sensual confinement. _If she can create this kind of feeling of desire in me just from my finger, God help me when she has the rest of my body under her._

Callie's eyes span across the soft features held inches from her, she watched as Arizona's lips parted, consuming the air around her as her breathing wavered. Callie was surrounded by the alluring sound of the soft inhale of breath coming from the blonde as it tickled across the small sensory hairs on her skin, making them stand to attention in their heightened vigilance. _Anything that enticing has to taste perfect._ Callie considered as she confessed _"_ _Tú eres la mujer más bella que he visto"_ (You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen).

Arizona's heart swelled within its confined space, she currently felt that she was falling, no sign of earth around her as she was consumed by the alluring Spanish tones that had just been uttered. _This woman will be my undoing there is no doubt._

Consumed by the sound of the whimper that fell from Arizona and noting the ripple course through the blonde's body under her linguistic tongue, a smile etched across her face. _So, this is another thing in my bag of tricks to use,_ she considered. Callie's eyes traced down the delicate body as an idea took a hold and consumed her wanting. She moved forward and further into Arizona's embrace as she laid soft, light and tender kisses on the her neck, she paused as she laid kisses of air that lingered upon her expression _"Anoche soñé contigo y esta manana no me quiero despertar"_ (Last night I dreamed of you and this morning I did not want to wake up).

 _Fuck!_ Arizona was coming undone. _She hasn't even kissed me yet and this is what she can do to my body!_

Callie considered that she could no longer tease them, she needed to taste Arizona. She needed to consume her, to have them become one. She deliberated for a moment and noted that as Arizona had not moved away, the unspoken permission to continue had been provided. She took a deep breath in preparation, raising her hand and allowing it to brush through the golden locks that felt like silk under her touch. As she ran her hand delicately through Arizona's hair she cupped her head as she led the velvety lips to her own.

An explosion echoed its way through Arizona's system as she softly consumed luscious lips that had been given over to her. _God, she is so tender._ The kiss was soft, longing and wanting as they were consumed by the passion that verberated between them.

Callie paused for a moment, withdrawing from their connection in an unspoken question. She was provided her answer quickly and in one swift move as Arizona pressed their lips together again before teasingly capturing the Latino's bottom lip as she gently bit down. A shudder consumed Callie's body as an aroused whimper was released. Callie ran her tongue along Arizona's bottom lip as if asking for consent to enter, which she was granted as Arizona's own tongue came to meet hers and they consumed one another in a dual neither one wanted to win, the electricity between the two woman left them drowning in one another. It was delicate and caring, learning one another intimately.

As quickly as she had been consumed by desire and lust a new wave of emotion fell over Arizona as she drew their embrace to an end. Callie felt the blonde's body language change within an instant as their tango came to an abrupt end. Arizona turned her head away from the lips that she had only just consumed, but did not move from the embrace. She couldn't fathom how out of control she felt when she was around Callie, she had never felt this way about anyone before. A wave of anxiety pulsated over her as her mind began to reprimand her. _What are you doing Robbins!? This is not what you had agreed. You are not interested in anyone right now, remember._ She was conflicted. _God, but she's so amazing. I just want to be with her. Yeah, but your broken, no one deserves to have to put up with that._

Callie felt awful _Oh God, I pushed her too much. This was too quick for her. Well done Torres! Nice one, you have totally ruined this. "I'm sorry Arizona…. I … I shouldn't have done that."_ She stated.

Arizona's heart sank. She didn't want Callie to feel bad, that was the last thing she wanted. The issue was not Callie, she was awesome, tender, thoughtful, caring and a million other amazing things. The issue was all Arizona's, and hers alone, she just wasn't good enough. _"Callie… please don't, you haven't done anything wrong. I was as much of a participant in that as you were. It's just….. urgh! I don't know, I thought I was ready…. But apparently I'm not."_

Wracked with guilt Callie did not know what to do, the perfect day was not turning out the way she had wanted. How could it go from being the most amazing experience to come crashing down within an instant. _Because you pushed it._ She scolded herself. _"Do you want me to take you home?"_ She asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

Arizona was consumed with so much anger towards herself, she wanted away from the situation she needed to be free to think to herself. If only she could get up and run away. _"I think that would be for the best."_

Callie's heart sank as the feeling of nausea took over. _"Okay, I'll just pack up."_

Arizona internally provided herself with a mocking round of applause. _Well done, Robbins. Way to ruin the perfect date._

* * *

 **AN:** Heya guys. Thank you all for the amazing feedback so far. Here you are with the latest Chapter hope you enjoy. Due to a busy work day tomorrow I am posting a few hours ahead of time. Let me know what you think.

I had asked where you think the story was going. All I can advise is ... its going to be a BIG story ... there is so much more to come. You know that we need to start off all nice and lovely and feeling comfy... I will keep asking you where you think we are going from now on, just out of interest... if any of you get it. Big prize coming your way. ; )

Anyway, seriously as a first time writer... I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking time to read my story. Always interested in your thoughts and reviews so keep them coming. You might not like me at the end of this chapter but if it helps my favourite chapter is coming next... I think, or at least hope you will be in agreement. Should you like what you read and if I am persuaded too... you can get a quicker upload. I await the feedback before I decide. ;)

Song for the Chapter is **I love you, Honeybear by Father John Misty.** Enjoy. X


	14. Chapter 14 - Blind Adventure

**Chapter 14 – Blind Adventure**

Arizona's motionless body lay across the cold hard surface and stared out into the dark void. It had been three hours since Callie had taken her home, the car journey had been uncomfortable laced in guilt ridden silence. Arizona had not had the nerve to speak to the beautiful woman who had given her the most amazing day, that had been completed with the most caring and sensual kiss. _How could I do that to her? How could I make her feel like complete and utter shit after she has done so much for me?_

Arizona had issues with communicating her feelings, she knew that, she always had done. There was no problem with the information being expressed within the confines of her own mind as she had internally uttered the words she wanted to express to Callie. Unfortunately, her lips had remained tightly sealed despite her many attempts. Instead she said nothing, she had left Callie feeling like crap without any kind of understanding. The only words she had been able to express as Callie dropped her outside the apartment door, was to utter a simple and plain _"Thank you",_ that was it, she was so annoyed with herself, it was just rude. So now she found herself three hours later still spread out, lying on the tiled floor as the coldness contained within, provided a harsh reality to her soft cheek.

Teddy had made her way into the bathroom and took regard of the body spread out before her. Arizona lay on the cold tiled floor in only her underwear as she had proceeded to strip off along the hallway and into the bathroom, her clothes left adrift in her emotional wake. Arizona lay curled up on the hard floor with her right hand flat against the tiles as her left scrunched up to her chest, as if clutching at her heart. Teddy considered that the blonde looked the epitome of vulnerable and broken. Teddy lent down and mimicked the blonde's stance on the floor. _"Are you going to tell me what happened?"_

" _No."_

" _Arizona come on, you left earlier today all excited and then…. well then this….. I don't even know what this is."_ Teddy said pointedly.

" _Stop it."_ Arizona scolded.

" _Maybe it would be good to talk about it, Z."_

" _Stop it."_

" _Arizona."_

" _Stop it. I mean it. There is nothing to talk about….. Do you understand me… there is nothing to discuss."_ Arizona exclaimed.

" _This thing that you are doing Z, is not healthy. Get off the floor, come through to the nice comfy sofa and come speak with me."_ Teddy pleaded.

Arizona contemplated Teddy's offer, she knew it was better to talk about it, to figure out what was going on in her mind by going through it with someone else, someone who knew her well. _"I don't know where to begin or what to say."_

Teddy's heart sank as she considered her friend _"Well that is a start, saying you don't know where to begin, means you want to begin."_

Arizona took a deep inhale as she considered her words to explain to Teddy what was going on. She understood that it wasn't just about explaining what happened on the date, it meant actually sharing what was going on for her internally. To actually let the words she had tried to hide from everyone and herself, fall from her lips. _Maybe it's time to do this._ She contemplated as she began her story.

" _I feel like I'm moving in slow motion…. I'm moving in slow motion and everything around me is moving so fast…. And I just…. I just want to go back to when things were normal…. When I wasn't poor blind Arizona who lay on the bathroom floor because she was an emotional wreck, who destroyed the best date ever and broke the pretty neighbour….. The amazingly caring, beautiful and perfect neighbour….. But I am blind. So I can't ….. and I'm just …. stuck. And there's all this pressure from everyone… from me…. to just deal with it… deal with the fact I can't see. To just get on with life like nothing happened or to flip out and go all kinds of crazy. Being this tiny blind ball of anger…. and I'd be happy to play my part, to say my lines and do whatever it is that I am supposed to be doing if it will make everyone feel more comfortable… but I don't know how to…. how to do this, the way I am feeling right now. I don't know how to be this person I don't…. I don't know who this person is…."_

" _Arizona….."_ Teddy felt the pain filling her friend as her heart sank further.

"… _How did this happen…. How did I end up here… why do I feel so alone and scared…"_

" _You are not alone Arizona."_ Teddy gently reached out her hand and stroked Arizona's tear stricken face. _"I cannot even imagine how you are feeling and how things are for you, Z. What I can tell you is that there is a beautiful woman who appears to get you. Who isn't scared to be with you. Who hasn't even shown anything more than warmth and care to you. I don't think she has even considered that your sight is an issue."_

Arizona reflected on Teddy's words, she was right, Callie had never once made any real indication towards her sight. She had always been there as a driving force. She had managed to get Arizona using the _damn_ white cane without any issue. She had tailored a beautiful date around Arizona but never once making her feel anything else but the beneficiary of want and desire. When Arizona was around Callie she never felt useless, she never felt broken. The Latina always gave her drive, challenged and pushed her. _She makes me want to be more than I am, how have I never realised this before._ A sudden warmth spread through Arizona's heart as the realisation was beginning to sink in. _It's time to stand up and it's time to grow up. It's time to let go Z._

Teddy watched as Arizona took a deep breath and nodded at her. _"You're right Teddy. I need to go get the girl."_

Teddy pondered Arizona's words as a wide smile spread across her face as the dimples began to beam back across at her. _"Okay, so what are you going to do?"_

" _You are going to tell me how in the hell I get to Callie's flat and I am going to go tell her how I feel. I am going to try my hardest to apologise for being a total jerk and hope to God she will give me another chance."_

Teddy jumped to her feet excitedly as she bent over and offered a helping hand to her silly blonde friend. Helping Arizona to her feet she suggested _"Let's maybe just tidy your puffy red eyes first and get you looking all hot again to knock the Latina off her feet. That way no matter what she won't be able to resist the power of the Robbins!"_

* * *

 _Ping…. Third floor._

The portable room came to the end of its vertical journey and the heavy metal doors drew open. _Right Robbins, you can do this. Just take a deep breath and go get the girl._ Arizona had psyched herself up, aided by an overly hyped Teddy, to set off on her blind adventure through the apartment block, to find the sexy Latina. Teddy had offered to show Arizona to Callie's apartment but she had been adamant that she needed to do this herself. She needed to be strong enough to make the journey to get the girl, she had set herself a challenge and she needed to win the prize. However, having been seen off on her expedition at the second floor elevator doors and now finding herself a floor up, it dawned on Arizona that she hadn't been given any clear directions as to how to find Callie's apartment. _Shit. In all the excitement we forgot the bloody directions. What the hell am I going to do now?_

Arizona sighed to herself as she considered what she would do, she took a step forward and onto the carpeted floor of the required level pushing her white cane out before her. Swiping the cane around the lower level she batted it from side to side registering the environment and width of the hall area. She visualised the scene before her as something from The Shining, beyond the vast expanse of the hallway two demonic and sinister twins would be lay in wait for her. _Come on Robbins! This is not a scene from a horror movie, this is a scene from a lovely romantic one._

Straightening herself out and coming to the decision to continue on her quest she agreed that she would just have to go from door to door until she found the right one.

* * *

" _So I'm going to bet $10 she is going to explode in the next ten minutes."_ Cristina suggested as she plunged her spoon into the deeply filled bowl of milk soaked cereal.

Looking across as Cristina heaped the full spoon into her mouth, droplets of milk falling from the corners of her mouth, Meredith contemplated her proposed bet. _"I'd give her a bit longer. Although, linguistically the terminology flows a lot quicker and louder, I think there is a lot more to be said. I'd give her at least another fifteen to twenty minutes."_

As he stood pressed up against the kitchen unit Mark delved his hand deeper into the packet of crisps, capturing a lose chip he placed it into his mouth and crunched down hard as he considered the discussion. _"I'm not sure you know, the exhaustion on top of a broken heart, with added breathlessness from rant. I think it might be quicker."_ He considered the vision stomping around before him. _"Put me down for the same but in eight minutes and thirty seconds."_

Cristina dropped her spoon into her bowl as she continued to chew on her recently added mouthful and slid out her palm towards her friends. " _Mo.. … mo..ut.h.. is."_ She stated through the food currently churning its way around her mouth. Mark and Meredith did not remove their eyes from the scene before them but both delved into their pockets and placed the notes in her palm. After swallowing the most recent mouthful, Cristina allowed a menacing grin to broaden across her face as she returned her gaze to the wild Latina currently pacing back and fore across the living room floor.

Her arms waved around erratically but in a perfect explanation to the rant that was being issued from her luscious lips. _"She's like, sí, aquí está el permiso ... Y como no, ya no quiero esto. Sólo voy a burlarme de ti Calliope y_ _(yeah here's permission….. And like no I don't want this anymore. I am just going to tease the hell out of you Calliope and)_ _then run off like some scared little puppy because she can't deal with feelings."_

Callie started to expressively walk and pace back and fore across the floor as she flailed her hands above her head. _"Urgh! ¿por qué sigo cayendo por estos malditos ojos azules rubios, jodidos, calientes, doloridos en los culos?" (Urgh! Why do I keep falling for these damn blonde, blue eyed, fucked up, hot, pain in the asses!?)_

Meredith watched as Callie's face was beginning to turn an unhealthy shade of red as the frequency of her words fell from her mouth and the volume began to rise. _"Actually I might slightly adjust the bet. I think she will pass out from lack of oxygen the rate she is going."_

" _Yeah, she's really starting to scare me now."_ Mark confessed. _"Should we maybe try and stop her?"_

They all looked back across to the scarily crazy Latina as she continued on her venting session. Turning their heads slightly Mark and Meredith smiled towards Cristina. _"She is your roommate."_ Meredith relented. Cristina let out a hard sigh as her eyes opened wider and her eyebrows creased in consideration.

" _I mean.. Le di la fecha perfecta y seguí comprobando que estaba bien. Ella es la que lo dirigió todo. (I gave her the perfect date and kept checking she was okay. She's the one who led it all.) I mean really, ¡Maldita sea! ¿por qué tiene que ser tan hermosa.? (Damn it! Why does she have to be so beautiful?)_

Cristina made her way across to Callie before she could do herself an injury. Placing both her hands on the mad Latina's shoulders, she shook her slightly. _"Hey! Stop speaking Spanish as I don't speak Spanish."_

* * *

 _Okay maybe this time,_ Arizona hoped. She had spent the last twenty minutes banging around what she was now realising was an exceptionally _bloody_ long hallway, with far too many apartment doors attached. The first apartment she had come to there was no answer, so at least that had been simple. The second had been quick as the door was opened and then swiftly closed again before she had even a chance to utter any words. _That was just rude._ Now, she was standing outside the third door in hopeful anticipation as the door slowly opened her nose was filled with the harsh but sweet smell of pear drops.

" _Ummmm…. Hello."_ Came the inquisitive voice.

" _Oh hello."_ Arizona began, at least this time someone was actually conversing with her. _"I was wondering if you could help me."_

The woman took regard of the blonde that stood in her doorway. She was an attractive little thing that had obviously had a difficult life given that she was stood there looking all dishevelled holding a walking stick. _Poor soul she must be here collecting for some charity. They always get the poor invalid souls to come to the door to pull on your heart strings._ The woman considered.

" _Oh I'm sorry sweet heart, I'm not looking to donate or receive a bible or anything that you are trying to give away."_ The woman stated.

Slightly taken back Arizona wasn't really sure initially what to say to that. _Eh….. What the heck. I'm not a bloody Jehovah Witness._ Arizona scowled to herself. _"No, sorry you're mistaken…. I am….."_

" _No, no dear, it's okay, I know it must be hard for you and you're probably tired but I really don't need anything, thank you."_

Arizona's mouth dropped as she stood stunned in the doorway. _What the actual fuck!_

" _Now, if that is all dear I will close the door now and go back to my television."_

Arizona was quite clear that this was indeed not Callie's apartment, however, she now felt like she needed to justify herself and explain the situation as this was just far too confusing. _"No sorry, I'm looking for my friend. I'm not here to sell you anything."_ She stated.

Taking deliberation of the blonde and considering her mistake _"Oh sweetie, I am sorry. Who is your friend and how did you lose her?"_

 _Lose her? Did I lose Callie? I suppose maybe in a roundabout way I did…. But wait, what…. Hang on a minute… What? "My friend Callie lives on this floor and I wasn't sure which door was her apartment, sorry, but you wouldn't happen to know, Would you?"_ Arizona considered it was worth a try given they had at least got to this point in the conversation.

The woman thought about all the other residents that would pass her by every so often, many of them were very polite, but she liked to keep herself to herself and didn't actually know anyone by name. _"I'm sorry dear, I don't know anyone by that name. What does she look like?"_

Arizona stood dumbfounded _Is this woman serious? s_ he wondered how to politely point out that she didn't bloody know what Callie looked like as she was indeed blind and had never seen the woman. _Be civil Arizona, take a deep breath and be respectful._ Arizona allowed a fake smile to spread across her face as she considered her explanation. Thinking to herself about Callie's character she couldn't help but chuckle.

The older woman looked across at the young woman before her. _Bless she must be a little special, she's having a little giggle to herself. "Is she your carer dear, have you lost your carer?"_

Arizona took in a deep breathe as she was became increasingly flustered and irritated by the moment. _Ease up tiger, remember all perky with unicorns and fluffy clouds. "My friend! She is not my carer, she's my friend. You might have seen her going around. Tall, mouthy Latina type."_

Considering the description the older lady believed it was an apt description for most of the residents in the building. _"I'm sorry dear that doesn't ring a bell."_ She was now getting a bit bored of the conversation and knew she was missing the wonderful talent show on television. _"Anyway good luck, hope you find her."_ She ended as she closed the door over.

 _Well that was eventful Arizona chuckled to herself._ She found herself standing once again in the empty hallway. _Maybe I should just go back down and ask Teddy to take me to the door I need to go to. But isn't that being defeatist Z, come on, you can do this. She can't be that far away._ Arizona straightened her shoulders out of their slouch and nodded her head as she motioned forward and onward.

Several paces further down the hallway Arizona heard the muffled sound of music and voices behind the next door. _Maybe this time_ she considered as she raised her hand and knocked again.

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Cristina had attempted to calm the crazed Latina down. Which to some degree had been slightly successful as she was no longer pacing around the floor wearing out the wooden boards. Now instead Mark, Meredith and Cristina had a blubbering, snorting, Spanish sobbing, crazed Latina on their hands. Mark gestured a handful of tissues towards the quivering wreck.

" _Dios. Me aproveché de la hermosa chica ciega." ("God. I took advantage of the beautiful blind girl.")_

Callie took a hold of the tissues being directed her way as she gasped for air.

" _Me van a golpear con una orden de alejamiento. ¿Cómo voy a explicar que para trabajar ... oh Dios ...? ¿Cómo se lo voy a explicar a mi papá?" (I will be hit with a restraining order. How am I going to explain that to work? ... oh god... How am I going to explain that to my papa?)_

Meredith continued to gaze unblinking at the ball of mess seated on the floor in a huddle. _"What emotional stated are you willing to bet she will go into next.?"_ She queried to Cristina who sat on the sofa beside her with an equally unblinking gaze target on Callie.

Considering the question placed, her eyes narrowed slightly in contemplation as her mouth fell open _"I think we might need to help with that. Can I suggest tequila and a dance off?"_

Mark and Meredith high fived Cristina's astounding suggestion _. "I'll grab the tequila."_ Meredith stated.

* * *

" _Did someone hear the door going?"_ He shouted over the babble of voices around him. _"Hey, turn the music down a little will you."_ He requested as he made his way over to the front door and opened it. Standing before him stood a very sexy blonde _Woohoo! Now you are talking, this party is definitely getting started._ His eyes scanned over her well defined and womanly features before they drew down to see the white stick she held grasped in her hand.

" _Hello, I was wondering if you can help me."_ Arizona began again.

" _Dude are you blind?"_ He asked as he turned his head and shouted across to his friend. _"Yo! Paul, come here and check the hot blonde I get at my door. Did you call one of your random hook ups?"_

Arizona clenched her jaw. _I mean seriously, is this the shit I am having to put up with today. "No, I am not some random hook up. I am just looking for the right apartment."_ Frustrated and really not wanting to hang around any longer she continued. _"Look, Do you happen to know which door is Callie's? … attractive looking Latina. Lives with Cristina."_

Considering her explanation a sudden realisation sunk in as he turned again to his friend. _"Hey Paul, does that hot Doctor, you know…. Um what's her name…? Torres, live across the hall?"_

Interested as to who was asking after the very sexy Doctor, Paul made his way to the front door only to have his eyes teased and tantalised a little more with the blonde goddess that stood there. _"Hey lady, yes she does indeed." h_ e internally drooled.

" _Isn't that the one who went all Spanish fury on your ass the other day in surgery?"_ Asked Pauls friend.

Blushing slightly and especially due to having been shown up in front of the sexy blonde, Paul sighed. _"Something like that, yes."_

 _Thank god this torment is ending!_ Arizona internalised _"Okay, that's great. What, just the flat behind me?"_ She raised her hand and pointed in query.

" _Yeah, just behind you."_ He concluded. As the blonde began to turn she flashed him a wide dimpled smile that caused him to melt and his libido shoot through the roof. _"Why don't you come in and join us? bet we could make your evening more interesting."_ Paul offered.

" _Thank you for the nice offer… Paul."_ Considering the horny pre-schooler that was likely stood drooling before her, Arizona paused. _"That would have been great Paul, but you see I need to go find the hot Doctor Torres….. so I can strip her naked and take full advantage of that well defined Latina ass. Thanks though, maybe another time."_ She concluded as she spun around and headed towards the door that she had spent an eternity looking for.

In that moment Paul stood gawking as all his teenage fantasies exploded in his mind, and elsewhere. He stood there motionless watching the blonde knock on the door across from him.

* * *

She wasn't exactly sure how long it had been since the alcohol had begun to have an effect on her ability to coherently form words and right now she particularly could not give a damn. Her friends had brought forward the tequila bottle, deciding it would be a good idea to drink and toast a shot until the bottle was finished. She was able to blurrily register that the bottle was pretty close to being finished. _Pah! Who needs goldilocks anyway when I have the alluring taste of tequila!_

A wave of suggestion spread across her as she realised what else she needed in her life right now. She staggered to her feet and made her way in search of the IPad. Finding it and loading up the Sonos app, she knew exactly what she wanted to hear and wanted to allow her body its expressive release. As she tapped in the required search and upon delightfully obtaining said track, she pressed play. _"Right, you lot! Dance off, now!"_ The three musketeers drunkenly stood to attention at the request.

They swayed their bodies in time (well drunken non rhythmical time) as the sound of the acoustic guitar started to be strung out around the room. Mark made over dramatic gestures of playing his air guitar, plucking and strumming hard at the air around his torso.

Cristina raised her arms into the air allowing them full and free movement to sway under the peaceful notes that emanated their way from the speakers positioned around the room.

Meredith, with head dipped low, swayed from side to side allowing her thumb and index finger to collide every so often in a clicking motion.

Prepared for the rhythmical break Callie lifted her hands to the side of her head in anticipation, as her hips prepared themselves for the Spanish passion that was about to be released from their muscular cascade, her foot raised onto its heel ready to stamp down within a second.

The music came to a dramatic three second pause before launching into its vibrant release and the active tones of the male began to be expressed. Callie swung her hips around as she pervasively clapped her hands in repetition and rhythm to the beat being expressed. She was going all out Latina on this shit.

As she was closest to the door Cristina was the first to acknowledge the knocking that came from the other side. _Oh come on! It's at the good bit._ She sighed as she made her way and opened the door. Before her stood a blurred vision of blonde perkiness. _This should be good._ She considered with glee. Slightly drawn out of her excitement for what was to come next. Cristina looked across to see the pain in the arse intern Paul, standing in his doorway. His face painted with an expression of _is that a sex face!?_ She vomited slightly in her mouth at the thought. _Shit, that is dirty, I do not want to see that face. What the hell is he doing?_

Feeling slightly uncomfortable that she had been stood in the doorway with the door open and the person before her remaining silent, she realised that her ears were being submerged in _is that the Gipsy Kings. "Ummm hello."_ She ventured for a reaction.

" _Oh hey, Arizona, sorry I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Paul."_ Drawing her observation back down to the blonde, she considered how the next few minutes would unfold and as to how much of a wager she would place when Mark and Meredith got a load of this.

" _Oh, I might have teased his teenage thoughts. Don't worry he will be all good. Ummmmm…. Is Callie in?"_ Arizona queried.

" _Hey Callie."_ Cristina shouted over the drunken screams to Hotel California. _"You have a visitor."_

Realising Cristina was calling her over to the door Callie made her way across the room and to the doorway. Her eyes instantly assaulted by the culprit of what would be her horrific hangover in the morning. _"Arizona…. Hey, I wasn't expecting you."_

Thankful to have finally completed her expedition and reached the object of her desire, Arizona now felt completely exhausted. _"Hi Callie, you have no idea. I didn't even know if I would make it here."_

Considering the perfect vision before her Callie suddenly realised that Arizona was alone, except for Paul standing in the doorway across from them in a daze for some reason. _"Arizona, how did you get here?"_

" _Callie, seriously, you have no idea!"_ She exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! So you are all absolutely amazing and thank you so much for the fantastic feedback my story is getting so far. I am loving how you are all warming to the girls and the thoughts around Arizona being blind. Several good points made in the reviews... I wont spoil what is to come though. ;)

So are you all ready for the pace change, which starts with this chapter. I have to be honest this is my favourite chapter so far. Love to know what you think of it. Has Arizona managed to _'get the girl?'_

I hope you all enjoy this early upload which is as a thank you from me. Have a good weekend and the next upload will be back to Wednesday as usual (unless I'm persuaded otherwise). ;)

For those of you who might be interested you can now get me on Twitter Calzazoo

This Chapter has a few tracks linked to it:

The first scene with Arizona is **Street Spirit (Fade Out) By 2CELLOS**

As Arizona goes on her Blind Adventure it is **She Drives Me Crazy by Fine Young Cannibals**

 **Hotel California by Gipsy Kings**


	15. Chapter 15 - From Kunik, To Hongi

**Chapter 15 – From Kunik, To Hongi**

The three musketeers sat in an upright position reminiscent of meerkats surveying their desert home, or in this particular story, looking across at the kitchen. They were on high alert as they were captivated by the scene unfolding before them. It was unfortunate that given the distance they were unable to fully make out the words that were falling between the two women.

" _Callie looked longingly at the blonde that had captivated her desires."_ Mark commentated in a deep husky tone.

" _The blonde wonder had made her_ _treacherous_ _expedition through the valleys of the apartment block, to find the Latino beauty that… ummmmmm….. She wanted to apologise to…."_ Cristina added trying to pitch it to her friends positively with a smile.

" _Seriously Cristina, you are crap at this."_ Meredith stated as they started to giggle drunkenly.

Callie turned her head around to study the manic laughter that was coming from the sofa. She regarded her friends in their drunken state rolling around pushing one another in mock. _What the heck are they doing now?_

" _So, look, I know we really need to talk Cal, but I am so exhausted after having to meet all your neighbours."_ Arizona confessed. _"I have a lot of explaining to do, but right now."_ She paused in consideration as she hoped Callie would let them talk about things later. Right now, all Arizona wanted to do was be around her, to just spend time with her, feeling safe and comfortable. _"To be honest Callie, right now, I could really go a shot of tequila."_

Callie whipped her gaze back around to Arizona as she considered her request. _"But you haven't had a drink since….. well you weren't sure about drinking."_

" _I know, but after everything today, I could really do with something strong."_ She hoped that given the fact she had been allowed to even enter into Callie's flat, let alone the Latina giving her the time of day, that they could just relax with one another. _"I know you will look after me… if it's needed."_

Callie watched as those amazingly sexy dimples popped out at her and Arizona reached out to clasp her hand in her own.

" _Callie, I can seriously be emotionally inept at times and I really am sorry. I just got a little scared today and I reacted like a fool."_ Arizona admitted. _"I totally get that I need to explain myself to you and plead for your forgiveness…. But right now, … if you'll let me, I really just want to spend time with you. I really just want to be in your company and happy."_

Callie considered that with the words that had just fallen from Arizona's mouth, she had actually completely and utterly fallen hard. It was true, she had been totally pissed with Arizona, and she had then been really hurt before getting drunk herself to ease the shit factor of the day. She was in complete awe that Arizona had obviously felt as crap as she had made her own way to her flat to come and apologise.

The thing that Callie had found the most interesting, had been the fact that in finding the blonde at her door step, she no longer cared about anything that had happened and just wanted to scoop her up in her arms and give her their second kiss.

Callie had always considered that a second kiss was more than the first. She had always been more partial to the second kiss as the first was usually filled with desire and attraction, but if a second kiss came, that was the one that was informed and freely given. The second kiss was an expression that there was a continued interest to see what else was to come.

As she always did she felt the caring gaze penetrate her deep within, she never needed sight to know that Callie was regarding her always with such honest want. It had been a long day, a long emotional roller-coaster of a day. That had gone on to provide her with some very deep and meaningful realisations. She had made a bold decision to grab a hold of her fear by the kahunas and deal with it head on, as she had made her way through the menaced hallways. Arizona was quite clear what she wanted to do right now and that was to have the soft Latina skin inches from her own.

So far, she hadn't been refused entry, she hadn't been shouted at and she hadn't had household furniture launched in her direction. All things said, that was a good basis to go on. So, she decided that she would be bold. She would explain in subtle gesture to Callie her apology, she just hoped that it wouldn't be rejected. If it was she could totally understand though and would back off.

Callie watched on as the environment around her appeared to slow down as she was captured and consumed by Arizona. The blonde took a step closer to her as her hands reached out in Callie's direction. As Arizona's body moved closer to her a wisp of perfume swept across teasing and tantalising the Latina's senses. She closed her eyes over as she took in the alluring aroma, her tongue tracing along her bottom lip as if reaching out to taste the air.

Arizona's soft hands made their way to either side of Callie's hips, her thumbs lightly circled around the fabric under them as they searched out, before finding their place and looping through the belt hooks of Callie's jeans, in a tender embrace.

Callie's heart beat so fast, she could hardly catch her breath as she felt the blonde's finger lightly trace circular patters across the denim skin under it. Arizona's thumbs braced themselves as she gently pulled Callie closer into her body. In a hopeful gesture, Arizona nudged her hip teasingly into the Latina's. Her head dipped, in wanting acknowledgement, unsure if permission was going to be given.

Callie took a deep inhale of the sensual citrus tones that continued to invoke flutters across her body. _How could anyone say no to this seriously, this woman can just have me. Arizona just take me and claim me. I am completely yours!_ She internally declared.

Callie allowed a wide grin to spread across her face as her heart felt warm and mushy in the unusual embrace. She actually quite liked the way the blonde currently had a cute hold of her. Callie raised her hand and gently brushed back stray golden hairs from the face that continued to captivate her. She allowed her thumb to run down the soft freckled skin as her index finger aided Arizona to raise her head.

Callie chuckled to herself as she considered how adorably cute the blonde was. _I could literally eat you up._ Deciding that she would reign back on pace and go slow with her wanted desire. Callie bent down and chose to provide Arizona with an exquisitely slow, soft and teasing Eskimo kiss in a gentle show of affection and appreciation. Which might have also been laced with her still slightly inebriated state.

A flurry of butterflies were released from her tummy as they swarmed and tingled every muscle in her system. Her face was consumed by a wide dimpled smile as the excitement, spurred on by the butterflies, was released as a joyful giggle from her lips. Arizona really liked what Callie did there, a very meaningful gesture, as she provided her own. She rested her head on the Latina's forehead allowing their noses to meet, breathing life into each other, in a Hongi exchange.

" _We do need to talk Arizona, but for tonight let's just be."_ Callie acknowledged. _"You sure you want some tequila?"_ She released them from the gentle embrace to take stock of the blonde.

" _I think that is a definite yes."_ She laughed.

Callie took a hold of Arizona's hand and lightly squeezed. _"Come on then, let's get comfy and go play with the gang."_ She led them away from the kitchen area, picking up an empty glass as she did, and ventured through into the living room area. She gestured for Arizona to sit down on the chair and placed herself on the floor in front, continuing to hold the blondes hand so she knew she was still there by her side.

Arizona positioned herself so that Callie could rest on the floor with her legs on either side capturing the body between, continuing to maintain her hold of the Latina.

" _Well okay then ladies. Are we all sorted now and sitting comfortably?"_ Mark enquired.

" _We are."_ Arizona smiled happily, as she was getting exactly what she had hoped for in its simplicity, Callie next to her.

Mark reached across to the newly provided glass and started to pour some of the clear tequila liquid. His eyes looked across to Callie, questioning that he was correct to do so as he was provided a slight nod. He watched in query as he slowly filled the glass, stopping when she lifted her head and provided him with the knowledge that was enough for now. Passing the glass across _"Here you go Z that should warm you up and ease the stresses of your expedition. You really do have to tell us what you did exactly to poor Paul next door."_ He joked.

Arizona took the glass offered to her and took a deep breath as she allowed a mischievous laugh to fall from her lips. _"Oh, I just shot down his advances by explaining that he wasn't my type."_

Arizona raised the glass towards her mouth, close enough for the liquid to tantalise her lips as she licked the initial tastes it nipped at the tip of her tongue. _"Cheers guys, here is to the Blind Adventuring."_ She laughed as she threw back her shot and allowed the alcohol to coat her throat creating a warming sensation.

* * *

Arizona sat listening to the drunken stories circling around her that were being recited in their full detailed glory. She considered that the day had been a very strange one and completely unexpected on all levels. It had started with nervous anticipation, had then hit an awkward bump before turning into a warming embrace with her sitting enjoying a drink and laugh with Callie and her friends.

It was a strange feeling that was currently consuming her and one that she had not felt for a while now. It was a feeling of contentment, that she was where she was supposed to be, with the people she was supposed to be with.

Despite being a child of the sciences and requiring everything in life to have an answer that was systematic, she was also a romantic at heart and often believed that things happened for a reason. That people enter into your life at a certain point for a reason, to provide whatever emotion or knowledge they would impart on you. Whether they remained in your life did not matter to the overall internal changes they would create. She couldn't help but wonder what Callie meant in all of this. How long would she be in her life and what parting change she would make to Arizona's character overall.

Callie took in a deep contented breath as she considered how her day was ending. To sum up, the day had been unexpected, but she was currently exactly where she wanted to be and where she had often daydreamed about being. She was sat on the floor as her back leaned against the leather chair. That wasn't where she wanted to be. It was the fact that she currently had her head rested on Arizona's knee with her fingers lightly stroking at the denim covered skin.

Callie knew that anyone looking at her over the last hour would have seen the biggest and widest smile emanating from her face, as if she were hooked on a drug. Technically she was, she was addicted to the drug that was Arizona Robbins, and she did not care who knew it.

Callie was also aware that the giddy feeling was somewhat laced with her previously tiddly state. However, when Arizona had decided that she wanted to join in drinking tequila, Callie had chosen that she would sober up and look after the blonde. Thankfully, she had been able to hide this fact from Arizona and most of her friends. However, she was pretty sure Meredith had caught her on a few occasions providing the tequila lubrication to the household cactus. It was fair to say the cactus was likely having the best evening of its life, whether it would still be feeling that in the morning was another story.

" _So, I think it's time again for us to enjoy a dance."_ Cristina exclaimed as she made attempts to lift herself from the sofa, however faltered and slid back down into place.

Callie knew straight away what her roommate would have been going for _"Its cool I have the iPad Cristina."_

" _Awesome!" Cristina proclaimed._

All eyes turned to the inebriated Asian but Meredith was the first to express the confused glances _"Since when have you started saying awesome?"_

Slightly confused Cristina looked back at her friends wide eyed, as her eyebrow raised and her mouth fell open. She deliberated why the _hell_ those words had actually fallen from her mouth as she reflected who used the term around her. With a sudden dawning, she lifted her finger pointedly and turned her gaze to a little blonde bundle sitting in a position reminiscent of her straddling her roommate.

" _Perky, blondeness, fluffy bundles of joy!"_ It was an interesting stringing of words to form a sentence however, they all appeared to understand what she was trying to imply. That was, except for Arizona who furrowed her brows in confusion and asked _"What the hell does that mean?"_

Callie couldn't help the laughter that was now flowing freely from her as she considered Arizona had begun to rub off on Cristina. _I'd much prefer if she rubbed off on me. Damn it all to hell Callie. Mind out of the bloody gutter!_

" _Okay, Arizona are you going to join in?"_ Callie probed.

" _What? In the dancing?"_ Arizona sounded out in a scoffed laugh.

Callie frowned in Arizona's own defence _"And, Why not?"_

" _Because a slightly drunk blind girl stumbling around, whilst trying to dance would not be a pretty sight."_ She snorted.

Callie considered that she was having none of goldilocks self-berating as she perused the tracks currently detailed before her. _Boom! That's the one._ She congratulated herself on the choice as she reluctantly sat up from her seated position between Arizona's legs. _"Okay, guys get into your positions."_ She suggested to the other three.

Now standing over Arizona and taking regard of her, she placed her hand outstretched towards her. _"Come on Z, come dance with me… you do owe me."_

Arizona considered the proposition but really did not want to make any more of a fool out of herself in front of Callie.

 _Since when do you turn down a hot lady asking you to dance with her? Since I will end up standing on her and probably wiping us all out with my bad co-ordination._

Callie lent forward and drew her lips towards Arizona's ear as her voice lower a notch _"Trust me."_

Arizona considered that Callie was getting far too good at talking her into things by using those two words. She had also begun to wonder if Callie was actually saying a lot more than _trust me_ when she used them. _Na don't be silly Robbins that's just your mind running away with you._

Deciding that she would just go with it as she had done pretty much the whole day. Arizona took the hand that she had been aware was placed before her, as Callie pulled her up from her seated position.

" _Well okay, let's do this!"_ Callie exclaimed as she hit play on the iPad allowing the tones to encompass the room.

Callie threw the used IPad down onto the sofa as she took Arizona's hand and walked them forward into a clear space in the living room.

" _I have absolutely no sense of rhythm."_ Arizona stated.

" _Just follow my guide then."_ Callie suggested.

Callie placed the palm of her hand neatly on Arizona's stomach as she wrapped her body around the blonde, coming to a resting position behind her. She drew their bodies tightly together, feeling the soft golden curls tickle against her cheek as she lay her head down on Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona considered that the Latino was a smooth little bugger who knew exactly what she was seductively doing and she liked it. She was loving the tight embrace as she lay her head down on the soft shoulder behind her. She freely gave over control and her trust to Callie as she gently guided her in their joint movement.

Callie closed her long lashes over her eyes and licked her lips as she inhaled the scent that she had come to know as Arizona. A wave of desire rippled through her body causing her to release a soft whimper from her lips and into the blonde's ear. She was amazed as to how Arizona had transferred all control of her movement across as Callie guided their hips to sway in time to the music. She could not help the heat rising between her legs at the closeness of their bodies and the intimacy of their embrace.

Arizona could feel her heart racing and pounding against her chest as Callie guided her. Following the Latina's gentle guidance it was an automatic movement to push her derriere back into the hips that were circling behind her. She slowly traced her fingers across the back of Callie's hand that continued to hold her close as she ghosted it across her arm before finally placing it on Callie's hip. _Jesus, this is far too hot! God, I think I might pass out from being turned on so much._

* * *

An hour later and still enjoying their stories Mark looked across at Callie and Arizona who, after having their sexy dancing session, had returned to their previous seated position. _"Callie, you may want to sort sleeping beauty there. I can't hear Cristina's stories over her snoring."_ He joked as he nodded towards Arizona.

Callie peered up towards the blonde and noted that she was sound asleep and looked far too adorable, even with a small pool of drool forming. _How can she look that cute? Seriously?_

Callie considered what would be the most appropriate thing to do. _Should I wake her? Should I just leave her like that? Should I get Teddy?_ She pondered before she considered exactly what she should do, as Arizona had previously told her that she knew Callie would look after her.

Callie stood up and placed an arm around Arizona's body and one around her knees. She pulled the smaller woman up into her embrace, holding her close into her own body. As she did Arizona slightly stirred, before resting her head into Callie's shoulder. _"Night guys."_ She quietly called over as she moved forward and out of the room.

As Callie reached her own room she used her foot to swipe the door closed and moved forward to her bed before gently laying Arizona down on the mattress. She allowed her gaze to settle on the beautiful woman now laying in her bed as a regarding smile edged across her face.

" _You better be not be leaving me alone."_ A soft voice stated in a dimpled smile.

" _Were you awake that whole time?"_ Callie asked.

Sleepily smiling and with a deepened tone to her voice she replied _"No, not the whole time. Just towards the end."_

" _Are you okay staying here?"_ Callie asked as she had not wanted to place Arizona in a position she wasn't happy with.

" _I am Calliope. But I take it this is your bed? ….. So, I don't expect you to sleep anywhere else but in it…. Beside me."_ She indicated somewhat slurred.

It took a moment or two before it had registered with her initially as she had been too consumed with jumping into bed next to Arizona and snuggling up. _"Wait, what did you just call me?"_

" _Mmmmmmm….. Calliope… Cal…liop…eee To..r..res…"_ Arizona was delighted with the way her name just easily and sexily ran off her tongue as she did it again. _"Calliope."_

Noting that the blonde bundle was half asleep and under the influence she caringly shook her head and smiled. _"That's something else we will just have to talk about in the morning then too."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow! Thank you all so much for your reviews! As I said before the last Chapter was the start of the first pace changer. In regard to Arizona being ready to show her Latino some love... I think we are all in agreement that the girls are finally making their way. Perhaps the next few chapters will aid in your wants and aspirations for the ladies. ;)

I will always try and be ahead of you all with the writing so that you know you will always have a weekly update (if not two when I can).

I am writing future Chapters and had a consideration that I thought I would put to you. Who would fancy having either themselves or a character description in one future Chapter? Let me know if this is something you would like to get in on. I would like us all to be part of the overall story together and love for you to feel part of the story. So I am considering doing a competition with the winner being written into the story in a small, one chapter part. Let me know your thoughts on this.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this update. As always I will continue to consider uploading sooner if I am persuaded. ;)

Come find me on Twitter Calzazoo

The song to go along with this Chapter is **I Feel It Coming by The Weekend.**


	16. Chapter 16 - Bedtime Story

**Chapter 16 – Bedtime Story**

Arizona stirred as she began to waken from an amazingly comfortable sleep, still at that point between her dream like state and fully waking. She realised that she was currently consumed by the most comfortable duvet in the world. The feather count must be out of this world as it felt like she was disbursed in pure comfort, a bed of fluffy clouds.

Arizona wasn't quite sure how she had fallen asleep the night before but she currently found that she had made her way into the bedding, allowing it to fully engulf her in its soft embrace, which meant that the only thing that popped out from the duvet was a small space where her nose poked out. Arizona shuffled her derriere around as she stretched out a little allowing the soft fabric to cuddle her a little more. _Mhmmmm._

As her senses began to start catching up from their sleepy haze, her nose was provided with an exceptionally alluring aroma. It was the smell that continued to take over her desires on a regular basis, the scent she had come to associate with the tempting neighbour and it fully surrounded her as it encased the room. As she stretched out in contemplation, a smile began to work its way across her lips as a warm rush coursed across her body.

Thankfully when she had fallen asleep the night before she had been tipsy, still aware of what was going on. Just unfortunately, not able to control her vocabulary as a sudden memory swept across her but went to expand on her already formed smile to make it simply pop even further and her dimples maximise. She recalled learning that Callie was short for Calliope. Which, in her slightly drunken state had been awesome and she had felt the need to continue to repeat it, to hear it run off her tongue. _Actually, I don't think I need to be drunk to want that name to be running off my tongue on a constant basis. It's beautiful, just like her._

Arizona began to recall more as she was fully waking and the memories coming back were wrapping their way around her heart in a tight embrace as she remembered caringly being carried to bed. _Honestly, that woman is amazing, I run off on her all scared and then she takes care of me when I turn up at her door demanding that she gives me alcohol._ She laughed to herself.

Arizona went to stretch out as the yawn coursed through her body making its way up and out through her mouth. Unfortunately, her stretch could only get so far as she realised that her arms were restricted in their movement, something was holding down the duvet. To get a better idea of what was the issue Arizona allowed her hand to spread out behind her going on its search, to feel the space that was causing the issue. From under the duvet her hand came into contact with a lump and she could feel a heat coming from it through the fabric.

It was at that point Arizona heard the soft sound of shallow, sleepy breathing coming from behind her. _Seriously, how cute is she? She slept on top of the duvet._

Arizona lay considering her current predicament and the events from the day before, to say it had been a mixed bag was an understatement. She was still amazed that she had been allowed to come into the flat let alone be provided with an evening's entertainment with friends before being caringly carried into Callie's bed.

 _So, what are you going to do now? What do you mean? What am I going to do now? I don't know. All I had in my mind when I came here last night was to get here then I was going to make it up as I went along._ Arizona lay there considering her options as her toes began to dance nervously and her teeth captured her bottom lip. _It's quite nice though, waking up all comfy and in Callie's bed._ Arizona couldn't stop the cheeky dimpled grin form on her mouth. _I think this has to be the first time I got into another woman's bed so easily._ She sniggered. _So, are you going to get over yourself and make a go at this? Callie is obviously willing to at least discuss things._

Arizona was aware that she really needed to push herself further if she didn't want to hurt Callie the way she had on the date. It had come as a shock to her how she had reacted as she really did think she was ready in that moment.

 _You need to make it up to her you do realise._ She considered. She also knew what was going to come next this morning and that was ' _the talk'_ which she was completely dreading as Arizona really didn't do talking about feelings. She wasn't really sure where that had originated from, perhaps it was the strict military background where you just got on with things and never showed weakness.

As Arizona contemplated the day ahead and what she needed to say and do, she ran her hand down her side. _Eh…. Hang on a minute,_ she paused considering and trying to remember back. _Nope, I don't remember getting changed. So, why am I not in my jeans and top?_ Unfortunately, not having sight was restricting her ability to look down at herself to figure out what the heck was going on and why she was currently wearing a tank top and pyjama shorts. She continued to try and recall getting up and slipping on the clothes but was left with a blank. _Nope, definitely do not remember doing that….. So, if I didn't put these on then…. Oh._ The realisation took a moment or two to catch up with her sleepy head but as it arrived it waved over at her in a peek-a-boo, Callie undressed and redressed you. Arizona wasn't really sure if she should be happy or not about that, as she lay there confused. _Is that embarrassing? or Is that really cute? I really don't know what to think._

 _ **Six hours earlier**_

 **Callie looked down at the blonde bundle that lay out on her bed and let out a deep sigh.** _ **Right, what are you going to do now?**_ **She wondered. As her eyes took in the vision that was Arizona Robbins, she couldn't help but chuckle. The blonde was looking adorably cute as she lay fast asleep in a drunken stupor. Callie knew that it was highly unlikely that she would be able to wake Arizona given the deep snuffling sounds that were emanating from her.**

 **Callie fidgeted from foot to foot wondering what was appropriate to do with a woman lying in your bed, sound asleep and fully clothed.** _ **Hmmmm she really shouldn't sleep in her clothes if she wants a good night's sleep.**_

 **Callie pondered as to how on earth she was going to get Arizona to change out of her day clothes and into some night wear.** _ **I'm going to have to try and wake her to get changed at least.**_ **She considered that it would be the most appropriate action.**

 **Callie moved to the side of the bed where Arizona lay her head, she crouched down onto her knees as she shifted some blonde stray hairs from her face.** _ **"Arizona…. Arizona… you need to wake up."**_ **She whispered softly.**

 **Arizona stirred slightly and let out a soft groan, but continued to sleep on. Conflicted Callie really didn't want to disturb Arizona but at the same time knew that she would likely wake up in the morning with a sore head, disorientated and being in her day clothes would just add to the crappiness. Callie really didn't want Arizona to wake up in her bed feeling crap. She wanted the blonde to wake up feeling happy and comfortable.**

 _ **Right, Torres How are you going to do this? She**_ **considered.** _ **You also don't want her waking up in the morning thinking you had gone all perv on her whilst she slept.**_ **That was something that Callie did not want Arizona thinking especially as the blonde had chosen to seek her out to resolve the misunderstanding from earlier. She wanted them to both wake up fresh and ready to sort out what could be.**

 **Callie allowed her mind to daydream a little as she considered what potential possibilities could lay ahead. She was taken out of her thoughts by the snorted groan that came from her bed as the little bundle of blonde flipped herself over and burrowed her face into the pillows that lay under her.**

 _ **Jesus!**_ **Callie's heart sprang as she held her breath, to stop herself jumping onto the bed beside Arizona and consuming her, she closed her eyes and lifted her head. Justifying that it would stop her desires going into overdrive.** _ **Focus Torres, focus.**_

 **She made her way across to her chest of drawers and pulled out a top and bottoms she considered would be appropriate.** _ **Now, how to go about this without causing myself a heart attack from lust and how to make sure I don't offend Arizona.**_

 **Having come to a resolution Callie chose to turn off the light on her nightstand, allowing the room to be engulfed in darkness. Callie knew her room well enough and considered that she could do this without looking. Ironically, Callie considered that she didn't need sight as she made her way across, recalling in her mind where Arizona lay.**

 **It had taken a lot longer than she had expected it would but Callie finally lay down on her bed next to Arizona after completing her challenge. She had managed, despite the dead body weight, to gently and softly remove Arizona's clothes and place her into the nightwear. It had taken a lot of her energy and she was struggling to hold back the sleep that was wanting to take over.**

 **Callie lay on top of the duvet as her eyes looked over at the stilled shadow form beside her.** _ **God she's so cute.**_ **She smiled as her heavy eye lids dropped and she herself fell into a dream like state.**

Callie woke to the bed linen rustling softly beside her. Opening one eye she saw golden hair sprouting out from the top of her duvet. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as she rolled her eyes in amusement. _This is a vision I could get use to waking up to in the morning._ She thought.

Callie continued to watch on to see what Arizona was up to and really so she could take in her morning beauty. The sleepy haze filled features that had a tendency of showing someone's true self before the realisation of the day set in and they put on their day mask.

Arizona looked like a small animal burrowing as the large feathered duvet continued to devour her body. Callie considered that she may have actually become entangled in the fabric and was trying to find her way out. She felt the small delicate body spin around under the covers as Arizona's head started to creep out from the top of the cover coming within inches of Callie.

" _Good morning Goldilocks. Did you sleep well?"_ Callie teased.

She continued to watch on as those dimples slipped out and she was provided with a wide morning smile.

" _Morning Calliope."_ Arizona teased back.

" _Urgh…. I had nearly forgotten about that. Where on earth did you hear that?"_ She enquired.

Chuckling away to herself Arizona considered whether or not to tell Callie or to continue to tease her a little bit more. _"Well C..alll…iopeee…. that would be telling wouldn't it?"_

" _Arizona, stop it."_ Callie jested as she slightly nudged Arizona's shoulder that continued to be covered in the soft duvet fabric. The truth was that Callie absolutely hated her full name being used, but she did realise that when her name fell from Arizona's soft lips she couldn't help but feel a flurry deep within. She could maybe get used to the blonde saying her name. _Mmmm, I could think of a few ways she could be saying my name. Damn it Torres we have spoken about this before. Calm down!_ She shook her head slightly hoping to still her thoughts.

" _I think it's a beautiful name Calliope and I will be continuing to use it."_ Arizona stated.

Callie grunted as a response to Arizona pretending to be unamused when in fact she was overjoyed by this. _"How are you feeling this morning?"_ She wondered.

Considering Arizona had consumed several glasses of tequila the night before and especially as she hadn't had alcohol for a while it was a worrying that she didn't feel too bad. _"Actually not too bad considering, as long as I take plenty of water and maybe an aspirin I should be okay."_ She laughed.

" _Okay, I can go get that for you."_ Callie went to get up but was stopped when an arm reached out from under the blanket and grabbed her side.

" _No, Calliope you can just stay where you are for now. We can get that later."_ Arizona suggested. _"What you can do is maybe explain to me how I managed to underdress myself, whilst asleep, and pop on pyjamas?"_

Callie could feel the deep red blush spread across her cheeks as the heat began to resonate on them. _"Oh…. Ummmmm."_ She nervously giggled. _"I hope you don't mind Z. I just thought you would prefer to not wake up in your jeans."_

Arizona went to speak but was cut off as Callie stuttered and continued….. _"I hope you don't think I was doing anything strange or anything like that…. I turned off the lights so I couldn't see anything…. And…. Ummm…."_

Arizona couldn't help but start laughing at the shy and nervous Latina that was trying to justify looking after her and being kind. Although she was very thankful to hear that Callie had in fact changed her in the dark… _blind._ Arizona considered that point for a moment, there was something remarkably sweet about that. Callie may not have realised the gesture in doing that, but Arizona considered that Callie not seeing her, like she had never seen Callie, that it was just really nice and simplistic.

" _I appreciate you taking care of me Cal, I know you didn't need to. So, it's appreciated."_ Arizona answered.

Callie looked across at Arizona, who had managed to manoeuvre herself out of the bed covers a little more so that the duvet now lay halfway down her torso, as her arms lay over it. Callie couldn't help but allow her eyes to trace down the gentle features before her, especially given the object of her desires was inches from her. Her eyes traced down the delicate neckline, across her beautifully defined collar bone, down towards the top of her chest that was hinting out towards her from their place consumed in linen.

Arizona allowed her hand to venture forward to run across the soft tanned cheeks she knew were before her as she felt that warming look cast on her. _"Are you looking at me again?"_ She asked with a dimpled smile.

" _Always."_ Callie replied.

" _Does it not get a bit boring after a while?"_

" _I doubt I could ever get bored looking at you, Arizona."_ She stated.

Arizona took a deep inhale as she felt a tight internal hug of emotion settle across her body. _Yeah, I think I could quite easily get used to that._

As Callie continued to look on in awe it also dawned on her the events of the previous day and that she really needed to go slow and take care with Arizona. She really did not want to scare off the blonde again.

Arizona considered her current situation and the continued uncertainty she felt. She knew how much she wanted the Latina and how much she wanted to spend time getting to know her better. Mixed in with the conflicting thoughts of being scared about not being good enough. She had made the decision however to embrace her fears and go with her desires as she continued to be provided with the regard from Callie. _I'm just going to go with this and take it step by step._

Callie watched on as Arizona pulled the duvet cover up and motioned for her to join her under the covers. She considered the offer and knew that she wanted to be closer to the blonde. Callie moved forward and under the covers as Arizona gently lay the bedding back over their two bodies.

Arizona shuffled closer to Callie as she took the woman's arm and laid it across her shoulders, laying her own hand softly down on Callie's chest motioning her to lay flat on her back. Callie allowed Arizona to guide her into position before the blonde lay her head down on top of Callie's chest.

Arizona listened to the fast rhythmical beat under her as Callie's breathing increased. _"You know I want this Calliope, I just need to go slow."_

A warming smile filled the Latina's face at the words being expressed to her. _"We can go as slow as you need Arizona. You are in control of this. You know how I feel about you. I am here and I am not going anywhere."_

" _I'm sorry about yesterday, I just needed a minute to process it all. I can't promise that there won't be times when I don't hesitate, but that is about me and not you. It's about how I feel about myself right now with everything going on."_

Callie considered Arizona's words acknowledging that she could understand how scary everything must be for her. _"It's okay Z."_ Callie pulled Arizona in tighter to her embrace. _"If you want to see how this goes, between us, I can take it as slow as you need. Just know, I think you are beautiful and I want to get to know you a lot more."_

Warmed by the words coming from the Latina they were all Arizona needed to hear. She wanted this, all of this. It wasn't until she was in Callie's arms, feeling wanted and regarded that she understood that she really wanted more between them and she could no longer deny it.

Arizona moved her hand across the soft skin of Callie's collar bone gently embracing the skin. Her body felt like it was floating on a bed of lust and desire for everything that was this woman. She took a deep inhale as the morning desire filtered through her body at the soft embrace. She drew her leg up slightly and tightened her thighs feeling the pressure on her warmed core. She knew that whenever she was around Callie she was in a constant heightened tension that was becoming more and more with every encounter. It was difficult not to give into the want currently taking over her body and mind. It was causing her mind to be sent into a dizziness of desire. She couldn't help herself, she really needed more, and she was no longer content with laying holding the Latina. It was actually causing her tension to become too much due to her soft skin and alluring smell consuming every sense of the blonde. She let out a deep sigh as she softly let out a low moan.

Callie knew exactly what the noises coming from Arizona meant, as it was exactly how she was feeling right now. She was finding it extremely difficult to regulate her actions with the beautiful blonde laying on her causing her body to be engulfed in a pure sexual heat that was heightening in ache and want.

Suddenly, Arizona threw herself back onto the bed and slammed her fist into the mattress below her letting out a deep moan. _"Urgh. Fuck, Calliope, you have no idea what you do to me."_ She stated.

Smiling hard, Callie bit down on her bottom lip _"Oh, I think I have some idea Arizona as it is completely mutual."_

She couldn't take the tension anymore holding back the want and need was becoming far too much, Arizona really needed to taste the Latina again, she really needed those soft lips consuming her own. Despite how the day had ended, those moments the day before when they kissed had been amazing and she really needed to feel that again. To allow some of the frustrations to go. With that she knew the decision was made, she lifted her body up onto her elbow.

Callie turned her head and looked at the blonde, she knew what they both wanted in that moment, and she knew she had to have Arizona. She also knew that she had agreed to go slow and it was not for her to initiate anything between them, as much as she wanted to grab a hold of her right now.

Arizona made her decision and without hesitation she captured the Latinas chin in her hand a moved her head down in a swift movement allowing their lips to meet. As she did a deep longing whimper left the confines of Callie which caused Arizona's heart to pound harder in her chest and she could not control the moan that left her own body at the sounds and feelings coming from the woman.

The kiss was lust filled as their mouths parted together allowing tongues to meet and dance with one another before soft subtle lips crashed down again moving to the perfect timing. As if aware of each other's movement's, wants and desires they continued to devour one another breathing each other in and causing a further tension emanating between both of their legs.

Arizona could not control herself now, she wanted everything Callie had to give her, she wanted to hear more of the groans to emanate from her core, she wanted to create the passion, and she wanted to completely take control of this beautiful woman. Without considering it Arizona raised her body from the comfort of the mattress below her a found herself straddled across the hot Latina. She placed her thigh between Callie's core and she could feel the heat slide across her skin.

" _Urghhhh… God Arizona."_ Callie whispered at the touch. She raised her own thigh making contact with Arizona's heat as she lifted her hands placing them on either side of the blonde's hips and directing her down hard in a grinding motion. Both woman throw their heads back in the friction contact as the uncontrollable pleasure shot its way through their bodies simultaneously and jointly evoking groans from both.

Arizona felt in a frenzy as she drove back down biting at the lips below her, she really had no control of her actions any longer as she was driven by a want that she had denied for too long.

Callie allowed her hand to slide up from Arizona's hip as she found the bare skin under the blonde's t-shirt. _Oh, God her skin is so soft._ She considered as she traced her finger tips across the woman's beautiful abs, her hand moving upwards slowly reading every aspect of the skin below it.

Arizona could not control her hips as she slammed down on the thigh below her at the touches that were flowing up her side sending every small nerve in her body into a heightened state of arousal. She needed to feel the friction between her legs. As she began to pant unable to control her breathing at the feelings that were taking over her body. _"Jesus, Calliope."_

" _Arizona, you are so beautiful, I want you so much."_ Callie was finding it so difficult to form any kind of control as her mind was given over to the absolute desire and feelings Arizona was creating. But she knew this was not how she wanted their first time to be. She did not want rushed, hasty sex with Arizona. She wanted to have long meaningful sex that would blow their minds. She wanted their first time to be special. So, with a significant amount of willpower and regret she let out a deep irritated sigh. _"Arizona… urgh.. you have no idea how much I want you right now and how much I really want to keep going… God I want you so much…. But I don't want to do it like this."_

Drawn out of her lust filled moment Arizona took in the words being expressed to her as she clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyelids tightly shut trying to regain her composure. She knew Callie was right, this is not how they should spend their first intimate moment together. So regretfully, she threw herself back down onto the mattress below her and placed her hand on her forehead. _"Your right Cal, I know your right. But God, I want you. I want all of you"_

Smiling and still trying to compose herself Callie's heart felt warmed. _"Believe me Arizona I am not saying no, I just want it to be special."_ She laughed to herself _"Don't get me wrong I have no idea how the hell I am now going to cope with the way I am feeling right now, I think I am seriously going to have to have a cold shower."_

Arizona started to laugh at the words coming from Callie's mouth. _"You're not the only one Calliope."_

Callie knew that if she continued to remain where she was, feeling how she did, she might not be able to maintain her control that was faltering with every moment. She lay her hands down on the soft fabric and pushed herself up and off of the bed. _"Right, I'm going for a shower….. I won't be long."_

Callie looked back down at Arizona to see those cheeky dimples popping up at her in mock. She paused allowing a naughty smile to fill her own face as she moved back across to the blonde. She placed her hand on Arizona's thigh as she gently and teasingly ran her hand up her inner thigh, she placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips. Arizona shuddered under her touch. _"Just think how magical it will be, when we are ready."_ She teased as she lifted her hand and moved towards the bathroom door. She stopped and looked back at Arizona who lay there looking all hot, bothered and sexy on Callie's bed. _On my bed, Arizona Robbins is currently laying on my bed, all hot with desire for me. How much better could my day get?_ Callie smiled.

* * *

 **AN:** Still amazed by all the kind words and interest in the story. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. Hope you like the newest update.

In respect of any queries about medical conditions etc. I can advise that all aspects of the story are based on fact and research. I don't want to add anything extra as it will take away from the unfolding of the storyline. There is a full storyline for this FanFiction and if I were to add any knowledge before it unfolded then that would just be a giveaway. What I can say is that if you are unsure of medical matters for Arizona refer to Chapter 3. It contains the medical explanations of what the story is based.

I am aware that I am uploading a few days early but given how wonderful you all have been, why not right. :)

If you are interested you can come find me on Twitter Calzazoo

The song for this Chapter is **Everywhere I go by Lissie.**

As always you know I want to hear what you think. So go and hit me with it. ; )


	17. Chapter 17 - Part of your 5 a day

**Chapter 17 – Part of your 5 a day**

Callie and Teddy stood staring at the x-ray that had been mounted to the light board as they deliberated what to do next. It had been a unique case to come in whilst they were doing their ER rotation, something neither of them had come across before.

 **Two hours earlier…**

 **Callie watched as the paramedics wheeled in her next patient of the day. It had been a relatively quiet shift that had enabled her to successfully day dream, a lot, about a very sexy blonde. It had been four days since she had last seen Arizona when she had woken with the hot blonde in her bed.** _ **That was a good morning wake up.**_ **She considered. She hadn't expected the activity that would take place that morning and was still annoyed with herself for stopping what could have happened. But Callie also knew that she wanted everything she experienced with Arizona for the first time to be special. Had they allowed their lust to take over that morning, although it would have been amazing and exactly what Callie needed to relieve her constant tension, it wouldn't have been special. She had something on a whole other level in mind if she was to ever have the chance of having a first time with Arizona.** _ **Thank god for cold showers, s**_ **he laughed to herself.**

" _ **Can I suggest that you may want to pull over the curtain when dealing with this case?"**_ **The female paramedic indicated, raising her eyebrow at the suggestion Callie already knew this was going to be interesting.**

 **The paramedic continued with her explanation and as Callie listened on her eyebrows raised higher and higher as she heard the circumstances that led to the patient now finding themselves in the ER.**

" _ **Listen, I know how it sounds…. I was hoovering and fell…. Ummmm… I get how this may look, but it's not."**_ **The patient tried to defend.**

" _ **Okay, Mr Stewart. If I have the information correct….."**_ **Callie tried hard to compose herself and act professional.** _ **"Whilst you were hoovering your curtains, naked, you slipped and fell on top of the fruit bowl which resulted in an apple being lodged in your rectum?"**_

 **Hearing the description of his situation the man couldn't help the deep red blush spread across his face in the embarrassment of his circumstances.** _ **"Eh, yeah that's exactly what happened."**_

 **Callie placed the latex gloves over her hands as she began her palpated digital exam. She was finding it difficult to keep her composure but maintained her monotone professional stance as she began her diagnosis.** _ **"Mr Stewart, thankfully the foreign object is blunt and would appear to be lodged in your distal rectum. I will need to take an x-ray to make sure its positioning but we should be able to take this out without having to perform surgery."**_

With her head slightly tilted Teddy continued to consider the x-ray in front of her. _"So, is he still sticking with the hoovering naked story?"_

Chuckling away at the thought of it all _"Yes, yes he is."_

" _Is the apple well lubricated?"_ Teddy questioned.

" _It is. I did try and get a grip on it during examination but I couldn't, the extraction was further made difficult due to the vacuum that was being created."_

Teddy could no longer hold in the gut wrenching hysterics as she allowed them to release like a volcano out of her system. She grabbed Callie as she swung her arm around pulling the Latino into a hard embrace. _"Callie, seriously… this is too fucking funny!"_ Teddy continued in her hysterics as Callie looked on, she too giggling away at the situation. Finally being drawn out of her laughter Teddy turned to Callie. _"But seriously…. How the hell are you going to get that out without surgery?"_ She stated as she pointed to the foreign object depicted in the x-ray.

Callie raised her index finger to her lips as she tapped in consideration and tilting her head from left to right every so often as she deliberated. _"What about if I got a neonatal suction bulb and cut it in half, then stuff the narrow end into some suction tubing….. But I will need to break the vacuum."_

Listening to Callie's idea, and still laughing at the situation Teddy considered her own idea. _"What about using a Foley catheter, so that air can get behind it. The tube in itself should be able to move past the apple…."_ Teddy leaned over dramatically as she smacked her hand against her knee as a full on laugh exited her lips. Taking a moment to compose herself she took deep breathes. _"Oh God Cal, seriously…."_

" _I know…. I know… Teddy. I need to get this sorted soon though as I want to finish my shift on time. So come on, what's your idea?"_ Callie queried.

" _Sure, you got plans?"_ Teddy questioned as she straightened herself out a heartfelt laugh trying to fall from her mouth again.

" _I'm meeting Arizona. She's going to help me go food shopping and get nibbles ready for tonight."_ Callie stated

" _That's fantastic news!"_ Teddy exclaimed excitedly. She was now getting giddy with excitement as she clapped her hands together in glee. _"So you guys are okay?"_ Teddy already knew the answer to her question when her blonde friend had stayed away all night only returning with the biggest dimpled smile that she had ever seen.

" _We are Teddy, but I am sure you already know that. We are just going to take things slow and see what happens. Now can we get back to the patient so I can get this apple out of his ass and get home to your sexy roommate?!"_

Feeling all happy and warm inside Teddy chose to continue on with her explanation so Callie could get going. _"So… the catheter can be blown up to hold the apple in place so it doesn't move forward anymore, breaking the vacuum. Then you can advance that nifty suction cup you suggested and place it against the apple. I would suggest appropriate sedation for this part as some people will be able to handle it but…. it's not going to be comfortable."_ Teddy and Callie looked at one another and sniggered. _"Get that suction cup on the apple and use it along with the catheters to dislodge the apple."_ Teddy concluded with a wink and a smile. _"Then you go home and treat my Arizona to a lovely day."_

* * *

 _Knock …. Knock… knock_

" _Come in Calliope, the door is open."_ Arizona shouted. She knew exactly who was rapping at her door as the excitement washed over her. It had been a few days since she had last been in Callie's company and she couldn't wait to be around the sexy Latina.

" _Hey Z, are you ready?"_ Callie asked.

Arizona shuffled on the spot as she considered what was going to happen next. _"I'm a bit nervous if I'm honest Calliope. I haven't been to the grocery store since…. Well since the accident."_

Looking across at the cute blonde full of nervous Callie moved closer into her personal space as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and brought her tight into her embrace. She looked down before laying a soft tender kiss on the blonde's lips, as she withdrew she watched as a wide dimpled smile spread across Arizona.

" _It okay Arizona, we are doing this together. I think it's good for you to get out and do this, but if you really don't want to then say."_ Callie suggested.

" _If you keep a hold of me like you are and keep me entertained with kisses I think I might manage."_ Arizona crinkled her nose as she smiled back at Callie.

Tapping Arizona lightly in jest on her behind _"Deal, I think I can come up with several ways to keep you entertained and your focus on me."_ Callie teased.

" _You got your list of things you want, Calliope?"_

" _I do indeed but I wanted to check if there was anything in particular you fancied, How's your donut stock?"_ Callie giggled.

" _It's good, but I had wondered if….. ummmm…. If you fancied making a cake for everyone tonight?"_ Arizona had been looking forward to the games night that had been organised. She enjoyed a good board game and healthy competition with friends and when Cristina had suggested it she was more than willing to join in.

Callie had further suggested that she and Arizona could go and pick up the nibbles and alcohol when she finished work and set up the apartment for everyone coming over. The plans for the evening with friends sounded good and exactly how Arizona wanted to spend her time, especially if she got to snuggle up beside Callie for the night on the sofa. Left to her own daydream and considerations Arizona had decided that she also wanted to make a cake, she knew that being blind she would never manage herself. She loved baking cakes and it had been forever since she last made her signature Red Velvet cake. So she had decided that she and Callie would get baking after their shopping trip.

" _I would love to bake a cake with you Z that sounds like fun. As long as I get to lick the spoon!"_ Callie lightly bumped her hip into Arizona's.

A flush took over Arizona's body as her mouth went dry at the thought of the Latina's tongue wrapped around a spoon licking the soft cake mix. _Jesus! How am I going to manage today?_ Arizona considered. _"Calliope, just promise me you will make sure I don't take out any displays at the store whilst I'm walking around."_

Smiling down at Arizona, Callie felt a warm feeling in her stomach as she pulled her into a hug. _"I promise you will be fine. You can just stick close to me and we will have some fun."_

* * *

The blonde followed the brunette down the food aisle, her hand was neatly placed in the confines of Callie's back jean pocket, whilst her other hand lay on top of the Latina's as they jointly pushed the trolley. They had managed to pick up several items on their list and Arizona had been able to persuade Callie to pick up some other items not on the list. Arizona had decided she really needed to eat as much popcorn and munch on as many jelly babies as she could during the evening ahead.

Arizona was in awe of how Callie had instilled a sense of comfort and easy in her. She had managed to alleviate all of Arizona's worries and concerns that had been consuming her. Arizona was no longer concerned about what the other customers might be doing and wasn't overly considering that eyes would be watching her as she blindly moved her way around. Being wrapped up close to the sexy Latina Arizona was filled with a contended feeling. She was happy, as happy as she had been in a long time. The activity was just a normal day to day practice that had initially filled her with dread, but now she was actually enjoying herself.

" _Okay, Arizona we are at the baking aisle, what kind of cake do you want to make?"_ Callie enquired.

" _Red Velvet." She replied._

Callie leaned down and lay a delicate kiss against Arizona's soft white neck, as she smiled against the gorgeous skin she couldn't resist nibbling slightly. _"Yum! That's one of my favourites."_

Arizona was really enjoying herself and was starting to feel a little bit more like her old self. A sudden thought glided over her as she considered having a bit of fun with Callie.

" _So are we looking to get a bit of cream cheese and…..."_

" _Calliope….."_

Drawing her gaze up, Callie looked back at Arizona who currently held a mischievous smile across her face with her eyebrow raised in devilment. _"Yes, Arizona."_

Arizona whispered into Callie's ear gently before nibbling down on the Latina's earlobe. _"The floor is lava."_ Arizona chuckled out.

Taking in the words that had fallen from Arizona's perfectly subtle lips a wave of confusion and hesitation drew over Callie. _Oh God!_

Noting the pause from Callie, Arizona looked back with a quizzical expression. _"Sorry, did you not hear me? …. I said the floor is lava."_

" _Arizona?!"_

" _5…."_

 _Oh God she's being serious?_ Callie considered as she spun round on her heel and looked around her as to where she could go.

" _4…"_

" _Mierda!" (Shit!)._ Callie screamed out in dread and excitement.

As Arizona listened to the erratic movements of Callie shifting backwards and forwards around her she couldn't help but giggle. Callie was mumbling to herself and Arizona could hear her hands smacking against her thighs every so often as she considered where she would go. _"3….."_ With that it sounded like the Latina had finally made her decision as Arizona heard her shoes clip against the hard retail floor running in the opposite direction.

Arizona could not help the hard, gut wrenching laughter to spill out from deep within as her ears pricked up and took in the sounds being generated by the Latina. In that moment she was able to make out heavy panting, a slight excited scream, a few gasps from other customers and what she believed was the Latina shouting out _"To…wan….d….a!"_ Shortly after there was a sound of soft contact and gasps, with the clattering of metal hitting the hard floor.

Sean the security operator was enjoying his coffee he had been waiting all afternoon to taste. It had been a long, boring day watching over the safety and welfare of the store and its patrons. As he watched over the CCTV system from the comfortable confines of his office, he pulled the coffee cup up to his lips. He savoured the lovely caffeinated aroma as the scent filled steam wafted up his nostrils.

His eyes continued to scan over the two very attractive women that had been making their way around the store for some time now. He was aware that they were obviously romantically involved as the blonde had her hand tightly placed against the brunette's ass and every so often they would intimately move closer or lay soft kisses against one another. It was all kinds of hot and he had no problem sitting enjoying his coffee and voyeuristically taking in the women's private interactions.

Sean raised his eyebrow as he wondered what the brunette was up to. He had noted that the blonde had sexily bent over towards the other woman and whispered something in her ear. It was all kinds of hot but he was now confused as to what had been said as he currently took in the woman's erratic behaviour. The brunette was looking around her inconsistently as her body clenched together, she really looked like she needed to pee as she was slightly hunched over and skipping from foot to foot.

As Sean continued to watch on he moved his coffee cup up towards his mouth as his taste buds salivated under the smell. The hot liquid moving slowly down the tipped cup and entering his mouth, as it did the vision before him caused Sean to jerk his cup away in a sharp move that resulted in the remaining contents to coat his uniform, burning at his skin slightly as it drenched him. He could not believe his eyes as he witnessed the woman's actions. Coming to the end of her deranged skipping session her vision had locked in on a presentation several feet from her. In a crazed move, the woman had then made a fast run towards the display before launching like Superman into the air, then colliding hard on impact with the perfectly positioned suitcase display. _"What the fuck?!"_ He questioned as he bolted out of his seat.

* * *

" _I can't believe you actually did that, Calliope."_ Arizona chuckled.

Callie looked across at the beautiful blonde who stood on the other side of the kitchen island. Arizona was bent over with her head in her hands giggling away. Callie's gaze ran across the woman's beautiful features as they were engulfed in the tender shadowing from the low level lighting. Her soft fair skin was captivating as her cheeky dimples popped back across to Callie sending her stomach into a flurry. _She is far too cute for words. "Arizona, you are the one that set down the challenge. Do you think that I wouldn't go through with something once you challenged me?"_ Callie teased.

" _Well I suppose I hoped you would. It was rather funny especially how that security guard was confused as to why a grown woman was throwing herself against the store displays."_

" _Hey! Those suitcases were perfect to get my feet off the floor."_ Callie defended.

" _I wish so much I could have seen it. At least I got to hear it and the aftermath."_ Arizona laughed hysterically.

Warmed by the ease that Arizona was starting to have in her presence, Callie couldn't help but want to be around Arizona every minute of every day, enjoying her company. She was starting to realise that the woman was fun, her true character was beginning to shine through. _She is so naughty though, I am going to have to watch myself with her or I am going to end up getting into a lot of trouble. "Shall we start making your cake?"_

" _Oh yes!"_ Arizona replied excitedly.

" _So, where do you need me?"_ Callie enquired.

Considering Callie's query Arizona had several ideas as to exactly where she wanted the hot Latina as her thoughts created a flush to set across her cheeks. _"Well, there's a question Calliope."_

Callie stood up from her seat and made her way around the island, skimming the palm of her hand against the soft marbled material as she did. She pulled her body in closer to Arizona as she wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist spinning her round into her embrace. Callie looked down longingly as her hand lightly brushed stray blonde curls away as her eyes were captivated by all of Arizona's features. _"How would you like me?"_ Callie teased as she whispered into Arizona's ear drawing out her words in a soft whisper.

Arizona's body went weak at the knees under the Latina's touch and words, her head feeling light and giddy as a smile spread across her shining back at Callie. _"Like this is good."_ Arizona replied as her mouth went dry in want.

" _Okay, so if I keep a close hold of you and we mix the ingredients together?"_

In a very quick move Callie spun Arizona round on the spot and pushed their hips together as Arizona was held tight in place between the counter and Callie's tight muscular body. She felt a heat rush across her in the move. _Urgghhhh! Jesus!_

Watching as Arizona was slightly bent over the counter Callie's mind was sent into a wave of fuzziness at the sight. _I could definitely have this woman bent over in front of me for a very different reason._ Callie leaned over and whispered into Arizona's ear causing fireworks to erupt within the blonde. _"Yo realmente podría hacer el amor dulce a usted ahora mismo ... Has consumido mis pensamientos y sueños desde que te conocí." (I really could make sweet love to you right now... You have consumed my very thoughts and dreams since I met you.)_

" _You have no idea what you do to me when you keep whispering your Spanish to me, Calliope."_ Arizona stated as her words caught in her breath. _"What did you just say to me?"_

Smiling Callie knew she wasn't going to tell Arizona what she had said, that would be revealing far too much. She enjoyed that she could speak openly and honestly the words that she craved to say to Arizona. However, she was comfortable doing that in Spanish, neither of them were in a place for the words to be uttered in English and understood. _"I asked what the ingredients are for the cake mix and what you needed me to look out."_ Callie replied.

Arizona turned back around remaining tight against Callie's warm body. Her face wrinkled up as she considered the reply. _Oh, I don't think that's what she said, but okay we will just have to go with that. "Fair enough Calliope, shall we make a start at baking."_

Callie helped Arizona set up the ingredients for her cake, measuring out the quantities into separate dishes so Arizona was able just to pick them up and add as required.

" _So, we need to put together a dry mix and a wet mix."_ Arizona stated.

Callie had remained by Arizona's side whilst they prepped the ingredients. She now considered that as Arizona was going to start mixing ingredients into bowls she really had to help the blonde out with the mixing part. She made her way around the back of Arizona again holding her in an embrace from behind as she drew her hands slowly down the soft white forearms before entwining their hands together. _"So, I obviously need to get a bit closer to help you hold the bowls as you mix, right?"_

Arizona felt her pulse shoot through the roof at the close contact. Callie had become really good at invading her personal space, it was always subtle, slow and tenderly done and Arizona was absolutely loving it. Arizona lay her head back against Callie's shoulder as the Latina held her tightly. Their bodies almost swaying together as they were held in their timeless bubble once more.

Ten minutes later the dry mix was ready as well as the wet and now all they had to do was to put the two consistencies together. _"So, if you hold the dry mix and slowly let it fall in with the wet I will stir it together, Calliope?"_

" _I can do that Z."_ Callie smiled as she continued to feel like she was on cloud nine.

As the two mixtures began to combine Arizona was feeling really happy, she was baking again. She was making her signature cake that her family and friends had always loved when she made it. A few weeks ago she never thought she would ever go to the grocery store with such ease never mind even getting back into the kitchen and baking.

When she used to work long surgical shifts, she loved coming home and unwinding with a glass of wine and baking up a storm in the kitchen. She loved the smells that were created by the different ingredients being placed together and the taste combinations that could be created. Her current position and circumstances were not one she had ever previously experienced when baking and it was one she very much wanted to enjoy from now on.

" _Okay Calliope. As you have been so well behaved and helped me out, you are allowed to have a taste of the mixture, but just a little taste."_ Arizona stated.

Callie took a small scoop of the mixture in her index finger and motioned it against her lips. Taking in the taste of the soft velvet liquid _"Mmmmmmm, its good Arizona."_ She hummed.

" _Good, I'm awesome in the kitchen."_ Arizona teased as she lightly backed her derriere into Callie in a bopping motion.

Listening to Arizona's confidence in her abilities Callie felt warmed that the blonde was getting her cheeky personality back. She decided though that Arizona needed to come down a step or two. Callie leant over again and scooped a larger amount of mixture onto her index finger, as a wide naughty smile spread across her face, her finger made contact with Arizona's cheek. She ran her mixture coated finger down the soft skin as devilish giggles fell from her mouth.

Arizona's mouth fell open and her eyebrows raised as she registered what was happening. She put the bowl down on the counter and spun round on the spot. _"Calliope!" s_ he shouted.

Callie had the cheekiest smile on her face as she continued to giggle away, looking at Arizona who now had one side of her face coated in the red dyed mixture. Her expression mimicking that of a fish as her mouth opened and closed in exasperation having been stunned by what just happened to her.

Arizona slowly reached out and felt across the work top as her hand collided with the bag of flour. Her fingers quickly grabbing a palm full of the powder before motioning upwards and colliding with the Latina smirking before her.

Stunned by what had just happened Callie staggered backward on her feet as she realised that her face, her hair and a lot of her clothes were now fully coated in white powder. _"Arizona!"_ She exclaimed as she looked back at the blonde who currently stood before her looking totally chuffed with herself. Callie quickly glanced at the work unit and spotted the bowl of cream cheese laying there, offering itself up to her.

Arizona was caught off guard as the Latina's soft hand collided with her, smearing some soft consistency across the whole surface of her face. Smelling the sticky ingredients that were currently covering her face and likely her hair she realised that it was cream cheese.

Callie moved further back and out of the reach of the sexy blonde as a fit of giggles continued to explode from her as she took in the vision. _Oh God, she's actually going to kill me._

" _Calliope! Is that cream cheese you have just smeared all over me?"_ Arizona demanded.

Realising she better help Arizona out, as that had been a very naughty move on her part, she moved back into the blonde's personal space and brought her back into her tight embrace. Tracing her eyes across her features once again to take in the vision she allowed a chuckle to fall from her lips before her tongue slowly ran up Arizona's cheek taking in the mixture. _"Mmmmmm, you taste so good Arizona."_ She teased.

* * *

" _Okay guys we need to get into teams of two."_ Cristina announced.

There was a bustle of conversation as the friends consider their options and made attempts to get the smart Alec's to work with them.

Standing up from her seated position on the sofa, beside Callie, Arizona raised her hand in the air and stated " _I call dibs on Cristina!"_

" _What?"_ Callie was somewhat confused by the blondes statement as she had considered the two of them would make a lovely team and she would be able to snuggle in close to Arizona on the sofa as they whipped ass at the game. _"What do you mean you call dibs on Cristina?"_

" _Calliope, I am looking to win and I have heard Cristina open her mouth. I'm on a winner here."_ She expressed somewhat confused by the Latina's interruption.

Considering Arizona's point Callie knew exactly what she needed to do and who she needed on her team to show the blonde who was boss. _"Fine, I call dibs on Little Grey!" s_ he exclaimed.

Drawn out of her daze and slightly delighted with someone choosing her Lexie looked across at Callie. _"Really? You want me on your team?"_

" _Damn right. I need to win and teach Arizona a lesson. Who better to do that with then you, Lexie?"_ Callie stated.

Arizona had spent the past while trying to remember the woman that was in their company. She had been introduced to Little Grey as Meredith's little sister. She couldn't help but feel like they had met before but she wasn't sure. Arizona just felt that there was a familiarisation to the woman's nervousness when meeting her and her low nervous voice.

" _Right fine. Are we all sorted into our teams?"_ Cristina queried as she looked back across at the group. She noted a nod spread across the room like a Mexican wave, as she looked on at the groups she couldn't help but allow a small smirk to trace across her face. Considering her competition she noted that Meredith had tied herself in alliance with Teddy as Mark and Owen, probably feeling outnumbered had combined forces in their united maleness. Her only real competition coming from Callie and Little Grey. She knew that Callie was smart but unfortunately that photographic memory of Lexie was a force to be reckoned with. _"Right blondie, you better be good with your knowledge base, as I want to win."_

" _Oh, I'm all over this shit Cristina…. I am the Trivial Pursuit queen."_ Arizona responded in glee. " _We have this game in the bag."_ She considered. The only unknown to her contentedness was Little Grey and Owen who she had not had enough time around to consider their abilities.

" _Okay will we make the game interesting?"_ Mark suggested.

" _What do you have in mind?"_ Meredith queried.

" _Hmmmm…. With every wrong answer a shot is taken."_ He proposed.

As they all considered the notion, Mark watched to a ripple of head nods in his direction as they slowly concluded their agreement with the suggestion.

" _Okay, that's a yes."_ Callie indicated. _"Let's begin! Game on!"_

* * *

" _What eye-catching device was invented in the 17th century by Anton van Leeuwenhoek?"_ Owen asked as he looked back towards Callie and Lexie.

The game had gone on for the last two hours and there had been a number of fraught discussions held as Google was utilised to finally prove that the answer on the cards were correct and were in no way debatable.

Arizona had begun to understand why Callie had chosen to have Little Grey in her team as she had found that the young doctor had in fact the irritating ability of a photographic memory. Arizona had not come across such an able adversary before and was quite enjoying the game as a result. Thankfully, she and Cristina were ahead by one wedge point as a result of Callie's previous failure.

Arizona had also been impressed as to how knowledgeable the Latina was and it had caused her to have some bizarre and aroused thoughts about being alone with her. Arizona had never considered in her life that a game of Trivial Pursuit would cause her to have an arousal, but yet here she was, feeling all kinds of hot as to the mental ability of the Latina. However, there was no time for nonsense like that as she realised that Callie and Lexie were now at a match point setting with her and Cristina. They had recently managed to get their last wedge and they were making their way to the middle of the board. She listened on as her breath held in her throat as she made attempts to listen to the discussion being held beside her.

Considering that she really needed to catch up with Arizona and whip her ass at the game, Callie stood up to announce the answer. _"The microscope!"_ She answered.

Pausing to allow dramatic effect Owen's view span across the faces looking back at him. _"Correct. Take your wedge."_

Callie turned back and consumed the small frame of Little Grey in her embrace before she spun back around and exclaimed to Arizona _"In your face goldilocks, I'm coming to get you!"_

Somewhat taken aback by the statement and confidence _"Oh right, you think so do you Calliope?. I doubt you can catch me!"_

" _Want to put a wager on that?"_ Callie suggested.

" _Name it!"_ Arizona stated without hesitation.

Considering that she hadn't really thought about what the wager would be, Callie paused in contemplation. _"Okay….. If I win….. You have to spend twelve hours, without question, subject to a date of my creation. If you win, you chose what you want."_

Arizona didn't feel like that was a bad loss all things considering, that actually sounded pretty perfect. _"Okay, deal. If you lose….."_ Arizona gave careful consideration as to how she could top that. _"… Calliope if you lose, at a point of time, of my choosing….. You are unable to say no for 30 minutes."_

" _That sounds pretty easy."_ Teddy stated.

" _Depends what I'm asking or saying."_ Arizona indicated as she wriggled her eyebrows in suggestion.

A round of laughter and _booms_ bounded out across the room at the challenge thrown down.

" _Game on!"_ Callie retorted.

20 minutes later found them coming down to the final question. Both Arizona's and Callie's team had made their way to the centre of the board with the final question being posed to Arizona. She knew that this was it. She would either be triumphant or in commiserations as Meredith spoke out the question.

" _What is the scientific name for a rabbit's tail?"_ Inside Arizona was filled with glee. This was one she definitely knew. She had spent many a time listening to her father and brother as they spoke through their hunting adventures. They had often reminisced over their activities, her father making her brother explain the anatomy of animals they came into contact with.

Arizona parted her lips as she began to allow the words to exit her mouth, she then stopped and paused in contemplation. _Do I actually want to win? I have just been offered twelve blissful hours in Calliope's company._ As she tried to regulate herself and move away from the winning desire she considered there was now a new desire taking her over. She wanted to lose. _What the hell!_

Arizona held her breath as she considered her answer. Her mind had been made up though as the words fell from her mouth _"Skirt" She_ stated.

Looking back at her, Meredith considered with an inquisitive smirk. _"Is that your final answer?"_

Although it had taken a moment the sudden realisation was setting across Cristina as she considered that the blonde was now handing herself over as a prize to the infuriating Latina. As she took a deep breath before intervening, she felt a soft palm being placed against her chest as she was motioned back before Arizona blurted out " _Final answer!"_

Understanding washing over her, Meredith smiled out as she stated _"Wrong, it is in fact a scut."_

" _Oh dash it!"_ Arizona whispered as she released her hold on Cristina.

Considering the situation and that the game had just been handed over to her opposition, Cristina moved up and whispered into Arizona's ear. _"You owe me blondie, but I'll give you this….. Well played."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello all. I hope you are having a lovely weekend. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this next instalment. I decided to update ahead of Wednesday seeing as it would have been a long time for you to wait. ; ) Thought you might like some weekend reading.

If you are interested you can come find me on Twitter Calzazoo

Thank you to the followers so far, hopefully I have been entertaining you with my random chat.

The song for this Chapter is **Bad Liar by Selena Gomez**

As always you know I want to hear what you think. So go and hit me with it. ; )


	18. Chapter 18 - Eye of the Tiger

**Chapter 18 – Eye of the Tiger**

" _That's great James. We will see you at 2.30."_ Arizona listened intently to Callie's telephone call, trying to extract as much information as possible.

It had been five days since Arizona had allowed Callie's team to win at Trivial Pursuit, she still continued to debate as to whether purposefully allowing the Latina to win had been the right choice. Arizona did not lose and did not lose on purpose, so she had wondered why on earth she had allowed herself to on this occasion. _So, you can spend twelve glorious hours being spoilt rotten by Callie, that's why, s_ he resolved. _Oh yeah, that is definitely worth taking the hit to your winning streak._

After allowing the Latina to win she had then waited five days for the date to come to fruition, to say she was more than excited and bursting at the seams was an understatement. She had also considered that after the abrupt end to their last date she really needed to regulate herself on this one. _Urgghhhh! I want to know what we are doing, I can't wait not knowing anymore._ She considered as she shuffled from side to side on the soft mattress.

Callie looked across at the attractive blonde who was currently positioned on the edge of her bed looking all kinds of hot. Allowing a wide smile to set across her face Callie considered that today was going to be a good day. She knew exactly what she had in mind when she had offered up her challenge to Arizona. Callie knew exactly who she had to contact to bring in a favour and provide Arizona with one of the most magical experiences of her life. Thankfully, James had been more than willing to accommodate her request and today was the day for them to enjoy twelve blissful hours together.

" _So, where do you keep your bathing suit?"_ Callie enquired.

" _I still don't understand why you need to get me into a bikini Calliope. A blind girl splashing around, trying not to drown in water, is not the most attractive look for a date."_

Callie moved across to the bed, placing her leg between Arizona's as she bent over and lay a soft gently kiss on the blonde's lips. She loved the taste of the blonde, she loved feeling the body heat that resonated from her and how Arizona's sweet aroma consumed her whenever they were close. Pulling her lips up towards Arizona's ear she softly whispered. _"I'm not telling you what we are doing Arizona, but don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm not taking you on a date to drown you. It's just a little bit of water you are going to be in."_

Arizona furrowed her brow in consideration. _What on earth does this woman have planned for me?_

Looking across at the digital clock sat on Arizona's bedside unit Callie noted it was 9.30. _"You have half an hour before your twelve hour date starts. We need to get a move on, so where do you keep your swim wear?"_

Resolved that she was not going to get anymore answers as to what lay in store, Arizona considered that she would just have to let the day unfold. _"Second drawer on the unit beside the cupboard."_ She replied.

* * *

" _It should be under the name Torres."_ Callie stated to the check in assistant.

" _Yes, here you are Ms Torres, party of two. You need to make your way across to the aquarium and meet up with Stephanie. James will be ready for you at 2.30 over at the Den."_ The assistant stated as she passed the tickets across to Callie.

Callie moved back across to Arizona and laced their arms together as she began to walk them forward to their destination.

" _Calliope, we are at the Zoo. Interesting choice and please don't get me wrong that's great, but I can only hear the animals not see them so you are going to have to do a lot of vision explaining to me."_ Arizona stated.

Laughing slightly Callie replied _"Don't you worry Arizona, everything is in order."_

Twenty minutes later and in her bikini, understanding was now coming to Arizona as she found herself in the aquarium pool with Stephanie and Callie.

" _So, Arizona and Callie we will get our boy out here in a moment for you to meet him. Arizona this is all about the experience for you so don't worry, you can touch and Callie will be there to help you with that."_ Stephanie indicated.

Callie could not take her eyes off of Arizona and she was pretty sure drool had begun to form around her mouth. When arranging the date she had considered that having Arizona in a bikini would be a nice view for her. Never would she have ever imaged how much of an amazing view it would be. Her breath was taken away at how perfect Arizona's body was. Callie's eyes were currently voyaging up the long sleek and sculpted calves and across the muscular thighs that she was pretty sure she would like to be clamped under, as her eyes scanned further upwards over the tight small bikini pants that left nothing to the imagination in all their black perfection. Despite having the life jacket restricting the rest of her glorious view she knew exactly that held under that small, tightly fitted jacket lay an exquisite set of abs and the perfect bosom that she was desperate to release from the confines of their material restriction. Callie could not help the deep wanting, tension caused groan to fall from her lips and her breath hitched.

Arizona had been fidgeting with the life jacket that was currently covering her torso and slightly weighing down her boobs. It wasn't the most comfy of feelings but it wasn't awful at the same time. She had been slightly hesitant in the changing room about getting into a bikini but once she realised that her body was going to be covered in a life jacket she had felt more at ease.

" _Okay, are you ready?"_ Stephanie enquired.

" _Ready."_ The women replied in unison.

As Arizona stood in the lower depths of the pool she felt something lightly swim past her under the water which made her jump slightly.

Moving closer to Arizona _"You okay there?"_ Callie teased as she wrapped an arm around the blonde's waist.

" _Yeah, what was that?"_

Giggling Callie looked up at Stephanie who just nodded back down at her. _"Hold your arms outstretched Arizona and meet Toby."_

Slightly excited and scared at the same time Arizona was hesitant. She was aware that she was allowing short giggles to fall from her mouth as she gasped every so often. Noting the quizzical look on the blondes face Callie manoeuvred herself behind her, running her fingers slowly down her arms before entangling their hands as she stretched them out together.

Arizona felt the warm Latina body move in closer behind her, the water surrounding them adding to the sexiness of the move. As their hands were held out stretched, Arizona got a sudden shock as something else was now pushing itself into her hands.

The feeling was unusual and not something she had ever felt before, it was like wet silicone. _Mmmmm maybe more like wet rubber._ The entity continued to swim around the two females every so often coming back to their entangled hands positioned outstretched as it allowed its body to be gently touched. Arizona couldn't help the impish giggles that fell from her mouth in the bizarre excitement and experience.

" _So, Toby is our resident bottle nosed dolphin."_ Stephanie explained. _"He is a bit of a joker and loves to play around in the water with us."_

Taking in the marine biologists words Arizona's breathe caught in her throat as she realised that she was currently surrounded by water, with a hot Latina tightly held against her back with a cute dolphin named Toby swimming around beside her. _Oh my God! I am so not letting this woman go!_

" _So, I will give you some information about dolphins like Toby. As it's just you guys I am going to try and keep it interesting and fun facts for you."_ Stephanie suggested

" _Sounds good, Steph."_ Callie replied.

As Stephanie began in her educational explanation Callie maintained her close hold on Arizona as Toby continued to swim around them and every so often bumped Arizona on her derriere as he passed invoking continued shocked giggles from the blonde. _"I think he likes you, Z."_ Callie teased. _"If he keeps flirting with you like that I might have to have words with him though."_

Arizona was pretty sure that her heart was beating so fast it was going to launch out of her chest at any moment. _"It's a hard choice here, Calliope, Toby is super cute but you are super-hot! I am going to have to consider my options."_

"… _.So, as you know Dolphins are highly intelligent and research continues in this field with it being suggested that they are more intelligent than humans…."_

Arizona sensed as Toby popped up in front of her again but lingered a little longer. She felt as his wet skin moved closer into their combined hands almost asking for them to lightly run their hands along him. As their combined hands moved in unison Toby swam his full body along beside them before quickly turning back around and slamming his tail against the water, resulting in Arizona and Callie being fully drenched in the water.

Now in a fit of hysterics Stephanie explained _"I told you Toby likes to play, he's just teasing with you right now."_

Callie watched on as she considered the pout that lay across Arizona's drenched features. _"See, I told you Toby likes you."_

Arizona could not stop the massive wide smile span across her face from ear to ear setting off the sparkling dimples. Never in her life had she had so much fun. She had never considered that without sight she could experience so many amazing things. Arizona was currently astounded as to how well Callie continued to tailor all their times together and interactions around things she could enjoy even without sight. _She really cares about me,_ Arizona considered.

"… _. Dolphins are a little more romantic than you might realise. When searching for mates the male dolphins will try and impress females by bringing them bundles of seaweed as tokens of affection, which makes dolphins the only other creature, apart from humans, capable of the concept of dating."_ Stephanie suggested with a laugh.

Callie and Arizona continued to spend the next hour enjoying their time with Toby and Stephanie as they learned more about the beautiful dolphin and played more with him in the water.

" _You will need to watch your time Cal, James said he needed you to head over to the Den by 2.30."_ Stephanie stated as she drew their time to a close.

Arizona was still overwhelmed by the whole experience as she followed the guidance to lower her head down allowing Toby to plant a kiss on her lips. _"Mmmmmmm fishy."_ She chuckled.

* * *

Dried off and making their way out of the aquarium Arizona could not put into words the day she was having. She had never had such an experience and she could feel herself falling a little more for the amazingly thoughtful Latina. _"Calliope, that was just awesome! I can't put into words how wonderful that was to be up close to such a beautiful creature."_ Arizona stated.

" _I'm so glad you liked that Z. I do hope you like what I have organised next."_ Callie moved closer and brought Arizona into a tight hold, her arms tracing across the blondes waist. Arizona tilted her head up towards the tall Latina as her dimples popped. Callie closed her long lashes over and lay a delicate kiss on Arizona's lips.

Arizona was addicted to the taste of Callie on her lips. She wanted to have the Latina as close to her, touching her at all times. She had never considered that it was supposed to feel this way with Callie. She never dreamed that she would continually be taken to a different world whenever their lips made contact. She felt that everything around her no longer existed as she slowly opened her mouth to the Latina, allowing her passion and desire to consume her body. So many unspoken words expressed between their meeting and embrace.

Reluctantly Callie withdrew her lips from Arizona's and lay their foreheads together. _"God, Arizona…. I could just kiss you every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day."_ She exclaimed.

Arizona's already racing heart began to do cartwheels to further add to the constant ache it felt. _"I think I would like that, Calliope."_

" _As much as I just want to keep you here. Kissing you forever….. We do need to get going. I really want you to experience what I have planned next."_

Ten minutes later found them standing in a cold air-conditioned hallway in the Den. Arizona considered that the hall reminded her of the sterile environments back at the hospital she worked at.

" _Hey Callie! It's great to see you again."_ The male stated as he walked towards the two females his arms stretch out awaiting Callie's embrace which was freely given.

" _James. Good to see you too. I can't thank you enough for today."_ Callie replied.

" _Oh I don't think it's much given what you have done for me Callie."_ James suggested. Interested in the statement Arizona considered that she would need to learn more about that.

" _So, you must be the beautiful Arizona I have heard so much about."_ James stated as he moved closer to Arizona and lay his hand on hers in greeting. _"Are you guys ready to come meet Simba?"_

" _We are."_ Callie replied with a smile.

Arizona considered her situation recalling her earlier experience. _I have met Toby….. Who on earth is Simba?_

Callie looked back at Arizona who furrowed her brow in consideration as to what was going to happen next. She couldn't help the butterflies that continued to swarm around her stomach working their way upwards into a palpitation in her heart whenever she thought of the blonde. _Jesus, I really am falling hard for this woman._

As they moved into the next room Arizona listened to the delicate sounds around them. She could feel the cold air that emanated from the air conditioning supply. As she listened on she could hear the delicate sounds of various machinery as they did the job required. As James took her hands and led her further into the room she realised that her environment was familiar, one that she had not experienced for some time but one she had loved more than words. She knew the smells and the sounds and knew she was in some kind of operating room, the thought excited and scared her at the same time.

" _Arizona, in two hours' time we will be extracting Simba's tooth."_ James explained as he moved her further forward into the room.

Callie watched on in awe as her friend led the beautiful blonde further into the room. Callie herself moved further in and to the opposite side of the hard metal table. She wanted to watch as Arizona had her next experience. She wanted to experience it the same way Arizona did and she considered that by watching her features and her small expressions she could.

" _Arizona, I don't want you to be scared. You are in a safe environment and everything is okay."_ Callie stated.

Arizona screwed up her brow considering Callie's words, t _his is going to be interesting then._

Arizona felt as her thighs came to a stop beside the cold metal table that lay before her, as James let go of his hold. _"Arizona, before you is Simba, he is a two year old Siberian Tiger. He will be going through his operation today but is currently sedated. You are able to touch him if you want."_

Arizona let out a gasp as she took in the words issued by James. _"Arizona, if you don't want to that is okay."_ Callie stated. _"He is so beautiful though."_

Considering her current situation Arizona's mind was blank. She didn't know what to say but she felt scared and exhilarated all at the same time. She was being provided with the most amazing opportunity and she knew she needed to lay her hands down on the beautiful animal and feel it under her.

" _Tigers are each individually unique and this is shown in their stripes, it is almost like a human fingerprint."_ James educated.

Callie watched on as Arizona lay her hand out before her and began to gently lower it inch by inch. Finally the blonde's fair skin made contact, Callie watched as Arizona gasped slightly before her beautiful dimples spread out across her face shining back at the Latina. _I don't think I have ever seen them shine out so bright._

As her hands made contact with the animal below her Arizona took in a breath. She wasn't sure what she had expected to feel but currently the receptors on her finger tips and palm were heightened in their experience. She had stroked many a domestic cat and had always considered that the fur of their larger cousins would be the same. But here, feeling the hair in her finger tips she realised this was not the case. Instead the fur was rough and coarse, this was indeed an outdoor animal. As her hand moved across the animal her fingers spread out to register as much information as possible. Her fingers and palm ventured up Simba's body and she considered that it was like the desert dunes, the hills that had been built up by Aeolian processes. Contemplating the feeling informing her touch she considered that below the initial coarse hair there was a softer layer of warm fluffy fur. As her hand moved further up towards the head of Simba, Arizona could feel the fur become fluffier.

" _Tigers have a white spot of fur on the back of each of their ears, which are called Ocelli."_ James stated as Arizona ran over the soft fuzzy ears she could feel the hard cartilage underneath her touch. _"These act as pseudo-eyes to threaten off other animals."_ Arizona listened intently to the words being conveyed to her. _This animal is so very beautiful._

Callie watched as Arizona moved round the cold metal table when she came to Simba's head. She was aware that one of the world's most stunning creatures currently lay before her but her eyes were not captivated by the Siberian Tiger but by the most stunning vision that was Arizona Robbins.

Arizona could feel the happy tears begin to form and the dry scratching feeling emanate. She wasn't sure how long she could hold them back for but currently she was managing with difficulty to hold them at bay. Below her she could feel the large head of Simba lay out before her as she listened intently she heard the beast's low breaths.

" _The markings on a tiger's forehead closely resemble the Chinese character for King, giving Tigers, a cultural status as a regal animal."_ James stated.

Callie couldn't help the rapid beat in her chest as she looked across at how the Tiger almost looked entranced as she was in the blonde. His eyes were open and blinked in an almost comforted way as the blonde's hand stroked across its head, along his wide ears before moving down the nose and towards his broad whiskers. _Simba, you almost look like that embrace feels comforting to you._

" _This is so humbling."_ Arizona stated in a small whisper as she tried to keep control of her emotions.

James leaned forward and took a hold of Arizona's arm before delicately positioning it in front of Simba's nose. She could feel the low, shallow, warm breaths coming from the animal as the hairs on her arm stood up. Her arm was so close to Simba she could also feel the cold and wet nose ghost across her forearm.

Callie couldn't explain the feelings that were currently overriding her entire being. They were of a hard wanting desire, an almost animalistic nature in their craving. During the time she had known Arizona, Callie continued to have a constant tension that over time was becoming more and more unbearable with every encounter. She knew that today was currently tipping her over the edge and she had to use every fibre in her body from taking a hold of Arizona and having her way with the beautiful blonde, the yearn for her delicate body next to hers was currently causing a physical pain.

Callie watched as Arizona slowly moved back behind the tiger. She observed as the blonde took a deep breath and held it tightly as her teeth bit down softly on her lower lip. The Latina felt a pulse beat in her core as her thighs went to tighten their embrace. Callie knew she was getting hot, aroused and the feeling overwhelming her body was also overpowering her mind.

Taking a moment to calm herself, Arizona took a deep breath and held it tightly as she slowly lowered her body forward. She placed her arms around Simba in a regarding embrace as she lowered her head onto the animal's body, laying her ear to its chest. Arizona felt the warmth of the body below her as she listened to the heart beat.

It was almost mesmerising in its symphonic beat. She considered that she could easily lay here for hours on end inspired by the majestic beast held in her embrace. The warmth that emanated back at her was mesmerising as she continued to listen on she could no longer control her emotions as a tear drop fell from her eyelids and drew its way along her cheek. She found that her own breathing began to mimic the rhythm below her. She considered in that moment that she and Simba were becoming one in their embrace and experience that neither one would ever have again. A moment captured in time and memory. _Jesus, this woman is making me fall in love with her._

* * *

" _Arizona, you look amazing! Don't worry."_ Teddy stated. _"But you seriously think the heels are something you want to do?"_

" _Of course! I can't wear this little black dress with sneakers!"_ Arizona exclaimed. _"Besides, the heels are on purpose. It means that Calliope has to hold me close whenever we walk. I get to keep her close to me at all times."_

Callie had dropped Arizona off at her apartment 55 minutes ago stating she had one hour to get dressed and ready for the remaining four hours of their date. All Arizona was aware was that Callie intended to take her out to dinner to finish off their exquisite 12 hour date. Arizona had tried to explain to Teddy, whilst she got ready, how amazing her date had been so far. She struggled to form words given it had been one of the most magical experiences of her life.

" _So, you've had fun so far?"_ Teddy enquired.

" _Are you kidding?! Teddy seriously this woman is amazing and has just hit me with the biggest curve ball ever. Every moment I spend with her, I'm taken to a new level of experience. I am sooooooo glad I moved in with you."_ Arizona teased.

" _Hey! You're supposed to be happy to have moved in with me as I am just a fantastic friend. Not that I'm your friend that lives below a hot bit of stuff that you lust over."_

" _You know I love you Teddy and that I moved in with you because you are just the greatest friend ever. However, you then introduced me to the hottest woman ever. Can you blame me? You know what I am like. I love women and this woman, well….."_ Arizona stated.

" _God, Arizona, don't I just know what you are like with your women. I'm just so glad to see you being a little bit more of yourself again and I do thank Callie for that."_ Teddy stated moving them out of their teasing and a bit more back to actually talking about feelings.

" _Yeah, yeah…. Whatever!"_ Arizona replied. _I do not want to go down that line of chat, s_ he considered. _I'm still taking the baby steps of allowing Calliope to date me. I don't want to over think this situation or we are going to be back at square one._

Arizona excitedly contemplated what the rest of her date would hold and given how it had gone so far, she was pretty sure it would be perfect. Suddenly, her hand flew up, squeezing and pressing against her temple as a sharp searing pain edged its way across her skull. _"Jesus!"_ She screamed.

Shocked, Teddy stared across at her friend who looked like she was about to collapse, she darted across taking a hold of Arizona. _"What is it? Are you okay?"_

As the pain subsided but the echo remained Arizona tried to regain her composure. _"Oh nothing, sorry. I'm okay."_

" _Oh come on Arizona, you are hardly okay. What happened?"_

Arizona was reluctant to tell Teddy the truth as this had not been the first time she had felt the sharp pain. It had happened twice before but as soon as it came it went again, only leaving a dull throbbing that would subside within a few moments. Arizona really wasn't sure what it was about and did not want to have to discuss it. _"Just a bit of a sore head. It's been a busy day, I'll will be fine."_

Teddy sceptically raised her eyebrow she knew there was something more to what had just happened.

 _Knock…. Knock…._

Thankful of the on time interruption _"Here she is right on time. Teddy seriously though, I look okay?"_ Arizona queried as Teddy made her way to the front door.

* * *

Callie looked longingly across the table at the attractive blonde that was currently looking outstandingly hot. _Damn!_ Callie ached. _Holy crap, she looks stunning._

Callie was hypnotised by Arizona as her eyes set voyage across the exceptionally gorgeous body of the blonde. Since picking her up, Callie could not stop looking at Arizona who was currently wearing a classically stunning black dress. She had been inquisitive as to why Arizona wore high heels but the answer had been provided before she had a chance to ask, as Arizona had taken a hold of her arm and walked very slowly and as tightly as she could to Callie as they made their way to the restaurant.

Arizona considered that she was feeling exceptionally flirtatious given her day and surroundings. The lust filled warmth that currently coursed through her veins was heightening her desires as her dimples spread out in a cheeky grin and her teeth bit down on her lip. _"Thank you for an awesome day, Calliope."_

Gazing across at Arizona, Callie's eyes continued to survey her beautifully crafted neckline. Never in her life had she been as fascinated by a well sculpted and defined jawline that ran down to a soft fair neck and collar. To say she wanted to run her lips across the blonde's naked body and have her wicked way with her was saying something. _"I'm really pleased you had a good day."_

Callie squeezed her thighs tightly together, desperate to alleviate the pulsating heat between her legs as she watched Arizona slowly raise her wine glass to her lips. Observing intently at the motion, she pondered if the blonde was being sexy on purpose.

Arizona wasn't really sure as to what was happening to her but she was feeling like her old naughty self. _Yep, I think I definitely want more from Calliope, today has just confirmed that. Now, I think she needs to be fully rewarded for her efforts._

Callie placed a mouthful of her meal across her lips as she enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. The low lighting allowed the candlelight to cast flickering shadows across the blonde's devilishly dimpled complexion. _Why does she look all kinds of naughty right now?_ Callie considered as she continued to look across at Arizona. The answer came only moments later as the Latina's eyes widened and her eyebrow raised upon the contact.

Given the small scale table that they sat at, the two female bodies were hardly any distance apart which had enabled Arizona to complete her move with ease and simplicity. The blonde had decided that she wanted to take her teasing with the Latina a little further, so she had delicately and discretely removed her high heel before slowly allowing her foot to move across, softly and teasingly running up Callie's leg before finding an exquisite resting place at the woman's core.

As the touch continued Callie closed her eyes and licked her lips as she was provided with the hard friction she desired against her, which she so longingly needed. She took a long hard draw of breath as the environment around her was fizzled out by the pleasured hum currently waving through her body.

Arizona sat back in her chair with her wine glass swaying in her hand, her face laced with the naughty dimpled grin as she listened to the low moans that were echoing out across the table at her, as she continued to tease and tantalise her way between the Latinas legs. _"Mmmmm…. Calliope?"_

 _She is an awful tease._ Callie considered as she slowly opened her eyes as Arizona tried to get her attention. Looking across at the blonde who had an expression of being exceptionally chuffed with her actions. _"Yes, Arizona."_

Arizona slowly raised her toes inches from the heat resonating from Callie before lightly tracing them back across her inner thigh and finally coming in hard again against her providing the friction she knew Callie was longing for. _"I think I know what I want for dessert."_ She stated.

Callie opened her eyes further as a darkened layer of desire consumed her entire body. She had to seriously control herself from launching across the table and grabbing a hold of Arizona and having her way with her. _"You do?"_

" _I do."_ Arizona continued to tease.

" _Urghhh."_ Callie's body was filled with wave after wave of heightened pleasure as Arizona continued to physically tease her. Struggling to breathe as she uttered her words. _"And… umm. What….. What …. would that be?"_

Coming to an abrupt end of her carnal mischief Arizona suddenly removed her foot and brought it back down in front of her before she leaned over the table _"You."_

That was it, Callie could take no more as her head whipped around looking for the damn waitress. In what seemed like an eternity of her trying to find the woman that had been serving them, their eyes finally locked and Callie made as many gestures as possible to the woman so she knew without any question that she wanted the bill and wanted to leave.

Turning her attention back around to Arizona, she placed her hand across the blonde's that lay before her on the table. _"If that is something you would like then, I am sure there is something we could do about that."_ Callie moved back from her seat as the waitress brought her the bill and covered the cheque quickly so the woman would leave.

" _I think that is something I would definitely like, Calliope."_ Arizona replied.

As the two woman stood up from their seats, Callie moved towards Arizona and wrapped her jacket around the blonde's tender body. As she leaned over and lay a gentle kiss on the jawline she had been mesmerised by all night. _"Are you sure?"_

" _Your place or mine Calliope."_ Arizona replied in a husky voice.

" _Oh, I think I can offer you something better than a place we will be disturbed by roommates."_ Callie replied.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello all. I hope you are having a lovely weekend. Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoy this next instalment. As the Wednesday upload has gone a bit off recently I thought I would upload for the weekend. Also I was kindly asked to update, so here it is.

If you are interested you can come find me on Twitter Calzazoo

Thank you to the followers so far, hopefully I have been entertaining you with my random chat.

The song for this Chapter is **Dreams by The Cranberries**

As always you know I want to hear what you think. So go and hit me with it. ; )


	19. Chapter 19 - Ice Cube Challenge, Part 1

**Chapter 19 – Ice Cube Challenge, Part 1**

" _Ms Torres, it is lovely to see you."_

" _Thank you Ben, it's lovely to see you too. Is the room ready as arranged?"_

" _It is Ms Torres, exactly to your specifications."_

Callie took a hold of the key card as it was motioned towards her. _"Should you require anything else you know where we are Ms Torres."_

Arizona leaned against the reception desk listening to the discussion being held. She was slightly confused but decided that she would trust Callie as they had agreed. _God, what am I doing?_ She laughed to herself. _Am I really going through with this? Yes, you are Robbins, you have waited long enough and you know more than anything you can no longer contain yourself. Yeah but this is so much more than just kissing and cuddling, this is me being fully intimate with someone. That's a whole other level to my blindness I wasn't sure if I was ready for._

Callie had made the day and the evening the most magical for Arizona and she had never in her life been made to feel so special, so wanted, so regarded. And now, all she wanted to do was to connect with Callie on another level, on a higher level, she wanted the soft, bare Latina skin next to her own. Arizona wanted to hear those soft moans fall from Callie's mouth, she wanted to create that tension and wanted to devour it.

Callie thanked Ben and spun around to look at Arizona, a smile swept across her face at the beauty stood beside her. _"Are you okay?_

She allowed a dimpled smile to spread across her face as the warmth continued to ruminate through her body. _How can this woman be so considerate to me? Forever checking that I'm okay and that she is not pushing me._

Callie watched as Arizona moved closer and captured her waist in her hands, pulling their bodies tightly together. _"Callie, I need you to take me to our room, now. I need you, all of you, and if you don't hurry there is going to be one hell of a public show."_

Callie's cheeks were filled with a warmed blush as she tightened her thighs against her wanting core. Her knees felt slightly weak at the words she was hearing. She knew that if she did not take Arizona to their room soon, she herself would cause a situation that the public really did not need to see.

Arizona could feel her internal pulsation devour her body and it was becoming too much. Finally she felt the soft embrace of Callie's skin take a hold of her hand and gesture her forward. She allowed the Latina to guide her to their destination.

Callie progressed them both into the lift and pressed the desired floor as she inspected her environment and acknowledged that thankfully the lift was empty. Her consideration took a fraction of a second to reach before she spun round on her heel and pulled the blonde into her embrace. In that moment, Callie had no care and no regard, all her mind was obsessed with was having a hold of Arizona and fully taking her.

Arizona had no time to consider her situation as she was spun around and brought in hard against the tall Latina body. As she felt her body impact hard against Callie's she could not stop the aroused moan that left her as her core ached in the movement.

Callie looked down at the electric blue ocean that lay before her as her desire disbursed through her body, she moved forward as her soft lips consumed those below. Her craving was so overwhelming she could not resist capturing the blonde's bottom lip in her teeth and biting down, drawing its plumpness out as her tongue slid across. She was met by Arizona's tongue as the muscle reached out for comfort from her. The touch was soft and inquisitive, Callie dragged her tongue out, tracing it across the roof of the blonde's mouth.

Callie's breath caught as she felt the soft touch of Arizona against her derriere as she reached around and lightly squeezed her tighter into the embrace, the move caused Callie to raise her body and a temperateness to spread across her.

They were drawn out of their lust as the elevator came to a stop and they heard the chime before the metal doors slowly drew open. Flustered, the women quickly parted ways and tried to straighten themselves out before the strangers came into view.

Callie looked up to see an elderly couple look back across at her as the doors fully opened. The female's eyebrow was slightly raised at the vision before her as she considered the highly flushed and dishevelled look of the two females standing in the small square space. The elderly woman looked back across to Callie as she made her way into the small cubicle. Before she turned her back on the two females she looked up at Callie and gave her a small smile and wink before setting her gaze back to the floor awaiting the doors closing.

Aware that some strangers were now on the elevator with her and Callie, Arizona could not stop a small giggle exit her lips as she scuffed her toe against the wooden floor.

Callie looked across at Arizona and knew that she couldn't keep her hands off the sexy blonde, she didn't care who was around she just needed her soft skin on hers. Playfully considering her next move, her eyes scanned up and down the woman's beautiful body as the Latina's hand sneaked under the black dress and moved slowly up Arizona's inner thigh.

Arizona gasped at the touch she received as Callie's hand continued to move extremely slow, gliding up her leg. Callie could feel the amazing muscle definition in the blonde's legs as they tightened at her touch. She continued to draw her hand up and traced along Arizona's tight ass, she couldn't help but want to bite down on those soft naked cheeks. Callie listened as she could hear Arizona's breathing become a pant under her touch. _God, she is so hot._ Her pupils dilated as a layer of desire darkened her brown orbs and she moved her hand slowly along the crease of Arizona's panties, feeling the warm wet heat, the closer she got to the blonde's core. _Mmmmmm, God, yes. She is so hot for me right now._

Callie leaned over and whispered into Arizona's ear, _"Estás tan mojado en este momento ... No puedo esperar para hacerte venir duro" (You are so wet right now…. I can't wait to make you come hard)._ As the desire rushed over Arizona, she thought that she was about to pass out in that very moment as her entire body went limp under the Latina's words. She didn't know what she had said exactly but even Arizona had a fair idea it was naughty.

Finally a _ping_ circulated around the small compartment as Callie gazed up at the electric dial indicating they had arrived at the desired floor. Without hesitation she grabbed a sharp hold of Arizona's wrist as she weaved them out of the elevator and onto their landing.

Callie's hands trembled from yearning as she made attempts to scan the key card against the door lock. She was becoming increasingly frustrated as each attempt the red light glowed back at her in denial. Smirking, Arizona drew her hand across the Latina's taking hold of the hard plastic between her fingers as she gently guided it against the lock, the _click_ and signalling of green, beamed back at Callie as they were allowed entrance.

Callie couldn't wait any longer she needed Arizona in the room and for the rest of their evenings activities to begin. She was desperate to feel the blonde's fair and naked skin against her own. Slightly perusing the room around her, Callie really didn't care to stop and take regard, she had one place in mind and that is exactly where she was currently leading Arizona. Having been in the suite several times before, Callie knew exactly where she was going as she continued to move them through the luxurious room.

They finally made their way to Callie's desired destination as they walked through the doorway Callie scanned across, her eyes capturing all of her requests that had been strategically placed in the room.

Ben, the concierge, had been a friend for a number of years and Callie had pre-arranged with him a number of requests that would aid in her evening's activities. Callie considered for a moment that she needed to completely confirm with Arizona that this is what she wanted before they continued. She did not want the blonde to go along with the evening only to bolt later in the events.

Arizona allowed Callie to lead her across the room and position her down onto a soft cushioned sofa. She felt the area beside her break as Callie sat down. "Arizo _na, I need to ask…. before we continue…. Are you totally sure this is what you want? Because if it's not or if you have any hesitation you need to say, now."_ Callie stated _._

Arizona gently raised herself from her seated position and moved in front of Callie. The Latina watched on as Arizona drew her long fingers down her thigh capturing the hem of her dress and gestured it up slightly before wrapping her arms around Callie's neck. Arizona lowered herself down, placing a knee on either side of the Latina, straddling her like a cowgirl.

Callie's eyes were hypnotised by the beautiful smile that the blonde wore for her as the dimples beamed back in devilment. Her eyes mesmerised by the soft subtle lips before her, the Latina watched as they edged closer, before laying down gently upon her own.

Arizona took a hold of the Latina's hand causing Callie's heart rate to increase and a warming flush to spread across her. She allowed the blonde to guide her hand as it was gently placed on the naked skin of the muscular thigh. Arizona entwined their hands as they jointly continued their journey along the superbly defined thigh that tensed under the soft touch. As the combined venture made its way further up, Arizona lifted her hips allowing their hands to run across her hot core. She ground down on their combined effort causing her head to fly back at the feeling of the friction against her.

Continuing to slowly grind down and allowing their palms to be teased and tantalised with each moment of contact, Arizona brought her lips back up to Callie's ear as she whispered. _"I'm good Calliope. No hesitation….. And if you don't get on with it… I will have to sort this situation out myself."_ Callie's whole body went rigid in that moment and she felt the thumb, which was currently entangled in her own, swipe against the hard lindic that continued to be contained by the flimsy wet material of Arizona's pants.

That was all Callie needed to know and all she could handle as she held onto the blonde, currently wrapped around her waist. Pushing off from the sofa, she stood up and led them across to the king-size bed before she lay Arizona down allowing her to be engulfed in the soft material of the duvet.

Continuing to keep her eyes on the blonde laying on the massive bed, Callie leant down and captured her foot in her hand as her fingertips traced around the back of her heels, she slowly removed it from the soft white skin. Stepping back slightly, she allowed a playful smile to spread across her face as she teasingly ran her index finger across the bottom of the blonde's foot.

Arizona jumped at the contact as she was being tickled, she couldn't help but let a giggle fall from her soft lips as her tummy leaped. _"Calliope, no."_ She smiled as her dimples popped out at the Latina.

Choosing that she really loved teasing Arizona and seeing those dimples pop back at her she captured Arizona's other foot slowly removing the heel and again swiping her index finger across the base of Arizona's other foot causing her to kick out again in the tickle. _"Calliope!"_

Her heart warmed and the biggest smile beaming from ear to ear, Callie placed her knees onto the bed as she slowly manoeuvre herself upward before straddling across the blondes hips.

Arizona captured her bottom lip in her teeth as she considered what would be the vision of the goddess currently straddled across her. She wished so much that she could see what she knew was an astoundingly beautiful woman before her. She felt so warmed and happy in the moment, she couldn't help the flutter in her heart and the swirling motion her stomach was creating. She also knew that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't control what was happening to her head, her heart and her body the more time she spent with Callie. She knew that she was falling and she was falling hard. It was scary and exhilarating all at the same time. A complete loss of control. She both loved and hated the feeling. Right now, she had no care for being scared she had only complete and pure want. To embrace every moment of this intimate time they were about to share and she would be damned if her worries were going to get in the way of any of that.

Callie looked down at the blonde as she watched the soft white hands spread out in their exploration of her thighs as they moved up slowly motioning circular patters across her denim-skin. The hands began to progress inward finding one another, as they moved further up and across Callie's groin. They lingered for a moment close to her radiating heat and Callie looked down to see the smile brimming across Arizona face at the contact, her eyebrow slightly raised.

Callie could not contain the deep sultry moan that left her lips both due to the contact and the vision she was taking in. Arizona's hands continued on their expedition up towards the Latina's tight stomach. Finding some offending material, that was currently covering the Latina, Arizona pouted before allowing her hands to dive under the fabric and come into contact with the tight abs she could feel clench upon her touch.

" _God, Arizona."_ Callie groaned as the soft touches continued to make her light headed. Callie remained where she was, she was purposefully not touching the blonde at this moment in time despite being desperate to do so. She wanted to allow Arizona the time to touch her, to feel her way and familiarise herself with the Latina's body. Callie knew that she wanted this time, their moment, to be all about the blonde.

Arizona's finger tips tingled under the feeling of what she could only imagine was beautiful and soft caramel skin. She knew that she could spend hours caressing and touching the delicate skin. She wanted at all times to have hold of this beautiful woman.

" _So, Arizona there are some rules for tonight if you fancy playing a little game with me?"_ Callie questioned.

Arizona furrowed her brow at the Latinas words. _"What do you mean, Calliope?"_

" _Well, I think it is only fair that we both experience exactly the same thing, that our senses are shared."_ Callie leant down and softly laid a kiss against Arizona's lips, as her hand reached over to the bedside shelf she picked up the item she required and brought it back towards her. Continuing her enchanted gaze, Callie took a hold of Arizona's hands and laid the black material item in her hand.

Confusion spread across Arizona as she considered and wondered what had just been placed in her palm.

" _In your hand I have placed a blindfold for you…. to put on me."_ Callie started her explanation. _"I am going to lay down on the bed, blindfolded and I am going to give over full control to you Arizona. I want to experience everything you do. I want both of us to have one less sense as we experience this together."_

Arizona listened to the words being expressed to her and the meaning behind Callie's explanation. She wanted to make them equal in their experience together. Arizona didn't know what to think or say, this was so much more than she could even express.

" _Arizona, I fully trust you and I am giving you full control of my body tonight. You are in control of what we experience. I will follow your lead."_ Callie finished looking back at the blonde she hoped that Arizona understood what she was offering. She wanted all vulnerability to be removed from Arizona and instead provide her with the confidence knowing that Callie was leaving herself defenceless and exposed to her.

" _Do you understand?"_ Callie asked.

Pausing to consider Callie's points Arizona knew exactly what she was saying and the gesture in itself was currently overwhelming her heart as she felt herself fall even further. _"I do, Calliope."_

" _Good. Now, would you like some champagne before we begin?"_

Arizona smiled a cheeky dimpled grin at the thought. _"Mmm sounds good."_ Arizona listened intently as Callie leaned over again towards the head of the bed. She could hear the rustling of ice that was contained in a bucket not far from her head. _Ice…. That could be useful_ she considered.

Arizona listened as the bubbles were poured into the glass above her and the bottle was lowered back into the bucket as Callie whispered _"Be ready, Arizona."_

Arizona's raised her eyebrow as Callie lower her body down closer to her own. The Latina's tongue slide across her lips as a bubbling feeling coated across them, she felt the cold fizzy liquid fall across her as she opened her mouth. Her lips were covered by the Latina's as the liquid champagne flowed into her mouth and slowly made its way down her throat. _Fuck, that is so hot!_ As she swallowed the liquid nectar, she felt her tongue being drawn out into the Latina's lips before gently being given back to her and a soft kiss left lingering on her tingling mouth.

" _Mmmmmm, you taste so good, Arizona."_

Arizona was currently sent into a lust filled trajectory and could no longer take any more. Callie was caught unexpectedly as Arizona leaned up from her position and in one quick, swift motion Callie found their roles reversed. She was now laid out on her back against the soft feather duvet with a very aroused blonde straddle across her. Callie looked up into the beautiful blue orbs that were before her and she could see the flush of desire spread across the blonde's features, she knew that in that instant there was no going back. Arizona was about to take her to another level.

Arizona captured the Latina's chin in her hand as she motioned for her to tip her head back, slowly and delicately she placed the blindfold over Callie's head and brought it down into position over her eyes.

Callie was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

 **AN:** So here you have it the next instalment although it is Part 1 of 2. Seeing as it is now the festive season I was thinking you will all likely be so busy that you wont have time for any updates. Shall we just leave Part 2 until 2018? Let me know your thoughts.

I am loving all the feedback you guys are giving. Thank you for the continued interest.

The song for this Chapter is **Give Me Tonight by Dustin Tebbut**

As always you can find me on Twitter Calzazoo

Have a lovely weekend and I hope you enjoy the reading. ;)


	20. Chapter 19 - Ice Cube Challenge - Part 2

**AN:** Did you really think I would leave you waiting till 2018? I'm not that mean, although just a tease. Here you go... Feel free to re-read Part 1 before sitting back with Part 2.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – The Ice Cube Challenge, Part 2**

Callie wrapped her hands around Arizona's neck and guided the blonde's mouth closer to her own, as she lay a passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss, non-verbally communicating the vulnerability of exactly how they were feeling in that moment. Arizona gently pushed back on Callie looking for her to fall back onto the soft bedding below.

As Callie connected with the feathers, their embrace never disconnected as she pulled the blonde's body down flush into her own. Callie knew Arizona's body was made to fit against her own, they were perfectly matched.

Arizona was becoming irritated by the clothing that was getting in the way of her having the beautiful caramel skin against her. She ran her hand down the Latina's side teasingly tickling her as she did, feeling Callie flinch in the motion. She moved her hand further down drawing it in between their bodies as she grabbed a hold of the button holding the denim captive over Callie's body.

Arizona's soft, surgical hands made waste to the copper button and zipper that was inhibiting her quest. Lifting herself, missing the contact as she did, she pulled down the denim allowing the Callie's legs the freedom from their material confines. In a swift move, she threw the clothes away out of her vicinity before capturing the rest of Callie's body, undoing each and every button of the blouse that was encasing the goddess's torso.

Callie decided that she too had enough of the material restricting her touch as her hand ran down Arizona's thigh and pulled at the hem of the black dress. She slowly guided it up, as it rippled in its tight confines against the outline of her finely crafted body, before tossing the offending garment to the side.

The two female forms sat entangled in one another's sparsely clothed embrace in the centre of the bed. Each restricted in their visual ability to take in the delicious body held close but both wishing that their eyes could behold the beauty they embraced. Instead, as they held each other in their timeless silent sphere, they were able to deliberate their other four senses which only fed into their deepened arousal.

In the silence of the room, Callie listened to the finer elements around her as she heard the soft sound of Arizona's staggered breathing. As the air vacated the blonde's mouth it coursed its way across the Latina's skin, heightening and tingling her sense receptors. Callie was amazed that in that moment, upon having that delicate breath fall on her body, she was aware of the surging effect it had on her, making her entire being stand to attention as it passed through her system and made its way down to her hot centre. As in a beating of her heart, within a fraction of a second, the feeling pounded through her body ending in a throbbing pulse within her core.

Arizona was consumed by the smell and the taste upon her as they waved their way across her path. She considered her current placement and the air around her as it continued to provide a delicate and enchanting heat. She knew that in the deep embrace she was currently devouring the entirety of Callie's essence. The way a body lays that can only be understood in an intimate connection. Arizona was currently given over to all that was Callie's natural essence and she was hooked on the drug.

Callie was the first to break their hold as she ran her fingers delicately behind the blonde and drawing across the finely laced fabric under her touch as she made short work of the bra that was restricting her movements further.

Arizona felt liberated as her bosom was released from the confines of her lingerie. As her hand reached out behind Callie to release her, Arizona gasped as her head flung back in pain and pleasure as her nipple was fully devoured by Callie's mouth. A hard, low moan made its way up through her body and released into the air around them as the Latinas tongue circled across her nipple as it was held captive between her teeth. _"Fuck, Calliope!"_ Arizona screamed out in pleasure.

Callie could not control the purr that was echoing around her right now at the sounds being expressed by the blonde. It was filling her with as much heat and lust that she had ever experienced. She needed to fully devour this woman, but she had to hold back from completely taking over. Grudgingly, she pulled her lips away from the lush breast before her and lay back down on the bed below.

Arizona was aware that Callie was backing away from her driven desire and her stomach flipped at the realisation of what she was, and had offered. Callie had offered her naked body fully to Arizona's wants and desires and she was now showing that she was being submissive to her. _If that isn't a massive turn on I don't know what is!_ Arizona considered. _A beautiful and sexy woman giving herself over to you. Jesus!_

Driven by the hunger overwhelming her body and the wanting passion, Arizona took a hard grasp of the Latina's hands, capturing them together in a tight embrace and pinning them above her head forcibly. _"I don't expect these to move from this position….. No matter what."_ Arizona stated. Feeling the heat pulsate hard between her legs and her mouth go dry Callie nodded and softly whispered _"Okay."_

Recalling where the bucket lay Arizona moved forward and captured a cold cube in between her fore finger and thumb. She felt as the cube efficiently claimed the heat within her fingers causing a refreshing coolness to wave through her body.

Under the heat resonating around the room and from her desire filled body the ice slowly melted at her touch as droplets of water began to fall. She held the cube inches above the Latina's lips as drops began to fall across her soft plump mouth. In her heightened state of arousal the feeling of the cool droplet falling across her dry mouth was beyond sensual as she allowed a deep longing moan to exit her body.

Arizona considered her next move, she knew exactly what she wanted to do and how to hold the Latina as a sensual putty in her hands. She motioned very slowly and delicately the ice cube down, as it made contact with the soft caramel skin effecting a sharp and deliberate shock to her body.

Arizona conveyed the cube against Callie's throat and slowly drew it up and down, listening to the gasps and groans that continued to fall from her. She could feel Callie's legs squirm as her thighs clenched together looking for the friction to ease the ache being created.

" _Fuck, Arizona, im que viene deshecho! (I'm coming undone)"_

Arizona continued her journey along Callie's body as she drew the ice cube down across the vast expansion of her collar bone and down, what she could only envisage as the most beautiful sculpted landscape, to her nipples that lay ready and waiting for the cool ice to hit them. _"Dios mío. ¡ te necesito ahora mismo! (Jesus Christ. I need you right now!)"_ Callie screamed out.

Arizona knew she was creating a hunger in the Latina that she couldn't control and that is exactly how she wanted her. She wanted Callie to be fully spent by what she was doing to her body as she continued to venture down along the beautiful physique. As Arizona ran the cold cube across the beautiful sculpted body she could feel every ripple and definition under her touch as she slid the melting cube down the tight abs that continued to squirm and flinch under its touch.

Callie was completely lost and destroyed by a dizziness of lust and desire. Never in her life had she felt the way the blonde was currently making her feel and she hadn't even touched her yet. _Fucking hell, I won't take long at this rate._ Callie already knew that when it was going to happen she was going to come and she was going to come hard due to the tension that was currently annihilating her.

Arizona shifted further down the bed as she ran the cold cube around the tight belly button and down to lacy material that was just restricting her from moving any further. _"This just won't do."_ She stated in a sexy giggle. _"These just need to come off, Calliope."_

Callie could not control the screams and gasps of air as her eyes rolled back in an aroused tension. Every muscle in her body tightened as she felt Arizona slip her panties down along her long legs, fully baring her naked body to the elements of the room.

As Arizona discarded the final offending item, she wished so much that she had her vision to take full regard of what, she could only imagine to be the most spectacular body in the world.

Teasingly, Arizona positioned her body directly above that of the Latinas as she slipped her tongue out and slowly ran it back up along the tight muscled body below her. Following her tongue she allowed her breasts to ghost across the soft caramel skin as she made her way further up and back to those beautiful, full lips. The kiss was hard and wanting in both woman expressing all their unspoken desires. Callie removed her hands and reached out to capture the blonde's perfect body.

Giggling, Arizona removed her lips and placed her forehead against Callie's. _"No, no Calliope. Remember what I said now."_ She teased.

" _Urgghhhh! God, Arizona I can't, I need to touch you."_ She exclaimed.

Arizona moved her lips close to Callie's ear as she whispered gently _"I haven't finished with you yet. There's plenty time for you to touch me, believe me, I can't wait to feel your touch."_ As she concluded she softly bit down on the Latina's earlobe.

Having been caught up in Arizona's words and still having a blurry head full of longing she had not heard as the blonde picked up another ice cube and remove it from the bucket. Arizona lifted her body up and smiled as she again lowered herself further down the bed.

A full on loud groan exploded from Callie's mouth as she realised that the blonde was now positioning herself between her legs. In a small, light request, she felt the back of Arizona's hand push slightly against her thigh. Knowing what the blonde wanted Callie raised and spread her legs open allowing Arizona full access.

Arizona prayed that she did not faint in the next few moments as a limp weight crashed over her body as she considered the hot Latina. Smiling she placed the cube against her teeth as she motioned her head forward.

" _¡ joder, Jesús! Sólo llévame ahora. Dios, no puedo aceptar esto. ¡ al diablo con Arizona!" (Fuck, Jesus! Just fucking take me now. God I cannot take this. Fuck Arizona!)._ Callie screamed out into the room.

 _No idea what she is saying but I can only imagine it is all good things._ Arizona laughed to herself.

The words started off in a raspy breath, but as Arizona continued the words began to increase in their volume and frequency. Arizona considered that she had heard that term before and was pretty sure she knew what it translated to.

" _Joder….. JODerrrr! ….. JODER!" (Fuck!)_

The ice had begun to melt significantly against the passion that was being created between Arizona's tongue and Callie's hard nub. Arizona herself was expended in a pool of desire and couldn't help but connect her hips with the bedding every so often to provide a small form of friction relief.

As she continued to circle her tongue and the ice around Callie, she realised the cube was slowly melting out and in listening to the linguistic screams that were filling the room she knew it wasn't going to be long. Deciding she would aid the Latina a little further in her tension Arizona allowed her tongue to take the small cube down further to Callie's entrance and in one swift flick of her tongue the cooling cube was provided to the Latina along with Arizona's own tongue.

" _Jesús maldito Cristo!" (Jesus fucking Christ!)_ Callie threw her hands down against the bed and grasped at the bedsheets as her hips moved to meet Arizona. Callie had enough of the no touch as she grabbed the blondes golden curls hard in her hands and started to make love to the mouth now fully engulfed on her, as she was provided with the cool shallow penetration.

Arizona felt Callie internally tighten around her as her hips moved faster to the long wet strokes that were providing her with an overriding pleasure. She pushed herself harder into the blonde's tongue as her body began to heighten towards her orgasm, her body awash with a deep sensation.

Changing tactic to bring Callie to her tipping point, Arizona ran her tongue across the length of the Latina's sex before capturing the swollen nub between her lips and softly claiming it, before sinking two fingers into Callie's heat. Her strokes were long and hard as she felt Callie's body tense as she was being drawn closer to euphoria. The motioning did not take long before she felt Callie's walls tighten around her and in one last deep, hard thrust, Callie's body stiffened and there was a release of a high screamed profanity that echoed out across the room.

Pleased and very proud of herself Arizona aided Callie on her come down as she gently continued to stroke her tongue across the throbbing clit taking in everything the Latina was giving her _._

Callie lay in the darkness as a white noise surrounded her mind. _"Oh my God, Arizona!"_ Was all she could manage to express as she felt the blonde make her way back up and lay next to her. Smiling contently to herself, Arizona moved forward and kissed Callie allowing the Latina's tongue to warm her cold mouth.

Tasting herself on Arizona's lips sent a pleasurable shiver through her body as a new arousal began to pulsate. Callie ran her thumb across Arizona's cheek and smiled before she removed herself from the comforts of the bed and gently placed Arizona's leg over her shoulder.

Puzzled, Arizona pondered what the Latina was up to with her placement, as Callie teasingly ran her fingers along her thigh. However, it did not take long for her to be provided with an exquisite answer as she felt Callie lower her hot wet core down on her own. _"Ohhhhh fuck, Calliope!"_

The intimate touch of the kiss being laid between them was too much to bare for both woman as they screamed and panted under the warm wet friction. _"God, Arizona, you feel so good."_ Callie called out as she continued to move her hips in a sensual rhythm to Arizona's. The feeling was overpowering both of their ecstasy as their actions moved to a faster pace. Arizona grabbed a firm hold against the Latina's ass as she moved her harder into her core, gasping at the friction.

Callie's mind was being overridden by the current ride she was being provided with but she needed more, she needed to provide Arizona with every pleasure she could imagine. She wanted the blonde to come hard under her touch, under her control.

As Callie stopped momentarily in her movement Arizona allowed a pout to form on her lips. _"Are you teasing me Calliope?"_

A devilish smile spread across Callie's lips as she grabbed a tight hold of the blonde's waist and spun her round on the bed. _"Wow!"_ Arizona giggled as she was flung around in the bed. _God, this woman can throw me about in bed whenever she wants!_

As Callie ran her body down Arizona's back she could feel her derrière buck up against her. Callie spread out her torso as her breasts lined up against Arizona's back and she glided upwards, grabbing Arizona's hands and pushing them hard against the mattress. _"Now, it's your turn goldilocks."_ She whispered into her ear.

Callie slowly traced her fingers, in a caressing motion, back across Arizona's body before they found their place between her legs. She could feel the blonde's hot wet core call out under her touch as she teasingly ran her finger across Arizona's throbbing essence. _"Mmmmmm, I think you're ready for me Arizona."_

Arizona was propelled into a heightened state of pleasure, she no longer knew where she was as the feeling annihilated her body. _"Fuck!"_ Arizona exclaimed as she felt Callie enter her from behind, the long specialist fingers entering her deep. She couldn't help but push back against the fingers that were thrusting in and out of her. _God, this is going to happen quickly_ , she considered, as she moved up onto all fours.

Callie thought she was about to faint as she felt Arizona's body lift up, but never allowing her to leave from inside, before slamming down hard upon her touch. The positioning of their bodies allowing Callie to move even deeper in her endeavour. _This is so fucking hot, I could just keep fucking her. I don't need to do anything else with my time._ She giggled to herself as her free hand took a tight hold of the blonde's waist and brought her back into a kneeled embrace.

The two woman sat kneeling in the middle of the bed as the blonde ran her hand down the brunette's cheek, lovingly tracing the line of her jaw before grabbing a handful of hair as the thrusts came faster and harder bringing her to the brink of her climax. Callie groaned at the heat resonating between their bodies and the wetness she could feel running down her. Their bodies moved in time and Callie was provided her own friction each time Arizona slammed down hard onto her.

Arizona knew that during their evening together they had expressed their unspoken words. Their current positioning spoke volumes in respect of how they felt for one another. She was amazed at how she was being made to feel both physically but also within her heart. Callie wasn't just having sex with her, they were making love to one another. They had expressed a thousand words within one gesture and it was currently adding to the pleasure that was wreaking havoc across her body.

" _Fuck… Call…iioop…eee… yes!... Fuck…. don't… stop! Fuck….!"_

Callie felt as Arizona's walls tightened around her and the blonde's body shuddered as she came. She aided Arizona in her come down as she slowed her movements but never disconnected the touch.

The two woman sat upright in the middle of the bed neither knowing where one body began nor the other ended. They sat in a comfortable silence as they considered what had just taken place between them.

Arizona allowed herself to be held in the tight embrace as a wave of reality set across her. Unable to contain the emotion that was currently rushing toward her like a tidal wave, she could feel the dampness of the tears fill her eyes before being released as they made their way down her cheeks. All her fears and worries that had defeated her for so long, the distaste she had towards herself and her blindness had been eradicated in the loving embrace of Calliope. _Jesus, I have fallen in love._

* * *

 **AN:** There you have it. Thank you all again for the fantastic feedback so far. I am interested to know your thoughts on Part 2, although Ill be hiding in a corner for the next few days. ; )

For those that are currently studying or working hard hopefully this will give you a 5 minute out to sit and chill. :)

Song for this Chapter is **Bassically by Tei Shi.**

As always you can find me on Twitter Calzazoo uploading a load of rubbish about my day.


	21. Chapter 20 - The Wicked Witch

**Chapter 20 – The Wicked Witch**

Callie lay in the darkened room considering the events of the day before, never would she have considered that her date would have ended up with her waking the next morning, in a hotel room, with her naked body laid out next to the woman who was stealing her heart.

The smile currently brimming on her face encapsulated the whole of her body in its euphoria. Happiness, it wasn't something that she expected to have again, that pure innocent emotion that was so often hard to gain had been provided to her unexpectedly in the form of the small blonde bundle that was Arizona Robbins.

Callie decided that she never wanted to move from her current positioning, she wanted to remain as close to Arizona as she possibly could as their naked bodies held one another.

As the bliss settled across her body she allowed her hand, which was currently positioned against Arizona's waist, to lightly stroke against the blonde's naked skin. _She is so soft, I'm sure no one's skin should feel so perfect,_ she considered.

As Arizona stirred and woke she allowed her dimples to appear across her face as she felt the soft comforting touch of Callie against her bare skin. Despite her sleepy haze she was fully aware of everything that had happened between them. She was scared and exhilarated all at the same time.

The night before she had been overwhelmed by the emotion that had filled her body after they had shared their intimate moment. Arizona was still startled at the fact that Callie had annihilated all of her defences, she had not seen it coming. During their time together, the Latina had managed to work her way discreetly into the blonde's head and heart and it was not something Arizona had been looking for, nor expecting.

As Callie's mind was filled with the wonderful memories from the night before she couldn't help but feel her arousal start again, what didn't help was having the exceptionally beautiful woman naked under her touch. She raised her hand and ran it delicately and lovingly down Arizona as she felt her body squirm under the tickling touch.

" _Morning, Calliope."_ Arizona smiled.

" _Morning, Arizona, did you sleep well?"_

" _I did, it's hard not to, when I can fall asleep in your arms."_ She stated.

Warmed by Arizona's words Callie pulled the blonde tighter into her body as she lay a delicate kiss against her shoulder. She was happy to hear that Arizona was okay and that she wasn't looking to run, metaphorically, out the door as fast as she could. Arizona was there, held in a naked embrace, and she was okay with it. Amused, Callie decided she wanted to experience more of what the blonde had to offer.

Arizona's sleepy body was again sensually filled as she felt Callie lay repeated soft kisses against her shoulder as the beautiful plump lips made their way up along her neck, as her perfectly crafted hands ran their way slowly down her body. A low whimper left her lips as Callie took her bosom in a tender hold allowing her thumb to gently run along her erect nipple before capturing it between her fingers and gently squeezing.

" _Oh God, Calliope."_ Arizona breathed out.

" _Arizona, God I just want you constantly. You are seriously like a drug."_ She joked. _"Do you want me to stop?"_

Arizona licked her lips as Callie continued to tantalise her morning arousal with her touch. _"Don't ever stop what you are doing, Calliope."_

Callie's smile could not be controlled as she was provided with her answer. She allowed her leg to entwine with Arizona's as she gently rolled the blonde slightly on top of her body.

Laying with her back connected closely to the Latina she could feel her erect nipples push hard against her, hands slowly ran down the full extent of her body before coming to a stop at her hip bone.

" _Urghhh, how can you have the most amazingly designed hip bone Arizona? It's like seriously perfect the way it just lays there."_ Callie teased.

Callie playfully brushed her finger tips across Arizona's pelvis effecting the blonde's body to rise and fall under the caress. She slowly moved her hand further down, drawing her touch slowly as she began to feel the heat between Arizona's legs.

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

" _You have to be shitting me!"_ Callie exclaimed.

" _What, what is that?"_ Arizona stuttered.

" _My bloody pager!"_

Reluctant to move from her current position, Callie knew she had to check on the ridiculously timed call. Her hand flying up to the bedside shelf and tapping out to find the rude interruption as she captured the little black box. Bringing it to eye level she read the message.

 _ **911 emergency – call to all doctors – emergency protocol in effect – make way to Seattle Grace.**_

Exceptionally aggrieved at the ill-timed emergency, Callie reluctantly had to admit defeat. _"Arizona, I am so sorry, but it's a 911. I need to go in."_

Arizona could not help but release an exasperated laugh at the situation. _"Well, that's not exactly the best timing, but nothing you can do, Calliope. Perhaps once you are finished at work you can come back and finish what you started?"_

To say she was really pissed was saying something, _"God, damn it!"_ Callie pouted.

* * *

Dr Webber strode through the ER area towards the glass doors causing them to spring into action _swishing_ open as he made his way. _"Dr Hunt, update?"_ His eyes scanned across a number of his top Doctors that had accumulated at the entrance ready and prepared for action.

" _Chief, multiple trauma victims on their way in. Two buses have collided on I-5 one of which then careered on through the guardrail on Melrose Avenue East. The vehicle came to a stop above Interstate 5 before it veered 20 to 30 feet over onto the interstate below."_ Looking around at his colleagues as he continued his overview.

" _Services were able to get the majority of passengers off the bus before it fell, so there will be patients coming in who will be suffering from shock, bumps, bruises and minor cuts."_ Hunt looked down to his chart as he cleared his throat. _"Unfortunately, there were four passengers still on the bus when it went over. We are still waiting for full patient details but it's all hands-on deck."_

Dr Webber took a deep breath as he nodded his head in acknowledgement, turning on his heel and addressing his staff team. _"Right, you heard the man. Multiple victims are on their way in, sounds like a variety of treatments needed. Have the interns deal with any low level injuries."_ His eyes scanned across as he pointedly shouted. _"Shepherd, Grey, Torres and Altman. Be ready for the four incoming patients who were still on the bus, sounds like we will be needing you all. Sloan you too."_ He stated, as the handsome blonde ran out of the glass doors to catch up on the situation.

Turning and whispering to Callie, _"What did I miss?"_

Rolling her eyes she let out a sigh _"Just stay with me for now. Where were you anyway, I thought you were on shift?"_

Puffing his chest out in achievement and allowing a mischievous smile to grace his lips. _"Well, call room 31 if you must know. I was offering Molly the nurse some guidance on….. "Before_ he could finish his statement he was momentarily knocked sideways by a large blow that came hurtling towards him from the Latina.

" _Jesus Mark! I don't need to know. I thought Webber told you to lay off the nurses?"_

Marks smile widened further as his blue eyes sparkled but before he could answer the loud piercing sound of sirens filled the Ambulance Bay as the first wave of patients arrived.

Jumping from the front of the vehicle the driver made his way round to the back to open the doors. _"We have Patrick Connelly, 53 year old male and the driver of the bus that went over the interstate. We had to intubate him in the field, he has multiple facial fractures and a foreign body to the eye. "_

As the ambulance door flew open the paramedic shouted out from inside as he was helped down with the trolley. _"He coded, but we managed to bag him."_

Dr Hunt stood at the nurse's station clipboard in one hand and pen in the other as he started calling out orders. _"Take the driver to Trauma room 2 and we need OR's upstairs made available."_

Dr Hunt made his way over to Trauma room 2 to gain an appraisal of the patient being treated. _"Dr Torres, do you have an update?"_

Callie reached around the back of her patient as she tried to assess the extent of his injuries. _"I think his pelvis is dust."_ Her hands continued to examine the body that lay motionless below her. _"There must be massive internal bleeding as we can't keep his systolic above 68."_

" _Yeah, there is definitely free fluid in his abdomen but it's difficult to find where the bleeding is coming from."_ Grey stated.

" _We need to reset his pelvis before we take him up to an OR."_ Callie stated as she braced herself into position, wrapping the bedsheet in place around the male's lower body and in a quick sharp move there was a loud _crunch_ as she reset the pelvis. _"Okay, that should hold for now."_

As they rolled the trolley out of the trauma room, Callie's eyes swept across the emergency room to take regard of the bodies being treated. It was a mass of patients and medical staff as wave after wave of victims filled through the door. The immersing beeping tone calling out from Trauma room 1 caught her attention as she saw the nurses performing CPR. _"You guys got this?"_ She queried Grey and Hunt.

" _We got this."_ Replied Grey as she acknowledged Callie's proposal to offer further support in the ER. _"If we need you we will page you, now go."_

Callie took to her heels and ran forward throwing the door to the Trauma room open as she called out for an update.

The Nurses took a step back as she moved forward to take over. _"Female, 37. She has been coding for approximately 20 minutes, she's already had lidocaine….."_

" _Okay, clear."_ Callie brought the cold metal paddles up as she placed them against the female's chest, the surge passing through the motionless body. No change as the incessant beeping continuing to surround her.

" _Push another line of Epi and clear."_ Repeating her previous move she placed the paddles down on the female as the electric current was passed through the body once again.

Callie's eyes continued to scan over the heart monitor in hopeful anticipation only for the green line to continue to beam back at her. _"Damn it!"_ Reluctantly, she took a breath before stating, _"Time of death 08.58."_

* * *

Callie sank back against the hard white wall of the OR corridor with her head in her hands. Frustrated she pulled her scrub cap off as she threw it down on the floor beside her. After losing the patient in Trauma room 1 she had made her way up to support Patrick, the bus driver's, surgery. They had spent 6 hours frantically working to save his life, only for the inevitable to happen. _There was no way for him to come back from that._ She considered, _there was just too much internal damage caused by the fall._

Callie hadn't realised that Teddy had also exited her OR room and following suit, was now mimicking the Latina's position next to her. She looked up to see the same glum look of frustration written across her friends face. _"You too?"_

Squeezing at the bridge of her nose, her eyes held tightly closed she bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

Letting out a deep sigh. _"That's all of them. None of the four have survived. Shepherd came out earlier and his patient had been a lost cause from the beginning. I lost the first of them down at the pit, before my other in surgery."_

" _My guy is on a ventilator and we're awaiting for confirmation from his family to turn off the system. He's a donor so Webber has gone to notify the board to get the process started."_

" _Rough day."_ Callie stated as she took a hold of her friends hand and gently squeezed in a tender motion. _"Let's go home and drown ourselves in pizza and beer."_

Smiling at her friend's suggestion _"Sounds like a good plan."_

As the women got up to a standing position they heard the familiar voice of the Chief call across to Teddy. _"Altman, can I see you for a moment? I need to speak to you regarding a transplant patient that is making his way here and his Doctor has made some requests."_ Noting Callie standing next to them Dr Webber cleared his throat and stiffened his posture. _"Ummmmm…. Dr Torres."_

Looking back at the nervous expression of her Chief, Callie screwed up her eyebrow and rolled her eyes. _"Teddy I'll see you back at your place when you're finished. Arizona and I will get the food in."_

" _Sounds good will see you then."_ Teddy replied as she began to follow Dr Webber along the hallway.

* * *

Falling back down onto the sofa the Latina let out a groan as she slipped off her trainers, stretching out her toes before twisting her body allowing the bones to click back into place.

" _Sounds like it was a pretty intense day, Calliope."_ Arizona suggested as she sat down next to the brunette. Recalling the time, she had last been in Callie's company the dimples spread out as she moved closer to the Latina dancing her fingers against her collar-bone. _"Maybe I could help relieve some of that tension for you?"_

Looking across at the marvellous blonde, Callie licked her lips at the suggestion as a wave of wanting coursed through her body. _"Mhmmm, what did you have in mind?"_

" _Well, I do believe that when you left me this morning we were at the start of something that you had to run away from."_

Remembering back to that moment, when she had the naked body entangled in her own, Callie couldn't help but allow a low sensual whimper to escape her lips. _"I do believe I owe you for having to leave you all worked up and unsatisfied."_ She teased as she moved her body round on the sofa so she was facing the beautiful blonde.

Launching herself through the front door Teddy looked exhausted as the two females sitting affectionately on the sofa were startled by her abrupt entrance. _"God! Am I so glad that is over, beer?"_ She requested as she dropped down to the small seat across from the women.

Twisting the top off the bottle Callie motioned across the coffee table handing a fresh bottle of beer to her weary friend.

" _Wow. Sounds like you guys had a full on day."_ Arizona stated.

" _Yeah. It's just awful when you spend hours operating on your patient only for them to die. They all died, it's just pretty crap."_ Teddy replied.

" _Yeah, it's never good to lose a patient never mind all of them."_ She paused to contemplate the memories flooding back to her of her time in surgery and how she loved the intensity of it all. _"The accident was on the news. They were lucky to get the majority of the passenger's off the bus though...God, it doesn't even bare thinking."_

Hearing the door opening again Callie's gaze drew up to see Mark waltzing in, a wide smile brimming on his face. _"Ladies!"_

" _What's got you all happy?"_ Callie queried.

" _Well it's been a good day all round. Last time I saw you I had just been acquainted with a lovely nurse Molly. Then, later in the day a lovely patient decided to hit on me before giving me her number. I may have taken it and I may have made arrangements for a hook up later tonight…"_ Before he could go on with his happy rendition he was stopped in his tracks as his face was impacted on by a soft cushion that had been thrown his way. _"Hey, what was that for, Teddy?"_

" _Seriously Mark, enough, not everyone has had such a super-duper day!"_ She spat, as her hand raised to the bridge of her nose and her eyes clenched shut.

Picking the cushion up off the floor and fluffing it up before handing it back to the rude blonde. _"Sorry, you guys have a tough one?"_

" _Just a little."_ Callie replied.

Eyeing the box of beer sat on the coffee table next to a massive pizza box, Mark made his way across and grabbed a beer before throwing himself on the sofa right between Callie and Arizona.

" _And, what about my favourite girl?"_ He asked as he wrapped his manly grip around the small blonde bringing her up into a tight embrace. _"How was your day? Or actually rewind, I should really ask how was your date? I heard a lovely tall Latina might have swept you off your feet yesterday."_

Blushing and allowing a wide smile to cast across her face Arizona recoiled from his grip as she softly punched him in the chest in gest. _"You might be correct, but a lady….. A lady doesn't kiss and tell."_

Feeling a tender warmth set across her body Callie suddenly had a recollection. _"Teddy, what was up with Webber earlier? He seemed a bit, well, he was acting a bit strange."_

Looking up at those deep brown eyes Teddy was unsure what she should say. _"Ummmm, he just wanted to chat about a transplant patient that's coming in. The patient's Doctor has decided that no one else can do the procedure but her. So, she is flying over right now."_

" _Sounds a little arrogant? You're a great Doctor Teddy, try not to take it personally."_ Arizona tried to ease the worry she could hear in Teddy's voice.

" _Yeah…. See, I'm not taking it personally, yes, indeed she is arrogant and in fact one major cow."_ Teddy stated as her eyes momentarily moved back to Callie's before hastily moving away from her direct gaze.

" _So, if you aren't taking it personally, what's up? You seem more than tired."_ Arizona queried.

Teddy knew that it wouldn't be long until the situation was going to rear its ugly head, it was better for Callie to be pre-warned and better for her to hear it from her friend. Teddy leant forward from her seated position and clasped her hands together as her head dipped in contemplation of where to begin. She was aware that all were awaiting her reply and she could feel those brown orbs baring into her skull.

" _Teddy, what is it?"_ Callie asked in a soft low tone as if she had already guessed.

Teddy raised her head allowing her eyes to connect with Callie's providing the brunette with a soft apologetic regard. _"It's Hahn, Callie."_

Callie could feel all colour drain from her as the words reverberated around her head in mock. Her mind drawing her back to the last time she watched as the dirty blonde walked away never to be seen again, like a lasting shadow on her mind.

Considering the deathly silence now encapsulating the room, Arizona was confused and feeling slightly uncomfortable. _"Who is Hahn?"_

Mark and Teddy connected their gaze and took a deep breath, unsure how best to answer. Knowingly, they looked at each other in contemplation as they knew it really wasn't for either of them to answer but the dumbfounded brunette.

As the silence continued Arizona was starting to feel really confused. She hadn't heard anyone mention someone called Hahn before. Was this a Doctor who was so horrific that no one could even consider her coming to the hospital? What did she have to do with Callie? Why had Teddy directed her point to Calliope? _"Hello, is no-one going to answer?"_

Drawn out of her stupor Callie was aware Arizona was asking questions and her voice was becoming more intent in its want. _For fuck sake! Why now? Why the hell does she have to come back now? I am so over that part of my life and moving onto something really good with Arizona. Okay, so Hahn coming back means nothing, I mean, the feeling I have is more of anger and frustration, the fact she's going to be here, not in any kind of hurt pining-puppy way. I know what I want and she's sat right here in this room with me and shared my bed last night. Damn it! Now it looks like it's something._ Taking a deep breath Callie began to answer. _"Doctor Erica Hahn was previously the Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon at Seattle Grace."_

Relieved, Arizona allowed the air to release from her mouth that she hadn't realised she had been holding in anticipation. _"Oh okay, total bitch, was she?"_

Callie let out a small giggle at Arizona's words. _"Just a little bit yes."_ Considering if it was even worth bothering to mention or not Callie paused in contemplation. _"…..She is also my ex."_

Realisation of the current situation was dawning on Arizona. _"Oh…. Ummmmm. Okay."_ She tried to be upbeat in her reply trying not to sound anything but, _okay_.

Mark uneasily shifted in his position and brought his free arm round to take Callie in a hug but seeing his motion she intercepted and stood up. _"Callie."_

" _It's okay Mark. So Teddy, Hahn is still the same bitch she has always been then and dictating how you can run your Department?"_

Looking at her friend who was as angry as she knew she would be. _"Yeah, apparently she wants me to assist in her procedure."_

" _I take it things didn't end too well?"_ Arizona pondered.

Remembering that the beautiful woman, now in her life, was still in the room listening to the discussion, Callie was becoming even more frustrated that Erica's name was even being used. _"It's not even about the relationship Arizona. Erica…. She just has this air about her. She's just pure arrogance and we would all be good if she just stayed away under whatever rock she is currently crawling out from."_

" _So, you want to talk about it?"_ Mark hesitantly asked.

Taking a deep sigh Callie turned round to pointedly glare at her friend as she responded. _"What's to talk about? The Wicked Witch of the West is flying back into town on her broomstick to come and ruin Teddy's day."_

Screwing up her face in confusion Teddy questioned _"Ruin my day? Oh, I can handle that bitch, don't you worry. I think we are more concerned as to how you are going to react given how things ended the last time you saw one another."_

Arizona was even more puzzled now and realising that perhaps during their time together that it might have been appropriate to talk a bit more and get to know one another's past. Arizona had her own share of drama and she was definitely not interested in having to deal with any now.

Callie looked across at Arizona who was sitting fully attentive, listening to the discussion. _She likely has a million questions racing around that pretty little head of hers._ Callie considered. _I just can't do this right now. I really need to go away and process all of this. Hopefully Erica will just arrive, do her surgery and bog off with us never having to cross paths. Damn it, why did Teddy have to mention it in front of Arizona. "Things ended Teddy. We were together, then we were not together. It's a relationship that didn't work out, thank God it didn't and I got to see who she really was."_

" _Okay if you're sure. I was just worried how you would feel about her being back after she just disappeared."_ Teddy stated defensively.

Becoming even more frustrated and as she really just could not be arsed having a conversation about Erica bloody Hahn, Callie resolved that she had enough of the day and just wanted to fall asleep. She cast her gaze back across to Arizona and wondered what would be the best solution to this shit-fest of a conversation.

Although Callie wanted to end the conversation and go, she also wanted to spend time with Arizona. However, it was likely that Arizona now had a ton of questions for her and would want to talk about her ex. _I so cannot be arsed with this! Why does everything have to get so complicated? Is it too much to ask that I just want to have some time with Arizona all naked and happy?_ Callie continued to consider the best solution to end her day on and resolved that she just wanted to be alone.

Faking a yawn and rubbing her eyes as she dramatically lifted her watch wrist into her vision. _"Guys it's…."_ Squinting to see she had the time correct. _Damn it! "…. Its 8pm and I am pretty beat after the day we have had. I think, I am just going to have to call it a night."_

Completely confused as to how her evening was turning out, which was not how she had daydreamed it would be at all. It had definitely meant to end in a lot of moaning, screaming of names and utter contentedness, especially after how frustrated she had been left in the morning.

Arizona had never envisaged that it would end at 8 in the evening with an angry Latina going to bed herself after being told her ex was flying into town. _Nope, not really how I wanted my night to go. Should I offer to go with her? No, I really do need to talk to Teddy. Maybe I can offer to go up later, or maybe not. Calliope sounds like she maybe needs some space. Maybe she needs to think about stuff and what's happening with her ex. I would probably just get in her way and that would just be weird._

Turning to Arizona, Callie moved across the room and bent over clasping the blonde's face in the palm of her hands as she laid a soft kiss down on her perfectly formed lips. _"Sorry I'm tired Arizona, I'll give you a shout tomorrow?"_

Aware Callie was now backing away and heading out of the apartment she replied as the door was opened. _"Yeah, sure."_

" _Night."_ With that the door was pulled shut.

" _What the actual hell was that?"_ Arizona protested to Mark and Teddy. _"One, if not both of you need to explain to me what is going on."_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello. Did you think I had forgotten to update? ; )

So are you ready for the next part to the story? Fasten your seatbelts. :)

As always I am interested to hear your reviews. I am humbled by all the amazing feedback the story has been getting so far, thank you. Let me know if you want more over the festive period and I will have a think what we can do.

As always you can find me and my random chat on Twitter Calzazoo

The song for this Chapter is **Finally by Cherry Ghost**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAY TO YOU ALL! :)**


	22. Chapter 21 - Revelations and Resolution

**Chapter 21 - Revelations and Resolutions**

Arizona waited tentatively for one of her friends to reply. _I mean, what was that? What's so bad that Calliope has just decided to hell with the night and left?_

Arizona had a number of questions that spiralled around her mind creating a tense and flustered feeling within the body. She really did not like the way her mind and body were currently reacting, she felt anxious. _What the heck am I worried about? It's got nothing to do with me, nothing at all._ Arizona felt silly and wished so much that she just didn't care, but she did. She needed to know more, to understand what was going on.

Mark shifted uncomfortably on the sofa next to Arizona as he felt the tension looming upon her unanswered question. He looked across at Teddy in request as he let out a deep sigh. _"I'm not really sure it's our place to say anything, Arizona."_

" _Well it's someone's place and I'm not looking for a blow by blow account, I just need to have some idea as to what the hell is going on."_

Teddy placed the cold beer bottle against her lips and gulped down three quarters of the bottle before she replied, _"You're right, you need to know something."_

" _Okay, with that I am tapping out. You, Teddy, can get away with it, and not necessarily feel too much wrath given Arizona is your best friend. I, on the other hand, should I stay, would be full party to a complete ass whipping!"_ With that Mark smacked his hands against his thighs and made to move up off the sofa. _"Besides I need to go make the apartment look respectable for my visitor."_

As Arizona listened to the door being closed over and Mark leaving, she felt slightly relieved that she would be able to speak to Teddy, just the two of them. She needed to find out more about what was going on with Callie, but she also needed to speak, honestly to her friend.

Arizona was troubled and had been for some time, but now her own personal fears were being confounded upon by what was currently being unspoken about Callie's past. _"Teddy, I also need to talk with you about something, but first tell me about Callie and Erica."_

Questioningly looking at Arizona _"Okay, sure. Is everything alright?"_

" _We will come to that, but yeah, at least I think so….. I don't know, but first you tell me."_

Teddy stood up from her seat and moved across the room, placing herself next to Arizona. _"So, let me think…where to begin."_

" _Just begin, you guys are acting all kinds of weird and it is getting kind of worrying."_ Arizona stated.

Teddy regarded Arizona as she bit down her on her bottom lip considering what was appropriate to say. _"Well, as Callie said, Erica was the Attending Cardiothoracic Surgeon. Not overly popular with most of the staff due to her rude attitude, what on earth Callie ever saw in her no one knew. Anyway, they were like together for 18 months. I don't know much about the relationship as Callie always had to keep it private and almost a secret, because of Erica."_

Confused, Arizona lifted her eyebrow and queried, _"She had to keep the relationship a secret?"_

" _Yeah. See Callie was Erica's first female relationship and she didn't want anyone knowing that she was with a woman. At times, around the hospital, there were rumours about Erica with male doctors and Callie always said that at least the gossip mill was way off course."_

Pausing for a moment Teddy considered how she could best explain. _"So, like I said, they were together for around 18 months. They had been asked by Dr Webber to attend a Conference in New York for a few days. Callie thought nothing of it and said that despite being a little quiet, things were fine between them."_

Arizona ventured. " _Go on."_

" _So, all I know, indeed all even Callie knows is this. On the flight home, maybe about 20 minutes before landing, Erica turned to Callie and told her that when the plane landed she would be collecting her bag and then they would never see each other again."_

" _What? What do you mean?"_ Arizona probed.

" _Exactly that. All Callie knows is that after picking up their bags, Erica turns to her in baggage reclaim and said goodbye. When Callie got back to the apartment all Erica's things had been moved out. When she got back to work, Erica had previously handed in her notice and when Callie tried to call her…. well…. the phone had been terminated."_ Teddy concluded.

Arizona felt her heart sink as she considered Callie's experience. _"Are you telling me that Callie's girlfriend literally up and left with no explanation and no forwarding address?"_

" _I am telling you exactly that. So, you can maybe understand why I wasn't sure how she would react knowing that Erica was breezing back into town without a care in the world."_ Teddy suggested.

" _God, totally, I can get that Callie's head might be all over the place as that's a whole load of non-closure issues. How do you even deal with that?"_ Arizona reflected.

" _Not well."_ Teddy stated in suggestion but not elaborating. _"Anyway, give Callie a bit of time to process it. She's good and she really likes you, she'll be fine."_

Considering the story of how Callie's previous relationship ended and the Latina's reaction, Arizona understood why she had wanted to leave. _Well that's a whole lot of bullshit to get your head round._

Pulling Arizona from her thoughts she heard Teddy question. _"What did you want to talk about?"_

Screwing up her face Arizona considered that it was perhaps indeed a night of revelations and she was pretty sure Teddy was about to whip her ass. _"Ummmmmm…. So, see how I had a bit of a headache the other night?"_

" _Yesssss?"_ Teddy questioned sternly.

" _Well I might not have been telling you the whole story, so to speak."_

Shifting forward in her position to stare directly at Arizona _"I bloody knew it!"_

" _Wait… wait…. Let me explain Ted's."_

" _Don't you Ted's me Arizona. Is there something wrong? What's going on? Have you been back to the hospital?"_

" _Woaaaa! Slow down tiger! Let me explain."_

As Teddy waited for Arizona to explain she was becoming impatient as her eyes began to scrutinise and peruse the body before her, looking for any initial medical prognosis she could identify. Coming up blank, _"Go on then."_

" _So, yesterday wasn't the first time I have felt a headache like that and it has happened a few times today."_

Becoming worried, Teddy leaned forward as she took a hold of Arizona's hand. " _Explain what the headaches are like."_

Arizona paused in recollection as she tried to explain what she had felt. _"It's strange and doesn't last long. Initially it's a really sharp searing pain that literally comes from nowhere, as you saw last night."_

" _Did I ever, I honestly thought you were about to pass out."_ Teddy answered.

" _But as soon as it comes it goes again, for a little while there's like this ache that lingers but quickly subsides."_

Listening to the symptoms Teddy could feel herself become irate at her friend. _"Arizona, what the hell, you're a Doctor! Why have you not gone to see Dr Shepherd and talk this through?"_

Feeling very silly with the suggested telling off she was getting, Arizona wasn't really sure why she hadn't mentioned it before. Fear was a likely reason, she was starting to get her old self back and she didn't want the happy bubble she was currently in to negatively spiral out of control.

" _I think I was just a bit scared Teddy, what if it's not good. What if it means… I don't know. Just not good things."_

Leaning over and pulling Arizona into a tight embrace. _"Arizona try not to pre-empt things, take it step by step. Step one being to talk to your Doctor."_

" _I know, just. Would you come with me?"_ Arizona asked now with tears starting to form ready for release.

" _Of course I'll come with you. Why don't I see if Derek can see you tomorrow? I'm working and I can ask him to make time between my surgeries."_

" _That would be good."_ Arizona sobbed.

Reflecting on Arizona's words and what she had been experiencing recently _"Arizona, have you spoken to Callie about this?"_

Taking a deep breath and sniffing through her sobs _"No, I need to know what is going on first before I speak to her and besides it sounds like she has a lot going on now too, I don't want to burden her."_

* * *

Callie cradled the wine glass in her hand as she watched the red liquid swirl around under her touch, drawing the oxygen from the air into her beverage. The thick red of the alcohol consistency leaving a transparent seal as its tears flowed slowly down its encasement.

As she stared, hypnotised by the motion she raised the glass to her lips as the full-bodied fluid coated across her mouth providing the taste release she had craved. Withdrawing the glass and repeating the swirling motion, she considered the events of the last 48 hours and began to laugh out loud into the empty room.

The blissful memories painting images in her mind and creating a warming glow to fill her body as her feelings towards the blonde stirred. Since Arizona had stumbled into her life, Callie had allowed herself to feel content. She had allowed herself to enjoy every moment they spent together and had been patient for what was to come. What she had experienced the night before had definitely been worth the wait and to be fair to them both, the wait had not been long in reality.

A smile settling across her lips at the memory of waking next to Arizona, in that moment she had everything she had been hoping for. As quickly as the smile had spread across her face her brows wrinkled and a frustrated sigh exited the red soaked lips. The recollection of the evenings events came flooding back like a stampede of horses charging her down, resulting in her current anger.

She hadn't wanted to leave Arizona the way she had two hours ago, but at that time she needed to get away from the pity stares and questioning looks of her friends. Arizona asking questions about Erica had just felt strange and in not having the answers for her, Callie just wanted to get away from it all.

Having made her way up to her apartment, sitting alone drinking her wine, she knew it had perhaps been the wrong decision. But how could she explain, where would she even begin in her explanation to Arizona as to her previous relationship. The woman that she thought she had loved, the woman she had spent nearly two years of her life sharing an intimate bond, had left her with no consideration.

How do you tell the woman you are falling for that they might actually be mistaken, that in time Arizona, herself would come to realise that Callie was not worth sticking around for, that was something Callie was slowly coming to realise was really worrying her, the longer she allowed herself to get more attached to the blonde. If Arizona got to know her more, she would realise Callie just wasn't worth it and would stop bothering. _I mean, I wouldn't blame her, there's obviously something wrong with me that people just keep leaving me._

Callie had spent many an evening sitting alone trying to understand what she had done wrong that had resulted in the woman, she thought she loved, to just up and leave her for no reason. Well, if there was a reason that was something Callie had not been privy to. She had spent a lot of time trying to work out what she had done wrong and what was so terrible about her that she had been rejected the way she had been.

Callie leaned back against the sofa as she pressed the glass to her lips, savouring the deep berry smell that drifted back to her. As she closed her long lashes over she could feel the dry grit against her eye lids as she squeezed them, trying to fight back the tears. She couldn't help the emotions that stirred at the thought of the unresolved questions she had, which if answered, would indicate her inadequacies.

As Callie reflected on her time with Arizona the realisation came that she had not felt the negative regard she had once had towards herself. Arizona had an amazing way of making her feel alive, happy and content. For so long she considered she would never feel that way again. For so long she thought that she must have been damaged goods, that she wasn't worthy of others regard.

 _Erica bloody Hahn._ She laughed. _The woman who fought for my attention and when she finally got it, stomped all over my self-worth._ So many months ago, Callie had been left heartbroken, confused and the joke of the gossip-mill that was the foundation of Seattle Grace Hospital.

That was one thing she hated, no matter how much it stung that her partner had just up and left her, all of her work colleagues were fully aware of what had happened. They had been privy to knowing that she was worthless, unloved and not good enough to be provided with a reason.

When Callie had told Arizona that she trusted her and was freely giving her body over to her, she had truly meant that. It had taken a lot for her to trust again but there was something about Arizona that had mesmerised her from day one.

Arizona had enchanted and enthralled her from the very moment she had looked upon the attractive blonde. Callie had considered she had never seen such a beautiful woman in her whole life and then as she got to know Arizona, learning her character, she just knew she was exactly who she had been looking for. However, Callie had not actually been looking, but despite her head telling her to stay strong her heart had other ideas.

 _So, here I am. Sitting alone and drinking wine again, all because of Erica bloody Hahn. God, what the hell is Arizona going to think of me just leaving?_ She deliberated. _We had an amazing day, mind blowing night, hot morning and then at the slight mention of my ex, I am running for the hills. Arizona is going to think I still have feelings for her or something._ Callie paused to consider this, _Do I? Do I still have feelings for her?_

The brunette leaned forward and grasped at the bottle of wine sat on the coffee table as she topped up her now empty glass. _Do you still have feelings for Erica?_ Callie thought back to her time with Erica and the relationship they shared. However, every time she allowed her mind to drift back to the image of Erica, it was quickly annihilated by the image of another sexy blue eyed blonde that sent her body into a frenzy of desire.

Callie sniggered as she allowed the image of the little blonde bundle to fill her thoughts as she felt a wave of craving pulse out across her body.

 _Jesus Torres! What are you doing? You are in totally the wrong place thinking about totally the wrong person._ It was an easy realisation, which she now wondered why it had taken her until now to have. _Why on earth am I sat alone, drinking and thinking about Erica Hahn? When I could be snuggled up with Arizona feeling happy?_

Leaning forward from her seated position on her sofa she placed her wine glass back down on the coffee table, as she wiped the last tear from her eye. She took a deep inhale of air before allowing it to slowly exhale from her body. _I need Arizona._ She resolved.

* * *

Arizona lay curled up on her bed as an unsettled feeling welled in the pit of her stomach. It was an uncomfortable feeling as the frustrations of the day continued to evoke a physical reaction in her. She was at a loss as to how Callie had a tendency of causing her body to go through many physical reactions and today had been no different.

Pondering how things had suddenly become so complicated, a million questions continued to spiral around her mind adding to the ever increasing confusion and annoyance.

Her thoughts drifting from Callie to her headaches in a continuous loop of unanswered questions. One thing Arizona did not like was not knowing, not having her questions answered and right now it was all out of her control. Or at least for now they were out of her control, she would unequivocally gain the answers in the new day.

Matters were further compounded by the constant tension she was feeling which went to add to how perplexed she was about the Latina. _I knew I should have been more resistant to her charm. How have I let myself get into this situation where I actually care? Where Calliope is taking over my thoughts?_ Arizona was highly irritated that not only was she sad and confused but that with every moment she considered Calliope her body would crave more of her touch.

Arizona had come to realise that, despite trying to keep it at bay, she had begun to have real feelings for Callie. The previous night, as she was held affectionately in their naked embrace, Arizona had begun to realise that she had indeed fallen in love with the Latina.

 _How did I let myself get into this situation?_ She berated herself. Arizona had tried so hard to keep her feelings platonic, considering Callie as a friend. A very sexy, hot and charming friend, that she wanted to have her naked skin against. _Damn it! Stop thinking about her in that way Robbins. I really need to get my control back._ She considered. _I need to prioritise myself again, sort out what I need and not have to think about someone else._

As she began to resolve her internal debate, Arizona's mind drifted back to thoughts of Erica Hahn. The allusive woman who had been a major part of Callie's life for some time and was now making her way back to Seattle. _There is no way Callie could not want to talk about their issues, she probably would want to sort their relationship out, right? How can you not want to sort out a relationship that lasted for so long?_

Arizona screwed up her face in frustration as she considered Callie's previous relationship. _Something obviously worked for them if it lasted nearly two years. You can't be with someone that long and not have a want to sort that out, right?_

Arizona was aware that she had no right to feel jealous of Erica as she and Callie had only just started dating, it was new and could be concluded easily before things became too complicated.

She took a deep breath as her hand tightened around the bedding held in her hand. _It's maybe a bit complicated for me seeing as I have somehow started to have real feelings for Calliope._ She hesitated before deciding, _but I can sort that out. All you have done Z, is spend some nice time with Calliope, okay so, maybe last night was absolutely amazing…. mind blowing even…. but we aren't really far into this. You can stop this now and enjoy it for what it was, a bit of fun that helped you forget how shit life was for a little while._

Arizona nodded her head in agreement with herself. _That's it, it's just a bit of fun. You're just getting your feelings and emotions all confused because it's been nice. Calliope is a nice person and how could anyone not love that. A bit of fun, a bit of a tumble under the sheets and a nice friendship. You need to prioritise yourself and leave Callie to sort out her shit too._

Arizona determined that she needed to be strong, her feelings didn't need to matter and she would push them to the back of her mind. She knew that she had let her guard down momentarily as she had been swept up in the radiance of the Latina and the genuine regard she had been given. But they both needed to be realistic, there was no future for them, _Right?_

Arizona had a whole heap of issues that she needed to concentrate on, especially now things appeared to be getting worse with her health. Not only that, from how Teddy had explained things and with the way Callie had reacted it was evident that she had to deal with her own issues. _So that's it, we need to put a stop to this. We need to go back to being just friends, I'm sure we can do that._

As Arizona considered that this was the correct course of action in any future interactions there was a tapping at her door.

* * *

Callie gently knocked at Arizona's bedroom door after being let in by Teddy. Given the time of night she wasn't sure if it had been appropriate to come and see Arizona. She had debated with herself a number of times but had resigned herself to the fact that she really needed to be beside Arizona, to feel comforted.

Teddy had been mildly surprised as she had opened the apartment door but had guessed that Callie was there to see her roommate. Teddy had pointed Callie in the direction of Arizona's room indicating that it was unlikely the blonde would be asleep.

Arizona heard the knock on the door before the soft sultry tones of Latina's voice swept through the hard wood in its questioning, _"Arizona, are you awake?"_

She took a draw of air and held it pondering the correct course of action. _Do I reply or just pretend to be asleep?_

" _I know you might not want to talk to me right now and I'd understand that. It's just…. Arizona, can I come in?"_

She could hear the uncertainty and imploring in Callie's voice which melted her reserve, _damn it!_

" _Come in, Calliope. I'm awake."_

Callie edged the door open, as she moved her head round the wooden frame, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before focussing on the shadow of the bed where Arizona lay. _"I know its late Arizona, sorry."_

" _What are you doing here, Calliope?"_ Arizona questioned.

Callie moved further into the bedroom and placed herself at the bottom of Arizona's bed. Pausing for a moment, she contemplated what to say next. _Why am I here? Because I couldn't think of anywhere else I would want to be. Because I needed to see you and feel like an idiot for leaving like I had earlier._ There was a million things Callie could say but she chose. _"I just…. I needed to see you, Arizona."_

Arizona felt conflicted as she too just wanted to spend time with the Latina, but what good would that do when they both had issues they needed to sort out. She knew the only way they could do that was not to be in each other's company.

Arizona sat upright in her bed and swept the loose hair behind her ear as she took a breath as she considered. _"Calliope, it's really nice that you wanted to come and see me, but I think you need some time to think about things. You have a lot going on and you need to concentrate on that."_

Callie was never good with someone telling her what she should do or think. She was frustrated enough about what the new day would bring and all she wanted to do was to hold the beautiful woman in front of her and fall asleep. _"I know how earlier must have looked and I'm sorry about that. I…. I just needed to ummmm…. to clear my head."_

" _I understand Calliope. It must have come as a surprise to hear about Erica, you don't have to explain."_ Arizona stated.

Callie moved closer to Arizona and took her hand in her own. _"That's the thing Arizona I think I do, I don't want you having the wrong idea."_

" _Really Calliope, you don't have to explain. I get it, really, I do. With what happened I can imagine you have a lot to think about, a lot of unresolved issues to sort out."_ Arizona suggested.

Slightly bewildered at Arizona's words, Callie wasn't entirely sure what the blonde was on about. How did she know Callie would be confused or had unresolved issues? _"It's hard to explain Arizona, just my previous relationship was complicated. I am not going to bore you with the details, I just needed a moment to think, that's all."_

" _I get that Calliope, you must have questions you need answered. I can understand that given what happened, so don't fret it."_ Arizona concluded.

Processing Arizona's words Callie wondered momentarily as to what Arizona knew. _"You would appear to have some kind of idea about my past Arizona, how would that be as neither of us have spoken about our history?"_ Callie questioned.

" _Teddy gave me an overview of what happened with Erica, so I get it."_

Callie could feel an uncontrollable anger rise from the depths of her stomach at the audacity of Teddy giving Arizona an _overview_ of her previous relationship. Her friend knew how hurtful she had found it when her work colleagues would discuss her private life as if it were a soap opera. Now to hear her friend felt the need to tell the one person, that if she had needed to know, Callie herself would tell Arizona. _"Come again, Teddy did what?"_ Callie barked in a mocking manner as she could not control her inner rage.

Arizona was slightly shocked at the Latina's tone. _"Calliope, its fine. I get it, you don't need to be annoyed."_

" _No, it's not fine, Arizona. What exactly did Teddy tell you?"_ Callie could not control the wave of emotion that was currently taking over. She clenched her jaw, trying hard to stem the hurt and anger she was feeling.

Closing her eyes over she considered that the anger was emanating out of the embarrassment she was feeling, her pathetic story had been shared with Arizona. All those feelings that she had previously felt towards herself were escalating out of control. Raising her head slightly and opening her tear stained eyes, she questioned. _"Did you both have a good laugh at my expense?"_

" _What the hell Calliope?!"_ Arizona paused bewildered at what Callie was saying to her. _Is that what she actually thinks of me? She would actually think I would sit around making fun of her. What the actual!_

Hurt washing over the blonde, she was now becoming annoyed herself as she withdrew her hand from Callie's. _"Is that what you actually think of me Calliope? You think I am that kind of person? You really don't know me at all, do you?"_

Callie couldn't control her irrational thoughts as she tried to make attempts to listen to Arizona, deep down she knew that was not the type of person either Arizona or Teddy where, but she couldn't control the self-doubt and loathing she was feeling.

" _What exactly did Teddy tell you…? That poor Callie, had been well and truly dumped and that she was the laughing stock of the hospital for a few months? Great, cause that's exactly what I wanted you to know."_ Callie stood up from her seated position and began to pace the floor in front of Arizona.

" _You need to calm down Calliope, of course that's not what Teddy said."_ Arizona couldn't believe what she was hearing. _God, have I been that stupid, that Callie actually thinks I'm that kind of person. What the hell is she doing here? This is getting us nowhere. "Look Calliope, you obviously have things going on right now. I might understand that you are feeling confused but I will not have you here, accusing me of laughing at you"_

The humiliation was overwhelming the brunette as she started to feel the frustrated tears flow across her cheeks. This was not the image that Callie wanted Arizona to have of her, of the pathetic and worthless partner.

All of Callie's deeply held fears and concerns were stampeding against her sense of reality and she could not control the doubt, anger and hurt that were building up inside of her. Callie turned to stare directly at Arizona as her shoulders shrugged in question. _"This was maybe a bad idea Arizona, I think… I think I should go."_ She stated.

Completely confused as to what on earth was going on, Arizona herself, was now exceptionally annoyed at the Latina. _I have already made a decision to take a step back and this is really not helping the situation. She really needs to sort out her issues and that is something I am not ready to be part of._ Sighing and grasping the duvet, Arizona flung the covers off of her body as she sat up.

" _Do you know what Calliope, I agree… I think you should go."_ Arizona stated.

Callie felt her heart sink as that was not response she had expected. She hadn't really meant it when she said she thought she should go, it was said out of frustration. Deep down she had perhaps hoped that Arizona would tell her that everything would be okay and not to worry, that she had feelings for her and didn't care what happened in her past. That Arizona would just take her in her arms and hold her close. Instead, Arizona was telling her to go. _"Okay, fine…you know what…I… I will."_

Callie paused for a moment looking back at the shadow, who continued to sit motionless on the edge of the bed. When nothing more was said in the fraction of a second that past, Callie turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Angry and confused Arizona furrowed her brow and sighed, all she had wanted to do was to tell Calliope that everything was fine, not to worry and that she loved her. However, she knew that would have just been stupid to do. Just because Arizona had been unable to control herself, it was quite evident that Callie still had a lot of feelings for her ex. _Besides, I need to look after number one right now, no more romance and feelings and crap that just gets in the way._

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello all.

Here is the latest Chapter update, sorry it is a little later than usual but it has been a busy time of year.

I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for continuing to read the story and for the lovely feedback that I have to received (hopefully that will continue).

I hope you have an amazing New Year however you are looking to celebrate. A huge thank you to any of you who are part of the emergency services that continue to protect us and keep us safe and healthy all year round. We are proud of you all. :)

Anyway, let me know what you think (hoping you will all go easy on me - you know Calzona will always need angst).

The song for this Chapter is **Issues by Julia Michaels.**

Big love and SEE you in 2018 ; )


	23. Chapter 22 - Hide and Seek

**Chapter 22 – Hide and Seek**

The early morning sun filtered its way through the light fabric curtains, as it provided a soft glow to the pale face that peaked out from its encasement within the feather duvet. The dulled sound of the early morning commuters made its way through the glass pane window, as they muffled their way into the silent room.

The body encased within the deep feathered fabric moved out, agitatedly as her hands clenched in a hard grip and her legs shot out sharply trying to ease the tension. Her brow scrunched together and facial features fastened as the internal pain devoured her.

Her sleeping body writhed out in the duvet jungle as she began to toss and turn becoming further captured within the fabric. A low aching cry fell from her lips as she gasped for air under the agony.

Rudely awoken from her dream light state, Arizona's skull felt that it was being ripped apart from the pain that was slicing through her head as it spread out causing a nausea to swell in her throat.

Her features twisted under the discomfort she was feeling, before the piercing ache caused her eye lids to fly open and her voice break under the listless scream that fell from her lips.

As quickly as the pain seared across her skull it began to subside, her bearings slowly began to come back as Arizona lay paralysed as she looked out. Confusion and uncertainty spread across her as she tried to understand what was going on. Was she correct? or Was this a trick of her mind?

Arizona looked out as the distortion and the light flickers encased her vision. Her vision, _what the hell!_ Scared and petrified Arizona continued to look out, no true visualisation forming but a blurred awareness of her surroundings as she took in the shadows and tones that formed the environment around her.

Arizona remained paralysed as she lay shaking with both fear and delight, the emotional confusion stripped her throat of all moisture as she lay dumbfounded. She didn't want to move, she couldn't move. She didn't want to jeopardise what was currently happening but at the same time she needed to do something.

Pulling all the strength she could muster and despite the dryness in her throat she screamed out into the room hoping that she was loud enough. _"TEDDDYYYYY!"_

* * *

Callie pushed around the liquid consistency in the small petri dish in front of her as she continued her internal debate. She had managed to hide herself away for several hours in the lab and was hopeful that her shift would continue in this vein. She lowered her head onto the palm of her hand as she allowed the other to play about with the liquid. _How did I let this happen?_

The frustrations of her current predicament continued to build hour upon hour and she felt that at any given moment she may explode. She took a deep breath as she pushed the dish away in annoyance. Callie scolded herself for her childish actions the night before, which had resulted in Arizona telling her to leave.

A small pout formed on her full lips, her eye's glazing over and her shoulders slouched. _Urghhhh!_ Callie wanted, so much to scream out and pound her fists against the table, to vent out the internal frustrations which were consuming her and controlling her ability to get on with her work day.

 _I didn't mean to say what I did to Arizona. I didn't mean to hurt her or for her to think that I didn't trust her. God, it's so stupid….. this whole situation is actually ridiculous._ She kicked her foot out against the leg of the table as she threw herself back against the hard chair. _I was really childish to act out like that, it was just a moment of letting my emotions get the better of me… and now….. Now, I don't know what. I wish so much I could go back and take back what happened._

She could hear the ringing in her ears and her heart pound against her chest as she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. _You do have an awful habit of letting your emotions take over, Torres, talk about ruining it for yourself._

Callie was so annoyed with herself but also she was sad at how Arizona had reacted to her. She had been slightly shocked and taken back that Arizona had told her to leave. _I mean, what was that even about? she could have just spoken to me._ She paused in contemplation considering the events. _I wasn't that bad, was I?_

She was aware that it was her own fear and doubts that had created the situation, the argument. _Was that even an argument…? No, it was more of a …. a….. I don't even know what that was._

Callie knew that her emotions could be hard to regulate at times and in being reminded about her past, with it coming back to haunt her, she couldn't help that her fears had been triggered. She knew that what she had experienced with Erica and how she had been left feeling had nothing to do with what she was now experiencing with Arizona. She had realised that in the moments when her emotions took over and she was consumed by the self-loathing that she needed to calm herself, to remind herself that it was Erica, who had the issues not her.

Callie felt the anger boiling deep within her belly as the pressure tipped and the rage began to spill over, her eyes became enflamed as she grabbed a hold of the petri dish and launched it across the room. It hit the far off wall cracking on impact due to the force.

Just at that moment, the door opened, Cristina's gaze dropped to the plastic vessel now lying to waste on the floor next to her, her mouth opened in shock. _"Torres, what the hell?"_

Callie puffed up her lips before expressing the air in a huffing sound as she spun back on the chair. _"What?"_ She replied like a teenager mid tantrum.

Cristina made her way into the room, closing the door behind her as her eyebrow raised, ready to give the heated Latina a piece of her mind. She moved closer drawing in line with the table Callie sat at. _"What's going on, Cal? Why are you hiding out here in the lab and throwing your research against the walls?"_

As her fore arm lay against the back of her chair she drew her hand up sweeping her index finger across her brow, her eyes darting in a side glance at her roommate, whilst her other hand allowed her fingers to tap out against the table. _"I'm fucking everything up, Cristina."_ She stated.

Laying her crossed arms against the table she allowed a look of understanding to wash across her face. _"How so?"_

" _I fucked up with Arizona last night. I really shouldn't have gone down to see her after I left. I don't think she will want to talk to me again, I kind of lost my temper… not at her… well kind of at her, but not really. It's just this whole Erica thing."_ Callie tried to explain.

" _Oh yeah, I saw her earlier strutting about the hospital like she owned the place."_ Cristina acknowledged. _"She's such a weirdo Cal, why do you let her get to you so much?"_

Callie considered Cristina's query, _"You know Cristina, I don't actually know. It's pathetic right."_

" _Well, yeah it is actually."_ Cristina replied.

Callie dropped her hand down to her thigh as she spun round on her seat her mouth wide open in gape as she eyed her with confusion.

" _What? You think I'm going to be someone who tells you what you want to hear? or do you want me to be who I have always been, and tell you how it is?"_

Callie thought about that for a moment before she pursed her lips and nodded her head, a small grin catching at the edges of her mouth. _"No Cristina, I need you to be you. If anyone can give me a reality check, it's you."_

" _Well good. So, are you going to stop hiding in the lab, pull yourself together and come do a consult for me?"_

" _You need me to come out…. there."_ She pointed towards the door providing Cristina with the suggested answer.

" _Yes Callie, I want you to come out there. Go grow a pair and stop hiding. Go show that Erica Hahn that she has had no impact on the big bad Callie Torres and that you are so much more without her."_ Cristina stated matter-of-factly.

A smile spreading out across her face, Callie knew that she was being really silly and that her friend was right. _"Okay, okay… no more hiding away. What is it you need from me? Do I get to break some bones? I could really do with breaking some bones today."_

" _Yes, there might be some bone breaking in it for you…. if you're lucky."_ She replied as the two women stood up and made their way to the door.

* * *

He sat listening to the physical description being recited to him as he nodded in understanding. He allowed a smile to grace his lips as he slid his hand through his bouncy, thick hair, a characteristic move he had that resulted in most woman going weak at the knees. He wasn't nicknamed McDreamy for no reason.

"… _. So, do you think these headaches are something I should be worried about?"_ Arizona concluded.

Moving forward in his seated position and entwining his fingers, as he leaned on the table. _"Doctor Robbins, I think it is fair to say that this is good news. We will have some tests we will need to run and we will need to keep monitoring and assessing the situation…. But I think there is cause to celebrate."_ He replied.

Arizona could feel a sense of relief and shock course through her body as she was taken by surprise. She had spent several hours, whilst she waited for her appointment, filled with dread and worry.

Arizona had considered that there was something seriously wrong given how she had woken. However, as Teddy had suggested to her, if some of her sight had returned that could only be good.

Arizona did not want to jump to conclusions though and needed to hear from Doctor Shepherd, exactly what he thought and here he was telling her that it was good news. _"How can you be sure?"_ She questioned, wanting to know his full consideration.

He continued to smile as he paused to draw breath between his full lips, as his eyes gleamed in his response. _"Arizona, if I may."_ She nodded in acceptance. _"The blunt trauma to your head during the accident was severe enough to cause a cerebral contusion, a brain bruise, which by definition indicates that there was some degree of bleeding into and swelling of the brain tissues. As a result this caused the brain to malfunction in that specific area and for you this particular area was the part of the brain that controls your vision, which resulted in cortical blindness."_

Doctor Shepherd stood up from his seat and made his way round to the front of the desk, placing himself in front of Arizona and Teddy as he leaned back and folded his arms. _"Although, the whole situation with the accident is not lucky, what was lucky for you was that your injury would appear to have come from the cortex of the brain and not from your eye or optic nerve. So, we define that as a visual cortex, as the damage was done to the part of the brain that controls sight, the occipital lobe. Unfortunately for you, during the accident the blow to the head impacted on both halves of your brain to cause full sight loss. Are you with me so far?"_

" _Yes I understand. Please go on."_ Arizona stated as Teddy adjusted her seating position slightly, which pulled her closer to Doctor Shepherd, eagerly listening to his explanation.

" _Well, we have been running tests and monitoring you as we weren't sure how severe the damage to the optical cortex had been. In some cases it could be permanent. However, what you have described to me today would suggest that the bleeding inside your brain has stopped and the swelling has begun to dissipate. Which is fantastic news and what we were hoping for."_

Teddy looked across at Arizona who had tears streaking down her cheeks but no sound was coming from her open mouth. She took the blonde's hand in her own and held it in a regarding embrace. Noting that Arizona was speechless, Teddy ventured some questions on her friend's behalf. _"So, what you are suggesting, Derek…. is that Arizona could regain full sight in the future?"_

Leaning forward, as he placed one of his hands gently down on Arizona's thigh and raising the other to catch one of the tears running down her cheek, he replied. _"That is exactly what I am saying…. Arizona, I am hopeful that sometime soon you will regain your sight. I don't have a timeline on this, as each case is different and it is all down to rest and taking care of your health."_

Arizona was immersed in a wave of emotion and hesitation as she sat motionless in her chair. Her mind, a whirlwind of thought and sentiment upon the news she was receiving. _Can this be true, can I really get my sight back….. can I go back to who I was?_

" _We will take this one step at a time Arizona, firstly we will run some tests and get an idea of what your current sight abilities are….."_ Before he could continue Arizona slowly raised her hand in a _wait_ motion as she took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart so she could speak.

" _If I…"_ She swallowed the dry lump in her throat. _"If my…."_ She took a gasp of air. _"If my sight returns and I can see again… is there a possibility…. that I could…. That I could, return to practice?"_ This was really important to Arizona, it was who she was, who she had worked hard to become, Doctor Arizona Robbins. Having had that striped away from her as a result of the accident and now with the thought that she could go back to work, go back to surgery, return to work in a hospital the overwhelming excitement, was more than she could take.

Considering her query. _"Technically, yes. If everything being well and you regain your sight there shouldn't be a reason that you couldn't. However, you are sometime away from that so you need to be patient."_

Teddy looked between Doctor Shepherd and Doctor Robbins as her eyes sparkled and a wide smile spread across her face brightly beaming at the suggestion as she knew it was something that meant the world to her best friend.

" _I can be patient Doctor Shepherd, believe me. If there's a chance that I could regain full sight and be able to practice again, sometime in the future….. I will wait for as long as I need to and I will do everything and all that I need to."_

" _Well it's very simple, you need to rest as much as you can and do things that make you smile. No stress. No anxiety. Everything must be rest and happiness."_ He stated.

" _Deal!"_ Arizona replied as the joy spilled over and her dimples widened to encapsulate the room. _"No stress and plenty of rest. This I can do."_

* * *

Callie let out a deep sigh of relief as her bright smile smoothed across her face. Cristina had a knack of helping her work through her issues and her friend had given her the case that she had really needed to ease her tension and clear her mind as she cracked the patient's bones back into place.

Having felt her dark mood lift Callie swayed through the hallways heading to the cafeteria where she had arranged to catch up with Mark. _Now it's a good day._ She smiled.

" _Doctor Torres, can I grab you for a moment?"_ The nurse shouted, as she strode up to the Latina.

" _Of course Alison, what can I do for you?"_

" _I just need to get you to sign off on Mr Harrison."_ The nurse explained.

" _Yeah sure. Is he ready for discharge?"_

" _Yes, everything is in place as you requested. His wife is just on her way in and he will be good to go."_

" _Perfect."_ Callie took the clipboard in her hand as she read through the patient's notes signing off when required before handing it back to Alison. _"Okay, thank you for that."_

As Callie ventured forward she was halted in her tracks as a familiar voice called to her from behind. _"Doctor Torres, I was wondering if I would get the chance to see you."_

Callie could feel the bile reach up from the depths of her stomach as she tried to quell the gagging reflex in her throat. This was definitely what she had been trying so hard to avoid. She stood glued to the floor as the floral perfume coated her nostrils causing the gagging reflex to kick in again. It had once been a smell that lingered in her apartment, in _their_ apartment. It was a smell that had filled her with warmth and a feeling of belonging, now it was a smell that made her sick to her stomach and a revulsion to progress its way through her body in rejection.

Callie felt the cold hands take a grasp of her wrist as she was spun round, coming eye to eye with dark blue. She closed her eyes momentarily, hoping that her current predicament was a nightmare and not a reality, that she was currently fast asleep in some badly made and uncomfortable call room bed that caused her dreams to be filled with shit. However, as her eyes opened again and focussed on the dirty blonde hair and stern features she heard the dull vocal tones that filled her with dread, once more. _"Callie, seriously don't just walk away from me."_

Callie could not help the condescending laugh that fell from her lips as she rolled her eyes in contempt. _"Are you being serious, Erica?"_

" _Come on Callie, you know I wasn't just going to let you walk away without talking."_ Erica smiled, her lips slightly lopsided. _How did I never notice that before?_ Callie considered. _The way they fall at an angle like that, did that always happen?_

Aware that the Latina continued to look at her blankly Erica knew that their interaction may take some time. _"Look, I know I owe you an explanation and all that, but come on Cal. It's me, it's your Erica….."_

Before she could continue in her point Callie raised her hand up in front of Erica's face motioning for her to stop. _"Eh, no! … Just no Erica. I am not doing this. I think everything was said, that was needed to be said, the last time we saw one another."_

The dirty blonde furrowed her brow as she tried to recall their last discussion. _"What are you talking about Callie? The last time we saw one another, the only thing that was said was, goodbye."_

" _Exactly."_ Callie turned on her heel, spinning round so her back was to Erica as she began to march away, dignity intact.

Unfortunately, Erica was having none of Callie's 'get away' as she took to a fast pace before coming up on the Latina's inside striding in front of her and coming to a halt. Causing Callie to stop hard in her tracks. _"Move out of the way Erica, I have things to do."_

Callie glanced around her noting the gazes of the current trickle of onlookers. _"Erica, you are causing a scene. I had enough of the gossip mill in this place when you left, I do not need you to start up anymore shit here."_

Looking around at the bodies about them, all of who tried to look busy doing other tasks. _"What are you on about? No one is interested in what we are talking about they are all busy with their own stuff."_

Callie could not control the full eye roll and deep sigh as she took a step back looking for an advantage point to bypass Erica and continue on her way to the cafeteria.

Erica moved even closer into Callie's personal space as she took a hold of her hands in her own, causing Callie's body shivered in its repulsion under the cold touch.

Callie had daydreamed on many occasion what it would be like to have Erica back, to feel her close and to hear her voice again. _But that was before and this is now._ Now Callie knew well and truly she was over her previous relationship. _God, even being this close to her makes my skin crawl. What on earth did I see in this woman?_

Noting the brunettes continued silence Erica made a decision to say the words she had been considering for months. _"Look, I might have been a bit hasty before."_

Callie snatched her hands back, she hadn't realised that Erica still had a hold of them, as her gaze drew back to the dark blue orbs before her. Once those eyes had made her weak at the knees and she would have done anything for them. Now, as she looked into them she saw how cold and impassionate they were. _"What are you on about?"_ Callie scoffed.

" _When I left, I shouldn't have left like that. I'm not going to say it was a mistake, as I don't make mistakes. However, I will accept that I was hasty in my actions."_ Erica stated.

" _Oh hell no! I am not getting into this and especially not here."_ Callie spat out.

Erica regarded the Latina before her, it had been sometime since she had seen her ex-girlfriend but she could never deny how exceptionally attractive she was. Erica could feel the passionate fire begin to swell in her body upon her vision and touch. _"Come on Cal, you know we were good together. I know you have never really gotten over me, just like I never got over you."_

 _Is she being serious?_ Callie internally laughed. _God, just no! Get over her. I am so over Erica bloody Hahn its ridiculous and this interaction has just defined that._ Callie rolled her eyes in mock at Erica as she again made attempts to edge her way past.

" _Wait!"_ Erica exclaimed as she again took a hold of Callie's wrists this time bringing her into a tight embrace.

Noting that she was now held tight, eyes inches away from one another as she felt Erica's body shudder in its breath. The floral perfume causing offence to her nostrils with the close proximity.

What happened next took Callie by complete surprise, as Erica moved forward, her eyes looking deep into Callie's before closing over. Before Callie knew what was happening Erica's lips were locked across her own as the dirty blonde made attempts to part her mouth to allow her tongue entrance. With the sudden realisation of the situation Callie pushed against Erica causing her to stumble back. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

Erica stood in shock and disbelief as her gestures were rejected, she was unable to form words to reply.

Callie took a moment to glimpse around her taking in the gawking onlookers. _Jesus!_ Looking further around her, Callie spied a more private area away from prying eyes. Taking a hold of Erica's arm, she dragged the dirty blonde into the on-call room next to them, before slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Arizona considered that she had been given the best news she had in a long time and now all she wanted to do was share that with Callie. Despite what had happened the night before, she wanted to share her news with her friend.

Arizona was realistic to know that their argument was as a result of their own personal worries and circumstances that had both caused them concern the night before. She therefore felt it was only fair that she explain to Callie what exactly was going on and was hopeful they could talk things over. Arizona also knew that she needed to be fair to Callie and hear her out, as she had tried to when she came back down to her apartment. _That hadn't been fair of me to turn her away like that, she had been trying and it's only to be expected that she was emotional._

Arizona had recently finished up her appointment with Doctor Shepherd and Teddy, now she just wanted to share her good news with Callie. The good news would mean so much, if Arizona could get through the next while and regain her sight, the possibilities could be endless. _Oh my God. I could actually get to see her, to take full regard of what I can only imagine to be the most beautiful woman._

Arizona had a slightly joyful bounce to her walk as she floated along the hallway, although it was small short steps she was taking whilst still using her white cane. She could make out the brightness of the neon ceiling lights, filtering through her darkness. Her vision providing an understanding that the darker distortion in front of her were the bodies of passers-by.

Arizona wasn't entirely sure where Callie was, as she made her way through the hospital corridors, but she actually didn't care. She would make her way through the entire building if she had to on her quest to find the girl and tell her the good news.

Rounding the next corner, she could make out the darker depictions of several people gathered in a huddle. As she came closer, she could hear the random mumblings and gossiping whispers.

" _I mean really, none of us needed to see that. I for one, am glad that they took it into the on-call room. Did you see them? her tongue was practically down her throat."_ The intern explained to her friend.

Arizona was pushed out of the way, as a male pulled in closer to the woman who was talking. _"Hey, what's going on? What did I miss?"_ He asked excitedly.

Arizona couldn't help but try and eavesdrop a little as she tried to go even slower as she walked passed them.

She heard another woman begin the explanation. _"Doctor Torres is in that room right now… and well you know what the residents are like….."_ She suggested before being interrupted.

" _Yeah, apparently it's her ex."_ The other woman began. _"They must have really missed each other the way they had their tongues down one another's throat."_

Arizona stopped dead in her track as she took in the discussion, she could feel a nausea take over her body as she slightly stumbled on her placement.

Noting the blonde falter on her footing the male intern turned and took a hold of her arm. _"Are you okay, Miss?"_ He enquired.

Paralysed in her emotional wake Arizona could not find the words to answer him. As she took a deep breath trying to regain her balance.

" _Miss? Where are you needing to go, can I help you get there?"_ He asked kindly.

Fighting back the hurt and ache that was spreading across her chest, Arizona straightened herself out. She patted her hand against his as she took a deeper inhale, she was damned if she was going to stay here.

" _I'm…. I'm okay. I was just leaving."_ She stated as she determinedly moved forward and on a mission to find the exit, get the hell out of the hospital and back to the confines of her apartment where she could process what the hell was going on.

* * *

" _Erica what the hell did you think you were doing?"_ Callie's voice raised in exasperation. _"How dare you! How dare you come here and just presume you can do shit like that!"_

" _Cal, come on. You know you want me as much as I want you. I made a mistake, okay. There you have it, I said it. I should never have left you for Colin, it was nothing, and it was just a lapse in judgement."_ Erica suggested.

" _Wait, what?"_ Callie questioned.

" _It was a momentary lapse in judgement, things between us were getting a bit deep and I acted stupidly. Come on Callie, let's just get back to being us."_ Erica moved forward and made attempts to wrap her arms around the brunette's waist but was faltered when Callie's hands were brought down, smacking hers out of the way.

Callie took a further step back as her hand wiped across her brow, a small smile lay across her face in disbelief. _"Are you actually telling me that you left me for someone else and that you did that because things were becoming real….. and you couldn't handle an adult relationship?"_

Slightly confused, Erica tried to take a step forward closer to Callie, however as soon as she did the Latina moved away again, now pacing the floor before her. _"It was a mistake Callie and I'm back now."_

" _You're not back Erica, you are here for your patient and to do the surgery, you didn't think anyone but yourself could do. Don't for one moment try and suggest you are back to repair a relationship that is already dead in the water."_ Callie could not believe what she was hearing never mind the suggestion that she would just get back together with Erica.

" _Well yes, technically I am here for my patient. However, when I saw you I knew that….. well come on Cal, you know that you and I are meant to be."_ Erica made attempts to draw Callie's gaze into her own but the brunette continued to look away as she began to laugh in scorn.

" _Oh Erica, really? You actually think for one moment I would want your cheating ass back? How pathetic do you actually think I am?"_ Callie began to laugh out loud into the room at the suggestion. _"Even if I was that pathetic, Erica, you so missed the boat. I am so over you, I have moved on and I am now aware of what true love and beauty can be."_

Puzzled, Erica made further attempts. _"Cal, I get that you want to hurt me after everything, but really we don't need to go through that. Come to dinner with me, let's talk about things. Let's catch up, I am aware that it will take time to sort everything and get back to where we were but we can do it."_

Now hysterically laughing, _"Oh Erica, really no. I have absolutely no interest in you at all."_ Callie paused for a moment as she began to consider the last few months, then the last few weeks. The past while she had been spending with Arizona, she closed her eyes over as a wide smile creased across her face annihilating the previous tension that had been caused by Erica. For a moment she forgot where she was as the image of the little blonde bundle infiltrated her thoughts.

Drawing her mind back to the present she allowed her eyes to open as the brown orbs looked deep into the dark blue, as they pierced right through the woman before her. _"Let me make this as clear as I possibly can. Please don't let there be any hesitation in your understanding."_ Taking a deep breath she continued. _"You and I ended a long time ago and I for one am glad. I am so glad you ran away with … who the hell is Colin?"_

" _Marlow, but that's not important Callie."_ Erica replied.

" _Colin Marlow, as in professor Marlow? Oh Erica, seriously, what the hell."_ Callie began laughing again before stopping and continuing her point. _"I am so glad you left me, Erica…. Actually, I will go so far as to thank you. I thank you for breaking me, to a certain point… as it gave me the freedom to see what love actually is. To find the person who I actually think is perfection, the person that I can see a future with, the one who consumes my every thought, who causes my heart to flutter every second of the day."_ As Callie continued in her speech she realised that she was no longer talking to Erica but to herself. She was finally starting to listen to herself, her feelings and it was catching her by surprise.

Callie had realised that there had been more to her feelings for Arizona the closer they had become and the more time they had spent together. She knew that everything she did for the blonde had been done with consideration and care. However, after her past experiences she had tried so hard not to listen to the heart that she continued to wear on her sleeve. She knew if she had, she would have realised before now… _"I love Arizona."_

" _Who the hell is Arizona?"_ Erica spat out.

Callie shook her head as she recognised that she had actually spoken her thoughts out aloud. Smiling at her realisation she spun round on her heel, heading towards the door and taking the handle in her hands she pulled the door open and exited the room.

With her head in the clouds, she hadn't fully registered the scuffling of bodies disperse across the hall trying to look busy as she left the on-call room and make her way down the hallway.

Coming to the door Erica's gaze glanced over the eyes peering across at her as she shouted after Callie. _"Who is Arizona?"_

However, no reply came as the Latina rounded the corner and disappeared.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hello :)

So you were looking for a quick update so here it is. Thank you again for all the interest in the story so far and feedback. You make my day when I get feedback/reviews so it is greatly appreciated that you have taken the time out to do that.

The song for the Chapter is **Amen by Ritual**

You can come find me on Twitter as I continue to ramble about my days Calzazoo

This is also linked to my Curious Cat page where you can come and ask me questions. If you have ever fancied asking me something why not try on here, its all anon. ;)

Anyway I hope you enjoy the latest upload and 2018 has been good to you so far.

CZ


	24. Chapter 23 - Eyes Wide Shut

**Chapter 23 - Eyes Wide Shut**

The rain hammered against the window pane, resembling a thousand drums pounding in unison in their rhythmic beating. As she listened to the tiny droplets hit, beat after beat against the glass, she was entranced in the sound that gave amplification to her own heartbeat. Bizarrely, the sound of the rain was comforting, as she remained motionless in its hypnotic pulsation.

It had been two days since her appointment with Doctor Shepherd. Two days since she had stumbled upon the room where Callie and Erica were together. Since then, there had been no contact from the Latina, Arizona knew she was being silly to think about Callie and her ex. _Of course they would have sorted things out, it's just my luck._ Arizona closed her eyes over, lifting her head slightly as she took in a deep breath.

During those two days, Arizona had time to consider what she needed to do, what she had to do and that, was to put herself first. As Doctor Shepherd had suggested, if there was a chance of her regaining her sight, she needed to prioritise herself. She needed to remove any stressors and rest. Arizona knew that meant she needed to remove Callie and any emotional baggage that would bring. Upon the realisation, she had considered that she needed to go and she now found herself with her plans in full motion.

" _Are you sure this is what you want to do Arizona?"_ Teddy enquired as she continued to fold the clothes into the suitcase.

Drawn from her thoughts, Arizona turned to observe the blurred image of her friend. _"It's the right thing to do Teddy. You heard Shepherd, I need to rest. As much as I would love to stay, I need to go to the one place that I can do that."_

" _I just think you are being a bit hasty, Z."_ Teddy suggested.

" _I know you do Teds, but really I just need to go home. I need time to process everything and consider my future."_

" _But you know I am here for you and that you can do that here."_ Teddy protested as she sat down next to Arizona.

" _If Shepherd is right Teddy and I do get my sight back it will be a long road of recovery and I need to focus on that. To have a chance to be who I was before is overwhelming and an opportunity I need to focus all my attention on, without any interruptions."_

Arizona was becoming frustrated as she continued to repeat the same points to her friend. It had been difficult enough trying to manage her own uncertainties towards her decision, let alone having to hear her friend continually convey them to her.

Arizona had found that Teddy's consistent questioning had finally convinced her that it was indeed the right choice. If she returned home to her mother and fathers house, there would be no questioning her choices and instead she could focus on her health. _Which needs to be the priority right now, I need to rest and get my sight back. This whole situation is bigger than just me and my romantic indications, this is about me and my future. This is about me getting my sight back and that needs to be my number one focus._

" _I get that Z, but are you really not going to at least speak to Callie before you go."_ Teddy probed.

Arizona drew her hand up to her brow as her fingers spread out across her forehead symbolically rubbing away the tension, as the recollections of that day came flooding back. The thought engrained into her mind of Callie's lips being held against another woman's. The thought of those strong skilled hands caressing another woman's body made her feel nauseous. _God, it is so not my right to have any feelings about that. It's her ex, the woman she was with for nearly two years. I'm the no-one in this situation, I'm only the recent date._

Slightly embarrassed at how she had been feeling about the situation she had chosen not to discuss the matter with Teddy and instead she would bottle up her emotions and resolved that there was nothing to sort out.

Spending time with Callie had been nice for a while, but it was going nowhere and she couldn't spend her time dwelling on what might have been. _"I don't see that there is a need to do that Ted's, what is there to say? Callie and I had some fun but that's all it was. She helped me forget my crappy situation for a little while and gave me some comfort. It was just a bit of fun, she has her own life to sort out."_

" _I just don't buy that Arizona, I really thought you guys were going somewhere and I don't think it's fair of you to just up and leave without any regard for how she might feel."_ Teddy scorned.

" _Oh, I am pretty sure Callie is fine and has her own things going on Teddy. She won't even notice."_ Arizona suggested.

" _That's a crock of shit Arizona and you know it. Callie likes you and I really don't think you are being fair to her."_ Teddy paused for a moment as she felt the rush of annoyance lace its way across her.

Looking at Arizona, Teddy clenched her jaw hard in frustration before she continued. " _Not only that you are not being fair to me, Arizona. You are both my friend and you are putting me in a difficult position. Not only are you not telling her that you are regaining your sight but you are also leaving without speaking to her, and what I've just got to keep my mouth shut? That's asking a lot."_ Teddy criticised.

Worrying that Teddy was about to lose her resolve. _"I am being serious when I say to you that you do not tell Callie or anyone anything about my sight, Teddy. It's no-one's business and as my best friend I expect you to respect my wishes."_

" _You know I will Arizona, I am just telling you that I really do not agree with them."_

Teddy was really frustrated with the choices Arizona was making as she knew the blonde would end up regretting them in the future. In being a good friend Teddy had made several attempts to change Arizona's mind-set however her attempts had been futile. Teddy knew that Arizona was as stubborn as they came and when her mind was made up there was no going back.

Despite not fully agreeing with Arizona's choices, Teddy could understand her consideration and having been party to the discussion with Doctor Shepherd she also knew that Arizona needed to rest if there was any hope of her regaining her sight. Teddy knew that Barbara and Daniel could offer her that back at home where she could rest and recuperate.

Teddy might have agreed that it was not her place to tell anyone regarding Arizona's health but she did consider that she could be sneaky and let Callie know Arizona was leaving.

Arizona turned her attention to the window again as the rain continued to tap out its dance. She had three hours until her flight left Seattle and she would leave to start a fresh and put her time in the City behind her.

Teddy stood up and took regard of her friend who had a sullen look. She hesitated momentarily but conceded that she needed to try and intervene as much as she could. Heading towards the door she pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket ready to type out her message. _"I'm just going to go get a glass of water, you want one?"_

" _No thanks, I'm good."_

* * *

Cristina watched from the breakfast counter as her flatmate flipped the pancakes around in the pan, in a slightly destructive manner. The Latina had been a bag of confusion and uncertainty the past few days and had taken to cooking, a lot.

Cristina was not one to complain when a meal was being readily provided to her but it also caused her a slight concern in respect of her friend's welfare. She was also not complaining about how silent the flat had been over those few days as her friend had been reserved. However, this was not the typical behaviour Callie exhibited and it was making her feel slightly uneasy.

Cristina lifted her gaze from the frying pan to look directly at the brunette as her head slide into the palm of her hand. _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

Drawn out of her daze Callie met Cristina's stare. _"Huh?"_

" _Do you want to talk about what you're thinking?"_ Cristina offered.

" _I will just bore you repeating it all again."_ Callie stated.

Cristina recalled how Callie had explained what had happened with Erica, in detail and how she had come to the realisation of her feelings for Arizona. Cristina had felt proud of how Callie had, figuratively, thrown the dirty blonde to the side. However, since then Callie had spent the time considering what she should do about her feelings for their neighbour. _"So, are you actually going to go see Arizona and tell her how you feel?"_

 _Tell Arizona how I feel? if only it were that easy. If only all I needed to do was to scoop her up in my arms and tell her that I was in love with her._ Callie had spent the last few days daydreaming about Arizona and when she considered her future the blonde was right there by her side. It was funny how in such a short amount of time Arizona had managed to wriggle her way into Callie's heart and head.

Despite being warmed by the thoughts of Arizona and the potential for their relationship, Callie was also scared. She had finally learned the truth from Erica that she had been left for another. _Colin Marlow, Jesus of all people to be left for. His man-whore reputation proceeds him along with his arrogance._ Callie had laughed several times considering how well suited Erica and Colin actually were. In being provided with the hard truth it had eased Callie's mind but had also heightened her concerns.

Callie had left Erica standing in the on-call room high in the knowledge that she was in love with Arizona Robbins. However, within moments of that realisation came the worry of how she would feel if she lost that. Despite wanting to run to Arizona and tell her about her feelings she had been resistant and nervous. What if Arizona turned her down?

Callie was always one to wear her heart on her sleeve and when she loved, she loved hard. All her life she had been taught to be a Torres; to be hard, to show no weakness when it came to profession and business. On the flip side, growing up she had been surrounded by family and love, which came naturally to show. As an adult she had quickly come to realise that love was not always unconditional. That harsh reality was something that hurt deep and caused wounds that were not easy to heal, in fact may never heal.

So, despite wanting to go and tell Arizona how she felt, she had found herself back at her own place wondering what to do. Love or protect her heart. It was a difficult one to choose, as all she wanted to do was be with Arizona. Callie had finally resolved that she needed to speak to the blonde and see what could be. Callie had been the one to tell Arizona so many times to trust her, now it was her turn to return that trust.

Stopping in her tracks Callie turned to look at Cristina as the anxiety and nerves swept across her. _"I think so…. I mean I want to. I just wanted to give her some space and I needed to process everything. It's only fair that I give her space, although we have come so far…. I still don't want to scare her off and in giving her some space I'm hoping she has calmed down."_

Cristina listened to her friend's ramblings and considered she needed to support her to resolve the matter. _"Yeah, but maybe space isn't the best thing to do, sometimes you might just need to go and talk and sort things out."_ Cristina suggested.

" _I get that, but really Arizona has never been good with the whole bulldozer effect I usually have, so this time I am trying a different tact."_ Callie smiled adamant that giving the blonde some space would be the best. _"I was thinking about going to see her tonight. I was thinking I could take her out for dinner and we could speak about everything and I could try and tell her how she makes me feel."_

" _Good, I like the perky little brat. I think she's good for you."_

Callie took a breath as she looked at her roommate in shock. _"It's not like you, Cristina. You actually saying you like someone."_

Waving her hand as she rolled her eyes at the brunette. _"Yeah, yeah. Well it's a onetime thing. Don't expect to hear me being all fluffy again, but you needed to know that your right."_

Interrupting the discussion, Callie's phone lit up and began to vibrate against the counter. Taking it in her hand and opening up the message the Latina began to read as the smile was quickly wiped from her face.

Cristina looked up as she considered the glum expression. _"What is it? What's wrong?"_

Callie stood staring at the message, speechless. _What the actual hell!_

Cristina stood up and made her way round to Callie as she took the mobile phone from her hands and read the message.

 _ **Callie, I think you might want to come down to my flat. Arizona is leaving. Her bag is packed and her flight leaves in a few hours. I'm not supposed to be telling you this so if you do come down it wasn't because I told you. Teddy x**_

" _Oh."_ Cristina spoke as her gaze raised to the brunette who was stood expressionless beside her. _"Ummm…. What are you going to do?"_

Callie was really confused now. _What is that even about?_ She wondered. _Why is Arizona leaving? and why in the hell does she not want me to know? Oh god, I read too much into this. She doesn't feel the same way I do. Damn it!_

Cristina lay her hand down on Callie's arm and nudged her slightly hoping to draw her out of her daze. _"Cal, do you want to go speak to Arizona?"_

" _I…. ummmmmm…. I don't know."_ She looked at her friend questioningly hoping the Asian had the answers for her. _"Did I read too much into things Cristina? Have I let my emotions get the better of me and not see that Arizona wasn't feeling the same?"_

Knowing that her friend had a tendency of being so free with her feelings, Cristina knew that Callie was just a big ball of love and emotion that had a tendency of letting it take over. Time and time again she had suggested that Callie reign back and be more emotionally resistant, taking a leaf out of Cristina's book. Emotions were annoying and just got in the way and were now causing an uncomfortable situation for Callie, again. _"I don't know Cal, maybe. You do have a tendency of jumping right in and you said yourself Arizona has been hesitant."_

 _Oh God, I have totally misread what was going on._ Callie felt so stupid but she also knew that if Arizona was going, if she was leaving, she wanted to see her one last time. _"I'm going to go down and speak to her."_ She decided.

" _Do you think that's a good idea? She apparently didn't want you knowing, meaning she didn't want to see you, Cal. Sorry to break it to you like that, but it's how it is."_ Cristina highlighted.

She knew Cristina was right, Arizona hadn't wanted to see her before she left. A knot squeezed tightly in her stomach at the thought. _"Whether she wants to see me or not, I need to see her. I need to look at her, I need to see that I was wrong, that there wasn't anything between us. If she's going, I need that closure."_

* * *

Arizona pulled on her jacket and picked up her white cane as she swung her bag across her shoulder. She took a deep breath as she prepared herself, _this is the right thing to do._

Despite her mind being adamant her feet remained stuck to the bedroom floor and she hesitated momentarily. The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotion and experience which had been quiet something. She had gone from blissful happiness to confusion and fear. There were far too many things going on for her to process and she knew that in order to get back on track that Seattle was not the right place to do that. Seattle put in front of her too many obstacles that were a barrier to prioritising herself.

 _I need to do this for myself, I need self-preservation but also more than anything I need to get better._

A small smile wavered on her lips as her dimples twitched, she recalled how wonderful some of her experiences had been. _At least I have that, some good memories._ She thought.

Taking a step forward she pushed out her cane allowing it to glide across the floor guiding her path forward. As she made her way through the hallway and into the livingroom she could hear Teddy talking to someone.

Callie moved her gaze as she saw Arizona enter the room, the blonde had her jacket on and was making her way to stand beside the suitcase that lay in the middle of the room.

Turning around to consider her friend Teddy felt a surge of tension as she wondered if she had done the right thing. Hesitantly, she spoke. _"Arizona….. ummmm. Callie has come to see you, I've just let her know that we are actually heading out."_

Arizona shook her head in disbelief, she wasn't buying what Teddy was telling her. She knew her friend had involved herself a bit too much and must have given Callie the heads up. _"Teddy, what have you done?"_

Callie felt a wave of frustration and irritation as she listened to what Arizona was saying. _"Teddy hasn't done anything Arizona. I am a little hurt that you didn't want to let me know you were leaving."_

Feeling slightly uncomfortable and not really wanting to be in the middle of the discussion that was to come, Teddy fidgeted before moving forward and took a hold of Arizona's suitcase. _"Why don't I leave you guys to talk, I can take this downstairs and wait for the taxi."_

Letting out a sigh Arizona was annoyed with her friend but also a little thankful. She had wanted to be in Callie's presence once more but knew she would never have made the move herself. So, Teddy interfering a little had maybe been a good thing, this way she could say goodbye. More for her own peace of mind than anything else. _"Fine."_

Callie watched as Teddy took a hold of the suitcase and wheeled it past her heading to the front door. Teddy lifted her gaze to meet Callie's, as she did she provided her with a sad look of apology. _"I'll be downstairs when you're ready."_ She concluded as she headed out the door.

Hearing the door close over the room was engulfed in an unnatural silence, Arizona shifted her gaze making attempts to focus on the distorted image before her. Having the brunette in front of her for the last time she wished so much that she could take regard of Callie's true form, to see the woman that that had stolen her heart, instead she looked upon a hazy silhouette of a shadow form. _Perhaps its better that I don't see her, this is difficult enough. "Why are you here, Calliope?"_

Hearing her name fall from those beautiful lips caused her knees to weaken and an ache to spread across her chest, as her throat dried. _God, why am I here? This situation is just beyond crazy._ She considered. _"I thought I would come and speak to you. I'm a bit confused if I'm honest, Arizona, I didn't realise that you were intending to go back to your parent's place and I don't know why you didn't think of saying goodbye to me."_

Arizona became infuriated as she listened to the Latina. _"I hadn't realised that we needed to have those kind of conversations, Calliope."_ She needed to stay strong, she needed self-preservation. _"I mean don't get me wrong, it's been nice and all that but we both know it's just been a bit of fun. I didn't think I needed to advise you of everything I was doing."_ Arizona ridiculed.

Callie closed her eyes over as she listen in confusion to the emotionless words being conveyed to her. She clenched her jaw in an attempt to stem the anguish that was coursing through her veins. _Have I been a fool to love again? How could I have been so senseless to let this happen?_

They stood in silence as the hopelessness stained the air around them, both holding on to words they so desperately wanted to utter, but instead allowing miscommunication to guide their path.

Arizona continued to stare at the figure before her as she made attempts to adjust her focus, to bring the woman into view. She let out a deep sigh of frustration as the pain quivered deep within her body.

The silence was becoming unbearable as she made attempts to steady her nerve and continue. _"Calliope, you have been a good friend to me and we had fun….. but we both know that is all it was."_ Arizona considered that she could do this, they could part on reasonable terms.

" _Was that all I was, a bit of fun?"_ Callie whispered as the sting of Arizona's words lay waste to her body.

Arizona lifted her head and bit down on her lip in an attempt to quell the sadness that was like a river whose banks had broken, never ending in its cold harsh truth. Her emotions were beginning to get the better of her as they continued to simmer in the depths of her heart. Feeling her resolve slipping she needed to regain her momentum. _"Calliope, we have had a really nice time together. You helped me to regain a sense of myself and for that I am truly grateful, but we both know that this couldn't go anywhere."_

She considered taking a step forward, to place her arms around the woman before her searching out comfort, but she knew that would only confuse matters further. _"For a brief moment, we were able to make one another happy but ultimately we both have different paths in life. We both have aspects of our lives that we need to resolve and we can't do that together. I have my own life that I need to live, I need to adjust to what is going on for me and right now I can only do that back at home."_

Arizona steadied herself as her fists clenched tighter to maintain her drive. She knew this was the right tact, she needed to see this through, and she needed to rip off the band-aid that was Calliope Torres. _One swift rip and it would be done._

The air caught in her throat as a red hot poker was driven straight through her heart, she was struggling to breath under the pain. _Different paths…. God, I never realised Arizona was just using me to pass the time, to make her feel better about herself. How could I have been part of the same experience but get this so wrong?_ Lowering her head, she shook it in disbelief as she tried to register what was going on. Considering their experiences, Callie made attempts to recall how she had misread the situation that had resulted in her falling hard for the blonde. The situation that was now, once again, finding her being left heartbroken.

As the determination swept over her resolution Arizona knew she needed to get away from Callie, she need to get away from the allure and captivation this woman held. She couldn't falter now, she needed to get away or she really would be screwed. _"Calliope, I really should be going. It's not long till my flight and I need to get to the airport."_

Callie watched on as Arizona began to shift in her position and make to leave. She could feel the tears begin to fill her eyes as they poised ready to overflow, but she knew she would be damned if she let Arizona go without saying something, she needed to let her know how she truly felt even if that meant hurting herself further. As she considered the words to say she realised she didn't even know where to begin as the thoughts of her future had been crushed before her.

Callie raised her hands and took a hold of Arizona's, she looked down at their hands as she softly interlaced their fingers together. She didn't want this moment to end, she wanted time to stop, to hold them in this gently embrace. Callie noted a slight shift in Arizona's stance and considered that she only had seconds before the blonde would leave. _"Arizona….. I can't let you leave like this….."_

Callie freed one of her hands and brought it up to Arizona's face as she took a hold of the soft cheek. _"There is more for us… there is more to us…. this is not where our story ends. I cannot believe for one moment that we have shared the same experiences and you did not feel the same connection I did."_

Arizona felt as the soft fingers caressed gently across her skin, the beautiful aroma that continued to captivate her desires and the soft sultry tones that continued to cause her heart to race, she knew she was faltering. Closing her eyes over to capture this moment in her memory she breathed in Callie's essence as a single tear fell in its sadness.

Breaking the spell Arizona slowly took a step back breaking their embrace as she pined in the loss of contact. _"Calliope, stop. We can't do this."_

Callie regarded Arizona and noted a slight hesitation, was she right, a new determination swept over her as she continued to fight for Arizona. _"If you leave Arizona, there will be a time in your life when you will look back at this point and see that there was a choice you could have made. When you get to that point…. you might realise how amazing this could have been…."_

Arizona took a further step back, she couldn't do this. She had made up her mind and she was damned if she was going to have Callie change that.

Considering the words Arizona had used to justify leaving Callie decided that she needed to counter her thoughts. _"Life can be messy Arizona, sure there are things going on for you and it's not necessarily wrong that you think you would be better dealing with that back at home….. but sometimes we can end up making the life that we are living, so in-ordinarily complicated that its really unnecessary."_

Arizona froze as she listened to the words falling from the Latina's lips, she knew Callie was right, but things were complicated. How could she stick around when only days before she was told her life was about to dramatically change. Arizona needed to process all that was going on and she had resolved that would be best done away from Seattle in the one place she felt safe and secure. _It's too late, I have made up my mind._

Arizona moved further back trying to gain control as she opened her eyes. _"You are right Calliope, life is messy and sometimes in order to move forward we need to get rid of any obstacles that create that mess."_

" _Are you saying I am an obstacle in your life?"_

" _I am saying that you coming here, saying all of this to me makes no difference. You talk about choices, but it is you that made a choice."_ Arizona stated.

Confused, Callie wondered what Arizona was talking about. _"What choice do you think I made Arizona?"_

She stood transfixed as her sadness made way to new feelings of annoyance and frustration. _"I was there Calliope, I was in the hospital. I stood outside that call room when you were reacquainting yourself with Erica."_ Now determined to leave, Arizona made her way towards the doorway.

Callie watched on in astonishment as Arizona opened the door as she stood shocked and confusion. _"Arizona… I don't know what you think happened but I can assure you that there is nothing between Erica and I."_

" _Sure Calliope, look its not for me to make any judgement and it is definitely not my place to have any feelings for you sorting things out with your ex."_ Arizona stated.

" _Arizona really you have this all wrong, let me explain. If you are leaving because of a misunderstanding, then please stop what you are doing and let me explain."_ Callie pleaded.

" _Calliope, I am leaving for a number of reasons and don't think for one moment that my life revolves around you. We have known each other for a small amount of time and now it has come to an end."_

" _Is that the type of person you think I am Arizona? That after what we experienced together that I would go and do something like that?"_ As the realisation of what Arizona was suggesting began to register, Callie was becoming angered as her character was being negatively scrutinised and misjudged.

Arizona stood in the doorway, her head lowered in consideration at the words falling from the Latina's mouth. She was as confused as to what was going on, why was Calliope saying this to her? Why now? Why had she waited so long before coming and speaking to her? Perhaps if she hadn't have waited, if they had spoken before now… _It's too late._

Callie watched as Arizona turned on the spot and raised her head, as if to gaze at her. Callie felt the shiver spread across her body as she considered in that moment it was as if Arizona was looking at her, regarding her, if only she thought. _"Don't go, Arizona."_

Taking one last view of the silhouette of Callie, Arizona couldn't help but feel warmed as the light from the window behind the woman gave her an almost angelic lighting. _"I can't Calliope….. I have to go…. I need to go."_ She licked her lips pausing to gather her thoughts as she could feel her resolve shaking. _"I can't do this right now, I'm sorry."_ Arizona turned slowly in the door way as she edge out further into the landing. _"I'm sorry."_

Callie watched as the blonde turned and began to walk away. _"Arizona?"_

Turning one last time filled with hesitation and confusion. _"I'm sorry, I just can't Calliope."_ She concluded as she turned and continued on her path towards the elevator to begin the next part of her journey, without Calliope.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So there you have it the latest update to our story. I am going to run and hide in a corner now before you all come after me with bricks. ; )

As always you can find me and my random ramblings on Twitter Calzazoo

Soundtrack to the Story can be found on both Spotify and YouTube under... you guessed it Calzazoo

You have all been absolutely amazing with all the reviews and feedback so far. I am honestly humbled everyday, so thank you. Go easy on me this week, I get a few of you might be pissed. Wouldn't life be great if everything was sunshine and roses. :)

Please feel free to post your thoughts on this Chapter and the story overall, I look forward to reading.

 **Lost on You by LP**


	25. 7 Days Later: Taking Back Control?

**Chapter 24 – 7 Days Later: Taking back control?**

Callie sat at the bar, her fingers circling around the shot glass in consideration as her eyes scanned across the room. Her expression was one of despondency, as she made attempts to force some kind of fake smile onto her melancholy.

It was the middle of the afternoon, not usually a time that Callie would make her way to Joe's bar. However, she had decided that today she needed to get out of her apartment, to try and make her way out into the civilisation around her, rather than continuing to drown in her own sorrow.

Callie eyed the other patrons at the bar, there were only a small number of them which didn't surprise her given the time of day. She knew it wouldn't be long until more people would start making their way through the front door and there would be a little more life to the place.

She sat transfixed in her vision as she scrutinised the couple sat across from her. She took regard of them as they laughed and teased one another, how could they be so happy when she felt so sad. Callie considered that she wished they could feel as crap as she did, that their smiles would change to doom and gloom. That for one moment she could transfer the hopelessness and loneliness she felt, that would wipe the happiness right off their face.

Her body swaying in its alcoholic wake, she lifted the shot glass to her lips, her eyes never moving from their gaze. Drawing the glass up to her lips she took in the hard citric characteristics of the liquor, Tequila was always her best friend in times of grief and misery, today was no exception.

As she laid the glass back down onto the old oak counter, she let out a deep sigh as she continued to watch on. The woman delicately and suggestively toyed with the collar of the man's shirt as he stood over her. Their physical closeness indicating that they were looking for more from one another. Callie observed as the woman pursed her lips in suggestion and she motioned at the man's chest, as she teasingly laughed at something he had said.

 _God, that makes me want to throw up._ Callie measured.

Withdrawing her gaze, before she really did vomit due to their cute perky love, she turned her attention to Joe who was currently chopping limes in preparation of the evenings cliental.

Callie observed Joe as he took a hold of a new lime and sliced his knife through the ripe skin, which released the natural citric oils into the air. Callie had known Joe for several years and considered him, in some form, a friend. She had definitely spent many an occasion slumped over his bar as she drowned her sorrows and he bestowed his advice.

She placed her head in the palm of her hand as she continued to watch the big bear of a man. For the first time in days, a small smile made attempts to itch at the corners of her mouth as she unconsciously felt warmed and safe by the barman.

Callie's free hand moved across the counter to the wicker basket beside her as she pulled out another of her homemade muffins. Despite having locked herself away in her apartment for days on end she had taken to baking and cooking to fill her time and give her something to do. Unfortunately, it had become somewhat obsessive as she could now start her own mini business if she wanted to, given the volume of muffins that were being made on a daily basis. Cristina had despaired at her flatmate and had suggested that Callie start giving them away to the homeless.

This was how she had found herself mid-afternoon, sat at the bar at Joe's sipping down shots of tequila. Callie had the brainwave that Joe might like some muffins and at the least could just give them away to anyone who wanted one at the bar. She wasn't sure if, on an unconscious level, that had given her the excuse to come down and just get drunk and whine to someone new. Even if it was, she really didn't care.

Callie's hands encased the muffin as she began to rip it apart and placing a decent sized piece into her mouth. Drunkenly chewing down on the light texture she had an idea. _"Joe, I've decided that I am going to get really fat."_

Joe lifted his gaze from his chopping board to the intoxicated Latina taking up his counter, he couldn't help but smile as crumbs of muffin fell from her mouth as she spoke. Callie was usually always so well presented and lady like, he considered, today not so much. Which he acknowledged was a shame but also he was glad that she wasn't putting on a façade and instead was over and talking through her feelings. Is that not what a good barman is for, listening to the sad stories and providing a considerate ear to listen?

Callie sat upright in her chair as her motions became more exaggerated in her decision. _"I'm going to eat all of these muffins Joe and I am going to get really gloriously fat."_

Joe watched on as the Latina's eyes glazed over and her bottom lip began to quiver. _"Oh God Joe, how has this happened to me again?"_

Joe took a hold of his dishcloth as he spread it out before the brunette and began to clean up the crumbs that were making a mess over his counter. As always, offering an ear to listen but never really replying, that was for the customer to do, they would always find their own answer finally.

In that moment Callie's face became a wash with a realisation as she pointed towards Joe. _"I'm hot Joe, right?"_

Lifting his gaze and smiling in reply. _"You are very pretty Callie, but I have a boyfriend."_

" _Yeah but that's not the point, I'm attractive right. I can play this chat up game and I don't need to get involved."_ Swallowing down the previously chewed muffin remnants, Callie nodded to herself. _"Screw them all, I can have fun and not get burnt. I mean all we need is a little sex to keep us happy and maintained, right? We don't need all that bullshit romance."_

Considering Callie's euphoric moment of how she would dramatically change her outlook on life, Joe smiled at her before brushing the remaining crumbs from the side of her mouth. _"Callie, you're beautiful and one day the right person will come along. Try and not let the bad times change who you are. I like you the way you are."_

Unfortunately, Callie was now in a world of her own as she began to formulate her strategy in any future interactions with possible encounters. She would have fun with the mating ritual of the chat up and flirting, she would have sex and feel good about it then she would let them go. No strings, it would just be sex and fun, no involvement. _"Joe, another tequila."_

* * *

Cristina gazed at the clock on the wall behind the bar as she considered how she had gotten into her current predicament. It had only been an hour and a half since she had finished her shift and came looking for her flatmate, who she had found propped up against the bar downing shots of tequila.

After the day Cristina had she felt it was a good idea, at the time, to join Callie in her drinking session. Now she wasn't as sure as her vision was becoming slightly blurred and the Latina next to her was hyped with the potential she could get up to in the future.

" _Callie, I mean I know I'm always saying to you that emotions get in the way and that you need to be a little resistant to giving your heart away, but I think your maybe taking it a bit too far."_

Callie leaned over and placed her hand on her friends as she smiled back at the concern being expressed to her. _"It's all good Cristina, this is the right thing to do. I'll just see what happens but I won't be making the same mistake for a third time, believe me. I'm looking after number one from now onwards."_

Callie lifted her gaze to the bar, she really wanted another drink but Joe was currently involved with another customer. Deciding that she couldn't be bothered waiting any longer she made attempts to stand up from her seat and make her way round to the back of the bar.

" _Hey Joe, I'm making Cristina and I a drink, that okay?"_ She wasn't really asking but more stating a fact as she smacked a wad of cash down on the bar signifying to him that all was okay and that he would be paid for his hassle.

" _Callie, do you think that's a good idea?"_ Joe enquired.

Callie allowed a wide smile to spread across her face as she brought both her thumbs up in an okay motion. _"You know it, Joe!"_

Cristina watched on as the brunette lifted two high-ball glasses from the shelf behind the bar and positioned them on the counter before her. Spinning on the spot and perusing the array of alcohol before her Callie reached out and began grabbing various bottles and setting them back down next to the glasses. Cristina felt the lump in her throat as she considered how she might feel drinking the concoction that was being created for her. _"Jesus Cal, are you serious?"_

As she lowered the last liquor bottle onto the counter she pushed forward a glass in front of her roommate. _"Go on, it's good for you. I will call it the Spanish Fury."_

Cristina raised the glass to her mouth as the fear of what was to come swept across her body, she knew she needed to do this though and make her friend happy. Closing her eyes over, she threw her head back as the harsh liquid flowed down her throat, burning her mouth with the alcohol as it did.

Callie was chuffed with herself as she smacked her lips together and smiled. _"Yum, that was pretty good."_ She looked across to her friend who had turned a shade of whitish green she had never seen before. Cristina looked shocked and bewildered before launching off of her seat and made a run for the bathroom door. _"Hey, what's your problem?"_ Callie shouted after her.

* * *

Mark and Teddy made their way into Joe's on the hunt for their friend. Cristina had previously texted them to advise that Callie had spent the day drowning her sorrows and they should really come and take care of her, as she had failed in that department.

Their eyes scanned across the now busy bar before Mark caught sight of Callie who was slumped over a group of interns. He nudge Teddy and pointed towards his friend. _"She's over there and she looks to be chatting the ears off of those interns."_

Taking note Teddy marched across and came to a standing position next to her friend. _"Hey there Callie, what you up to?"_

Hearing a familiar tone she looked around to find Teddy and Mark stood next to her, irritation growing as she regarded Teddy. _"What do you want Teddy?"_ She spat out.

" _Oh come on, you're not still pissed at me, are you?"_ Teddy stated.

Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but not be annoyed at Teddy. She was still pissed that Teddy had told Arizona about Erica but even more than that, every time she looked at Teddy it reminded her of the beautiful little blonde. She had several things that she wanted to say to Teddy but in her drunken state all she could manage was to bop her on the nose with her finger as her tongue stuck out and made raspberry noises in her communication.

" _Very mature."_ Teddy laughed.

Mark took a hold of Callie and brought her back across to the bar, sitting her down on the stool. Taking regard of his drunken friend he turned to Joe. _"Glass of water when you have a moment Joe."_

" _Hey, unless that is for you Mark don't even bother."_ Callie exclaimed. _"Joe, another tequila."_

" _I think you need to slow down there a bit Cal."_ Mark suggested.

Laughing at her friend trying to be her knight in shining armour. _"Nope. I am all good Markie and do you know what else….. I'm well hot!"_

Mark crinkled his brow in confusion as he considered his friends point. _"Of course you are Cal, you are beautiful, but right now you need to sober up and come home."_

Before Callie could reply she felt a body move in next to her as lips were drawn up close to her ear. She closed her eye lids over as she felt the warmth of the body and smelt the inviting coconut fragrance. _"I think you are exceptionally hot and I think we need to get to know each other better."_

Licking her lips and feeling a shudder ripple through her body, Callie slowly turned in her seat to take regard of the woman making suggestions in her ear. Her blurry vision swept across the woman's fine physique as Callie's mouth began to water in consideration of the offer. _"Really, well now, how would you suggest we get better acquainted?"_

Watching as his friend was currently being hit on, Mark felt conflicted in what he should do. Callie really should be taken home given her current drunken state, but she also deserved a little bit of fun. Turning to Teddy who was still by his side. _"Why don't we let her have a little flirt, we can keep an eye on her and intervene when it's time."_

Looking across at the Latina who now had a bright smile and sparkling eyes, Teddy let out a sigh. _"Okay, but we need to keep an eye on her. We don't want her making a mistake, regretting it and getting worse than she is."_

" _Deal."_ Mark stated.

* * *

Callie lay her palms down against the oak counter as she tried to steady herself in position as her blurry vision tried to scope out Joe. Sighing deeply she realised it might be a bit of a wait given the number of customers currently circling round the bar owner like a serenade of tigers watching their prey.

" _How is your evening going Cal?"_ Mark enquired.

Jumping slightly at being ambushed at the bar, Callie side glanced at her friend. Considering the blurred image she realised that trying to side glance in her current state was perhaps not the best option. _"Meh, it's okay."_ She stated as she turned slightly and prodded her finger into his chest. _"How you doing? Have you been chatting to any hotties?"_ She teased.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's suggestion. _"No Cal, tonight is all about you and I will remain as your ever dutiful wingman over here on the side-line."_

Callie puffed out her lips as she turned further around to face her friend, stroking against his chest with her finger tips. _"Now, why would you be doing that Markie, you wanting to rekindle an evening of passion?"_

Smiling at the inebriated Latina he took her hands in his own. _"No Callie, I'm worried about you. In fact we, as in all your friends, are worried about you and want to make sure you're okay."_

Blowing a raspberry in Mark's direction, Callie turned back to the bar and tried to signal for Joe to come and serve her. _"Well don't waste your time, I'm fine Mark. I know what I am doing and I have made a decision how my life is going to go from now on."_

" _We are just worried that whilst you are drunk you are going to make a mistake and end up regretting it. We care about you Callie."_

" _Well save your concern and pity Mark. I know what I am doing, I have obviously made a lot of stupid decisions in the past and now I am just going to do what I want."_ Callie concluded as Joe made his way across to take her order.

As Mark went to make further comment to his friend a body edged in between them blocking his path. His eyes settled on the dirty brunette who had drawn his friend's attention for the best part of the evening. Mark could not control the snarl that set on his lips as he watched the woman try to take advantage of his drunken friend.

Deciding he was better to watch from afar Mark made his way back to his other friends who were sat in a booth at the other side of the bar.

" _She has some balls."_ Cristina stated.

" _Oh, I am so not a fan of that one, I can assure you. Even if we thought it was okay for Callie to hook up, there would be no way in hell I would let that little minx go anywhere near my friend."_ Mark spat.

Teddy remain silent as her eyes continued to be fixated on the brunette currently swarming round her friend like a dung beetle looking for its next meal. She couldn't help but feel protective of Callie not only for herself but also for Arizona. Teddy rolled her eyes in annoyance with herself as she sighed. _God, Arizona you bloody idiot. What the hell are you doing, you are so going to regret your decision._

Teddy knew it would be a matter of time before Arizona brought up Callie in their regular telephone conversations. So far, her friend had tried to keep things casual but Teddy knew that she was itching to find out more about what was going on with Callie. Teddy however had decided that Arizona needed to be taught a lesson and she remained determined that she would not mention anything that was going on for Callie.

The gang continued to watch on as their friend was slowly led onto the dance floor by the brunette. The Latina hips swinging in their usual passionate way as her arms flailed around her head.

* * *

She stood leaning against the sink, her legs and arms crossed as she bit down on her bottom lip. Teddy had spied Callie entering the bathroom moments before and she had decided it was her turn to try and attempt to get her friend to come home. She would always look out for her friends but there was this niggling feeling that she just couldn't let go of.

It was really ridiculous for Teddy to think this way, as both of her friends had made it quite clear that they were no longer interested in one another. However, Teddy couldn't help but feel even more protective towards Callie, as she was Arizona's girl. Therefore, how dare this little brunette tramp even bother trying her luck? Teddy knew she was being silly but she really couldn't help but be protective, so she found herself following Callie into the ladies' bathroom to try and talk to her.

Drawn from her thoughts Teddy heard the toilet flush and Callie make repeat attempts at unlocking the door before she was finally successful. Staggering out of the cubicle Callie's beautiful brown orbs met her own before the Latina rolled them and let out a sigh.

" _Seriously Callie, how long are you going to be like this with me?"_

Callie made her way across to the sink and began washing her hands as she made attempts to try and ignore Teddy. It wasn't that she was trying to be nasty to her friend, it's just that she didn't have anything to say right now.

" _Come on Cal please, this is really upsetting me. I need my friend back."_ Teddy stated.

Drawing her gaze upward, Callie saw the teary look on her friends face and it flattened her resolve. As she grabbed the hand towel and began to dry her hands, she leaned back against the sink. _"Teddy, it's not that I am not talking to you…. I'm just finding it difficult being round you right now. Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of her and I'm finding that hard."_

Teddy lay her hand down on Callie's forearm. _"I get that Cal, I really do. I just don't want to lose your friendship over this."_

Smiling at Teddy she lay her own hand down on her friends in comfort. _"You won't Teds, just give me time to adjust and get Arizona out of my head."_ With that Callie pushed off from the sink, slam dunked the towels into the trash and headed back out into the bar.

* * *

Mark watched in distaste as the little brunette lay her hands on Callie's waist whilst trying to make attempts to grind into her. _"I think this is worse than car crash t.v.!"_

Teddy eyed up the scene, watching as Callie continued gyrate her body as the dirty brunette leaned in and whispered something into her ear that caused a cheeky grin to set across the Latina.

Mark stood up from his seat. _"Oh hell no! This is the point we now intervene as that is definitely the look of, let's get out of here."_

As he went to move away Cristina lay her hand down on his stopping him in his tracks. _"I think you can leave this to me, I know exactly what needs to be done."_ With that she jumped down from her seat and made her way to intercept the retiring couple.

Teddy and Mark watched, mesmerised as Christina strode up to Callie and her dancing partner before wrapping her hands around the Latina's face and laying a big smacker of a kiss down on her.

Callie stumbled backwards slightly confused as she was pretty sure that was Cristina.

Taking Callie's hand in her own, Cristina turned to the brunette. _"That's enough fun for tonight, now I need to take my wife home to bed. Goodnight."_ She concluded with a fake wide eyed smile as she pushed the woman away and headed to the front door.

Noting that Cristina was now leaving with Callie, Mark and Teddy threw on their jackets and followed, high-fiving their success.

* * *

Callie stirred under the fluffy duvet, in her sleep filled state she pulled in the lean body next to her, as a smile filled her features. Her mind blurry from alcohol and sleep, she was unaware of her surroundings but was content in the feelings she had as her mind wandered to the image of Arizona lying next to her. She allowed her hand to slowly run back and forth across the blonde's side before coming to a contented settling place against her stomach.

Sleepily, she considered that spooning Arizona was the most amazing thing in the world and she could lay there forever holding the little blonde tightly in her embrace. _"Mmmmmmm Arizona, I love you."_ She stated contently before falling back into a deep alcohol filled sleep.

Slightly unsettled, Teddy lay with her eyes wide open, staring out into the darkness of the bedroom. When the friends had managed to get Callie back to her apartment they had decided it was appropriate that one of them stay with her for the night as she was too drunk to be left alone. Teddy had therefore felt it had been her duty to look after the inebriated brunette. However, as she lay there she had not expected her friend to be confused, take her in a loving embrace and whisper sweet nothings into her ear. What concerned her further is that Callie had, in her sleepy drunken stupor, told her that she was in love with Arizona.

Teddy lay in the giant bed considering the Latina's words. She knew that she had been privy to a secret that Callie would not have wanted to have shared if she had been awake and sober. Teddy felt bad and really didn't know what to do, however she did know that for now her friend was safe, content in her embrace and in a deep sleep given the loud snoring noises that were filling the room. _Oh God Callie._ She thought. _How on earth am I going to help you through this mess? I feel so responsible for your heart being broken again._

* * *

Callie woke several hours later, her head was banging as she tried to recall the events of the day before. She remembered making her way to Joe's with her muffins, she recalled having some shots and …. _And….. Oh God, there's a lot of blank memory. What in the hell happened?!_

Parting her lips as she tried to provide them with some moisture, her body ached in its come down from what she could only consider as an exceptional amount of alcohol. Slowly she stretched her body out as her senses began to come back, taking note as her fingers brushed against a warm hard body under their embrace. _Oh God!_ She considered. _Please tell me I didn't take someone home with me._

Gently and quietly, Callie tried to back away from whoever was currently sharing her bed as she teased one of her eyes open. As her blurred sight started to focus and register she took regard of the mound of dirty blonde hair that lay across the pillow before her. Continuing to back away from the entity next to her Callie noted that it was beginning to wake and stir before turning in her direction. _Oh God. Oh God._ Callie uttered in worry.

Teddy turned in the bed to face her silly friend who was looking at her in shock, the look of concern and worry laced across her expression. Teddy couldn't help but smile at her friend. _"Morning Callie, how're you feeling?"_

Anxiety was now sweeping across her system as Callie tried desperately to recall any and all memories she could from the night before. She started to pray under her breath that she hadn't been that stupid, or indeed that her friend had not been that stupid. _"Ummmmm, Teddy. What happened last night?"_

Noting the concern in Callie's voice Teddy decided that she would wind up her friend and teach her a little bit of a lesson. She moved her hand forward as she ran her index finger down Callie's cheek allowing a wide sexy smile to fall on her lips. _"Don't tell me you don't remember Callie."_

Callie felt that her eyes may have actually popped out of her head and her stomach launch into her throat as a wave of high alert and concern hit her. _"Ummmmm… no… nope….. I don't remember anything…."_

" _Oh, that's a bit hurtful Cal, I mean you really did show me….."_ Teddy edged closer as she proceeded to run her fingers through the brunette's hair. _"Well you showed me what I have missed out on all these years."_ She concluded with a wink.

Callie felt sick to her core as she listened to what Teddy was implying. _Oh God, what have I done?_ Panicking, Callie tried to move away from the regarding touches Teddy was giving her, she needed to get away. As she continued to move her body further away from her friend, her mistake, she hadn't realised there was nowhere for her to go as she fell out of the bed and smacked hard against the wooden floor below.

Peering over the bed to find the Latina flat out on the floor looking like a rabbit caught in headlights, Teddy could not control the hard laugh that fell from her lips as she picked up a pillow and slammed it hard against her really stupid friend. _"Get a grip Callie! As if, I took your drunken sorry ass home and thought it was safer that I stayed with you."_

Callie let out a huge sigh of relief as she listened to Teddy explain what had really happened. _"Oh, thank God."_ She exclaimed removing the pillow from her view so she could look up at her friend.

Continuing to laugh at the mess on the floor. _"I think we might need to talk though Cal, as you did tell me you were in love with me last night."_

Confused Callie tried hard to recall any interaction she could. _"I must have meant it in a friendly way, as in you're my friend and I love you."_

Moving back and tapping the bed for Callie to return and come sit with her, Teddy continued. _"No Callie. Apparently last night in your sleepy drunken state, you thought I was Arizona and decided to tell me that you were in love with me."_

Pulling herself back up onto the bed and listening to Teddy's recount of her actions she looked up into the dark blue eyes as her mouth fell open. _"Oh God!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello all. All I can say is a heartfelt thank you for your continued interest and feedback. It has been awesome! I am really amazed how many of you have taken the time to read my story, like, follow and feedback. So I truly mean it when I say thank you, I am humbled. When I started this I was happy if one person took the time to read my random writing.

Saying that, I did say I would hide from the brick throwing and appreciate most of you were nice to me. You know I am writing a love story, so stick with it (if you can).

 **Shape of You by Ed Sheeran** Chosen by my ever helpful Beta. *Clinks glass your way*

For anyone that is interested I remain rambling rubbish on Twitter if you care to join me Calzazoo

If you have a question come find me there or on Curiousccat Calzazoo

But as always, I look forward to your feedback and reviews here on FanFiction.

Have a wonderful rest of your week. CZ :)


	26. Chapter 25 - The Ghosts of our Past

**Chapter 25 – 48 Days Later: The Ghosts of our Past**

This had always been Arizona's favourite time of day, when the silence of the night was gently broken, as the birds began to sing out their new day song. It was the tranquil hour between night and day, when nature exchanged and the dew drenched grass provided its distinctive morning smell.

Arizona sat back on the porch swing, bringing her knees up, she cupped her coffee in a comforting embrace as her eyes closed over and she inhaled the morning aroma.

Coming from a family of early risers, Arizona had always been privy to the twilight time before the new day. Growing up she had always enjoyed sitting on the porch as the indirect sunlight of the dawn began to make an appearance before making way to the sunrise.

Arizona had always considered that at this time of day the air was purer and the environment was the most relaxing. She took in a deep breath and held it before exhaling. Arizona reflected that the oxygen in the morning air was special and would set her up for the day, fresh and exhilarated. This was her time of day, her quiet and contemplative place, this was when she would find the solutions to her questions as she sipped on her first cup of morning coffee.

Opening her eyes she looked out across the canvas that was being painted for her and she could already tell that it was going to be a good day as nature educated her senses.

It had been forty-eight days since she had left Seattle behind and made her way home to Virginia. During those forty-eight days she had been able to action Doctor Shepherd's request that she relaxes completely. How could she not relax when her mother and father continued to make sure she was cared for and had everything she required?

Arizona blinked silently as the scene before her reflected in her eyes as they continued to adjust. Often she considered that her sight had reached a point when she felt as if she were walking into daylight with dilated pupils as her mind tried to make sense of the colours and shapes around her. As Doctor Shepherd had indicated in their last call, only days before, Arizona's brain was retraining and it would take time. Time was now all she had as there were no requirements of her but those that she set herself.

Slowly but surely her sight was returning as Doctor Shepherd had suggested all those weeks before. As each day past and aspects of her sight returned, Arizona had reached a point where she knew she had to consider her future.

After her accident and whilst she stayed in Seattle she had made attempts to adjust and consider a new plan for her life, now she was being provided with an opportunity to return to her original plan. However, as parts of her life had changed, she had also come to the realisation that during that time so had she. There was no doubt in her mind that she continued to want to return to practicing medicine but she also knew that the world was now her oyster and she could consider practicing anywhere she wanted. Her only hope was that the Medical profession would give her a chance again and not have concerns over her abilities. _But all these thoughts are for the future, all I need to do right now is continue to get better._

" _Hey Tucson."_ He called over as he made his way across the Robbins family lawn.

" _Morning Nick, what are you doing up so early?"_ Arizona smiled.

" _Your mum invited me over for breakfast, I think she thought I needed some feeding, given today is the big day."_ He laughed.

One thing that had been good about coming home was that she got to spend more time with Nick. She really had missed him when she had moved away and their cheeky interactions. If there was one person that just got her, that was Nick, but that wasn't surprising given they had grown up together.

" _You know they have the whole move drawn up in a schedule planner, you better be ready for the military operation."_ Arizona teased.

" _I wouldn't have expected anything else from the Major."_ He sat down next to her on the seat and pushing off with his feet he began to swing them. _"Why do you think I asked your mum and dad to help out? Added bonus my Phoenix is now here to shout out orders."_

" _I can help out too my sight is getting better."_ She paused to contemplate. _"Hmmmm maybe don't give me any heavy boxes though."_

Nick took regard of his childhood friend and smiled. He had loved Arizona from the first time he had seen her as a teenager when her family had moved in next door to his family home. As time went on he and the Robbins children had become best of friends and his love had grown into a brotherly regard. He and Tim always looked out for the younger blonde, who had a tendency of getting into various situations growing up. Now that Tim was no longer around Nick took his role even more serious.

" _Do you know the first time I saw you, Snowflake."_ He closed his eyes over in reminiscence. _"You were pushing around that skateboard of yours out there in the driveway."_

Arizona turned to her friend as she provided a wide dimpled smile that shone across at him. _"You fancied me."_ She joked as she prodded her index finger into his arm.

" _I did, that naive teen that I was. I saw this pretty little blonde girl with a skateboard, high tops and dungarees. It was the ultimate cool, I obviously had no concept of lesbian at that point otherwise I would have realised you were screaming."_ He laughed out.

" _Hey, watch it! That was high end fashion, I was cool."_ Arizona considered recalling back to the outfit. _"Damn, I wonder if those Tommy Hilfiger dungarees are still here. I could maybe bring back that look."_

" _I think that fashion trend has maybe moved on now."_ He laughed at her consideration. _"I know they are bringing back the 80's chic but 90's, I think it's maybe questionable."_

The minutes passed by as they sat in a comfortable silence each caught up in memories of when they were children. The recollections that brought back so many happy feelings but also the sadness that continued to loom in the unspoken acknowledgement of their missing member.

" _The Three Amigos! We were fearless."_ Arizona proudly stated.

" _You were fearless, yes. Tim and I were constantly on high alert every time you came out with us. You were forever falling off of something or falling into something."_

" _I was not! What are you on about? I was the great adventurer."_ She stated matter-of-factly.

Nick smacked his hand against his thigh as he began laughing hysterically at the blonde. _"Phoenix, are you serious?! You spent more time getting stitched up by your mum or having your legs in casts."_ He thought back to one specific time. _"Remember when you were maybe 13 and we started building the treehouse?"_

Arizona thought back, as she was warmed by the memory she allowed a smile to fall upon her lips. She could recall the summer so many years ago, it was one of the hottest summers on record and the Three Amigos had decided that they needed to have a lair to hide out in during their summer break.

It had been lucky that to the back of their houses was a wooded area that they could happily use and build their treehouse. The Major had helped them to develop the plans of the structural build and set them off with planks of wood, nails and hammers. They had spent weeks building the shoddy structure but when it was finished it was theirs. Thinking back Arizona realised that she hadn't been to the woods for years now but considered that the treehouse might actually still be there.

" _I remember it, it was that really hot summer."_

" _Do you remember the amount of times you fell out of the treehouse?"_ Nick questioned.

Thinking back, Arizona's memory was fuzzy before the sudden realisation hit. _"Oh, that's the year I ended up having my arm cast, after I fell out the tree."_

" _There you go and that's only one of many instances, or the time we set out camping and you ended up getting stuck in that water bog."_ He nudged her as he continued to laugh at the fun filled memories.

" _They were good times Nick, I can never complain that growing up I was exceptionally lucky to have you all."_ Arizona considered.

Despite growing up as an Army brat she had been really lucky. The first half of her life she had spent moving around several times, but finally when she was around 10 her father took on a job in Virginia and that's where she remained until she left to go to University. All her experiences growing up had been pretty _normal_ , even when trying to come to terms with her sexuality it had ended up being reasonably okay in contrast to some horror stories she had heard.

Tim and Nick were the first to know she was interested in women, she knew growing up she could trust them and they would always have her back no matter what. Although a few years older the boys had always looked out for Arizona. Even when they went to High School and started becoming interested in girls and it probably wasn't cool to have the baby hanging around, they never once turned her away. She was always able to hang out with them. So, when Arizona realised that her feelings towards women were maybe something more and she was struggling to come to terms with her sexuality the boys were there to offer a sympathising ear. They had actually thought it was pretty cool, as they knew they could openly talk about girls in front of Arizona and in time she starting to join in on the conversations about girls at school she thought that were hot.

" _I was really lucky, you guys always had my back."_

" _We loved you Tucson, we would have done anything for our little dork."_

As Arizona continued to think back the emotions began to flow as she considered that the Three Amigos were now two. _"Do you still think about him?"_ She asked as her heart sank.

Dropping his gaze to the wooden floor Nick tapped out his foot. _"Always. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about him."_ He sighed. _"It's hard you know, still living round here. Although I have so many great memories it does make me sad that he's no longer here."_

Arizona moved closer and snuggled herself into Nick as she pulled his arm around her in comfort. _"I'm the same, there's not a day that goes by that he isn't in my thoughts. Time has made it easier to manage but I miss him so much."_ Arizona paused in contemplation before she continued. _"You know that's why I couldn't come back at first. I couldn't be here 24/7 knowing that he was never coming back."_

Pulling her in tighter, he could feel the lump swell in his throat. _"I know Arizona and believe me I get it. I was annoyed with you at first as all I wanted to do was be there and keep you safe….. I could hear Tim's voice telling me that I always needed to look out for you. I knew though that it was difficult for you to come back, after everything."_ He swept the loose blonde hair as he noted the tears running down her cheek. _"You did come back though… I know you said it was to rest like your Doctor had suggested but I get the impression there was maybe a little more to it."_

Arizona closed her eyes over and sighed, she really didn't want to talk about it even with Nick. Despite the number of weeks that had gone by she still hadn't really been able to consider the situation herself. There had been a number of factors that led her to return to her family home, its safety and security but she also knew she had been running away. She had ran away from something, from someone, from what could have been.

" _I'm not prying but just know I am always here if you want to talk."_ He suggested as he pulled her closer. _"I get that the last while hasn't been easy for you and I just want to help if I can. You were always the tough one, but I also know when you are trying to manage things yourself. Just know that when you want to talk about it, you have me."_

Arizona allowed her dimples to pop out as she took note of his words, she knew that in time she would open up and talk about her time in Seattle. She wanted to tell Nick all about Callie and how amazing this woman was. Arizona knew Nick would think Callie was great but for now she needed to resolve the situation for herself.

Drawn from their discussion they heard the Major call them in for breakfast. Sitting up Arizona paused before turning to her friend. _"I know you are here for me Nick, just give me some time to process it and I will explain it all to you."_

* * *

" _Right team, its 08:30 hours and we need to be ready to set off by 09:00 hours."_ Daniel proclaimed.

" _Sir, yes Sir!"_ Arizona teased as she lifted her hand in salute.

" _Enough of your cheek young lady."_ The Major replied with a smile. Since she was a child Arizona had chosen to reply to his orders in this manner. Initially as a young girl, feeling that she was part of her father's regiment and thinking this was what she needed to say. As she grew into a young lady, especially as a teenager, the reply had remained the same but usually with some kind of teenage angst behind it. When she became a woman, a woman he was thoroughly proud of, she had continued the sentiment after he had retired as it continued to be _their_ thing.

He watched on as she provided him with that cheeky dimpled smile that warmed his heart and her baby blue eyes sparkled back at him. His little girl was going to be okay, that's all he needed, and he could put up with anything the world had to throw at him as long as she was going to be okay.

" _Barbara, thank you so much for the lovely breakfast. I think that will have set us all up for the day."_ Nick stated. _"Now Major, I believe we can get this show on the road for 09:00 hours. Arizona suggested that you had a strategy formulated for the day ahead?_

Clearing his throat and pushing out his chest in pride. _"I do Nick, I have calculated the time that it will take us to pack up the vans. I have taken into consideration the distance from our cul-de-sac to your ranch. Which is approximately 20 minutes, give or take traffic. Which means we should be at your new place ready to unload around 12:00 hours."_

" _I have all the Tupperware prepacked and ready for when we arrive, so I can head straight into your lovely new kitchen and get lunch set up for 13:00 hours."_ Barbara added.

Laughing to herself Arizona queried. _"You still using the zero hundred hours terminology, mum?"_

Joining in on her daughter's contagious laugh Barbara replied. _"I have lived with your father that many years Arizona, it's now engrained on my brain."_

" _Now, Arizona you can help your mother out in the kitchen when we arrive whilst Nick and I unpack the vans."_ The Major suggested.

" _Why do I have to go help out in the kitchen? Would it not make more sense for me to help you guys out? Three of us will be quicker than the two of you."_

Crinkling his brow and wringing his hands he considered the query for a moment. _"I don't want you straining yourself, you need to rest and take it easy. I know you want to help and you can do that by helping out your mum."_

A big pout forming on her lips, Arizona let out a huff of air before she took a breath as she was about to start her lecture. However she was quickly faltered by Nick who took a hold of her hand and began to speak. _"That's fine Major, Arizona will be happy to assist Barbara in the kitchen as she realises she needs to take it easy so she can heal up quickly and get back to being Doctor Awesome."_

For a moment Arizona contemplated arguing back but Nick had been right in his sentiment so she needed to admit defeat. _"Fine!"_

" _Good, now shall we make a start?"_ Considering that his daughter wanted to feel useful the Major decided to let her have a small task or two that wouldn't be too strenuous. _"Arizona, you are in charge of the check list."_ He passed her the clipboard. _"I printed it off in larger print, how does that work for you?"_

Looking down at the checklist she squinted her eyes slightly so that the blurred words became one. _"Yeah I can make that out dad."_

" _Okay then, so Nick and I will shout out the box number we are carrying out to the van and you can mark them off as we do."_ The Major concluded happy in the notion that his meticulous moving plan would be executed perfectly and within his time parameters.

" _Daniel aren't you forgetting something."_ Barbara suggested.

" _I doubt that Barb."_ He stated.

" _About the prize at the end."_ She continued.

" _Oh yes, yes. That's right. So Arizona, Nick if we manage to get you all moved today and in good time. We can enjoy a family day tomorrow at the game."_

" _You got tickets?"_ Arizona asked excitedly.

" _I did."_ He proudly answered.

High fiving one another Nick and Arizona replied in unison. _"Awesome!"_

* * *

They drove along the dusty private drive that wound its way back to a spectacular hill top view. At the top of the hill lay the magnificent Ranch that Arizona realised each window would look out onto an amazing 360 degree view of the valley. She was exceptionally proud of Nick and what he had managed to achieve.

Growing up he had always dreamed about owning a Ranch that he could use for his own private Veterinary Practice with the side line of treating homeless animals. It had taken a number of years and hard work but he had finally managed to save his money, gain a name for himself in his professional field and locate the perfect property.

Looking across at the blonde and noting the mesmerising smile lacing her dimpled lips Nick felt warmed. _"You like it, Snowflake?"_

" _Nick, it is everything you had dreamed of all those years ago, I can't believe you actually found it."_

" _I know, its perfect right? Wait till you see inside and all the outbuildings and the practice and the…."_ As Nick continued to list off all the Ranch had to offer Arizona continued to look out across the spectacular view. She knew that once her vision was fully healed this would be a place she would happily visit time and time again.

" _You do realise this is now going to be my second home."_ She teased. _"You better have an Arizona room set up in this place."_

" _You know it! How could I get a Ranch and not have a Tucson room all kitted out and ready for your visits. Mi casa, es tu casa."_ He concluded.

The van came to a halt and Nick quickly jumped out to make a start on unloading as he called over. _"The sooner we unload, the sooner I can properly show you guys round and we can take in this glorious view."_

* * *

Having spent the best part of seven hours unloading the vans and setting up the Ranch, stopping for lunch and the odd cup of coffee every so often, they were done as they all sat back in the lounge.

Nick had given the family Robbins a grand tour of the Ranch and how each of the buildings would be set out once he had the practice up and running. The Robbins family had been in awe of how he had everything planned out and was just getting on with his dreams.

" _So, I was wondering."_ Nick began. _"How would you fancy keeping me company on my first night at the Ranch, Phoenix?"_

Excited by the offer Arizona could not resist as she bounced excitedly on her seat. _"You know it! I would love that. Mum, dad you don't mind that I don't come back with you, do you?"_

" _Not at all Arizona, I think you need to keep Nick company and help him settle into this big house."_ Barbara smiled.

" _Well, why don't we head off and leave you kids to it. We have had a long day and we will need to meet up early if we want to head to the game in good time."_ Daniel suggested.

Knowingly, Nick answered. _"Why don't Arizona and I head back to your place tomorrow morning around 9am?"_

Getting up from his seat and patting his trousers down. _"Nick, my dear boy that sounds perfect."_

Twenty minutes later found Arizona and Nick sat out on his porch swing chair, as they sat with a blanket over them, glass of wine in hand and looking out over the evening sky. Time passed by as they sat in comfortable silence taking in the evening noises surrounding Nick's new home.

Arizona lifted her glass to her lips as she savoured the fruity melon smell of the delicious white wine. The blonde knew that she had automatically felt comfortable and at home in Nick's new place as she considered how proud Tim would have been.

" _You know, if he had been here there would have been a small fire burning away next to us with some recently killed wild game cooking on it."_ Arizona joked.

" _Oh, I am pretty sure of that. We would have had a lesson for us on how best to light the perfect fire."_

Laughing at how Tim had definitely been the boy scout of the group Arizona's mind drifted to Nick's new place and how the Ranch would look once the practice was up and running. _"He would have been really proud of you, Nick. You've done what you set out to do all those years ago."_

" _Yeah, it just doesn't feel quite the same though without him. It was our idea, his and mine. He was supposed to join me once he finished his time in the Marines, we were supposed to be the young bachelor boys on the Ranch."_ Nick nudged Arizona's elbow at the suggestion. _"He was going to be the handsome blonde blue eyed Marine that would woo the women with his charm and I would be the lackey fall back guy."_

" _Hardly a fall back guy Nick. You have so much going for you the women should be falling at your feet."_ Arizona suggested with a smile.

" _Perhaps, but you Robbins kids always had the pick of the crop with those damn dimples and come to bed blue eyes. You being gay really did not help my luck with the ladies growing up."_

" _What can I say I have my ways."_ Arizona laughed.

" _I bet the ladies of Seattle couldn't get enough of you, especially falling for a helpless beautiful woman that they could pamper."_ Nick jested.

Arizona's mind was filled with thoughts of one particular lady who had consumed her waking day during her time in Seattle. Who was she kidding the Latina continued to consume her waking day.

Noting the silence from his friend. _"What's going on in that little head of yours Tucson? Was there a special lady over there in Seattle that caught your attention?"_

Sighing deeply Arizona turned in her position and brought her legs in tighter to her chest. _"There might have been one, yes."_

" _Is she who you have had on your mind since you got back?"_

" _You are very perceptive, I will give you that, Nick."_ Arizona conceded.

Taking a sip of his wine before he continued. _"Do you want to tell me about her?"_

Arizona knew that she did want to tell Nick all about the wonderful woman but also knew that in doing so she would have to explain what happened in the end. Nick had been party to her younger years and escapades in the land of romance, which were usually short lived. Tim and Nick had always told her that she needed to stop speed dating and find someone to settle down with. _"What do you do Nick, when you think you might have actually found the one…. but you let them go."_

Taking a moment to appropriately consider his answer Tim smiled. _"Are you telling me that the Speedster actually found a woman, that she was actually interested in having more than a quick hook up with?"_

Punching her friend hard in the arm she was hopeful that it hurt and that in fact he now had a dead arm. _"I spent some time with a woman… she was really nice, like a genuinely nice person that had the biggest heart."_

Nick looked across at the contemplative blonde as he considered her internal struggle. _"So, what happened?"_ He enquired.

Clenching her jaw Arizona paused unable to find the words to answer. This is what she had spent the last weeks asking herself, what had happened. _"Me, I'm what happened. A whole lot of me worrying and a whole lot of me not communicating."_

" _Oh, Arizona seriously. Is this your stubbornness coming out and ruining everything for you again?"_ He suggested.

" _It's not just that, I had a lot of things going on and so did she. Maybe it just wasn't the right time for us. I had to deal with the whole being blind and then maybe not being blind, so I decided I needed to come home. Calliope had…. well…. there was maybe what I thought was going on for her but then what was really going on for her."_ Arizona concluded.

" _That sounds all a bit messy and silly."_ Nick stated.

She brought the glass up to her mouth again as she took a large gulp of her wine. _"Do you think you could meet the one… but that…."_ She thought for a moment before she continued. _"But that, when you meet the timing isn't right? Like you should be together, that you might actually be perfect together, but for some reason you just met one another other too early."_

Nick listened to Arizona's words as he considered her quandary. _"I don't know Arizona, perhaps. I can get that might happen, but life isn't a fairy-tale. You and I know that."_

" _Don't we just."_

Arizona looked out at the setting sun as the warming red and orange tones made way to the night sky. She wondered if the beautiful woman who had stolen her heart was looking up at the same sky. Would she be thinking about her? Did she even still think about her the same way, Arizona thought about her?

" _Why don't you tell me a little about this, Calliope?"_ Nick suggested.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello all. Here is the next update a few days ahead of schedule as I have a busy work week.

Song for the Chapter is **Landslide by Fleetwood Mac**

I continue to be appreciate all the feedback, keep it coming.

Have a lovely week. :)


	27. Chapter 26 - Cattle Auction

**Chapter 26 – 152 Days Later: Cattle Auction**

Callie looked up at the night sky, as the blinking stars collided with the murky illumination of the street lights. She breathed in the night air, which had been sweetened by the recently fallen rain, that provided a reflective shimmer to the darkened pavement.

She slowly closed her eyes over, as she savoured in the stilled hum of the early evening, when the urban streets were no longer filled with the daily hustle. She had arrived outside the bar at 6.50pm, in the hours before the city nightlife swept into full effect. A considering smile twitched at the corner of her mouth, as she deliberated how she had allowed herself to get into this situation.

Believing that they were being encouraging to the brunette, her friends had spent the passing months supporting her to mend her broken heart. That had been easier said than done as Callie had found herself being disinterested in romance. She was aware that several potential prospects had flirted with her and chatted her up on several occasions but she would scrutinise them and find the smallest detail she could, to allow herself to dismiss them. Maybe she was just not ready to get involved again, or maybe she never wanted to get involved again, as it would only lead to further rejection and hurt.

However, Callie had been persuaded, perhaps even blackmailed into attending tonight's event. _Well, it will be interesting to watch Cristina, Meredith and Teddy that's for sure, if nothing else._

Callie looked up at the neon light that exclaimed that she was stood outside Bar 99. She took a step forward before she paused in hesitation. _Am I really going to do this?_ She considered. Callie closed her eyes over as her tongue reached out to moisten her lips and she took a deep inhale of the night air. Lifting her head, she nodded herself into moving forward, she resolved that she could do this, she really needed to do this.

Callie made her way to the bar area as her eyes scanned across the room, catching a glimpse of some of her party. She was aware that there was a sea of women mulling around the room but her eyes were currently fixed on Mark and Teddy as she moved in closer. Considering what was due to transpire over the course of the next few hours she wasn't ready to look at any of the other participants, just yet.

" _There she is!"_ Mark exclaimed as Callie moved in beside them at the bar. _"We were starting to wonder if you were going to show up or not."_

" _I'm here alright, I can't believe I am here, but I am."_ the brunette grunted.

" _Oh, now where's the spirit of adventure? Come on Cal. You need to loosen up before you take your seat. Do you have your questions ready?"_ Teddy asked excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

Callie took regard of her tall blonde friend and wondered what had her so hyped. _"Are you drunk already, Teds?"_

A devilish smile swept across Teddy's lips. _"I might have had a few sips of wine for Dutch courage."_

" _Is it not supposed to be me that needs the Dutch courage, Teddy?"_ Callie enquired. _"I mean, it is me that you have dragged along to this cattle auction."_

" _Cattle auction?"_ Cristina snorted as she and Meredith joined the group. _"This is no cattle auction, this is the glamourous high stakes casino night."_ She chuckled.

Meredith rolled her eyes at her friends. _"Come on guys, this is going to be fun. I've actually been looking forward to it."_

Callie looked across at the pale blue eyes and leaned her head in query. _"Really Mer? You, a married woman, has been looking forward to speed dating with a random group of eligible women?"_

Pursing her lips and providing that vacant stare she always did. Callie could never read Meredith she had resting bitch face down as a constant art, leaving anyone looking at her unable to decipher which emotion she was conveying. Or at least until she, which was very rarely, allowed her magnificent sparkly eyed smile to surface. _"Well yes, I think it's going to be super fun."_

Callie could not believe she had been persuaded to come to a women's only Speed Dating Night. She had finally and reluctantly agreed when Teddy, Cristina and Meredith indicated that they would also join in and make a girls night of it.

Having heard what the next girls night was going to consist of Mark had stated, without any hesitation that he would also be joining that evening and would be sat at the bar taking in all the delicious interactions. Callie considered his evening would consist of his libido going wild as this would definitely be every straight guy's wet dream.

Before the friends could discuss the night further there was a pitched screech from the corner, before a finger was abruptly tapped on the end of a microphone. _"Hello, testing. Hello, testing...1…2….3. Can you hear me?"_

As their eardrums vibrated under the high pitch, there were various murmurs around the room acknowledging the evening's host.

" _Good, good. Well, hello and welcome ladies….."_ The host paused momentarily as her eyes scanned across the room before her gaze fell upon a blonde haired man sitting sipping from a straw up at the bar. _"And single random man. Sir, you do know this is a ladies only speed dating event?"_

Looking around to see who the host was talking to, Mark rotated his head as he noted no other males in the room, even the bar staff were women. _How did I, of all people not notice that?_ He considered. _"Yes, no problem here. I am not here to participate, I'm just a spectator."_ He waved over with a smile, as all eyes were now on him.

Unsure what to say and it had not been something she had come across before the host wasn't really sure what to make of the man. _"Ummmm. Right…. Well moving on. Where was I ?….. Oh yes….. Welcome ladies to tonight's Speed Dating event which will commence shortly. Can I ask you to grab any last minute drinks you want before we start the first round and I will come round each of you and provide you with a number."_ As quickly as the woman appeared at the microphone she concluded and started moving through the crowd.

" _Right ladies, who fancies a little wager this evening?"_ Cristina asked, as she rubbed her hands together in gleeful anticipation.

" _What you got in mind?"_ Meredith asked.

" _Well, what about the one with the most interest, shall I start the wager at $50?"_ Cristina replied.

The women considered the wager each having their own expression of pondered as Mark set his gaze from Teddy, to Meredith finally falling on the Latina. _"What's wrong Cal? Afraid you will lose to a bunch of straights?"_ He mocked as he noted her hesitation as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Feeling slightly flustered at the suggestion. _"$50? pah! You definitely know you will lose. Put me down for $100."_ She concluded the deal, as the host pulled into the group.

" _I take it he is with one, if not all of you?"_ The short stocky woman enquired as she pointed to Mark.

" _Yes, he is with all of us. Don't worry, he is only here as a moral support and….."_ Meredith leaned in closer as she loudly whispered into the woman's ear. _"He may look all nice and manly and handsome but he's out with us on ladies night, so well… you know, take that as you will."_

Drawing back slightly to look at the man, the host surveyed him with wondered before pulling back into the huddle of women. _"Right, well okay, I'm sure he can stay. Actually, he might come in useful later if I need any help."_

The friends watched on as they were each provided a number before the short woman turned on her toes and headed back towards the microphone.

" _Exciting!"_ Meredith smiled as she held up her number. _"I'm number 13, do you think she did that on purpose?"_

Callie couldn't help but giggle as she looked down at her own number, 8. That was okay. It wasn't a lucky number for her or anything but it was a reasonable number.

A repeated tapping pulsed out of the amplifier and drew everyone's gaze back up to the host. _"Okay, now you have been provided with your number can I ask the ladies who are numbered from 1 to 10 to come forward and take a seat at your designated table."_

Looking up at her friends she noted Cristina and Meredith slouch in their posture as they both huffed at the same time. Callie had always questioned their nickname but in seeing them both mimic each other's habits and mannerisms she considered that the 'twisted sisters' was indeed perhaps on point.

Turning her gaze to Teddy she saw that her friend was jumping up and down on the spot as she clapped her hands together, wide smile bounding from her mouth. She literally looked like she had won the lottery.

" _Teddy, why are you so happy, do you even know what that means?"_ Callie asked.

" _I do and you are about to find out, so come on."_ Teddy stated as she took a hold of Callie's hand and pulled them forward to their designated seats.

As they took their seated positions, Callie let out a thankful sigh as she realised she had been seated at a table next to her friend. Bending over, trying to catch her eager friends attention. _"Teddy…. Teds… I have never done this before, what does it all mean?"_

Before Teddy could answer the host was back at the microphone issuing out the next directive in the evenings event.

" _Okay ladies are you ready to begin. There will be two rounds, with five dates each with a 3 minute break between each date for you to make notes. You will also be provided with a new sheet after each round, please remember to write your name and number on the paper. I will give you a two-minute warning and when the bell chimes, we will begin."_ The host moved away to begin her countdown.

Callie looked down at the paper in front of her, she began to scribble her name and number, as the bell rang. _God, that felt like two seconds not two minutes._ Finishing up writing, Callie was aware that a figure was hovering around her table. Lifting her observation she looked the woman up and down before she rolled her eyes.

The woman darted her outstretched hand to greet the brunette, as a high pitch squeaking voice followed. _"Hey there, I'm Cristina…. Cristina Yang. Nice to meet you."_ she smirked. Callie ignored the hand gestured to her, as she continued to stare at the wide fake smile that was plastered on her friend's face. Noting Callie was not going to shake her hand, Cristina pulled her seat out and sat down.

" _So, I'm Cristina, a 32-year-old spinster. I live in my totally vibrant lighthouse with my 12 cats. In West Philadelphia, I was born and raised, on the playground is where I spent most of my days. I would chill out maxing, relaxing and shooting some hoops."_

Callie gawked at her friend before she erupted into a fit of hysterics as she fell back against her chair slapping her thigh in amusement. Struggling, momentarily to breathe, as the tears fell from her eyes.

Cristina looked around her as all eyes were now turning to look questionably at the Latina who was beside herself in a fit of laughter. Cristina caught Teddy's gaze as the blonde mouthed at her. _"What the hell?"_

" _Callie….Cal… quick before the bell goes I have something for you from Mark?"_ Cristina stated as she leaned over and nudged her friend before handing her a slip of folded up paper.

Drawn out of her hysteria Callie took a hold of the paperwork as she began to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes. _"Cristina seriously, did you just quote parts of The Fresh Prince of Bel Air to me as your chat up line?"_

Slouching back in her chair with her arms folded and her eyebrow raised. _"I thought I would need a background story and that was the first thing that popped into my head. It's good right?"_

Continuing to laugh at her friend's stupidity. _"Oh please Cristina, I am actually begging you to continue to use that as your introduction. You are sure to win with that come on."_

Callie unfolded the paper and read Marks scribbles. _"What's this?"_

" _Mark thought you might need a few pointers on appropriate questions to ask the ladies, so he jotted a few down for you."_

Callie turned to look at Mark who was currently smiling away at the bar as he tipped his glass at her in acknowledgement. Callie returned the gesture with a nod of her head and a roll of her eyes.

 _Ding Ding._

" _That's my call to move on, good luck Cal."_ Cristina stated as she got up to leave.

" _I'm marking you down as my preferred date, Cristina."_ Callie replied as her friend left.

" _Hi."_ The brunette said as she sat down at the table.

" _Hey."_ Callie replied as she regarded the woman.

There was a moments silence as the woman across from her shifted uneasily in her seat. Callie continued to stare between the brunette and her drink.

" _I think this is the point you start talking and asking me some questions."_ The woman stated with a giggle.

" _Oh right. Yes, sorry, I'm new to all this."_ Callie replied with a blush as she considered the questions provided to her by Mark. _"Let's see…. What do you do for fun?"_

The woman considered the question posed to her as a grin lay across her lips. _"Well, I am into fitness in a big way so I spend a lot of my free time at the gym or out running."_

Callie allowed her eyes to scan over the woman's physique trying hard not to make it obvious that she was goggling over her. The woman was indeed slender and had an athletic look to her. _I like a woman with a little bit of curves though._ Callie considered.

Callie quickly glanced at her watch to see if she could figure out if the allocated time for this date would end soon, unfortunately not. _"What do you consider to be your best quality?"_

" _My stomach, it's taken me years to perfect and I work hard to keep myself in tone."_ The brunette replied.

In what felt like an agonizingly long period of time, Callie managed to scrape out a few more questions for the woman she had aptly chosen to name as 'Sporty Spice'. She was quickly realising the potential for speed dating and how she could quickly weed out the bad from the good. Although, worryingly, it was actually her own flatmate who was winning on the date prospects so far.

Callie began to get a feel for her evening's entertainment as the night progressed and the women kept coming. She had taken her notes and placed a star beside one or two she considered she may want to speak to a little more. She was now heading onto date number 5, which would mark the halfway point of the night.

" _Hello."_ Callie regarded the redhead who was now sitting down in front of her. _Very pretty._ She considered.

" _Hello, back at you."_ Callie smiled.

" _So I'm number 17."_ Callie continued to observe the woman across from her as she watched the beautiful plump lips move under her words.

" _Well, it is nice to meet you, number 17."_ Callie looked down at her questions and reeled off the next in line. _"Are you a night owl or an early bird?"_

The redhead looked back across at Callie as her eyebrow raised and a smile etched at the corner of her mouth. Considering her answer she captured her bottom lip as her smile broadened in her conclusion. _"Well that depends. I would be a night owl if there was a good enough reason to be kept up, but in contrast I would also be an early bird depending on who was waking me up."_

Callie gazed at the beautiful woman as she noted the cheeky smile currently being provided to her at the suggestive answer. _Okay, she might be worth further consideration, I like her style._

The woman looked across at Callie as she shifted her head to the side, before leaning forward. _"You don't remember me do you, Doctor Torres?"_

Slightly taken back Callie considered the woman, no obvious recollection was coming to mind.

Noting the puzzled expression being returned to her the redhead continued. _"It's okay, I should have expected that you didn't. Perhaps I had been more taken by you that day, especially as you never called me."_

Even more puzzled Callie was feeling slightly embarrassed if she had previously led the other woman on. _"I really am sorry, I don't have the best memory."_ Callie lied.

" _We met a few months back, I came into the ER with my son and you helped mend his arm."_ Trying to recall the moment her brows crinkled. _"Now, what was it you called it again…_ _supracondylar_ _humerus_ _fracture."_ She stated as she tapped on her arm.

Callie stared at the woman trying hard to recall before the recollection came back. _"Oh yes, football?"_

" _Climbing wall."_ The redhead replied.

 _Ding Ding Ding._

" _Well that's our time up."_ The woman stated as she looked across to the horde of women now moving from their seats. _"I will be here later if you'd like to chat some more."_ She stated before getting up and leaving.

" _You are looking slightly confused there, Cal."_ Teddy stated as she leaned over, nudging the Latina as she did.

Callie's eyes were currently transfixed on the tight little derriere that was walking away from her with style and class. _"I am such an idiot sometimes."_

Confused Teddy couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. _"What have you done now?"_

" _That beautiful woman, has previously met me and offered to take me out. Not only did I just blankly stare at her not remembering that we had met before, but I had previously been stupid enough not to call her."_

" _Well then, now you can call her or go speak to her a little more."_ Teddy smirked as she got up. _"Come on, its half time. Let's top up our drinks and see how we have all got on so far."_

The friends reconvened at the bar, Mark had been kind enough to get a round in for his girls before the bar became busy. _"So ladies, how is your night going?"_

" _I'm having a mixed response, I feel like I might be Marmite….. am I like Marmite guys?"_ Cristina asked.

Restlessly looking at each other the friends hoped that one of them would at least answer. _"Well Cristina…. I suppose, yes you can be."_ Meredith laughed.

" _Callie, you said to stick with my chat up line. You said it would win me the ladies, I think you were playing dirty so you could win $100."_ Cristina sulked.

Callie sipped on her straw as her eyes continued to observe the blonde weave her way through the crowd, oblivious to the discussion her friends were having. _Now, she is someone I would very much like to speak to._ Callie considered as her eyes sparkled.

" _Callie, hey! Are you listening to me?"_ Cristina shouted as she waved her hand in front of her friend.

Drawn out of her lustful gaze. _"Oh sorry, what? What are you saying?"_ She questioned as she turned back to the group of friends who were now all looking over to where she had been.

" _Something or rather someone catch your eye?"_ Mark enquired.

" _Maybe."_ Callie blushed.

" _Okay ladies, if you would like to take your places we will start round two."_ The host exclaimed over the amplifier.

As the women began to make their way back to their designated table or where they were heading next, Meredith leaned over to Mark. _"Did you look at that blonde Callie was eyeing?"_

Mark whipped his head around trying to catch a glimpse of the woman in question. _"Damn it! no, I didn't. Why was she hot?"_

Cheekily Meredith pursed her lips before raising her eyebrow and provided Mark with a devilish smile. _"Something like that, you just watch this space as I think you will notice her at some point."_

Mark sat up straight in his chair as his eyes eagerly scanned across the room in hopeful anticipation.

Callie had spent the rest of the second half shifting through the women, none of them overly sparking her interest. It had been fun to have Meredith try and act all suave and sophisticated as she provided her polished answers to Callie's questions.

The brunette was very excited however when her final date of the evening sat down and their eyes met. It was the blonde she had spotted earlier in the evening and had been hopeful she would have the pleasure of spending some time with.

" _Hello there….."_ She leaned over as she took the tag in her finger tips before returning her gaze to those beautiful dark blue eyes. _"Number 11."_

" _Hello, number 8."_ The woman replied with a cheeky grin.

" _So, shall I begin with my questions?"_ Callie asked as flirtatiously as she could.

" _I can't wait."_ The blonde replied as she stirred her straw around her glass, shifting her gaze between the glass and the brunette.

" _How do you spend your spare time?"_

The blonde ran her hand through her hair before twirling a lock between her fingers as she considered her answer with a smile. _"Let me see. I travel a lot so when I am not working, I like to enjoy the places I am visiting and do a little sight-seeing or shopping."_

Having her interest peaked Callie allowed her sparkly smile to beam across at the woman. _"Mmmmm, now that sounds interesting. So, you do have time to play… despite working hard?"_

" _I work hard, to play hard."_ The blonde replied with a wink as she captured her straw between her soft pink lips.

Callie was definitely warming to the speed dating if it was going to introduce her to interesting women like this. She was eager to spend a lot of time asking questions and getting to know her.

" _If I were to ask your best friend to use three words to describe you, what do you think they would say?"_ Callie eagerly asked.

The blonde edged her hand forward into the middle of the table as she began to draw circles against the table cover as she deliberated the question posed. _"Adventurous, excitable and… hmmmmm….."_ She paused to consider the final word she would use as she locked her eyes with the Latina's. _"Mischievous."_

Callie swallowed as a flush drew across her cheeks. _"You will have to tell me a little bit more about that."_

The blonde allowed a wide smile to set across her face as she knew she had grabbed the beautiful woman's attention. _"Well, if you let me buy you a drink after this, I can maybe tell you a little bit or even show you."_

 _Ding Ding Ding_

Callie gasped in both the shock of the bell being rung and the suggestion she was being provided. Leaning back in her seat she considered the proposition and concluded that she would definitely take the woman up on the offer.

* * *

Callie made her way back to the bar to order a drink as her friends gathered round her like a flock of seagulls.

" _So Cal, looks like you and blondie are hitting it off?"_ Mark suggested.

Callie looked back across to her table with a smile. _"Yeah, she's pretty great. I'm enjoying chatting to her."_

" _Does she have much to say for herself?"_ Teddy enquired as she leaned back against the bar, looking across at the blonde that had captivated her friends attention over the last hour.

" _She does, actually Teds. She is really interesting."_ Callie stated.

" _Do tell."_ Meredith suggested with a snort.

Slightly confused, Callie regarded her friends, who were all providing her with a quizzical gaze. _"Well, she travels a lot with work, she's an Air Hostess. She….. Sorry, Ariana, is interested in the arts like I am….."_ Continuing to watch the look of interest and speculation on her friend's faces, Callie wondered what they were up to. _"What is wrong with you lot?"_

" _Nothing, nothing at all Cal. Why would you think there was anything wrong?"_ Mark sniggered in reply.

Callie crossed her arms in front of her as she was becoming irritated with the random behaviour. " _What are you lot up to now? I thought you wanted me to come here and find someone who sparked my interest. Well, I have and now you are all acting…. I don't know, but it's kinda weird and a bit creepy."_

Cristina moved in closer to her friend as she laid a hand on either side of her arm, spinning Callie round to fully face the blonde. _"Now, just have a look at that lovely woman you have been chatting to, is there anything…. maybe just something a little bit, let say funky, about her?"_

Completely confused as to what Cristina was suggesting, Callie looked from her group of friends back across to the blonde, who was currently playing on her mobile phone. _Likely, she's talking to her best friend about what to do with the hot woman she has just met._ Callie wondered. _"No, what do you mean, funky?"_

Meredith rolled her eyes at Christina's pitiful attempts and pushed her out of the way so she could try and focus Callie's attention. _"Callie, is there anything about the blonde that is kind of familiar or anything like that?"_

Confused, Callie looked from Meredith to Ariana and back. _"Shit! Have I met her before? Does she work at the hospital?"_ Squinting to get a better look to aid her recollection. _"Is she a scrub nurse or something? it's difficult to tell them apart half the time when they have their masks on."_

Meredith took in a sharp breath before puffing out her cheeks in frustration. _"No Callie, take a harder look at her."_

As Callie bewilderedly returned her regard to the blonde, chocolate orbs locked onto blue as a wide dimpled smile was propelled across the room towards the Latina. Callie took a long hard look at the woman and as the realisation sunk in, she let out a deep sigh whilst placing her head in her hand in sheer frustration with herself. _"For fuck sake! I really am screwed!"_ Callie turned her back on the blonde and leaned against the bar. _"Am I ever going to get bloody Arizona Robbins out of my head?!"_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello all. I hope you are having a lovely week.

As always thank you for the amazing reviews that the story continues to receive. Its wonderful to know that you are all still continuing to read and enjoy (despite being desperate for Calzona moments). Its a Calzona story, do you really think that's all there is going to be? ;)

Keep the feedback coming it is greatly appreciated.

The song track for this Chapter is **Now is the Start by A Fine Frenzy**

I continue to post about my random days/thoughts on Twitter so if you want to come join me Calzazoo - come and tell me what you think.

The Spotify and YouTube soundtracks will be updated also which are the same Calzazoo.


	28. Chapter 27 - The Old Watermill

**Chapter 27 – 183 Days Later: The Old Watermill**

Her beautiful blonde curls swayed against the air as they began to go faster, harder in the rhythmical ride. Her body bounced from side to side as her thighs clenched tighter to the warm body below her. The wind swirled around her as the thumping of her heart pounded out in its exhilaration. Her smile tickling at the edges of her mouth in its want to radiate outward and free the captured dimples.

As their pace increased a small giggle exited her lips, as she made attempts to moisten them. This is exactly what she needed, this was the release she had been anticipating for days, and this was the freedom to liberate her mind from its haze.

Arizona watched on as the landscape blurred in her vision at the speed they were travelling. She gripped the reins tighter as the chestnut mare continued to gallop through the valley, it's hooves moving like brush strokes across the dusty Virginia trail.

" _Hey Tucson, what's the hold up?"_ Nick shouted over as he pulled in beside her, slowing their horses down to a trot. _"Come on, get your head out of your ass. You got this sorted."_

" _Do I though Nick, I mean am I making a mistake?"_ Arizona speculated.

" _What mistake? You have a job offer, a great job offer and the exact same one you had a year ago. Phoenix, that chance does not come around often so go jump at it."_ He stated.

" _I know, I know. It's just well, you know."_

" _Just shut up and get over it, stop over thinking and complicating matters. You are going to be in charge of your own department, that's awesome Arizona! Now stop dwelling on it and go do."_

Arizona knew Nick was right, she just couldn't help but over think the matter though.

 _ **Four Days Earlier**_

 _ **Arizona dropped her gaze to her cell phone as it illuminated next to her, picking it up she swiped to receive the call.**_

" _ **Hello?"**_

" _ **Hello, is this Doctor Arizona Robbins?" The deep male tone enquired.**_

" _ **Yes, this is Doctor Robbins. How can I help you?"**_

" _ **That's great. Doctor Robbins, I don't know if you will remember me but we spoke a year ago. My name is Doctor Richard Webber of Seattle Grace Hospital."**_

 _ **Arizona felt her stomach flinch as she listened to the information being expressed.**_

" _ **I hope that you don't mind but I have been speaking to Doctor Shepherd. I had asked him to keep me appraised of your situation after your unfortunate accident." Doctor Webber explained. "Well, he has informed me that you are back to full health and…. can I be presumptuous to ask if you are looking at a return to work?"**_

 _ **Slightly bewildered by the unexpected call, Arizona was dumbfounded. "You would be correct Doctor Webber. I am looking into opportunities, currently."**_

" _ **Fantastic news!" He stated ecstatically. "Well, Doctor Robbins, I would very much like to once again offer you the position of Chief of Paediatric Surgery. Our current Chief, Doctor Stark's contract is coming up for renewal….. and well… well let's just say I would be very much interested for you to consider the position, Doctor Robbins."**_

 _ **Arizona was struggling to maintain her grip on her cell phone as her jaw dropped and her hands became a little clammy. Could this be real, Arizona considered that she should maybe pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.**_

" _ **Doctor Robbins, hello…. Are you still there?" The voice enquired on the other end of the phone.**_

" _ **Sorry, Doctor Webber. You just caught me off guard a little if I am honest. I had not expected this."**_

" _ **I see… I can try and match whatever they are offering." He suggested.**_

 _ **Arizona shook her head in confusion trying to regain her senses. "Pardon, what who is offering?"**_

" _ **Whatever Hospital is trying to grab a hold of you. I get that now you are back, there will be several facilities vying to get you to come work for them…. I am willing to negotiate." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Also, I do believe that originally, I got in there first Doctor Robbins, granted it was a year ago…. However, I do like to think that I can still tempt you over to us."**_

 _ **Arizona, was completely gobsmacked, what an opportunity. However, as the smile brought forward her blinding dimples, her gut wrenched suddenly at the realisation…. Calliope. She threw her head back in her chair as she sighed deeply. Seattle Grace was where Callie worked, the beautiful Doctor Torres who would likely completely hate Doctor Arizona Robbins. Could she go and work in a Hospital where the woman she still couldn't get out of her mind, the woman she had hurt, worked.**_

" _ **Doctor Webber, I really appreciate your offer and I would like to take it under consideration. As you say, I have had a few interests expressed to me…" She lied. Arizona knew she needed some time to think things over and couldn't make a hasty decision. "If I may Doctor Webber, would you provide me a day or two to consider your offer? It is a little unexpected and as you suggest, it has peaked my interest. I would like to take a moment to consider the offer appropriately."**_

" _ **Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea. Why don't I send you over my proposition of your contract, you can look it over and see if it meets your expectations. Can I suggest we speak again towards the end of the week?"**_

Arizona was again drawn out of her thoughts as Nick shouted out to her. _"Hey, look."_ Nick pointed across the field from their position where a grouping of trees began. _"It's the Peterson Farm, want to go check out the Old Watermill, see what its looking like these days?"_

Arizona smiled as she looked across at the expanse of forest as her mind was filled with warming memories of yester years. She considered the adventures of the 'Three Amigo's' and their time at the Old Peterson Watermill. _"Come on then, I'll race you there, like old times."_ She suggested as she set off ahead of her friend hearing him call out after her, something along the lines of her being a cheat.

The 1990's, it had always been that in-between decade as technology advanced but kids were still kids and would go out on adventures. It was a decade that was depicted by the terms "Wassup" and "psyche". When the political map was scandalised by a President, caught with his pants down and the only name in sports that was needed was Michael Jordan. The decade that brought about a musical masterpiece that was represented by teenage angst and the boy band revolution. It was a conflicting decade in societal history which ended with the worries of the impounding Apocalypse of Y2K, which thankfully never came.

Arizona was a child of the 90's generation, when she embraced the experiences thrown at her of what could be and was self-liberated with her own becoming.

Thinking back to that first time Nick took the Robbins kids to playout at the Old Watermill on Peterson Farm, Arizona was around 11 years old. They had headed out on their mountain bikes racing one another to see who could get there the quickest. Being the smallest against two teenage boys, Arizona was always lagging behind despite her zest for the competition and her determination.

When they had arrived at the Old Mill for the first time Arizona's eyes cast over the old rickety shack that was more derived from a horror story rather than an old time fable. It was surrounded by woodland and was positioned neatly against the riverbank.

At that time, she had taken to reading Dickens novels and was left with the overwhelming feeling that 'Magwitch' was lurking in the forest ready to pounce out all gross and scary. Thankfully she continued to read on with Great Expectations and realised the character was actually a reasonably good guy, which went to alleviate her young mind as she continued to venture out to the Watermill.

Drawing her mind back to the present Arizona's gaze set across the Old Mill as she rode up beside it. She was surprised that it hadn't changed much over the years and it still had that haunting sense to it. Arizona's gaze span over the old building noting that some of the wooden structure had fallen apart, as the natural elements of the years continued to beat against it.

Coming to a stop outside, close to the riverbank Arizona closed her eyes and took in the smell surrounding her. Funnily, it almost felt that she had come home, as it provided a warming sense of history, of stories, of fond memories.

As Arizona jumped down from her mare, Nick came trotting along beside her. _"I do believe that is what we refer to as cheating, young Robbins!"_

" _Don't be a sore loser Nick. Not my fault if you can't keep up."_ She teased as she looped the rein round the nearest wooden pole.

" _Whatever Tucson! I will call that a null and void, no win."_

" _Whatever, loser!"_ Arizona retorted.

They walked together along the dusty path that lay to the side of the watermill. It was peaceful with the sound of the river flowing and trickling, as the birds tweeted overhead. Arizona's dimples lay proudly on her complexion as she snorted in her memory. _"Did I ever tell you this is where I first kissed a girl?"_

Turning round to consider his little friend, Nick leaned his head and raised his eyebrow in question. _"What do you mean? I thought your first kiss was that…. What was her name again… ummmmm….. Elaine Williams behind the gym class."_

Proudly and mischievously smiling out. _"Well, that might not entirely have been the truth about my first kiss. Maybe the first kiss I was willing to talk about, but not really my actual first kiss."_

Nick opened his mouth wide in mock-shock as he proclaimed. _"Snowflake! Did you kiss some girls and make them cry and not tell us about them?"_

" _Hey! I never made any lady cry from these bad boy lips."_ She giggled. _"I just might not have got the reaction I was hoping for the first time."_

Nick took a hold of Arizona's hand as he pulled her down to the side of the riverbank before they took a seat on the edge. _"Now, you have my full attention. I need all the juicy gossip on this one."_ He stated.

Arizona recalled the memory from so many years ago. At the time she had been a young teen who had the biggest crush on the pretty girl from school. _"Do you remember Victoria Jones?"_

Thinking back, Nick twisted his lips in contemplation. _"Yeah, I think so. Did you not have like this super crush on her over one of the holidays and followed her round like a lost puppy."_ He teased.

Arizona turned and raised her eyebrow allowing a pout to form. _"I was not a lost puppy. I was super cool and edgy, there was nothing dorky and puppy-like about me."_

Laughing. _"Oh come on! If she said jump you would ask how high. You kept falling over your feet anytime someone mentioned her name. You were all puppy loved up."_

" _Whatever, do you want me to tell you the story or not?"_

Nick lay his hand down on Arizona's shoulder in comfort as he provided her with a smile and nodded his head for her to continue.

" _Well, I took her here once. It was a really pretty day and we had been out on our bikes, so thinking it was all pretty and romantic here, I decided to show her the place."_

Leaning forward in eager anticipation. _"So, what happened?"_

" _We were playing around, looking round the building and dangling our feet in the river. It was a really nice day and…. Well, you know….. you read a situation and think hey why not. So, I thought why not."_

Arizona raised her hand to her brow as a small giggle fell from her soft lips at the memory of her young naïve self. _"Well, let's just say, I read the situation…. leaned in… looked into her eyes and provided her with a soft kiss."_

Excited, Nick smiled widely and smacked his hands against his thigh. _"Did she kiss you back?"_

" _For a brief moment she did…. but then she stopped."_ Arizona rolled her eyes.

" _Oh, not so good."_

" _Nope, not so good. She was obviously a little confused, as she got all up on her high horse asking me why I had done that, blah, blah, blah."_ Arizona stated as she waved her hand in the air as if conducting an orchestra of history.

" _Well, she didn't know what she was missing."_ Nick comforted.

A devilish smile graced Arizona's lips as she continued. _"Oh, she found out years later don't you worry."_ She winked.

" _You did not!"_ He exclaimed.

" _Oh, I did."_ She smirked. _"That young lady decided she wanted to experience a little more of the 'Robbins' in our college days, but that's a story for another day."_

* * *

Arizona sat back on the vast expanse of the large sofa, as her eyes became mesmerised by the flames contained within the fireplace. The warmth radiated outward reaching over and embracing her, as the wood continued to crackle under the heat. She breathed in the tempting and comforting smell of the pine wood mixing with the dense coal. There was always something so inviting and calming about a fire being lit that not only unconsciously eased the muscular tension but captivated and mesmerised a gaze as you become engrossed in the dancing flame.

" _Here you go, Phoenix."_ Nick stated as he passed her a newly filled glass of wine.

Arizona cupped the glass in her hands as her eyes returned to the warming dance before her. Without withdrawing her regard she chose to share her thoughts with her friend. _"Do you think that it was because of me she left, or just that she was getting on with life and a situation presented itself to her?"_

Nick paused and looked across at the little blonde who was the vision of cuteness. Arizona lay out on the large sofa, with a blanket covering her legs as she continued to gaze into the fire. Reflections of light painting a picture against her complexion as her light blonde curls gleamed. _"I don't know Arizona, but what I do know is that given the time since you last saw one another and the way you left it….. I think you need to get Calliope out of your mind."_

After receiving her call from Doctor Webber, Arizona had called Teddy to update her with the good news. It was exactly what she wanted, a position and job that was hard to pass up. However, there was a niggling at the back of her mind as to the complexities that taking up the job offer would bring. When she had considered it as a whole though she knew it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. That just meant she would need to go back and deal with the unresolved issues she had left in Seattle.

Arizona had also called Teddy to gain a little update on life in Seattle since she had left. Her friend had been thrilled about the opportunity, however slightly reluctant to make any comment on Calliope. Arizona had initially tried to just drop the subject into the conversation but her friend continued to initially ignore her suggestions. Which finally led Arizona to just outright ask. The answer she was provided had again been unexpected, maybe it was a good thing, but then why did she feel disheartened.

Teddy had reluctantly explained to Arizona that she needn't worry about Callie and what had happened. She indicated that Callie was fine and getting on with her own life, as should Arizona. Teddy had then gone on to explain that Arizona really didn't have to worry as Callie was not in Seattle and hadn't been for a month or two having taken on work at Seaside Wellness Centre in Los Angeles.

Arizona was left with the prospect of being able to return to Seattle without any added bagged. So why did that feel pretty crap, part of her was relieved but the other part of her was disappointed.

Arizona let out a deep sigh before turning her regard to her friend. _"Why am I being so stupid about this Nick? I mean we hardly knew each other and it's been months since I was in Seattle. I get that she has moved on….."_ Arizona twisted her lips as she became annoyed with herself. _"So, why the hell can't I… why on earth is she on my mind?"_

Nick smiled across at Arizona as he attempted to try and ease her ever active mind. _"I must admit Snowflake, I have never seen you this way about a girl. I mean don't get me wrong your whole teenage infatuations were one thing but this time, I do think you have it bad for this, Calliope."_ Considering how best to support his friend to move on. _"I don't know, maybe you were right when you said that when you first met it wasn't the right time. You never know what Seattle has in store for you."_

Arizona returned her gaze to the fireplace as she lifted her glass to her lips and took a large gulp of her wine. _"Yeah, well what I do know is that whatever Seattle holds for me it won't involve Calliope."_

They sat for several moments in comfortable silence as Nick allowed Arizona to continue in her daydream and contemplation. He knew his friend well enough to just leave her to mull things over. Arizona had never been one to overly talk about her emotions and when she did choose to sit and talk over her thoughts, it was always best to let her do it in her own time. _"Look, think of it this way, from how you explained your time in Seattle, the lovely lady helped you to get through a difficult time. If anything, you have to remember that and she maybe helped you to realise that there is a chance for you to find someone in your future, that you might actually want to settle down with. You never know who is out there for you."_

Arizona turned to Nick and provided him with a small smile as she considered he was trying to be supportive. She knew that it was insane for her to be thinking about Callie. They had only known one another a brief period of time and on the grand scale of things, they really didn't mean anything to one another, surely?

* * *

 _ **AN:** _As always a huge thank you for the reviews and continued interest.

Enjoy the Chapter and make your way back here on Wednesday for your Valentines present. ;)

Song for Chapter is **Ten Headed Beast** by Hundreds.

You can continue to find me on Twitter Calzazoo

Music playlist on Youtube Calzazoo


	29. Chapter 28 - Private Eyes

**Chapter 28 – Private Eyes**

She delicately turned the page of her book, as the old earthy aroma made attempts to compete with the freshly ground coffee, which currently encapsulated the air within the small coffee shop. Arizona had found the little retreat on her first week back in Seattle and would often find herself popping in an hour before her shift to caffeinate and find her time for solace. It had become her go to place, a place she could switch off from the outside world, but forever maintaining a watchful eye as she regarded the strangers going about their day.

She often found herself holding onto the book, sipping on her coffee, but never truly taking in the words before her. Instead, her eyes would silently look out onto the street that lay before her, through the wide glass window.

Before her accident, Arizona had never really considered how interesting it was, to sit back and watch as life walked on by. When her sight returned and she found herself back in the hustle and bustle of a lively city, she considered that she had become a lone audience to the lives of the strangers that passed by.

There was a routine and a regularity to the times that she would find herself sitting, watching. Thankfully, she had now found her favourite table to sit at that had the best viewing position. Most often than not it would be available for her when she arrived, almost as if there was a silent acknowledgement that it was now 'her' spot. She had become somewhat acquainted with the staff who knew when she arrived that it was always an order of a soya caramel macchiato.

Placing her copy of 'Fried Green Tomatoes' down on the table, she scooped up her coffee cup in her hands. Arizona had been back in Seattle for a little over three weeks and it was working out to have been the right choice. Seattle Grace Hospital was shaping up to be a good place to work and she was slowly beginning to build a social network.

As the weeks went by, she had also had an opportunity to get to know the gang from before. Meredith and Cristina had been warm and welcoming, unfortunately, Mark had been a bit resistant but that was to be expected. He had been pleasant enough but only conversing with her when required for work.

What had struck Arizona as strange is that no-one had mentioned Calliope, almost to the point that it was slightly uncomfortable. She had considered though that was probably for the best as Arizona needed to move on from the past.

One of the great things about Seattle Grace was the friendship she had begun to forge with Doctor Karev. Although, slightly rough around the edges he did appear to have a big heart and was great with the kids. All in all, Seattle was shaping up to have perhaps been the right choice after all.

Arizona drew her gaze back toward the window and ran her tongue across her lips. She could feel her pulse increase and a slight catching of her breath as she witnessed the most radiant vison currently walking along the sidewalk.

Arizona's sight was captivated as she watched the subtle elegance of the woman's effortless movement. As if instinctually natural, she waltzed through the maddening crowds as they glided out of her way. Arizona smiled on as she considered the unspoken acknowledgement of the bustling crowd, that a path should be cleared for this beautiful woman. The woman's own body language and posture evidencing that she was indeed 'confident'.

The blonde's observation was drawn up, along the finely crafted calves, up to the woman's knee where her skirt gently rested against her bare skin. She bit down on her lip as her heart raced a little further. It had been a while since a woman of such radiance had stood before her, now she was fully enjoying her voyeuristic moment as the woman came to a full stand still directly across her vision path, as she stood waiting for the pedestrian crossing to change.

Arizona enjoyed the moment as her dimples twitched out and her eyes ran across the woman's finely sculpted body that lay under a classic skirt suit which had evidently been tailored, given how it sat perfectly against the skin. The beautiful curly brunette hair glistened under the sunlight as it was gently tossed back out of the woman's face.

Arizona continued to watch at the subtle movements of the woman as she lightly pushed her bag strap up further along her shoulder, as her finely manicured fingers clutched against its main body.

The blonde was being provided with her own private and secret viewing of the intimate behaviours that informed the brunette's character. She considered for a moment, if she should look away from her spying practice or continue to watch on at the temptress before her. It was evident that she was going to continue to watch on, as Arizona could not take her eyes off the mesmerising beauty that would only be before her for a moment longer.

As she continued to watch on, surreptitiously, she realised that a small performance was being put on, as the woman slightly swung her hips along to a silent beat. Considering the movement for a moment, Arizona realised that she likely had earphones in as her stationary dance continued.

Hesitantly, Arizona allowed her gaze to be drawn down to the swaying derriere. _Urgh, God!_ she breathed. _I really need to get this woman's phone number,_ she joked to herself.

As quickly as the moment came, it was gone again as the green light bounded out signalling that it was safe to walk. Arizona watched on as the woman who had stolen her gaze was now moving away and out of her vision. A small giggle exiting her lips as the strong, confident woman faltered for a moment under her heels, stumbling slightly before re-adjusting herself and continuing on.

Arizona returned to her book and coffee considering the intimate moment she had just shared with a beautiful stranger. One completely oblivious to the voyeuristic regard she had just been given, and the other whose day had been given a little naughty joy.

* * *

" _Okay guys, this baby is four days old, weighs 2.5 kilograms and has tetralogy of the fallot pulmonary atresia so today we are going to do a complete repair."_ Arizona stated.

The blonde lowered her hands down against the iodine soaked plastic shield as she glided the scalpel and made a small incision into the skin. _"Over to you, Doctor Yang."_

Cristina looked back across at the perky blonde and smirked in consideration. She pulled her hand up and waved slightly. _"How many fingers am I holding up, Doctor Robbins?"_

Confused, Arizona gazed at Cristina's hand that was being gestured her way. _"Sorry, what?"_ She questioned.

" _How many fingers am I holding up?"_

Arizona stared at the hand. _"Three. Why are you asking me that?"_

Content in the answer provided, Cristina chuckled slightly. _"Just checking. Last time I was in your company you were running around with a white cane unable to see. I wasn't aware that your sight was coming back."_ She stated with her eyebrow raised.

Arizona looked into the deep quizzical brown eyes that were providing her with a queried scepticism. _"I can see fine, Cristina."_

" _I'm getting that, Doctor Robbins. I am sure you can understand my confusion as it was my understanding you were indeed blind. My roommate and I were not aware there had been a change in your fortune."_

Arizona felt the lump build in her throat under the suggestion of Callie. This was the first time anyone had made any reference to the woman who continued to captivate her thoughts. The words being uttered towards her felt like a punch in the stomach as the blonde tried to compose herself and continue to do her job. _"Well Doctor Yang, I can assure you that I can see fine and can do my job appropriately."_

" _Hmmmmm."_ Cristina replied before returning her regard to the small child spread out on the bed before her.

Arizona was feeling a little uncomfortable as she watched Doctor Yang move effortlessly to work on the small body. She had initially been quite excited to share the OR with Cristina as she had heard good things about her surgical abilities but also the opportunity to perhaps gain some information pertaining to the Latina. Now, she was feeling exceptionally flustered.

" _That's the aorta and right atrium cannulated and I'll be going on to dissect the right pulmonary artery next, Doctor Robbins."_ Cristina stated without removing her gaze from the tiny heart before her. Choosing to continue in her questioning of the little blonde. _"So, tell me are you going to the Masquerade Ball?"_

Arizona looked across at Cristina and took a breath. _"I'm not sure, I had been thinking about it but I don't know too many people yet."_

Still unwavering in her concentration, Cristina never drew her gaze away from the child as she continued. _"Well, this will be a good opportunity to get to know some more people then."_

" _I suppose."_ Arizona replied slightly confused by the redirection of the conversation.

" _I know Doctor Webber has never really said it, but these things are usually compulsory when it's about fundraising for the Hospital."_ Doctor Karev butted in as he glanced from Arizona to Cristina. _"I mean, they put it as an invite but if you aren't on shift…..well let's just say he kind of expects it._

" _Seriously?!"_ Arizona huffed.

" _Ummmm…. Yeah, sure…. Of course it is. You know what Webber is like, it's all about what looks good for the Hospital."_ Cristina stated as she glanced towards Alex.

" _So, you know, Robbins. You don't really have a choice in the matter."_ Alex concluded as he shrugged his shoulders.

" _Oh, okay. Well, I mean it might be good to get to know some more people I guess."_ Arizona screwed up her eyebrows in contemplation. _"Great, now I have to think about an outfit and mask."_

Alex looked across at Cristina, they momentarily caught each other's gaze as he winked to her in acknowledgement.

" _Wait, are you guys all going with someone? I will be going Stag."_ Arizona considered.

" _It's all good, Robbins, plus we will all be going together. No-one will really be on their own."_ Alex stated.

" _Plus, you never know, you might go there all blonde and alone..."_ Cristina drew her gaze up to the blonde and stared directly into her sparkling blue eyes. _"But you might get lucky and hook up."_

" _Hook up with someone in a mask."_ Arizona giggled. _"That could be disastrous. Imagine you get them home and it's like…. well…. not what you had imagined lay under the mask."_

" _Oh, I think that would be really entertaining depending on who you chose."_ Cristina stated as she continued to divide the patent ductus arteriosus.

* * *

The crowds swarmed around her as the bar became busier. Her eyes never faltered though from what lay across from her. Arizona had been amazed by her luck, not only had she been provided by a morning's exquisiteness, she was now being provided with the same enthralling vision in the evening. The stunning brunette that she had watched cross the street as she sipped on her morning coffee was now sat directly opposite her. _Is that what you call fate?_ She laughed. _An opportunity providing itself to actually go and speak to this beautiful woman._

As the woman continued in her discussion with her companion, Arizona sat mesmerised as her gaze traced over her features. In that moment, it was as if everything around her was tuned out as her whole being was held by the magnetic force of the beautiful stranger.

An unknown secret that this woman would never be privy too, a moment's connection only felt by one. Arizona knew realistically, that this woman had walked into her life and would leave again without ever knowing she had captivated and allured another, so sensually. The blue private eyes slowly blinked, as she savoured in the moment.

Arizona's vision set voyage over the delicate features as she was held in a silent bubble of warmth, the full plump lips, reminiscent of fine rose petals, parted slightly, under its grin. Arizona reflected that there was a depth to the radiating smile, she never considered that a smile could have such an effect on her, it was disarming and infectious.

Arizona regarded the genuine smile that edged out across the smooth succulent skin and encapsulated and shone out through her striking brown eyes. There was a soft kindness, to the woman's natural gesture. Yet, Arizona noted a slight hesitation that stopped the smile from widening out into its full potential. She watched on as the delicate tongue was rolled between the full lips before momentarily capturing the bottom lip, as if she were in contemplation. There was a moment, fleeting, and Arizona wasn't quite sure if she was right or if her own senses were now playing games on her. However, she considered that for a brief second the woman glanced at her, but maybe not?

Arizona took measure of the woman before, her as her mind raced at formulations of the woman's life. She imagined varying aspects as to what her world and her days would be. Was the woman in Seattle for a business trip? Had she recently moved? What did she do? Was her companion her partner? There was a universe of questions that spiralled around Arizona's mind, as she fantasised as to who this enticing woman was.

Laughing at the pure magnetism of this woman, Arizona was astounded that a stranger could have such an effect on her. She cleared her throat as she shifted slightly on the bar stool due to her racing libido. It had been some time since Arizona was last intimate with someone and she knew her body was telling her that it was time to get over that hurdle again. However, that last intimate act had been with sweet Calliope. That evening had blown Arizona's mind and she wasn't really sure if anyone could ever come close to that again. As blue eyes latched onto that beautifully crafted jaw line and trailed along the woman's beautiful neck, Arizona considered that this stunning temptress could maybe do the trick of helping her heart forget.

As her regard continued to run across the magnificent bone structure, Arizona daydreamed what it would be like to have her lips running across her smooth neck, biting down every so often, in its want to taste. To breathe in the woman's alluring essence and to whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Arizona closed her eyelashes over and pressed her thighs together, to provide a slight relief to the tension currently building.

Her mind was now working overtime in its full on sensual daydream as she considered grabbing a hold of this radiant temptress and taking her hard in the bathroom. Not really what she would want to do, Arizona was never a fan of cheap, dirty sex in a bathroom, but right now she really didn't think she could make it anywhere else if she got her hands on the woman.

 _God, I wonder what she sounds like?_ Arizona contemplated as she licked her lips. _I bet it's a really low, sexy, sultry voice. Urgh God, that would be so hot, her screaming out my name._ Arizona opened her eyes and tried to stem the heat building up inside of her. _Okay, Robbins calm down you are working yourself up too much._ Making attempts to extinguish the flame currently burning out of control between her legs. A mental cold shower should do the trick.

Drawing her gaze back up to the beautiful face, Arizona was sure she had again, just caught the woman watching her in return. _Damn it, this is frustrating! I should really just go speak to her._ Arizona considered. She would have another shot of Tequila for Dutch courage, given it had been a while since she had gone all out chat up, then head over and introduce herself.

However, she couldn't control her eyes as they ran across the woman's alluring body once more. Arizona considered what it would feel like to hold the soft perfect skin close and allowing her finger tips to trace delicately across in their desire. To run her hands through the thick brunette hair that lay perfectly across her complexion. Stunning natural curls, that flowed down and lay perfectly against her bosom. To have the hair touch across her own fair skin, as it feathered her under their intimate moment.

As Arizona's affection returned to the brunette's facial features, away from her chest, she felt her heart stop and a flurry of butterflies escape their encasement within her stomach. Deep blue oceans were drawn in and met deep chocolate orbs staring back at her. Not staring across the room somewhere in Arizona's direction. No, these deep destroyers were looking right at her, penetrating her soul. There was something hidden behind them, almost….. _sadness?_ Arizona surmised. But there was more, there was a confusion held behind the look, a questioning, a questioning, directed towards Arizona, one that she did not have an answer for this beautiful stranger.

She considered that perhaps she was being rude and should look away, but she couldn't. Arizona was currently being held captive by the unspoken query that was being directed her way.

Their moment was interrupted when the brunette's equally stunning redheaded companion turned to see what her friend was looking at. As the imploring blue eyes met her own, Arizona quickly made attempts to look anywhere else, but at the two women. From the corner of her eye she could see the women continuing to watch her as the redhead leaned in and spoke to the brunette.

Arizona momentarily returned her gaze to the brunette once more as she watched her mouth her answer, to the redhead. For one last time sparkling blue eyes met the pained brown before they closed over, she watched the woman's chest move up and down as she took in a deep breath and turned her attention away from Arizona.

 _What the hell was that?_ Arizona considered. _I mean, I didn't mean to be rude. Maybe they were having an argument or something and I just happened to get in the way. I mean, it's hard not to look at someone when they are sat across from you. But that was a little weird, I mean that look she gave me._ Arizona sat in contemplation of the confusing experience and didn't notice her friend arriving.

" _Hey Z. Hope you haven't been waiting too long."_ Teddy stated as she gave the blonde a big hug.

" _No, not too long. Just enough time to enjoy the scenery."_ Arizona snorted to herself.

Removing her jacket and placing it on the stool beside her friend. _"Cool, order me a rum and coke. I'm just going to the ladies and I'll be back in a few minutes."_

" _Sure."_ Arizona replied as she watched her friend move away. Turning her observation quickly back to the brunette, her vision was now obscured by a group of men. _Damn it, move! s_ he pleaded.

* * *

Teddy made her way out of the toilet cubicle before coming to an abrupt stop in the middle of the bathroom. Her gaze drawn to the exceptionally angry looking brunette that was stood in front of her, arms folded and Teddy was pretty sure steam was coming from the woman. _"Ummmmm…. Hey Callie, I didn't know you were back."_

" _No, I take it you didn't think I would be back for some time, Teddy."_ She scorned.

" _Eh….no, we thought you were going to be in LA for a while. What brings you back so early?"_

Callie frowned at the blonde as she sighed. _"Actually, no! Damn it Teddy, I am not doing small talk. What the actual hell?!"_

Freaking out slightly and trying to figure out how the she was going to sort out the situation Teddy tried to make attempts to stall what was about to come. _"Ummmm…. What you mean?"_

Callie stood gawking at her friend's audacity, as a disbelieving smirk traced across her lips. _"Teddy! Are you seriously going to stand there and act all innocent?!"_ Callie berated.

The brunette watched on was her friend stood with her mouth open and in shock. _"Well, why don't you explain to me why the hell Arizona is here and not only why she is here, but why she is 'looking' at me?"_ Callie threw her hands up in exasperation. _"Like she can see…. Arizona is looking directly at me Teddy, with her eyes, as in Arizona can see, she can SEE me!"_

Teddy swallowed hard and began pacing the floor as she tried to consider what justification she could give to the brunette. _"Ahhhhh…. Look I can explain, Cal."_ Teddy began. _"Well no, actually I can't."_ Teddy furrowed her brows before releasing an exasperated breath. _"I really don't know where to begin, Callie."_

" _Just begin."_ Her friend snapped.

" _Okay, so you made a decision that you needed to get away for a while. When we knew Arizona was coming back….look... Mark and I felt it was better that you didn't know, until we knew, you were coming back."_ Teddy nodded her head imploring Callie to understand the reasoning.

Callie wasn't a complete moron she knew her friends were trying to help and thought they were doing the right thing. It was true that after a reality check at a stupid Speed Dating night, Callie realised that she really wasn't over Arizona. Frustrated with her situation, she felt that she needed to clear her mind and get away. She had initially considered a holiday somewhere, but it was at that point her best friend Addison had contacted her asking for a consultation at her private practice. So, Callie had decided to take up the opportunity and spend some time in LA and catch up with her best friend. It had worked, somewhat. Despite not really being able to get a cute little, dimpled-blonde fully out of her mind. She had been able to pick herself up and move her mind on to what could happen in the future.

What she had not expected upon her return was to pop into Joe's for a nice drink and social catch up with friends, to look across the bar and see the woman of her desires staring, longingly and lustfully back across at her.

 _I mean, what the actual hell was that?_ Callie considered. Of all things she expected to come across, upon her return to Seattle. It had definitely not been Arizona, with sight, totally 'eyeing' her up. Callie flushed at the thought and memory. God, those mesmerising blue eyes had literally just eaten her up. Her whole body was currently set alight. However, Callie's entire body was currently experiencing every single emotion that it possibly could. She literally had wanted to jump across the bar and grab a hold of Arizona showing her exactly what she had been missing. However, that was quickly replaced by a tormented sadness as she considered what had happened and how they were. Then, Teddy had entered the bar and acted all matter of fact, now Callie was seriously pissed!

Teddy surveyed Callie, trying to attempt to guess what was going on internally. She was pretty sure her friend was totally pissed off and she had every right to be. _"Arizona has no idea you are here, Callie, she believes you are still in LA."_

Callie nodded in her understanding. Arizona hadn't been lustfully looking at her because she was Callie, she had just been eyeing up a woman at a bar. The Latina wasn't sure exactly how she felt about that, as she was conflicted. Arizona was eyeing up another woman at the bar and making suggestions. However, Arizona was eyeing up Callie at the bar, not knowing it was Callie, _good to know she is actually attracted to me I suppose._ Callie laughed.

" _I don't think it was fair of you and Mark to make that decision for me, Teddy. I should have been told Arizona was coming back to Seattle."_

" _When you left, you said you needed to get away and clear your head. So, when we knew Arizona was coming back…..well we kind of agreed that until we knew you were coming back we would just leave you be."_ Teddy tried to explain.

" _No, Teddy, just no! What the hell? That's not fair or right, you should have told me."_ Callie stated as she was becoming more and more frustrated. She paused as tears began to fill her eyes and her throat became dry. _"Teddy, Arizona can see."_

A numbing nausea spread across Teddy's system as she swallowed hard. She clenched her teeth and took a deep breath. _"Yes, Callie, Arizona can see. I think you need to talk to her, about that bit."_

Callie slowly nodded her head in disbelieving acknowledgement. _"I can't do that right now Teddy. I am so confused, so angry and so deeply hurt right now. I can't even…."_ She couldn't even, anything. Callie stood shocked into silence, her mind spinning out of control from the unanswered questions and queries she had. The biggest one being, Arizona could see. Callie returned her gaze back to the tall blonde. _"Arizona doesn't know who I am, or that I am back?"_

" _No."_ Teddy softly replied.

" _I take it she is working here?"_

" _Yes."_ Teddy whispered, guiltily.

Callie bit down on her lip as she made attempts to stem the tears that were screaming to be released. She knew she needed to get out of here, she needed to get away from the confusing situation. She needed time to figure out what the hell was going on. _"Teddy, I need you to not mention I am back. You need to give me a moment to process all of this…Can you just give me a chance to let this sink in? it's the least you can do, Teddy."_

Teddy stared into the deep brown imploring eyes. She hated that, yet again she had hurt Callie, the least she could do was give her some time to process what was going on. _"I will Cal, but I do think you need to speak to Arizona."_

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes over, as she clenched her fists. _"Oh, believe me Teddy. I have every intention of having a word with Arizona, but right now I need to calm down."_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** Happy Valentines Day everyone! As promised here is your next upload. I hope you enjoy and is perhaps moving back to where some of you want the story to be.

Thank you for the continued interest and reviews. You seriously make my day whenever I get feedback, so keep it coming as I would love to know what you think of this Chapter.

Song for this Chapter is **Private Eyes cover by Sleeping At Last.**

As always come have a chat with me on Twitter Calzazoo

Playlist is on Youtube Calzazoo

And if you want to ask my any question anon then find me on Curious Cat.

Have an amazing day and rest of your week whatever you are up to. Then come back next week - but remember you will need your ticket for the Ball. ;)


	30. Chapter 29 -Masquerade Ball

**Chapter 29 – Masquerade Ball**

As she stepped down onto the first floor landing her eyes spread out across the lavish room before her, the light reflecting from the sparkling glitter balls and the extravagant sequins that lay around and spread out over all the formal dresses. There was a warmth to the room that swelled around her, consuming her senses and filling her with a radiating heat. It was exuberance, mystery, alcohol and perfume. As she gazed out across the room she could feel a swell build up internally, it was one of excitement and hopefulness.

Her brown eyes scanned the room, taking in as many features as it possibly could, a smile twitched at the side of her mouth but she needed to refrain from allowing it to emanate outward. She needed to maintain her disposition, she needed to remain stern, that was the mood she had indicated to her friends, one of annoyance, one of indifference. However, internally she knew that was far from the truth, she knew why she had really come, she knew that there was one thing in particular she came to see, came to watch. But she had tried to hide that from herself never mind actually sharing the real rational with her gang, her friends were frustrating but they were also correct as she could not control herself in the want. Despite trying to affect her annoyance, to say she was hurt, to acknowledge that she didn't care. She had a deep-rooted understanding that she could not control, Callie had a need, a want, a desire, she needed to take in all that was, Arizona Robbins. She was the walking damned and she knew it, unfortunately, she had been since the instant they had met. In that moment she had no idea that the little perky, annoying blonde would captivate and allure her so. She had been so sure that the brat had left her behind and moved on, then she returned and when Callie stared into those deep sapphire eyes she knew that ultimately, she could never control her want or desire again. She would never honestly voice her true feelings and if things were to move on and develop, well little Ms Doctor Robbins would need to work for it.

Callie watched as the sea of bodies swayed in motion to the beat that vibrated outward from the positioned speakers, the DJ mesmerising and casting his spell, as the crowd danced on to the merry beat being played for them. The bodies that lay before her reminiscent of an enchanted fairy-tale, as the men looked refined in their well-polished tuxedos, whilst the women had taken time and effort to showcase their individualised ball gowns. Callie considered that the overall aspect of the evening was further bewitched by the countless Masquerade Masks that adorned the faces before her. Callie smiled to herself as she considered she had entered into a room resembling a cross between Prince Charming's Ball and that of the Goblin King, as Sarah was captured and hypnotised within a crystal ball.

Her gaze drew towards a grouping of bodies at the bottom of the extravagant staircase, her regard was met with a familiarity as she watched them. They were indeed her people, her friends, and her motley crew, that were waiting patiently for her arrival. As the familiarity of the concealed faces comforted her, Callie's gaze finally settled on deep blue sparkling sapphires that were looking longingly towards her.

Callie was caught off guard as the arrhythmia caused her breath to catch and her head to feel a little faint. _Dear Jesus!_ She gasped as her sight was drawn to the exceptionally stunning woman stood between, who she imagined was Teddy and Bailey. Callie's eyes ran across the woman's slender frame as she took in every aspect, every detail that looked as if she had been crafted by the angels. There was no mistaking that this was Arizona Robbins, Callie did not need to see the face that lay behind the mask, and she would know this woman anywhere. It was a body that had captured her imagination and attention for nearly twelve months.

Her tongue ran across her dried lips as a sensual yearning swelled through her system. _I am well and truly screwed at this rate!_ She considered. Arizona was wearing a tightly-fitted blue dress that showcased her athletic physique perfectly. It nipped lovingly to the tight derriere that Callie would never stop fantasising about. As Callie's gaze traced upward, she clenched her jaw as she regarded the enticing cleavage that subtly and elegantly peaked out. Callie took a deep breath as she succumbed to the fact that Arizona was literally, going to be the death of her.

If the sophisticated dress was not enough to knock Callie out of her senses then it was the mask. There was something about the mystique of a mask, that a face was slightly and sensually hidden to some extent. What had not helped was that the finely crafted eye-wear, only worked to enhance those piercing blues that penetrated and held the brunette captive. She considered that she could have actually stood there all-night staring at this wonderful woman, her eyes were being provided a full and libidinous feast.

Finally capturing her own sense of reality and drawing herself out of the full-on fantasy, that was flashing unhealthy images in her mind, Callie knew she needed to appear uninterested and aloof. So making a big gesture of such, the brunette heaved a heavy sigh and rolled her eyes before turning her attention to her companion.

" _I can't believe you lot talked me into coming to this."_ She stated nonchalant.

" _Oh please! I just saw that Little Miss Butter-Wouldn't-Melt."_

" _I have no idea what you mean."_

" _Why you don't just go and grab little blondie there and screw away your issue, I really have no idea."_ Addison turned her gaze to the woman at the bottom of the staircase. _"Tell you what, she is exceptionally cute….. I will give you that."_

" _Urgh!... whatever."_ The brunette stated as she grabbed a hold of the redhead and started to pull her down the stairs. _"I need a drink, so we are going to the bar."_

Arizona watched on as the beautiful women who kept appearing around her moved off towards the bar. Clearing her throat and taking a sip of her champagne in an attempt to stem the pulsating heat that was building between her legs. Arizona considered that if she were to continue to be provided with her current visual stimulation for the rest of the evening, she may indeed need to be taken to the nearest ER.

Arizona had seen many a beautiful woman in many a beautiful dress. However, the radiant brunette, well, what she was wearing and how she moved in it. _Yeah, I might have to sit down or I am going to pass out._ she considered.

As Arizona had been innocently bobbing her head to the music, moments earlier, her attention had been drawn up to the entrance gateway as a magnificent goddess had glided in. The image before Arizona had been so striking, so delicious, that it had almost drawn a tear to her eye as to its sheer perfection. The woman stood motionless in a spectacular evening dress that consisted of an A-line silhouette with a spaghetti-strap neckline. The black dress material was embellished with lace and sequins that sparkled under the low-level lighting. Arizona's sight traced across the perfectly defined feet that were encased in black heels, the elegant tan showcasing the fine bone structure on the dorsal of her foot, the height of the woman's heel providing articulation to her slender legs, the long evening dress opened up at the front providing Arizona with a mind dazzlingly view of those amazing thighs as the front skirt stopped perfectly across them, mid-way. _Those legs, Jesus! Those legs._ Arizona internally panted as she considered having those strong thighs clench round her naked body.

Arizona shook her head slightly as she tried to regain control of her sanity. Looking back towards the tantalising vision, Arizona's eyes locked onto the stunning chocolate orbs that emanated out from their enclosure behind the black lace mask. Despite her want and desire to take this woman in her arms, Arizona's hopes were quickly deflated as she watched the woman stare back at her, before rolling her eyes and moving away. _Did she actually just roll her eyes at me? What the actual!_ Slightly shattered, Arizona felt saddened as that had definitely just burst her dream bubble.

Arizona observed as the woman and her redheaded companion headed towards the bar, before being promptly joined by an animated Mark. Turning back to Teddy and Bailey, Arizona sighed. _"Mark's friends seem a bit obnoxious."_

Drawn from her mid-movement bobbing along to the beat motion, Bailey scanned across the room to find the insufferable man to make sense of what Doctor Robbins was meaning. Chuckling _"You meaning Doctor To…ouch!"_ Bailey jumped back as she was pinched hard in the arm. _"Teddy what the…."_

Before Bailey could continue in her rant and objection, Teddy quickly interjected and tried to grab her fair-haired friend's attention. _"Na, Doctor Montgomery is harmless once you get to know her."_ Grabbing Arizona's arm and spinning her on the spot. _"Now, how about we hit that dance floor and show them how it's done?"_

As the barman poured some Tequila into the shot glass, Callie quickly glanced up as she observed Teddy and Arizona move onto the dance floor. Images of past experiences began to flow to the forefront of her mind as she reminisced about holding the little flaxen close, as they swayed along to the music. _Urgh!_

As the barman completed his pouring session and made to move away, the brunette slammed her hand down on the bar counter causing him to jump. _"Do you know what, you can just leave that bottle with me?….I think I might be needing it tonight."_ She moaned.

Mark looked at his friend as he considered her current mood. _"Callie, you are going to behave tonight, aren't you?"_

" _I said I would, Mark."_

" _Yeah well, we all know that you can often say one thing and do a completely other thing…."_ He tapped on the recently left bottle of tequila before the Latina. _"Especially when you have had a few of these."_

Grinning at her friends, Addison raised her eyebrow in suggestion. _"Well, perhaps a few shots will help ease all that tension….. then you can go grab a hold of that little cutie and show her exactly what she has been missing."_

A large gleeful smile spread out over Mark's complexion as he nodded excitedly. _"Now that, is what I call a good idea. I think you and blondie need to get over yourselves and just go sort it out, by sorting one another out, the good old-fashioned way."_

Slapping her male companion hard on his arm. _"Mark! And you Addison! You should be ashamed of yourselves. Plus, you have no idea what you are talking about… I have absolutely no interest in Arizona anymore."_

" _Ha! You just keep telling yourself that C. I am sure if you keep repeating that as your mantra, then maybe one day it'll come true, but actually in reality you want her sooooo bad!"_ Mark snorted.

" _Fuck off, Mark!"_

Addison kept watch over the attractive woman that had captivated her friend's attention, as a consideration came to her. _"If you will both excuse me for a little while, I am going to go and introduce myself to the little lady. I mean, I obviously need to get to know the woman who has captured my best friend's heart."_

" _What the fuck, Addison? Don't you dare! I don't need her knowing I'm back yet."_

" _Get over yourself Callie, I won't mention you if you don't want me to, but the least I can do is go and introduce myself to her."_ Returning her gaze momentarily to her frustrated Latina friend. _"I mean we have literally been staring at one another across bars and dance floors for a few days now. The least I can do is be polite and introduce myself."_

Before Callie could say anything more on the matter, Addison took her leave and made her way through the crowds on her mission to intercept Arizona on the dance floor.

Looking back across at the brunette. _"You are going to behave yourself though, aren't you? I do think you guys need to talk and sort this…. this… whatever this is."_ Mark suggested as he waved his hand in the air in query.

Callie just rolled her eyes before downing her shot of tequila and pouring another. _Yep, I'm totally screwed._

* * *

Addison moved through the lively crowd on her mission to get to know, Doctor Robbins a little better. The bodies spread out in front, restricting her path as they moved zealously like moths to a flame under the repetitive pulse that vibrated out in its hypnotic melody. As if, instinctually, her own hips and legs gyrated to the vibrant beat, as she danced her way across to the hotties swaying away in the middle of the dance floor. Addison strutted up towards the women before she bumped her ass against the dirty blondes. _"Hey Teddy! How have you been? It feels like forever since I last saw you."_ Addison smiled.

" _Addison!"_ Teddy cheered as she wrapped her arms around the tall redhead in a welcoming embrace.

Arizona continued to shuffle her feet from side to side trying to maintain her motion all the while, internally she was feeling slightly uncomfortable. Despite having shared several staring sessions with one another, she had never been in such close proximity to the woman.

Moving out of her hugging session Addison turned her gaze to the little blonde and after a split second consideration, she decided to go in for the kill.

Caught off guard, Arizona felt her slight frame being captured in a full-on embrace as the redhead engulfed her in a warming hug.

" _And you must be the wonderful Doctor Arizona Robbins, I have heard so much about?"_

Arizona raised her eyebrow in question. _"I am, what have you heard?"_ Twisting her lips in hesitation. _If she has heard of me, that means the brunette likely has. That means they have spoken about me. Oh God!_

" _All good things Doctor Robbins, all good things."_ Addison grinned as she swirled her index finger in the air between them.

Teddy watched on as she contemplated what the mischievous redhead was up to. _"Arizona, this is Doctor Montgomery."_

A realisation came to Arizona as she nodded her head. _"Doctor Addison Montgomery, of course. You are THE Doctor Montgomery, as in the world class neonatal surgeon. I have read some of your papers on Fetal Medicine."_

A proud and accomplished feeling coursed through the redhead as the words of recognition were expressed to her. _"I am indeed, the one and only."_ Addison joked as she bumped her hip into Arizona's. _"I believe that the world of paeds should also be happy that you have returned to practice. I am pleased to hear that you are on the mend after your terrible accident."_

Slightly frustrated that she was being reminded of a period of her life she had no want to consider again. _"Yes, ummm…. It's great."_ Arizona lowered her head and tried to make motions to continue in her dancing ritual, hoping to move away from that particular area of conversation.

Noting Arizona appeared slightly uncomfortable, Addison chose to move onto another topic. _"So, how has the evening been going so far? Any interesting situations presenting themselves."_ She queried as she raised her eyebrow towards Teddy in suggestion.

Teddy measured that she perhaps now knew what the mischievous Addison was up to. _"Well… you know…. It was all a bit dull until you arrived Addison."_ Smiling and providing the redhead with a slight wink. _"However, I think now you are here….. things might just start to get interesting."_

Arizona continued to bop along as she listened to the conversation taking place next to her. If she hadn't known Teddy for such a long time, she really would think that the women were flirting with one another, what with all the innuendoes and winking. Arizona deliberated that it was more about Addison's personality that drew out this form of expression from others.

* * *

Edging his way into the midst of the group, Mark raised his hand as he gained their attention. _"Okay guys listen up. A plan and strategy has been formalised and 'Operation Calzona' is to be initiated."_

He scanned across the knowing and smirking faces that reflected back at his statement. _"I think this sounds like some fun."_ Avery stated.

Somewhat confused and feeling that she had missed out on a part of the conversation. _"Operation, what now?"_ Bailey enquired.

" _Mark is referring to assisting Doctor Robbins and Doctor Torres in sorting out their mess."_ April replied as she smiled in eager anticipation of the venture.

" _You, what now?"_ Bailey repeated. _"Do they even know each other?"_ All faces now turned to look at Bailey in quizzical surprise. _"What? Have I missed something?"_

Avery wrapped his arm around the small woman as his devilishly handsome looks and glowing smile drew her in, the lust invoking green eyes shone down as he looked deeply into Baileys own. _"Well now, that is a whole other story that goes back a little bit in their overall love story. Where we are at is the point of re-engagement and from the sounds of Marks proposal, they may require a little bit of friendly support to tip them over that edge."_

Completely confused, but no longer interested in the history, as it sounded like far too long a story, Bailey prodded her index finger into Avery's side. _"Right, get on with it Mark. What needs to be done?"_

Noting that the gang were willing and able to effect the intervention Mark grinned as he wrapped them in closer. _"Okay, so Teddy, Addison and I have proposed this…"_

* * *

Arizona lay her hand down against his shoulder as the other wrapped around his waist, in the tight embrace. She allowed herself to be skilfully and leisurely swayed in the gentle movement.

The lights had dipped slightly as the time passed and the later evening atmosphere befell the captivating ball. It had been an interesting evening to say the least and one that had left her feeling warmed by the friendliness of her new social grouping but also somewhat disheartened by the non-engagement by the radiant brunette.

Despite her redheaded friend, Addison, coming and introducing herself. Spending some considerable time dancing and chatting, the brunette had maintained her distance. At certain points Arizona was pretty sure that the woman was distancing herself on purpose.

What was really frustrating Arizona, was the fact that she was finding herself exceptionally attracted to the brunette, but she was coming to the realisation she was becoming infatuated with an arrogant arse.

" _You okay there, Robbins?"_ Karev asked.

" _I'm good Karev, just having a little daydream to myself."_

" _Penny for your thoughts?"_ He smiled down at her.

" _Oh, there's nothing really to tell Alex. I was just thinking about a lady that caught my eye."_

" _Yeah, who? You gonna make a move?"_ Alex paused their waltz momentarily as he drew his regard across his friend's fair complexion.

Arizona sighed softly. _"No, there is one thing about having nice eye-candy around but it's another to spark a conversation with an idiot."_

Alex raised his eyebrow at the blonde's comment as his lip twisted in consideration. _"So, you have spied a hot lady, but decided that she's not worth investing in?"_

Arizona grinned at her companion as she gently smacked him on the shoulder. _"Something like that, yeah. I am content enough to just be around my friends and enjoy my night."_

" _So, you ain't looking for some hot lady action?"_ Alex twitched his eyebrows in suggestion. _"Are you telling me that the hot paeds surgeon isn't going to use her moves tonight?"_

" _Alex!"_ Arizona exclaimed at his proposal. _"No, I am not."_

" _It's been a little while has it? You feeling a little rusty in your chat up abilities?"_ He mocked.

Arizona stopped still on the dance floor as her eyes made contact with those before her. _"I have no qualms about my abilities, Alex. I just… let's just say that the last lady I was with…. well…. she will take time to forget and … well, I'm not sure if I'm ready to remove that memory, just yet."_

Alex allowed a wide smile to adorn his face as he started up their dance once more. _"Okay, I hear ya. I might not agree but you women are all about the emotions and connections so sure, whatever. Me? I'd just want to get laid personally."_

They continued to dance under the tranquil lighting before the tempo began to change and a more upbeat rhythm started up.

Callie allowed her hips to release into the movement she had been desiring all night as the new beat bellowed out around her. Moving in closer to Mark, she made suggestive dancing motions into his body, the handsome blonde had spent enough time dancing with her to know how to follow her movements as their bodies moved instinctually in time.

" _So, are you still behaving?"_ Mark queried.

" _I'm behaving Mark."_ Callie stated as she glanced across the dance floor and at the little perky blonde.

Callie had really tried all night long to stop thinking about and looking at Arizona. However, the more she actively tried not to think about the blonde brat, the more she entered her thoughts. Callie's own body and mind had chosen to deceive her as she was provided wilder and dirtier images of what she could be doing to Arizona's naked body. This had been highly irritating as it had led onto her libido to race uncontrollably, which in turn, then raised the explicit content of her daydreams which then caused a further turn-on. It had now hit such a level that she considered that every one of her senses was in a heightened state of alert.

" _You know you need to move on and resolve this, to whatever it will be."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Well, you are back, Arizona is now here too and well…. you just can't keep pretending that one you are not Callie, she really needs to know who you are. And two, I know how much you like her. God, C anyone that has looked at you tonight could see how you have lustfully stared at her. So why don't you stop with all the being annoyed and take the first step?"_

Callie took a deep sigh as she considered Marks points. _"It's not that simple Mark. There's some really big things that happened between us. I mean Mark, she kept some pretty crucial things from me. Never mind anything else, she can see… that's just huge on an epic scale. What am I supposed to say or do about that? she hurt me Mark."_

" _I hear you C and I get it, I really do. But I do think that sometimes you just have to suck it up, there might have been a bigger picture for her that you are not aware of and you won't be until you speak to her."_

She hated when her friends spoke what she already knew in her own mind but had been actively trying to bat it away. _"Yeah, we'll see."_

" _Sure."_ Mark stated.

As they continued to dance the night away, no longer continuing their discussion, Callie made attempts to stave her sadness and give way to the good feelings the music and dance would provide. The songs moved from one to another as she and Mark remained swaying to the vibrant beats. Every so often she would lift her eyes and scan the room, looking to find the one person she was interested to know what they were doing. Callie was pleased to know that Arizona had remained on the dance floor with Karev.

As a smile crept out from her lips, she glimpsed upwards as she caught Mark nodding his head and making eyes at someone. Callie whipped her head around to try and catch who it was Mark was non-verbally communicating with. She wasn't entirely sure, but she supposed it had been Avery, who was currently making his way to the DJ booth. _"What are you up to?"_

Mark observed her smooth brown, anguished eyes as he smiled and pulled his friend into a tight waltzing stance. _"I am giving you a reality check and a little push."_ Raising his forefinger in a telling off gesture. _"And you will do what you are told and you will be polite and you will behave… if you don't you will be in some really bad shit with your friends."_

Callie furrowed her brows in confusion. _"Mark, what the hell are you on about?"_

Instead of being provided with a verbal answer, she instead received a gentle smirk as the song stopped and a slower melody sounded out of the speakers surrounding them. Mark held her tight in their embrace, as he escorted them onward in their dance, gliding forward from their previous position. Glancing upward she spotted an oblivious Arizona held closely by a Cheshire cat grinning Karev, waltzing their way towards them.

" _Mark?!"_

" _Shut it and behave! This is for your own good!"_

Arizona internally hummed as she floated across the dance floor. She liked this tune, it was a nice slow love song that had soft haunting tones and feeling. Enjoying the start of the song and the slow dance Arizona had not taken notice of where she was being led until she heard the familiar male drone from beside her. Looking up, she noted that Mark and the brunette had drawn up beside them.

" _May I politely request this dance?"_ Mark asked.

Arizona was slightly taken back, Mark had actually sought her out for a dance. This was a turn up for the books, maybe her just being around, being part of the group had led him to decide for the evening to put his feelings aside. Arizona, fought her internal desire to look and smile at the Latina. Instead, she was pretty impressed with herself, she completely ignored the woman as she turned to reply to Mark's request. _"Why yes, that would be lovely."_

" _Great!"_ Mark replied.

Arizona took a step back as she removed herself from Alex's embrace, turning to fall into line with the handsome blonde instead. However, as soon as she left Alex's arms she was quickly replaced by Mark. Alex smiled down at Arizona knowingly, as he clasped his hand romantically into Marks, before they both set off on their peculiar slow dance.

Arizona was left completely stunned. _What the hell was that!_ She considered that Mark really must still be pissed at her and was teaching her a lesson. However, as she started weighing up the facts she suddenly realised what Mark had left behind.

Arizona turned on her toes and came face to face with the radiant brunette who was currently looking as shocked as she was. Arizona stood in contemplation as a hundred and one scenarios raced through her mind and twice as many butterflies appeared in her stomach. Clearing her throat and looking deep into those seductive chocolate orbs, she began. _"Shall we?"_ Arizona presented her open and outstretched arms as she suggested the beautiful woman take a hold and be swept away.

Callie could feel her entire body erupt into a burning inferno of desire. She was pretty sure her entire system was about to set off like a volcano and she would have no control. All night she had resisted, all night she had remained at a distance. Now, Mark had left her in a really dire and dangerous situation. One that she had not anticipated and one she had no idea how she was going to deal with it.

Deep chocolate orbs met sparkling indigo as her resolve was melted, Callie knew there was only one course of action. So, although with reservation, she nodded her head at the perky blonde before capturing the gestured hands.

* * *

They moved instinctually together, as if they were one person and one mind guiding them in their motion. All life surrounding them had been stripped away, they were gliding across a pane of glass, as nothing entered into their bubble of regard for one another. Both bodies heightened in their desires, as a spell had been drawn across the women.

Enchanted and enthralled in the moment, time no longer existed, all sound surrounding them was tuned out. All that was there was all that they were. Captivated and bewitched by the others body, as their movement swirled around.

Arizona considered that every sense receptor on her body was quivering, the feeling was so intense it was almost an uncontrollable pain that had taken a hold of her body. However, this was one of pleasurable pain, when the heart and mind seize control of all bodily functions and you are left in an uncontrollable hypnotised haze.

Callie considered that the feeling was one of belonging, an unknown concept of home, of where she was supposed to be. It felt right, it felt comfortable and she knew it was so wrong but she did not want the moment to ever end. She could stay wrapped in this spinning enchantment for the rest of eternity and never have to deal with reality ever again.

Callie knew that she had experienced this feeling before and she was now fully certain that she was an addict. There was no way that this uncontrollable feeling of euphoria was natural, the chemical release being created within her mind was maddening but she would constantly crave this feeling. Callie knew that when it came to an end she would be needing her next fix, as she had already felt it at a great cost to her previously broken heart. However, despite having that knowledge, despite knowing that she may be hurt again. Right now, she really couldn't give a damn.

Callie allowed her regard to cast over the woman held intimately close to her as they spun round in their private waltz. This was the face that had haunted her mind for nearly a year. Without thinking, Callie gently drew the blonde's body tighter into her own as their skin met causing Goosebumps to echo out across both of their bodies. She heard a low groan release from the soft pale lips at her motion, her heart quickened under its sound and her racing desires. The brunette was falling, the longer that she was held in the mystifying embrace, she knew there was no floor below her and she was powerless.

As if by magic, those mesmerising and dazzling dimples spread out before her as a cheeky, suggestive smile was provided to her. Sapphire met with chocolate and Callie was sure that the shade of blue that Arizona's eyes had turned to, well, it meant that she was not the only one held in the grips of desire and a racing libido.

They were so close now, somehow, in a short space of time they had gone from two strangers dancing, to two intimate partners held in a surging supernatural electricity that was rippling its way through Arizona's entire being. She swallowed hard as her throat dried and her breathing quickened.

Since being pulled in closer to that soft caramel skin, Arizona could not control her eyes as they span across the woman before her. Collecting all and every bit of information they could. She stopped, entranced by those plump lips that smiled outward at her. Arizona really wanted to bite down on those voluptuous rose petals, to taste all of this woman's soul.

As they continued holding one another, Arizona lost the last grip of reality and gave way to what was happening between them, she traced her tongue out across her lips, slowly as her long lashes closed over and she took a moment to catch her breath, as she tasted the watermelon and berry essence being conveyed to her.

Arizona faltered on her footing as she stopped breathing. Her entire body numbed as her heart pierced against its confines within her. A tear trailed from their encasement behind her lashes as her eyes were slowly opened, she allowed her finger tips to gently caress the soft caramel skin below them as she experienced the warm body held intimately to her own. She looked longingly into those deep brown soul-destroyers that were reminiscent of a longing. A silent secret held behind. Noting that not one word had been uttered her way, Arizona slowed their movement until they came to a dead stop.

The blonde ran her hands caringly across the delicate arms holding her tightly, never wanting to let go. Arizona looked deep into those beautiful eyes with a knowing sense. Her lips, hesitantly parted, as air softly whispered its way out.

Arizona felt her heart squeeze tight as she spoke. _"Calliope?"_

Callie took a deep breath as she held tight onto the moment, looking for time to stop. They stood staring deep and longingly at each other before the brunette took a step back breaking their intimacy.

She felt her heart stop as her lips parted. _"Arizona."_

As Arizona continued to regard this beautiful woman, to understand every single essence that made her who she was. She watched on as the Callie moved back again and again, all of time slowed in her movement, as Arizona played every moment over in her mind. _"Calliope."_

In that instant, Callie turned and made her way off of the dance floor, through the bustling crowd and out toward the expanding staircase. She ignored the calls of her name, they were almost muffled to the sound of her racing heart.

Arizona stood frozen as she watched the woman of her dreams walk away and out into the dark evening air.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ So I am sitting sipping on my cocktail with my mouth open! Did that just happen?! What will happen next I wonder? ;)

As always thank you all so much for the amazing and awesome feedback the story continues to receive. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, let me know what you thought. :)

The Chapter has two songs - the first overall song is **Faith** by **Sleeping At Last**. The second song is for the Calzona dance **Pharaoh (1987 remix) by Flora Cash.**

As always find me on Twitter and the soundtrack on YouTube Calzazoo

I do hope the wait was worth it.


	31. Chapter 30 - Damn you, Arizona Robbins!

**Chapter 30 – Damn you, Arizona Robbins!**

Brown eyes observed the amber liquid as the ice cube was dropped into the glass, creating the taste combination she required. The brunette picked up the glass and swirled the whisky, enabling the ice to take its grip over the spirit, as it liberated the savouring notes. Callie raised the tumbler to her mouth and took her first initial sip, the high alcohol content biting at her lips, numbing them. _Numb_ , that is how she felt across her entire being. Withdrawing the beverage, she closed her eyes over and let out a deep sigh.

" _So, you just left her there?"_

As her long lashes swept upward, Callie gazed across at her flatmate. _"Yes."_

" _Like you, just left her standing there, in the middle of the room, on her own?"_

" _Yes."_ Callie brought her free hand up to the bridge of her nose as she made attempts to sweep away the tension that was being created in her mind. _"Look, I feel really bad, don't make it any worse."_

" _Cal, seriously! You left her there, in shock. Have you any idea how much effort we all went to, to actually get you both in the same room?"_ Cristina snapped.

" _What do you mean? You weren't even there Cristina, you were working."_

Cristina moved forward in her chair as she considered her friend. _"Callie, your friends are looking out for you and sometimes we can make plans for you in the background. We know you are both good for one another and how more romantic can you get then meeting one another at a Ball looking all sexy… You fucked it up Callie!"_

" _Urgh! Don't, Cristina, I freaked out okay. I was happy just to be quietly dancing with her, no words needed to be uttered and ruin the moment. It was all fine, then she realised who I was… I was caught off guard and I didn't know what to do."_

" _So, you ran away?"_ Cristina mocked.

" _I freaked out! I didn't know what to do, before I knew it I was here."_ Callie sighed.

" _You are a frigging idiot, do you know that! Mark is going to be so pissed at you."_

Callie stood up as she drew her hand up in a stop-motion. _"Enough! I get it, but it still doesn't help the situation. What's done is done."_

" _So, what are you going to do now?"_ Cristina enquired as she placed her hand deeper into the cardboard box and scooped up a handful of the breakfast cereal.

" _What am I going to do now?"_ Callie whispered as she began to pace the floor, her question being more of a query to herself, rather than a continued discussion with Cristina.

Callie felt really bad, no matter how annoyed she was with Arizona, for all that had happened between them, the evening had been perfect up until the moment she freaked out. The brunette stopped pacing as she closed her eyes over and recalled the beautiful woman. _Shock and pure and simple confusion. Arizona just looked all innocent and bewildered. God! What am I doing?!_

Mark and her friends had gone out of their way to set her and Arizona up, placing them in 'a situation', Callie smiled as she considered the enchanting moment they shared. It was just a dance, sure, but it was more than just a dance. Arizona had something about her that Callie just couldn't put her finger on, but whenever she was close to the little blonde she was truly captivated. Their slow dance had been so wonderful, so magical, as they held one another. It was as if nothing mattered, that Arizona hadn't walked out on her so many months ago, that Callie hadn't been left heartbroken and alone. In the time they spent spinning one another around the dance floor, it was as if all the crap between them meant nothing and that Callie was where she belonged.

It had helped that Arizona had no idea that the brunette was Callie and instead was some random stranger that she kept lustfully staring at. The Latina sniggered to herself as she remembered how those piercing blue eyes continually devoured her whenever they were in the same room. Although it was slightly strange to have Arizona looking at her like she wanted to ravish her there and then, there was something quite exhilarating about the secret. A secret that Callie had been withholding from the little blonde, that the woman she was leering over was actually the woman she had spent a wonderful intimate night with.

Callie made her way over to the kitchen island as she began to pour another glass of Whisky. _"You want one, Cristina?"_

Pulling her nose out of the cardboard box, as she had been shuffling around trying to grab a hold of the last remaining remnants of the breakfast cereal. _"Nah, you're okay."_

" _You still haven't answered my question, what are you going to do?"_ Callie looked back across to Cristina but did not focus her attention, instead she continued to contemplate and consider as her mind raced in its daydream.

There was no mistaking that as soon as Arizona had walked back into the brunettes life there was no going back. Despite trying so hard to get away and move on, all Callie wanted was to have Arizona in her life. When Arizona had left to return to Virginia, Callie had thought that was it, their moment was gone. However, here she was, back in Seattle and the door to possibility had been opened. The thing was, Callie knew she couldn't make it that easy for Arizona. The little blonde needed to show her that Callie reinvesting in her wouldn't leave her hurt once more.

" _I don't know Cristina, I mean now she knows it's me, maybe she won't be bothered."_ The brunette replied.

" _Oh, I think she will be bothered Cal, believe me."_

" _What makes you say that?"_

" _Look, you guys are all messed up and stupid! But your friends do talk with one another and know exactly how things are. Let's just say, she might have missed you as much as we both know you missed her. It's just up to you now as to what you want to do about it."_

A warming wave swept across the Latina's body as a result of what Cristina was saying. Could it be true, had Arizona missed her, did she want her as much as Callie desired her? Could they pick up from where they left it and continue onto something, something special and magical? Could there be a future for them as something more than strangers who once knew each other?

As Callie stepped forward and went to return to her seat a light knocking sounded out on the front door. _"That'll be Addison, she didn't have a key to get back in."_

* * *

The blonde rested her forehead against the cold hard wall as she tried to steady her nerve. Her mind was racing a million miles an hour as every thought, consideration and question made their way into her head.

 _What the actual hell is going on?!_ Arizona placed her palm against the cold wall as she tried to steady herself against what was actually reality. _It's her! The woman I have been lusting over for days…. It's Calliope. My sweet, beautiful Calliope._

Despite being exceptionally perplexed and filled with an emotional overload, Arizona also had a determination. As the realisation of the true identity of the beautiful, alluring brunette hit Arizona, despite her initial shock and confusion she knew in that moment she would do everything she could to have Calliope in her life. It was a very simple and easy realisation to come to.

It was this epiphany that had led her to leave the Ball, to walk back to the apartment block and when getting into the lift, it was this determination that led her to press the button that would take her to the floor above Teddy's. It was this resolve that had led her to walk down the previously daunting hallway, which now, in seeing it for the first time wasn't as scary as she had remembered it to be. It was this purpose to have the woman of her dreams that led her to be now stood outside of Calliope's apartment.

As she took a moment to compose herself, Arizona had no idea what she was going to say or do, all she knew was that she would not allow any more time to pass between them, she wanted Callie to know exactly how she felt and no matter what would happen next, Arizona knew that she would do everything she could to have Callie in her life, as that is exactly where the brunette needed to be.

Pushing back off the wall, Arizona straightened herself out and cleared her throat. _Come on Robbins, you can do this! You got this, now go get the girl!_ She smiled in hope, as her hand moved upward and lightly knocked against the door.

Arizona stood back as she watched the door slowly open, hearing the words before they abruptly ended upon seeing her. _"Hey Addisoooo…"_

Arizona's whole body went into a frenzy and she actually thought that she was about to spontaneously combust, due to the ignition that had just been set off through her system upon the sight that lay before her.

Arizona was aware that her mouth was indeed wide open and her eyes had just about popped out of her head. However, despite her mental attempts to compose herself her body was letting her down in its full on libidinous state.

Paralysed, she was literally paralysed in her position as her eyes surveyed the most magnificent sight she had ever witnessed. Calliope had obviously not considered that in opening her door that Arizona would be stood on the other side. Actually, the blonde debated that Callie opening the door, wearing only what she was currently wearing, she must not have considered that anyone but Addison was on the other side.

A flush spread out over her fair cheeks as her body defied her and allowed a deep sensual groan to release from the depths of her soul. _Dear sweet Jesus!_ Heaven, Arizona considered she must have died and was currently IN heaven, because the view her eyes were being provided was nothing short of perfection.

Her eyes made love to the image before her, as they drew up beautiful, soft, delicate skin. _Those legs!_ They seemed to go on forever in their caramel marvelousness. As she continued her voyage over the radiance standing in front of her, Arizona considered she may choke as the air was drawn from her lungs under the sheer beauty of those sculpted thighs. Then there was, well, as Arizona's heart stopped she took in the tight, neatly fitted black shorts that just held this woman's frame perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. Well, actually it left everything to the blonde's imagination as a lot of highly explicit images whirled through her mind within an instance. It took every ounce of control Arizona had not to pounce on Calliope right there and then.

Arizona made attempts to steady her resolve as she repositioned her footing and took a breath. However, she couldn't stop her eyes as they surveyed the tightly fit vest top that had hitched up slightly at the side. The blondes regard fixed on the spot as she noted that the fine Latina beauty was indeed, well crafted. She could recall running her finger tips slowly down that amazing body. _Oh God! I think I might actually peak right here and now!_

Then there was, _Oh God_! Arizona hyperventilated. _That cleavage!_ The blonde pondered how appropriate it would be if she just fell to her knees and began to sob as a result of the perfection of this woman.

A smile spread out across her lips as she noted the staggered breathing and flush that was currently spreading across Calliope. As she lifted her gaze, she blinked momentarily to regain her composure before opening her lashes and staring directly into those deep chocolate orbs.

Callie stood frozen as she watched the woman before her completely devour every single part of her body in her regard, to say it had ignited a significant heat across the brunette's body would have been an understatement. Without having even been touched, Callie was sure she been ravished as that is exactly how it felt. The brunette watched on as the butterflies fluttered and Arizona's eyes traced further up her form.

Then, the arrhythmia came. It was a simple gesture, which happened within a fraction of a second. As Callie watched on, Arizona closed her beautifully long lashes over before opening them once more. In that moment, Callie's heart literally stopped under the most wanting, deep penetrating regard that was cast across at her from those sparkling sapphires and was topped with a deviously perfect dimpled smile that shone across at her. _Damn you, Arizona!_ The brunette considered as she made attempts to start breathing again.

The blonde wasn't sure how long they had stood in silence, but she knew it had been long enough for them both to have had full on, mind blowing, awesome, eye sex. _Yep, I am so having this woman in my life, no matter what!_

Callie cleared her throat as she went to speak, she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to say, but she considered she needed to say something. However, she wasn't given the chance as the blonde placed her forefinger against her lips in a hushing motion. The touch was soft and delicate. Unfortunately, as soon as the finger was there it was gone again, which was disappointing as Callie really wanted to take it in her mouth. _Damn it! Clean thoughts Torres!_

The brunette tilted her head slightly as she watched the little blonde shift slightly on her footing. Noting the nerves Callie allowed a small smile to itch out, easing Arizona to continue.

Emotion filled blue eyes looked at quizzical longing brown. _"It's you."_

Callie allowed her smile to widen out further and she slowly blinked in acknowledgement. _"I should have known that it was you. How could it not have been you?"_ Arizona smiled back. _"You were right all those months ago, when you told me that we have a tendency of making our lives in-ordinarily complicated."_ Arizona took a deep breath. _"Maybe one day you will allow me to explain it all to you, as not everything is perhaps as straight forward as you might have thought."_

Callie watched on as she considered the imploring held deep in those sapphire destroyers. _"I couldn't end tonight without coming and letting you know….. Letting you know….."_ Arizona drew her gaze down to the floor as she made attempts to recompose herself.

The blonde took a deep breath as she continued. _"Never once have you not been on my mind…. I have continued to think about you every moment that I was away, wondering what we could be. I tried so hard to remove you from my life… but I couldn't. You have an unnatural hold on me Calliope Torres, I have no concept or understanding of how you do it….. But you literally consume every aspect of my being."_

Arizona considered the awe filled regard that was currently being provided to her. _"I missed you, really missed you. I want us to try again Calliope, I want you in my life. I want us to get to know one another more, to experience everything we should be experiencing together. I have always known…. But after tonight it couldn't be any clearer to me….. We are meant to be together. There is an undeniable connection between the two of us that is far to enticing not to want to experience more. I want to experience more, I want us to experience more and everything together, Calliope."_

The women stood regarding one another as a wide, heart felt smile spread out across the brunette's features. Seeing the smile the blonde couldn't withhold her radiating dimpled grin fall upon her own lips, as she hopefully anticipated. As she continued to look longingly into those beautiful brown eyes she noted a glint, as the smile hitched slightly as if in mischief. Then, slowly the hallway began to darken and as Arizona finally registered what was happening she watched on as the door finally closed over, shut.

" _You did not just do that!"_ Cristina yelped.

" _I did."_

" _No! No you can't do that! Open it back up right this minute!"_ Cristina panted as she made attempts to get up from the sofa. _"Did you not just hear what she said to you? What on earth are you doing?"_

Callie made her way back across to her previously seated position as a glowing, excited smile lay across her mouth. _"I heard, I listened and I engaged."_

" _So what the hell is this?"_ Cristina gestured her hands towards the door in query as she shrugged her shoulders in disbelief.

" _This Cristina? This is the beginning, now the fun begins."_ Callie gleamed as she took a sip from her glass.

Sheer confusion was laced on the Asians face as she stared back at her flatmate. Deciding that Callie had completely lost her mind Cristina went to the front door and opened it. As her head peaked out and looked from left to the right, disappointment edged across her shoulders as she noted the little blonde had gone. _"You, Torres are just weird and a little fucked up!"_

" _Cristina, I am absolutely besotted with that little brat! Do you honestly think I didn't listen to what she said, I am just going to make her work for it a little more? She knows that, Arizona Robbins loves a challenge and I have just thrown down the gauntlet for her. Believe me, it's all good now sit back and enjoy what's to come."_

* * *

" _So, Cal never said anything and closed the door on you?"_ Teddy reached up and scratched the back of her head in confusion. _"And what, you're okay with that?"_

Looking across at her best friend Arizona couldn't contain her amusement and she chuckled slightly. _"Mhmm."_

" _I don't get it. She closed the door on you."_

" _I think it's more about what wasn't said between them."_ April interjected.

" _Eh? That makes no sense whatsoever."_ Teddy grunted.

" _I think it's kind of cute, myself. It's a little romantic."_ April lamented.

" _Okay, I must have completely missed something in the story or you two are completely off your rockers!"_

Smiling knowingly to herself, Arizona breathed a considering sigh. _"Calliope did what I asked her to do, Teddy. She listened to what I had to say and then she gave me her reply."_

" _Did she?"_

" _Yes, she has let me know she's still totally pissed at me but willing to give me the time of day. I just have to show her how much she means to me."_

" _I need to be taking whatever you are on! I need to get me into this world of make believe and insanity."_ Teddy mocked.

Arizona shifted in her seat as she turned her full attention to Teddy. _"Look, don't get me wrong, Teds. I would have wanted nothing more than if she had listened to what I had said and then proceeded to scoop me up in her arms and take me to bed. However, I have to be content in what I have been given and that's a chance."_ The little blonde pondered for a moment before continuing. _"I just have to think how I am going to show her."_

April launched forward from her drunken slumber on the sofa as she became animated. _"Oh, this is sooo exciting! Can I help? I'm really good at strategising and planning. We can get all up in the face of romance and woo your Spanish heart."_

Teddy reached her hand up as she allowed it to slap hard against her head in exasperation. _"You two are completely off your trolley! No more drinks for Kepner tonight!"_

Arizona chuckled as she considered her friends, one left feeling disillusioned and frustrated whilst the other was all up in the magical considerations of romance.

" _So, we just have to come up with a plan of what I can do to win her over. You guys know her pretty well, what do you think?"_ Arizona queried.

Teddy listened on over the course of the next half hour as April and Arizona dreamed up wonderful and fabulous ideas of how her blonde friend could entice Callie. She still didn't get it, why people couldn't just be realistic and just say exactly how they felt. Teddy knew that instead of all the game play Arizona and Callie would be better sitting down and talking over their issues like normal people had a tendency of doing. However, she also knew her friends well enough to know they were both pretty crap at talking. Was that not the reason they were now in the particular predicament they were. Teddy sighed to herself as she considered the tangled web they continued to weave.

Drawing Teddy out of her deliberations she noted the screen of her phone light up, signalling she had received a messaged. As she bent down to retrieve her phone from the coffee table she noted the text was from Callie. As she swipe across to begin reading. _"Did that say Callie?"_ Arizona enquired.

Teddy grinned at her friend. _"It did."_

Arizona excitedly jumped in her seat, folding her legs over as if showing her full attention was now on Teddy. _"What does it say?"_

" _Now, should I really be sharing my personal messages with you, Arizona? As you will see the text was sent to my mobile for my attention."_

" _Shut it and tell me!"_ Arizona snapped teasingly.

Teddy shook her head and smiled. _"Alright."_ Her eyes scanned across the message before she drew her regard back to Arizona and clicked her phone closed. _"She just asked how my night went."_

Deflated, Arizona sat back in her seat and blew out the air she had been holding in a loud huff.

" _No, that's not entirely what it said."_ April stated. Teddy jumped as she whirled her head round and looked up to find a boozy strawberry blonde staring down on her.

" _Where in the hell did you come from?! You're like a ninja sneaking up on people like that. And how the hell did you manage to do that in your current state?"_ Teddy queried disbelievingly.

Teddy received a menacing and dorky grin in return as April made attempts to be all casual as she tried to place her index finger against her nose, indicating it was a secret. Unfortunately, as Teddy had been sure, April was highly intoxicated and instead of touching her nose she poked her finger into her eye. _"Ouch!"_

" _Dork!"_ Teddy muttered as she laughed.

" _So, tell me what it says."_ Arizona repeated.

" _Look, it doesn't matter, but if you must know she was just checking that you were okay and with me."_

Arizona, sat back once more in her chair as a warmth cast over her body. _"See, she does care."_

" _You should just message her back instead."_ April suggested as she moved back to her seat.

" _How can I do that, I don't have her number."_ Arizona stated before she suddenly considered and darted her regard over to Teddy. _"Give me her number, Teddy!"_

" _Eh, no I will not be doing that Arizona."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Arizona, I can't go giving you Callie's number. She hasn't given you her number so I don't want to get into anymore shit if she doesn't want you to have her number."_

The blonde blew out her cheeks as a pout formed on her soft lips. _"Spoil sport!"_

" _You know technically you don't need to give Arizona, Callie's number. You live together, so if by chance you had left your phone just laying around open… well it wouldn't be your fault if she had come along and taken the number from your phone."_ April stated nonchalant as she placed a handful of crisps into her mouth.

Arizona opened her mouth in understanding and anticipation as she clapped her hands together in applause of April's brilliant idea.

" _You are seriously messed up and kind of worryingly deceptive!"_ Teddy stated as she turned to consider Arizona who was looking all hopeful and cute. Teddy let out a frustrated groan as she watched her friend bring out those big hopeful, innocent eyes. The look that would breakdown any wall. _"Damn it Arizona, stop giving me the Puss-in-boots eyes!"_

Resolved that she was not going to win this argument, Teddy stood up and placed her phone on the coffee table before turning and to head out of the living room and towards the bathroom. _"You have 5 minutes before I get back."_

As the dirty blonde headed out of the room she watched on as Arizona literally launched her small body across the room and scooped up the mobile phone.

* * *

 _ **Heya : )**_

Callie lay on her bed as she read the text from an unknown number. She couldn't be entirely sure, but she had a thought as to whom it might be from. The brunette had stared at the message for forty five minutes pondering if she should reply or not. If the message was from who she thought it was, well what would she say? That's what had taken her forty five minutes to consider as she finally chose her response.

 _ **Hello**_

Callie placed her mobile phone on her dresser, judging the time it had taken for her to finally respond she debated that it was unlikely she would get a message back anytime soon. As she made to roll over on her bed her phone sounded off, indicating she had indeed had a fast response. A knowing smile traced across her lips, as a flurry of excited butterflies escaped her tummy.

 _ **What are you up to?**_

The brunette sniggered as she read the words. _Yep, pretty sure who this is._

 _ **Not much….Sorry who is this?**_

 _ **; ) The magical phone elf that's checking how your day has gone.**_

Callie spat out in laughter as she read the text she had just received. She wasn't entirely sure but she considered that if this was indeed Arizona, that the blonde might be a little drunk. She deliberated for a moment if she wanted to continue the communication or stop it before it started. Considering that all she wanted was to spend time and be with Arizona, this was perhaps a good place to start. Besides, she could maybe have little fun at the same time.

 _ **Well, little elf. My day has been reasonably okay. Somewhat surprising but fun none the less.**_

 _ **Doesn't that sound interesting and exciting! Do tell more?**_

 _ **Now, little elf, why would I tell you more. I don't know you.**_

 _ **Okay, we can stop with calling me little elf. I should maybe have considered a better word…. Hmmmmm. I'm just the hot lady that has you on my mind.**_

 _ **Oh really, bit confident in your attributes are you?**_

 _ **; ) Perhaps. It would appear to have sparked your interest.**_

 _ **How so?**_

 _ **You're replying and interacting, so I must have your attention.**_

 _Complete brat!_ Callie laughed as she considered the confident little blonde. Before she could send another message, she received one that caused her eyebrow to raise and a flutter to settle in her heart.

 _ **Would you like to play a game?**_

 _ **Well, that depends. Seeing as you haven't told me who you are…. If you are a serial killer then no, I definitely do not want to play a game!**_

 _ **And if I was someone else? Other than a serial killer.**_

 _ **Then depending on who, I would maybe consider playing.**_

15 minutes passed by without an answer. Callie was feeling slightly exhilarated by this unexpected interaction. She had been looking forward to what would come next but she hadn't considered that it would be this. Whatever, this actually was. To say she was slightly confused and really didn't know what to expect next, would be fair.

 _ **Answer me this….. What are you wearing?**_

Callie swallowed hard as her throat dried and her body began to ignite again. _Cheeky brat_! She giggled as her hands flew over the screen of her mobile phone in response.

 _ **Well aren't you the forward one!? Right, to the point no in between.**_

 _ **I can't help it… I haven't been able to get the image out of my mind! I am literally a boiling mess thinking about those tight little shorts.**_

And there was her answer or at least her confirmation that it was indeed Arizona reaching out to her. There was something nice about the blonde making contact with her this way. It was at least communication, it was a starting point and a point in which she could definitely have a little fun.

 _ **Well you will be pleased to know that those tight little shorts are still on.**_

 _ **Yes and no.**_

 _ **What do you mean yes and no?**_

 _ **; ) I will let you figure that out. Phew, is it just me or is it hot in here!?**_

 _ **You're unbelievable you know that, right?**_

 _ **I know, but yet I am far too adorable for you to ignore.**_

 _Absolutely unbelievable!_ Callie considered as she read over the words. However, she also realised that she was completely correct. Despite Callie now wanting to teach Arizona a lesson and ignore her messages, she couldn't. She literally couldn't control her want to continue the conversation, to see where the chat took them. Arizona had her full attention and Callie couldn't help but smirk at how she had just been completely hooked and caught.

 _ **We will see, at this point you're cute but I might get bored.**_

 _ **I can assure you… You won't get bored. You might get a lot of other things… but never bored.**_

 _Urgh! Damn it!_ Callie threw her fist down against her bed in frustration as no matter how she tried to control the chat, she was losing as Arizona drew her in even further. Right now, Callie wanted to march down stairs and show the blonde exactly what her little black shorts were like. _Unbelievable!_ Arizona had managed to wind the brunette up into a tight ball of sexual desire with only several sentences.

 _ **So, I will leave you to sleep. You will need it after all that exhilaration you have had this evening. Save your strength as you will need it. You can come play some games with me another night. Sweet sexy dreams. : )**_

 _Damn it!_ Now Callie really was far too wound up as she clenched her thighs together to alleviate the tension that had been significantly rising over the course of the evening. _I really am screwed…. and hopefully soon._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello all. :)

Amazing response to the last Chapter. WOW! There were a lot of questions that you all appeared to answer one another within the Reviews. So hopefully you are all now informed. Thank you for the absolutely awesome feedback that the story continues to receive. I hope you enjoy this next instalment - bet you didn't expect it would end this way. ;)

As always I love to get your reviews and feedback so let me know what you thought.

The song for the Chapter is **Madness by Lucius.**

You can still find the playlist on YouTube Calzazoo.

You can also come find me on Twitter Calzazoo.

Have an amazing week and see you again next Wednesday.


	32. Chapter 31 - An Eventful Shift

**Chapter 31 – An Eventful Shift**

 **So, do you think you will speak to me this shift or continue to ignore my existence?**

 **I haven't decided yet, we will have to wait and see. ; )**

 **You're killing me here you do know that?**

 **Yep and I'm loving it! You're far too cute when you're flustered.**

 **: (**

 **Are you pouting right now?**

 **No!... Well maybe a little. I want to take you out!**

 **Take me out?**

 **Calliope, will you not just let me take you out on a date. Then we can actually talk to one another in person.**

 **You know I'm just loving making you squirm! I'll think about it.**

Arizona blew out an exasperated sigh as she read Callie's last text. They had managed to communicate through messages over the past few days, which had been amazing and very flirty. However, that is as far as it had gone.

Arizona was frustrated but also exhilarated in the current status of their non-relationship. She didn't really know what to call their status, were they friends? In a kind of way, they were, as they were conversing and having fun, but yet in person, Callie continued to either ignore her or when at work she would be very matter of fact.

The blonde got it and in a roundabout way it was a little fun, they communicated frequently on text and shared a lot of naughtiness, it was like a little secret world that just revolved around them. However, Arizona longed to have more from the alluring Calliope, she had made several attempts in her chat-up ritual to smooth talk her way into gaining a date with the allusive woman, but her attempts continued to be faltered as the brunette continued to reprimand her for what had happened between them. It was harmless teasing, Arizona knew that and one day, hopefully soon, she would breakdown Callie's barriers. She would just need to continue to show her that she wasn't going anywhere.

" _Doctor Robbins."_ The female voice called over.

Placing her phone back into her lab coat she proceeded to make her way over to the Nurses station. _"Yes…."_ Arizona surveyed the nurses scrub top looking for her name tag. _"Natalie, how can I be of assistance?"_

As Arizona returned her gaze from the tag to the short haired blonde she caught, what she considered, although it had been a little while out of the game, that the woman was checking her out. A flush set across her fair cheeks and her breath faltered in her awkwardness.

" _Well, Doctor Robbins…. How can you be of assistance? I believe there is a variety of ways."_ Arizona watched on as the nurse suggestively traced her tongue across her plump lips. Feeling a little uneasy, she fidgeted with the chart that lay before her on the station as she made attempts to look anywhere away from those lips.

Arizona was aware that over the course of the last few months and more particularly the last few days, she was exceptionally _pent-up_. She had always been a woman who really enjoyed the voyeuristic nature of regarding the female form. However, as a result of a particular Latina's teasing, her lustful desires and regard where all over the place. She often had to chastise herself when she caught herself paying particular attention to a fine derriere that walked in front of her.

Currently she was trying to quash her racing libido from staring too longingly at the suggestive lips before her. What wasn't helping was the way the nurse continued to flirt with her, Arizona wasn't interested in the woman, not that she wasn't her type – she really was – but there was only one woman currently that Arizona wanted to share her lustful time with. Despite seriously needing to vent her pent-up energy, she was willing to wait. It unfortunately had a hypersensitive result on her senses and her mind would unwillingly form sexually related scenes to most encounters she had. _Damn, I need to get this situation with Callie sorted, and soon!_

Drawn from her daze, Arizona became aware that Natalie had gently placed her hand on her forearm. _"Doctor Robbins, are you okay? You seem to have gone into your own little world."_

Removing her arm and grabbing a hold of the random chart before her, Arizona moved out of the woman's physical presence. _"Yes, sorry Natalie I was just thinking about a surgery I have coming up. How can I help you?"_

" _I just needed to get you to sign off on Joe Kylan's medical form."_

" _Oh right, yes of course."_ Arizona replied as she took hold of the presented forms and began to write out her signature.

" _I also wondered what you like to do on your days off, Arizona."_ Natalie whispered.

Arizona's hand froze in position as her eyes widened, her mouth twitch involuntarily as she pondered her predicament. _Urgh! Seriously, why me! Why now, when I'm feeling like this!_

The perky blonde concluded her required signing as she handed back the forms and recomposed herself. Clearing her throat, as it had suddenly gone dry. _"I…. I ummmmm, to be honest, I don't get much free time and currently, I am using it to look at properties."_

" _Oh, that sounds like fun."_

Wanting to end the conversation quickly before it moved on, knowing exactly where this type of conversation would likely go, she took a deep breath. _"Anyway, Natalie, nice chatting with you, but I really must get on. I have a load of prep work to do for my next surgery."_ She didn't wait for an answer as Arizona took to a quick pace and headed off down the hallway.

* * *

It was fifteen hours into her current shift and Arizona was absolutely exhausted, as she slowly made her way across to the small table within the children's playroom, of the Paeds department. Having recently finished up her surgery, she considered she needed somewhere she could just go and sit for half an hour and relax a little. The playroom was a place that she really enjoyed going to, as it was filled with warming colours and toys and usually had a comforting atmosphere overall.

As she came to a standstill next to the table and chairs, her eyes scanned across the room and noted the lovely, large grouping of comfortable looking bean bags. A dimpled, scheming grin widened out over her lips in anticipation, she quickly surveyed the room around her and out into the hallway. _All clear!_ she internally squealed, in excitement.

Arizona knew she was being very naughty and in all reality, it had always been the bean bag haven that she had been making her sleepy way too. After finishing up her long surgery, although it had gone well with no complications, her weary body had yearned for comfort. That's when her amazing, super-mind had come up with the best idea ever. A cheeky little half hour comfort break on those magnificent bean bags.

Noting that there was no-one around her, the blonde tip toed across to the corner of the room, then with uncontrollable joy, she turned slightly on her toes, before jumping backwards into the air and finally landing on beautifully soft, caring polystyrene balls of pleasure.

A tired, aching but happy groan escaped from her soft lips as she shifted her body into place. _This is it! This is exactly what I needed!_ she giggled to herself. _Now, I will just chill here for twenty minutes or so._

As the comfort eased her tired mind and body, she could not control her heavy eyelids from closing. _I'll just have myself five minutes, not any longer, just a quick five minutes._ Unfortunately, Arizona was sleepier than she had first realised and before she knew it she had fallen into a soft slumber as the dreams started to fill her mind.

The blonde twitched her nose slightly, as she raised her hand up in a sleepy scratching motion. There was a tickling sensation, but in her bleary haze her mind could not process where it was coming from. She twitched her nose, then her top lip followed, before her hand raised again scratching out at the tickle.

As her senses began to awaken, she became aware of a shuffling and a scurrying away noise, which ended in a screeching of a chair. Stirring further, Arizona blinked her eyes open several times as she waited for the room to come into focus. _Shit!_ the blonde worried, as she realised she must have fallen asleep. _Damn it! What's the time?_ Now opening her eyes further, as her vision adjusted to the florescent lighting, she looked down at her watch. _Fuck!_ Realising that she had fallen asleep on the, far too comfortable bean bags for an hour, she was feeling exceptionally flustered as she began to sit upright.

Her eyes were drawn upward as she listened to the sniggering that came from the other side of the room. Standing up and brushing herself down, she surveyed the area across from her. _"Ashton, what are you up to? Are you laughing at Doctor Robbins, falling asleep?"_

As Arizona moved closer to the small five-year-old, she studied his devious expression and wide toothy smile, as he nodded his head at her query. _"Doctor Robbins, is silly!"_

" _Yes, I think that is a fair prognosis. Doctor Robbins, is indeed silly and very naughty for falling asleep."_ Arizona spun her head round to assess the situation and noted no-one else was around. _"You don't need to tell anyone you found Doctor Robbins asleep, okay Ashton?"_ She smiled in question at the five-year-old, knowing that it would be highly unlikely that he would keep the secret.

In hopeful pleading, Arizona raised her hand in a high-five gesture. Which was completely ignored as he launched himself out of his chair and ran off out the room, making gestures that he was an aeroplane. Unfortunately, as he did, he had made a decision to scream at the top of his voice and in a repetitive manner that, _"Doctor Robbins, is silly!"_ Arizona let out a puff of air in frustration as she rolled her eyes.

 _Oh well, come on silly Doctor Robbins, time to get a move on!_

* * *

Callie took a tighter grip of the paperwork in her hands as she raced along the hallway. She was exceptionally harassed, as she made her way quickly through the Hospital in the direction of the Pit. It had been a long and busy day that appeared to be never-ending, as anyone and everyone wanted a piece of her.

Despite feeling rushed, a wide smile laced over her features as she knew that she was about to receive some well-deserved eye candy. Having recently been paged to head down and deal with an incoming emergency, she had noted that not only had Ortho been paged but also Paeds, which likely meant a little perky blonde would be there too.

A warm feeling emanated through her body, as images of Arizona came to the forefront of her mind. Over the last few days they had been getting on well and she had enjoyed the frequent banter she received through her mobile phone. Arizona had been trying really hard and making a lot of effort to gain Callie's attention. She was gaining the brunette's regard and a whole lot more, as Callie contemplated what the future may hold for them.

As she continued to grin away to herself under her daydream, she quickened her pace. Callie twisted her body as she veered around the corner, before suddenly colliding hard with something before her. Her body fell to the floor and the air escaped her in a breath, as she landed. Making attempts to make sense on her current predicament, Callie realised that her body was being propped up by something soft, which was now moving.

Opening her eyes and gaining focus, she stared into deep cerulean oceans that sparkled back at her. She paused under their hypnotic regard as her smile drew across her lips. _Yep, I can deal with this particular situation,_ she giggled to herself as she realised that the warm, soft body that lay under her was that of one Arizona Robbins. Her smile edged out even further into a full-on white grin, the giggles infectiously falling from her lips. Noting the quizzical eyebrow that was being raised in her direction, Callie decided that she didn't want to get up just yet. Not when she had Arizona's body held captive under her own.

" _Calliope, are you just going to lay there smiling teasingly at me?"_

Continuing to grin wildly at Arizona, Callie raised her hand up and removed the blonde curls that were obscuring her tantalising view. _"I think, I'd maybe just like to stay here a little longer."_

The brunette's eyes voyaged over the fine features below her as she registered fully what was going on with Arizona's usually beautiful face. _"Arizona, what have you been doing today?"_ Callie chuckled.

" _Not much."_ Arizona moved her head to take in her surroundings as she considered that this would be a position she would like to be in, but perhaps in a different environment, as she returned her affection to those infectious chocolate orbs. _"We should maybe get up, Calliope."_

Reluctantly, Callie nodded her head in understanding and agreement, however could not control the continuing sniggers falling from her lips.

" _What are you sniggering about? You could have actually hurt me, running around the corridors like that."_ Arizona pouted.

Callie was about to reply before the air was further knocked from her system as Arizona's slight frame wriggled below her, the feeling of the tempting body, squirming below her was one thing, however, as Arizona began to move forward and upward she collided with the brunette. A groan left her mouth under the subtle touch, as desires swelled across her body, igniting a fire in her soul.

Callie drew her gaze down to the blonde who had raised her eyebrow once again and had laced a mischievous dimpled smile across her face. _"Mhmmmmm."_ she breathed.

Rolling her eyes, Callie stood up and reached out her hand in offer, as she pulled the little blonde up and onto her feet. Now standing, Callie return her observation to Arizona's face as she began chuckling again.

Swatting the brunette hard on her arm. _"What the hell are you laughing at?"_

" _Really, Arizona. What have you been doing today?"_

" _Nothing, why do you keep asking me that? I have just been busy working."_

The Latina allowed the full-on giggle session to begin as she watched Arizona, it had been lovely to bump into the little blonde, but as Callie had stirred from her daze and studied the beautiful face she longed to have before her on a constant basis. Well, she hadn't considered she would be looking at the exceptionally hysterical look the blonde would have chosen to wear to work that day.

Callie's eyes scanned across the neatly and artistically defined glasses, down to the eloquent moustache and goatee that had been finely drawn on, with what she envisaged was black felt tip pen. What was even more hysterical, was the innocent look that was being expelled from behind the comical features, which resulted in Callie now bending over, making attempts to catch her breath as the chuckles continued to flow uncontrollably from her mouth.

" _Hey, you are giving me a complex now, Calliope!"_ Arizona snapped.

Making attempts to recompose herself, the brunette took deep breaths. _"Arizona….."_ She lifted her index finger, in a _hold on a minute_ gesture as another bout of laughter fell from her. Breathing deeply again. _"Arizona, did you decide to go for a new look today?"_

The blonde's mouth opened in dismay as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _"Calliope, that's not very nice, are you laughing at my face?!"_

Having to close her eyes over for a few moments to really gain composure of herself and not look at the cartoon features that had been drawn onto Arizona's sweet face. _"I'm not exactly laughing at your face, Arizona….."_ Callie opened her eyes again and looked at the pout being sent in her direction. _"Z, when was the last time you looked in the mirror?"_

Shocked at the suggestion, Arizona was considerably confused. _"I don't know Calliope, this morning."_

The Latina's heart was now completely melting, as she considered the beautiful, innocent woman before her. Feeling that she really needed to help the little lady out, Callie took a hold of her soft hand and intertwined her own. _"Come on, come with me."_

Arizona followed on as she was led further down the hallway and towards the bathroom, her eyes looked down to her hand, which was currently glued into position against soft caramel skin. Despite the rather strange situation, she couldn't help the explosions that were internally setting off within her body under the delicate connection.

Callie opened the door to the bathroom area, as she indicated for Arizona to go in first, Arizona moved forward through the door and up towards the mirrors above the sink, as her mouth fell open in shock. As she looked back at the image before her, an understanding of the brunette's unusual questions was now forming. _"Oh my God!"_ She stated. _"How long have I been like this?"_ the blonde questioned as her fingers swept across the considerably well drawn glasses, moustache and goatee that lay on her face.

" _I have no idea, Z? I really am hoping not too long, it is pretty impressive I must admit."_ Callie sniggered.

Arizona swatted her annoyance towards the Latina's arm. _"Calliope, seriously this is not funny!"_

 _Adorable, absolutely adorable._ Callie thought as she stepped forward and moved her body in behind Arizona's. She could not control her want, as she stood behind the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist.

In an instinctive move, Arizona lay her head back against the Latina's chest as she melted into the embrace. Her long lashes fell over her eyes, as she breathed in the warming aroma that she would always associate with her sweet Calliope.

Chocolate orbs staring out with a loving gaze, that reflected back at her from the mirrors that trailed along the walls of the bathroom. In an uncontrollable desire, Callie moved in closer as she gently used her cheek to sweep the beautiful blonde curls, before laying a gentle kiss, delicately on the soft skin below her.

Callie considered that she could stay there forever, holding the captivating woman, but she was drawn from her dreams, as their pagers sounded out. Still maintaining her hold with one arm she removed her other and took a hold of the inconvenient black box. _"They are paging us again."_ she sighed softly into the blonde's neck. _"We better go."_

Sapphire oceans looked longingly into mesmerising brown spheres as she watched a smile lace across the brunette's lips. _"Actually, I better go, you on the other hand Arizona, you need to wash your face before you join us in the Pit."_

A cold emptiness befell the blonde as Callie began to move away. _"Urgh!"_

As the disappointed pout formed on the blonde's lips, she was quickly jolted forward in shock, a _yelp_ bursting from her as a hand was smacked hard against her derriere in an affectionate tease. _"Don't, take too long Z, I need to see that beautiful face properly today."_

Excitedly, Arizona snapped on the tap as the water began to flow. _Oh, I am so in there!_ she smiled.

* * *

It had taken Arizona some time to finally wash off the remaining remnants of the felt tip pen, from her face. She couldn't help but chuckle away to herself as she did, it had been her own fault for falling asleep in the first place.

Ashton however, would be on her watch list for the foreseeable future and she may need to playfully reprimand him in some manner for making her look like a fool in front of the hot Ortho Doctor. However, Ashton would also be fully rewarded as his actions had resulted in the hot Ortho Doctor finally interacting with her, and well she had received a warming embrace and kiss on the cheek for being exceptionally cute. Arizona considered that this was a step in the right direction and was on cloud nine, as she gleefully skipped into the trauma room.

" _Glad you could finally join us Doctor…."_ Brown eyes looked her up and down before giving her a mischievous glint. _"Sorry, its Doctor Robertson isn't it?"_

Arizona stumbled on her footing as she glided across the room, her mouth dropped open at the audacity of the brunette. _Still playing games I see._ As the blonde went to reply, she faltered as another voice chirped in from beside her.

" _Actually Doctor Torres, you will find this is Doctor Robbins, Head of Paeds. Doctor Robbins has been with us for some time now, not that you would know this, as you haven't been around."_ Arizona watched on as nurse Natalie responded to the brunette, there was a fire in the short blonde's eyes as she did.

Callie raised her quizzical eyebrow towards the nurse, as she deliberated the unusual and defensive interruption. A knowing smile made attempts to itch at the corner of her mouth as she watched the lustful nurse's gaze spread out over Arizona's body. _Oh really?!_

Callie considered the woman carefully, noting that the female was now hitting the number one spot on her _'I don't like you'_ list. There was a sharp twinge that erupted across the brunette that made her feel quite uncomfortable, as she took measure of the nurse. _"Thank you for the correction, Natalie."_ she snarled.

Arizona gazed across at the Ortho Doctor, her usually beautiful attributes were now laced with a look of scepticism and annoyance. Was it awful, that she actually enjoyed this look on the brunette? Not that she would want that look directed towards herself, but when it was directed to another, who was quite evidently interested in her. _Hmmmm, a little jealousy can be fun to play with,_ she tempted.

The Paeds Doctor made her way closer to the medical bed where the small child lay unconscious. As her attention and concern was drawn to the immediate medical needs of the child, she queried. _"Doctor Torres, is it? Can you give me an update?"_ Looking upwards, she acknowledged the narrowed eyes and frown she was presently being provided. Unable to control her teasing desires, she lifted her index finger, as she delicately and slowly ran it across her lips before finally capturing it between her teeth. Callie's eyes widened as she was caught in a hunger and yearning, unable to remove her gaze from the delicate lips that lay across from her.

" _Doctor Robbins, this is David Michaels. He was involved in an accident, a car was reversed back onto him, as he was riding his bike around his street. Thankfully, the car was going slow and it would appear that he may only have some minor bruising and a few broken bones."_ Nurse Natalie replied as she moved closer and into Arizona's personal space.

There was an exceptionally, uncomfortable feeling that was currently coursing its way through the Latina's veins. It stung and nipped as it flowed, causing her to bite down hard on the corner of her mouth, as she made attempts to control the fire.

The brunette's observation continued to follow the obtrusive nurse as she moved closer to Arizona. Callie knew the moves this woman was trying to throw down, the delicate slither of a hand; accidentally on-purpose, brushing up against the Doctor's arm, and the slight side glance of a longing stare. Watching on, she noted the faltering pattern of the woman's breath and the dilating of darkening pupils.

Interrupted from her considerations, Karev leaned in and whispered into her ear. _"I think you need to go pee all over your property and quickly!"_

Under the words uttered to her - although a somewhat disturbing terminology - and the confirmation that it wasn't just all in her head, the slight simmer exploded into a boil as the green-eyed monster was provided its validation. _"Wow! I had no idea what a good ventriloquist I was. My God, I should really go into show business at this rate!"_ She mocked.

Every eye in the room whirled round to now focus on the Latina, all in full shock to the sudden seething tone that was bellowing from her. _"Ummmm, Doctor Torres, I didn't mean anything. I had only wanted to explain to Arizona…..sorry, Doctor Robbins, what has gone on."_

Perhaps, her words had come out a little too harshly she thought as she closed her eyes over in embarrassment. _Arizona now is it?…. Not Doctor Robbins, no it's Arizona._ Callie internally mocked as her mind mimicked the woman's voice.

Opening her long lashes she turned her attention to the little blonde standing across the table, Callie rolled her eyes as she witnessed the brat bobbing from side to side with an enormous grin set wide across her face, which just allowed those adorable dimples to form. She was quite evidently revelling in the current situation and Callie had laid herself wide open for the teasing she would receive later, for her lapse in control.

" _It's okay Natalie, sorry. I have had a rather frustrating day that has involved a 'small elf' causing me a lot of issues!"_ Directing her observation towards the woman in question.

" _A small elf?"_ The nurse's question laced in confusion.

" _Mhmmm, you know, those rather annoying, pain in your arse types."_

" _Eh, sure."_

Arizona pursed her lips as she continued to gleefully bounce, knowing she had Calliope in a tiz was absolutely fantastic. _"Doctor Torres, would you like me to get Natalie to pick you up some ice cubes, perhaps you need to cool down a little?"_ She ended with a wink directed towards those darkening brown orbs.

The comment set off an uncontrollable craving, her heart rate increase and her body tensed, as every receptor stood to attention upon the memory of a certain evening with a certain blonde. _Urgh!_ Callie raised her hand to her brow and closed her eyes over, as she made attempts to compose herself and stem her burning desires. _"No, Doctor Robbins, I believe I will manage… thank you."_

Considering that she was not really required and that she had teased Calliope enough. _"Well, it looks like you have everything in order here. If you need me any further you know what you need to do to have me, sorry to get a hold of me."_ Smiling contently, Arizona pivoted on her toes and made to leave the room, closely followed by Nurse Natalie.

" _Doctor Robbins…. Doctor Robbins."_ Natalie called over. _Yep, can't really ignore her._

Turning back around, Arizona noted that the door to the trauma room had remained open and there was a certain Ortho Doctor making attempts to look inconspicuous, as she glanced at the following interaction.

" _Natalie, how can I help you?"_

" _Look… ummmm….. I know that it might not be the best time, but I am going off shift soon and….. well….. I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner some time."_

Not what Arizona had expected to be asked at this point, taking a breath she went to reply.

" _You don't need to give me an answer right now, Arizona."_ The nurse laid a small piece of paper into Arizona's palm. _"This is my number, just think about it before you make a decision."_ With that, she turned and headed back towards the trauma room and into the belly of the beast, as Arizona noted the look of absolute displeasure on the Ortho's face.

" _Good luck, Natalie."_ Arizona chuckled.

* * *

Arizona rested her head back against the cold metal wall, releasing a deep sigh and closing her long lashes over. It had been an eventful shift that had provided some opportune moments and some vexing interactions. She shook her head slightly as a giggle released from her soft lips. _Calliope Torres, you are exceptionally infuriating, yet I cannot stop myself!_

As the elevator doors began to close over, Arizona was drawn from her thoughts as she heard a voice call out for the door to be held. Opening her eyes, she observed an arm reach through, halting the doors from closing further. Arizona's dimples radiated outward as she watched the hot Ortho Doctor make her way into the lift. _"Calliope."_

" _Arizona."_ the brunette smiled, before turning to face the closing doors. Callie had not anticipated her current predicament, but was thankful for it. She amusingly considered that she was alone, in a small space with the person she really wanted to get her hands on. _Now there's a spot of luck!_

Arizona's breath caressed the back of the Latina's neck as she tilted her head slightly, to fully appreciate the citrus aroma that cast a veil over her. The slow longing sigh that was released on the breath, blinded Callie's senses to anything that wasn't Arizona Robbins.

 _To hell, with it!_ In a swift move that left no-room for hesitation, Callie's hand stretched out and slammed the STOP button.

Arizona's appreciation had been fully focused on the tight derriere, as she licked her lips upon reflection. Despite having no visual recollection of that fine naked ass throwing her round a bed, she did have the sensual memory of that night.

Jolted slightly, she drew her gaze back in surprise, Callie had begun to slowly turn on the spot and Arizona came face to face with darkening orbs, instinctually her body flexed.

Callie's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest as she took a step forward. Her eyes regarded the female before her, as she bit her lip in her tantalising, anticipation.

Arizona gasped as Callie took another step forward, inches from one another she could fully appreciate that essence her body and mind craved. As the brunette moved even farther forward, Arizona backed up stopping hard against the wall, unable to go further, her eyes closed over in her lust driven desires.

Callie's eyes darted to her pinks lips, as her hand reached upward and her thumb traced across their suppleness. They open instinctively under her touch as a deep sensual moan was released. Arizona's breath was becoming staggered as Callie moved in even closer, placing her hip into the blondes, her vision and touch continuing to peruse those soft lips that she so desperately wanted to have on her own.

It took a fraction of a second to register the subtle touch that tickled at her soft skin, her brows furrowed and her heart fluttered in delight. It was soft, pure, and innocent and wanting, it was everything Arizona hoped it would be and more. Despite always having a memory of what it had felt like, nothing compared to the real thing, her lips tingled as they were taken and held captive by the Latina's.

Swept up in a whirlwind of sensation, her mind was a blur as she considered the last time she had the lips under her own. The taste and movement was so familiar, and she could also sense, under the soft kiss, that the longing that Arizona felt, was the same as her own. A deep wanting, a need for that captivating connection that she knew only came from Arizona.

However, there was a pain in the memory that lingered between them, which resulted in the hurt and passion that lingered upon their kiss. Callie felt her heart breaking again under the withdrawal that had been instigated by herself. Her hand moving backward and restarting the small cubicle.

 _Ping_

Arizona watched the elevator doors open once more and Calliope stepped out onto the final floor, a sinking feeling emanated from her core at the loss of their connection.

Coming to, from her bleary state, a surge of adrenaline flowed through her body launching her forward. Calling out from the confines of the small box, she hoped that her voice would carry from her mind. _"Calliope, wait!"_

Arizona witnessed the beautiful Latina move away, along the hallway and away from their connection. _"Calliope, does…. Does this mean you will consider allowing me to take you on a date?"_

She couldn't help the internal and outward smile that radiated across her lips, never turning or showing fault in her movement, Callie called back. _"Maybe, Arizona, we will see."_

Stumbling backward on her footing, Arizona's body connected with the hard metal wall once more, she released a deep sigh as her long lashes closed over. _"Well that, was an eventful shift."_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Heya guys! Here's the latest Chapter, I hope you enjoy. I think it is fair to say that I am completely overwhelmed by the amazing response the story continues to receive. Thank you all so much. Still plenty more to come. As I love hearing from you all, let me know what you thought of the latest instalment.

Song for the Chapter is **Beauty by Wolf Colony**

You can continue to find me on YouTube and Twitter Calzazoo

Have a good week and Ill see you next time. ; )


	33. Chapter 32 - Leap of Faith

**Chapter 32 – Leap of Faith**

 _ **What was that?**_

 _ **What was what?**_

 _ **You kissing me, what was that all about?**_

 _ **It was about kissing you.**_

 _ **And what, that's it?**_

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _ **You kiss me like that, then you walk away.**_

 _ **I was there, I remember.**_

 _ **And you just had the notion and nothing else?**_

 _ **Do you normally get a notion to kiss people in lifts and walk away?**_

 _ **I can't say it's a notion I've had before. Well perhaps once before, but you were there for that moment too, if you will recall.**_

 _ **How can I not recall. Jesus, Calliope!**_

 _ **Are you complaining that I kissed you?**_

 _ **What?! No, God no! I am not complaining you kissed me at all.**_

 _ **Okay then. ; )**_

 _ **Urgh!**_

 _ **: )**_

 _ **You going to this meeting Webber has called?**_

 _ **I am.**_

 _ **Do you know what it's about?**_

 _ **: ) Maybe.**_

 _ **So…..?**_

 _ **?**_

 _ **Arizona.**_

 _ **Yes, Calliope?**_

 _ **So, do you know?**_

 _ **Maybe, you will just have to wait and see.**_

 _ **You're infuriating you know that, right?**_

 _ **Ha!**_

 _ **Urgh!**_

 _ **: )**_

Smiling contently, Arizona swiped her phone closed and internally hummed in merriment that she had won the conversation, despite it never actually getting anywhere.

She twisted her lips in contemplation as her index finger tapped out, gently against them. _It feels like we are moving forward….. But yet, I'm not sure if we are, we must be though, right? I mean, she wouldn't just kiss me like that… for…. for nothing. You don't just kiss people randomly._

The previous shift had been a very confusing but equally an exhilarating one. Recently, the only time she had managed to be in the same physicality to the Latina, was at work. The last shift, well, it had been productive in moving forward given that she had received a kiss and cuddle, with an added aspect of what appeared to be jealousy. Although, not a great quality overly, it had felt like a good thing and a step in the right direction.

Then there was the whole texting one another, which was going really well. Arizona had been surprised when she had messaged Callie, whilst under the influence and under the guidance of April. Had she been sober she might not have messaged the brunette, but goaded on by April and all up in the headiness of the Ball and alcohol, well she had thought _to hell with it_. Arizona was so glad she had thrown caution to the wind as it had indeed resulted in their current interaction.

What had been fascinating, was the fact that Calliope had no problem in messaging her back and teasing, it was just unfortunately a completely different story when in person.

Narrowing her blue eyes and pursing her lips, Arizona felt the need to continue to maintain a connection. Hesitating slightly, she considered her options before letting out a little squeal and throwing herself down on her bed, before reaching out and grabbing her phone again.

 _ **Whatcha doing?**_

 _ **Not much, its 11.23…. So I am doing what most people do.**_

 _ **And what do most normal people do?**_

 _ **Well, we have already established you're quite evidently not normal so I can appreciate your confusion. ; )**_

Arizona rolled her eyes as she read the sarcastic comment and considered her come back. Her heart rate increased as a surge of heightened energy caressed her body, it was one of excitement. Arizona was completely thrilled by all and every bit of interaction she received, even if it was exceptionally sassy.

 _ **Who would want to be normal? I would far rather be unique.**_

 _ **I think the word you are looking for is special. You are exceptionally special, Arizona.**_

 _ **That could be taken several ways.**_

 _ **Yes it could be.**_

 _ **Are you saying that there is no one else in the word quite like me? : )**_

 _ **Or, perhaps another suggestion. Who knows!**_

 _ **Calliope, you are mean to me!**_

 _ **So what is it you are doing, like most normal people, at 11.27?**_

 _ **Well, what is it you are doing?**_

 _ **I am lying in my bed, thinking about and messaging you. ; )**_

Arizona had sat staring at her mobile phone for ten minutes and still no reply, despite her mind trying to encouraged a message onto her screen. A pout formed on her lips and a frown appeared on her brow, as a deep exasperated sigh was released.

There were several reasons as to why she had not received a reply. 1 – Callie had fallen asleep, fair enough it was a pretty normal thing to happen. 2 – The brunette was just ignoring Arizona as she was now bored, or maybe just didn't know what to say, or had nothing to say because she was fed up. 3 – The Latina was involved in, well anything and everything the mind could come up with.

Arizona, threw her phone down against her bed in frustration. _Damn it!_ All the blonde wanted was for ongoing interaction, for a consistent dialogue between them.

When there was radio silence it was highly frustrating, but she also knew she was being silly. However, despite her rational mind knowing that Calliope had other things to do with her time, which might have actually included sleeping. It did nothing to settle her irrational mind as all she wanted to do was continue to converse. _I am completely and utterly nuts! She has actually driven me insane!_

 _ **Well, I'm lying in bed, in my little black shorts, messaging you, goodnight Ari.**_

Arizona lay her head down against her pillow, wide dimples defining her mood, her eyes closing over in recollection of said little black shorts. Contentment filled her body, as she drifted off into the visual reminiscence of caramel skin, encased suggestively and perfectly within little tight black shorts. _Mhmmm!_

* * *

Arizona dashed through the hall taking a moment to glance at her watch, she was late and she didn't do being late. It hadn't been her fault, she had just finished up in surgery, so Webber couldn't be annoyed with her or hold her accountable, right?

The blonde considered that, had there not been a complication, her timing would have actually allowed for her to complete the surgery, freshen up, then head to the meeting. However, she should have also anticipated life and that things don't always go to plan.

Stopping short of the meeting room door, she paused to compose herself as she brushed down her scrubs. Taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and made her way in, as she accepted all eyes falling in question of her tardiness. Scanning the room quickly, for a familiar face she made her way across to Teddy, as she smiled nervously in apology to Doctor Webber, mouthing _"sorry",_ as she did.

Dark eyes considered the exceptionally pleasant view before her, as she captured her lip between her teeth. Callie had been stood listening to the drivel that was being spoken by Doctor Webber. To be fair, she hadn't overly been paying attention and it had become worse when a little straggler had made her way into the room and positioned herself right in front of the brunette. Now, how was Callie to actually pay attention to anything that was being said, when she was beholding cuteness personified.

Callie had never considered scrubs as being something of a turn on before, but as her eyes regarded that fine little derriere in the tight blue material, well it was perhaps becoming a new indulgence for her to relish. Tilting her head, her eyes surveyed the scrumptious physique, her fingers instinctively twitching in their desire to reach out and touch the body.

A wide grin cast out across her features, as she continued to watch the slight mannerisms of the woman. Despite having been late, Arizona was evidently attentive to the discussion that was taking place. Callie's affection took note of how the blonde stood straight and leaned forward in her concentration. It was evident that her attention was fully on the words falling from Doctor Webber, however in _her_ Arizona bubble, Callie had absolutely no idea of what was being said as the only noise in her head was the subtle hum of her regard.

Arizona felt paralysed as the small hairs on her neck rose and provided her with a tingling sensation. She was being watched, she knew that a certain pair of eyes, somewhere in the room, were currently on her. Her body had that feeling it often did when she was in Calliope's presence and she didn't need to have sight of the brunette to have that _feeling_. It was like electricity coursing its way through her body, however, it didn't set her on edge, instead it had the opposite effect and one of comfort. Her gaze darted around the room, quickly shifting from one face to another, in its attempt to find the beauty. _She's behind me!_

Breaking her attention from Doctor Webber temporarily to take in the moment, Arizona allowed her lashes to fall over and her head rolled back, stretching across her shoulder. She heard the small hitching of a breath and felt the warmth of the body stood inches from her own. _Mhmmm, Calliope, there you are._ She grinned.

Having a mind of their own, Callie's feet chose to shift forward in their positioning as they brought her closer to the little blonde. The delicate move would not have been noted by others but it was enough to draw her closer and provide her with further delight, as she was provided with the capturing smell of the woman's shampoo. Callie knew that her actions were self-indulgent and she was indeed in a languorous mood. However, she was rudely awoken from her pleasure-seeking by the sharp nudge of an elbow. Pressing her lips together and narrowing her eyes she turned to glare at her annoying friend.

Smirking, Mark wiggled his eyebrows before drawing his finger up and pointed towards Doctor Webber. _"All eyes in front."_ He whispered.

Arizona's ears wiggled as she listened to the whispering taking place behind her, she knew that a certain attention had definitely been on her and it was making her head spin as she bounced slightly on her spot.

" _Now, to get to the main point of why I have asked you all here."_ Webber began. _"I am delighted with the volume of interest this year, in our annual Team Building Weekend."_ He paused to inspect the faces before him as he cleared his throat and continued. _"There were a few surprises in the list of names, so I am glad that word is spreading as to how enjoyable these weekends are."_

Leaning in towards Mark, Callie rolled her eyes before whispering. _"Oh no, I must have forgotten to put my name down."_

" _Damn it! So did I, how awful."_ Mark smiled knowingly as he mocked.

Arizona rubbed her hands together as an enigmatic grin formed on her lips, her eyes meeting acknowledging blue beside her as they turned their attention to the gloating Doctors behind them. _"Don't worry Calliope, I knew that you would be annoyed at missing out… so I put your name down on your behalf."_

The brunette's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in horror. _"You did what, now?"_

" _Brilliant!"_ Mark chortled.

" _Oh, don't worry Mark, I put your name down too. Knowing you wouldn't want to miss the amazing team building activities that will be happening."_ Teddy snorted with pleasure as she considered the gawking stare now cast upon her.

Listening to the whispering chat next to her, Cristina couldn't help but get involved as she sniggered at the current situation her flatmate was finding herself. _"Ha! Oh this shit is so good, you couldn't write this crap!"_

As eyes moved across to consider her words, Meredith whispered. _"Cristina, why do you actually think you were called into this meeting? I heard Teddy and Arizona making plans to have a wonderful weekend away and I just knew we wouldn't want to miss out, so…. well we are going too."_ She concluded folding her arms over and returning her head towards Doctor Webber's discussion.

Callie, Mark and Cristina stood in a row with confusion, articulated across their features.

" _What the hell?"_ Callie breathed.

* * *

Cristina tore at the label of her beer bottle as she pondered the circumstances of her upcoming weekend. _"I mean, don't get me wrong Mer. You are right, that I wouldn't want to miss out on Spanish Fury here, and the unfolding of her relations with perky blonde over there, but really? An activity weekend, team building in the woods with the geek squad?!"_

" _I think it will be fun. I mean what else are you going to do with your time?"_ Meredith defended.

" _Well, nothing and I like it that way."_ Cristina chuckled.

" _I can't believe they actually did that."_ Callie interjected as she glanced towards the guilty blonde, who was sat on another table across the bar from them.

" _Oh, I can."_ Mark laughed. _"It's kind of cute, I must admit."_

" _Cute? How on earth is it cute?"_ Callie scoffed.

Mark leaned in as his fingers caressed his own beer bottle. _"Well, your little lady has decided to whisk you away to a romantic setting, in the woods… I think she would like to have her wicked way with you."_

Brown eyes locked onto blue as a dimpled smile sparkled across at her. There it was again, that fluttering in her stomach at even the slight look she received from the exasperating woman. Rolling her eyes and returning her attention to her companions. _"Well, it would have been nice to have been asked."_

" _Right, because you would have actually agreed to it? Come on Cal, we all know that every year we all scarper as soon as the Team Building Weekend is suggested. Webber must be beside himself at the prospect of having us delinquents attending for the first time."_ Mark sniggered.

" _So, you are actually okay with this? Like you are actually contemplating going?"_ Callie queried.

" _Of course he is going, we all are."_ Meredith stated. _"It will be fun and well…."_ Glancing over her shoulder to inspect the other table. _"You never know what will happen over the course of the weekend."_ She concluded in suggestion.

Callie puffed out her cheeks in annoyance at her situation. However, deep down she was also excited. Arizona had decided to cheekily make arrangements for them to go away together for the weekend. Sure, it was a work activity and they would be surrounded by colleagues, but still, they would be going away together on an adventure.

" _Do you think they are totally pissed at us?"_ Arizona probed.

" _Probably, but it will be fine. I saw that little spark in Callie's eyes as she realised what you had done."_ Teddy indicated.

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, she won't tell you and especially not right now, but I bet she is revelling in the thought of it."_

Arizona stretched out her arms as her tummy warmed in consideration. _"I hope so."_

" _Hey guys! What do you want to drink?"_ April asked as she made her way in and placed her jacket on the seat next to Arizona.

Arizona tipped her bottle in suggestion. _"Same again will be fine, thanks."_ Teddy, nodded her agreement to the request.

" _Okay, be back in five."_ April replied as she made her way through the busy crowd and towards the bar.

Arizona crinkled her eyes and nose as her legs kicked out slightly, under the table. _"I am excited about it, but also a bit hesitant…. Calliope hasn't exactly been interacting with me, except through texts."_

Resting her hand on the little blondes in comfort. _"Look Z, it's really good what has been happening between the two of you. To be honest, it's a lot better than I could have hoped for…"_ Teddy sighed as she withdrew her hand and laid it against her thigh, brushing out the non-existent creases. _"But….."_

Arizona considered Teddy as she watched the dirty blonde fidget in her contemplation. _"It's okay, Teds. Hit me with it, say it as it is."_

" _It's just that, you really need to give Callie time. You really hurt her, Arizona."_ Teddy turned her gaze and conveyed her imploring request to her friend. _"Callie really cares for you Z, I think that's why she is even giving you the time of day. But, you just need to go softly and gently with her. You have a lot of making up to do."_

Closing her eyes over, Arizona reached her palm round to the back of her neck as she scratched and rubbed away at the tension. _"I know Teds, I get it, and I fucked up. But, I also care a lot for her and just want to get us moving forward… if we are to move on, which I am hoping we will."_

" _It's not necessarily that you fucked up Z. Look you had a lot going on at the time, I get it and I'm pretty sure once you explain, Cal will get it – to be honest, she probably already gets it, given."_ Teddy lifted her hands as she gestured in a wave at Arizona, indicating her miraculous recovery.

Arizona lowered her gaze to her beer bottle as she pulled at the label in frustration, a reluctant sigh escaping her lips. _"Yeah, I know. I really need to talk to her about everything and I will…. once we are on that level of conversation."_

April lay her hand gently down upon the small blondes shoulder. _"I just heard what you guys were chatting about."_ Moving into the free chair and withdrawing her embrace. _"If you ask me, you guys will be good. I've seen how she looks at you with those big brown puppy dog eyes. Actually, I think everyone at the Hospital has seen it."_

" _I hope your right, Ap's."_ Arizona reluctantly smiled. Her sight caught onto the brunette who had moved from her table and was making her way to the bar. _"Right, let's try and move forward… shall we."_

Arizona weaved through the crowd, gesturing for the bodies that restricted her path to move aside and make way. Then, there she was, stood inches from the object of her desires. Her toes wriggled within the confines of her Converse pumps as her tongue _clicked_ against the roof of her mouth in contemplation of what the correct move would be. Deciding that subtle suggestion would perhaps be the best option currently, the blonde took a deep breath before stepping forward.

It started with a stuttered beating of her heart as her tongue moved out to ghost across her plump lips. Her body tingled, and her legs went limp at the knees, as the fingers gently ran across her forearm. _"Arizona."_

" _Calliope."_ She whispered softly.

Arizona was so close to her in the busy bar area, as she heard her name delicately caress her ear. She was so close that Callie could almost taste her upon her wanting lips. _"Can I be of assistance, Z?"_

The tickling sensation ran across her body as Arizona moved in closer from behind. Their body's level with one another that Callie could feel the blonde's heat disperse into her own. Her hand drew up and strands of brunette hair were gently swept behind her ear, as fair lips were drawn closer inward. As the words fell from her mouth, within a breath, the eruption spread out across the Latina in her libidinous state. _"You know that you can always be assistance to me, Calliope."_

Arizona, withdrew her regarding touch and drew up in line with the bar as she turned to gaze deeply, into those fantastical deep brown eyes. _"I just want to ask if you are okay, I could have messaged you and ask I get that."_ Arizona smiled and noted the smirk left on caramel skin under the acknowledgement. _"However, I decided that I would much prefer to ask in person."_

" _You are pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"_ The brunette teased.

" _I don't think I would say that, Calliope. I think it is more of a fact that I cannot control myself around you, you know I want you."_ Arizona provided her customary dimples and twinkling gaze as she ran her thumb across that well defined caramel jawline. _"I told you before, I'm not going anywhere and will continue to show you that."_

Her eyes hooded over upon the gentle touch and respecting words being conveyed to her, before sharply opening once more. _"Mhmmm. Well you are persistent I will give you that."_ Callie laughed before picking up the tray of drinks she had ordered and spun on her toes. _"If you will excuse me, I need to get these back to the motley crew."_

Deflated, Arizona lowered her head before noting that Callie was leaning into her ear once more. _"You have my attention, Arizona."_

The blonde had never considered in her life what it would be like to experience floating on air, a soaring, almost flying experience. However, that is exactly what was happening to her body as the happiness poured out and touched upon every aspect of her being. _Winning!_ She smiled as she fist pumped the air before her.

* * *

" _I think we should ask them to join us."_ Meredith leaned in and suggested as she made attempts to talk over the high frequency of Cristina.

" _Sorry, who?"_ Callie enquired.

" _Your eye candy and her gang."_ Meredith winked as her eyebrow raised quizzically before Callie could try and defend that she had not just been staring at Arizona, again. _"Why would we want to do that?"_

" _Because we are all friends and you guys need to start moving forward if this get away weekend is going to be as fun, as I hope it will."_

Callie tapped on her bottle as her lips twisted and her head nodded in agreement. _"Sure, who is doing the asking?"_

Without opening her mouth Meredith was able to fully articulate her answer as she raised her finely sculpted eyebrows in the Latina's direction.

" _Oh come on?!"_

Meredith quickly shooed Callie out of her seat and onto her feet before tapping her slightly on her behind teasingly. _"Go get em' cowboy!"_ She snorted.

Callie reluctantly dragged her feet across the sticky wooden floor as she made her way across to the other table of Doctors. Pulling in next to Teddy, she rang her hands as she waited for them to acknowledge her existence, of course it would be the perky brat that noticed and smiled at her first.

" _Cal, how are you? Are you coming to join us?"_ Teddy asked in confusion as this had not been something she had expected.

" _Hey, guys. So we are about to start playing a game and we wondered…. Well, rather than sitting away over here….. ummmm….. If you would like to come join us?"_ Slightly confused as to why she had suddenly found it difficult to breathe and that she was shaking, Callie rolled her eyes at herself. _What the hell am I nervous for? I'm only asking my friends to come over and join us._

" _That's sounds great! I do love a good drinking game."_ April wiggled in her seat.

" _Is Cristina deciding the game?"_ Teddy checked.

" _She is, so God help us all."_

Arizona made no comment but stood upright from her seat, the noise of it screeching across the floor drew the other three's attention.

" _Oh, okay. That's an affirmative, Cal. We are coming to join you."_ Teddy grinned.

Over the following fifteen minutes the friends had shifted in their positions, making as much room round the small table, to fit them all in. April had reluctantly been charged with obtaining a large tray of shots from the bar and was due to return so the game could commence. All eyes currently lay on Cristina, as she began to explain the rules.

" _So, for tonight's game play, to get us in the mood and get to know each other better, ahead of our team building weekend. I thought a good old game of 'Never have I ever' was called for."_

As a wave of sighs and a coughing splutter echoed around her, a devilish smirk fell upon Cristina's lips as she knew she had chosen exactly the right game to play. Her flatmate and the perky blonde would be the top of her hit list of prying questions, as they needed to be significantly reprimanded for making her go out into the bloody woods with the geek squad.

April returned, placing a large tray in the middle of the table, which sparked the beginning of game play.

" _Does anyone have a preference for beginning?"_ Cristina questioned.

April's hand shot up instantly upon her excitement. _"Oh, me! Pick me! I have one."_

" _April, do you even know what we are playing yet?"_ Meredith grunted.

" _I do, Mark filled me in."_

" _Okay, shoot."_ Cristina suggested.

" _Never have I ever, been to Canada."_ Smiling contently, her eyes navigated across those before her as she waited to see hands dive for shots.

" _Lame!"_ Cristina snorted. _"Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

April's mouth fell open as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _"Ummm, no."_

Pushing the strawberry blonde out of the way, Cristina leaned against the table. _"I'll start then."_ Her gaze appraising her flatmate in annoyance. _"Never have I ever, mistakenly chatted someone up who was the doppelganger of someone I was falling in love with."_

Arizona wrinkled her brow in bewilderment, she wasn't exactly too sure what the hell the question meant. Peering up at the group around her she noticed that all eyes were currently on Callie, with several eyebrows raised and a number of ridiculous smirks held on lips. _"I don't get it, what does that even mean?"_

If the floor could swallow her up whole right in that instance, Callie thought that would actually be wonderful as she laid her head into her hands. She knew that currently there was a blush working its way across her cheeks and she thought she might actually die. _"Cristina!"_ She groaned between fingers.

Placing a shot of tequila in front of the brunette, an exceptionally smug expression befell the Asian. _"Not to worry blondie, Callie knows it's time for her to drink her medicine."_

Removing her hands from her face and picking up the offending shot. _"Just you wait, Cristina."_ She spat through gritted teeth.

Arizona was exceptionally confused however considering Calliope's presentation she felt it was perhaps better just to leave it as is.

" _My turn to ask."_ Teddy quickly butted in before Callie could begin to speak. _"Never have I ever, had a unicorn onesie in my cupboard."_

There was a number of stutters and splutters of alcohol to fall from mouths as they took in the ludicrous suggestion that a grown adult would have a unicorn onesie. However, there was one little face that tried to hide in the shadows that knowingly clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed, hoping no one would acknowledge her. Unfortunately, there was the sound of a glass being placed inches in front of her, as a hand came to clap her on the back. Peering out of one eye, she identified that indeed every single stunned and confused gaze was now upon her.

Throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. _"It was a present from my old Paeds Team, I don't wear the damn thing!"_ She scoffed and grabbed a hold of the shot before downing it quickly in the hope that it would tame, her embarrassment.

" _You are just weird, blondie. Hey Cal, a little bit of role play, fancy playing Harry Potter, all wizarding up as your sexy unicorn comes to play?"_ Cristina released a full on tummy chuckle as several gawking expressions appeared upon her unsubtle suggestion.

Eyes wide, Callie's jaw dropped open as her vision turned to Arizona who was the epiphany of mortification. Feeling that she needed a quick retort come back, to save Arizona any further embarrassment, Callie wriggled her toes in contemplation. However, as she finally went to speak it wasn't her voice that replied, instead as she listened on to the words being spoken she realised that Arizona was feisty and could easily take on the cheeky Asian. _"Cristina, do you actually think for a moment I would dress up as a unicorn. Please! That outfit is for cosy snuggles on the sofa. If I were to role play in that manner… well, I'm more of a sexy cops and robbers, with a lot of handcuffs and blindfolds kind of girl."_

Cristina had begun to consume her beverage as Arizona had started to speak, however she had not anticipating the gutsy come back, and found that instead of swallowing the liquid she was now snorting and choking on it.

* * *

The Latina was jerked out of her scrutinising gaze as a glass was slammed down next to her.

" _Wahoo, damn! I don't know how much more of this I can handle."_ Mark stated, after what appeared to be a considerable number of shots.

Considering his friends mildly amused expression and her continued scrutiny of an area near to the bar, he leaned in quandary. _"Whatcha doing there, Cal?"_

Never faltering nor removing her gaze, she replied. _"I'm considering the opposition."_

Rotating on his stool, as one eye closed over to provide better visualisation, Mark investigated the sea of bodies. _"Nope, no idea what the hell you are actually on about."_ He concluded as he spun back round, which had perhaps not been the best idea in his inebriated state and at the speed that he had. Swaying, he lay his face on his palm and went to rest his elbow on the table, unfortunately he completely missed as he faltered and his head fell to his lap.

Callie blinked out before sighing and pulling Mark back into position, resting him gently against the table. _"Do you know a nurse called Natalie, she has short blonde hair?"_

" _I think I know who you mean, nice enough nurse, how come?"_

" _I take it she is gay?"_

Mark sat upright in his position as he quirked his eyebrow. _"Callie, what are you doing? Are you not wanting blondie now?"_

Confused, Callie furrowed her brow. _"What are you on about?"_

" _You eyeing up another blonde now, Cal, I don't think I can keep up with you."_ He snorted.

Somewhat irritated at the suggestion, Callie smacked Mark in his stupidity. _"Mark, I am not interested in Natalie. However, it would appear that she is very interested in Arizona… and well…. I don't like it."_

Raising his head to fully consider his friend, the realisation of her query was now dawning on him. _"I see, we have some competition to contend with, do we? Is the little green eyed monster coming out for a visit?"_

She rolled her eyes but also acknowledged that this was perhaps a likely reference for how she was currently feeling. Earlier in the day, whilst Natalie's eyes had devoured Arizona in the trauma room, the Latina fire had been ignited only to be fully accelerated when she had spied Natalie slip her number to Arizona, who had taken it. She pondered for a moment before considering that fact. Arizona had actually taken the number, she hadn't refused it, but had taken it and slipped it into her back pocket.

Callie, sat in consideration, as her eyes lowered to the bottle encased within her finger tips, as she drew her thoughts across its neck. _Is that what led me to kiss her, to provide her with only feelings of me, to totally overwhelm her mind, blinding her thoughts to anyone that wasn't me and my lips?_

" _Well, you might be happy to know that the little green monster, did veer its ugly head, but as a result it made me completely take Arizona in a passionate kiss, in the lift."_ Callie laughed out in her reminiscence of those soft lips and the startled look on Arizona's beautiful face.

" _Wait, what? You kissed her? As in, you, kissed her. You initiated the lip lock?"_ Mark shook his head slightly in attempts to regain his clarification.

" _I did."_

" _Highly unexpected, but completely welcomed."_ Mark slapped the brunette lightly on her shoulder in an appreciative award of acceptance. _"That's my girl Cal, you get that little blondie of yours."_

" _Yeah, I just got a bit scared and worried so walked off on her, afterwards."_

" _What do you mean, you walked off on her?"_

" _Like, I was fully enjoying the moment. Mark it was amazing, I have no idea how she manages to do it but she completely blindsides me. But, as we were kissing, I just remembered her leaving me and how that felt. I really want to take things forward with her, I really do…. It's just… well you saw me, I can't go through that again."_ Callie stated.

Taking in his friends words, Mark nodded his head in understanding of her concerns. _"I get it Cal, really, I think we would all feel like that. It's not unusual to be hesitant, but what if she isn't going anywhere and what if all she wants is to show you exactly what you mean to her. Like, what if, you guys were meant to be all along?"_

Her heart knotted in the consideration of his words. It was exactly the concept that had been spiralling around her mind since Arizona's return. Actually, in reality it had been a thought for a long time. She knew that there was something more between them, something special, and something that was not easy to come by. A deeper connection to another, it was as if she had found the missing part of herself that she hadn't even realised she was missing.

Whenever Callie was around Arizona, she felt complete. She knew that if they were ever to have a chance, Callie would need to take a leap, to give over to chance and embrace what was to come. It was easier said than done, though. To fully let go, to allow herself to let go of all worries, of all considerations and to freely give herself up to the unknown. That was where the Latina currently found herself, on the edge of a cliff, hesitating as to whether she would jump or not.

* * *

Arizona stood in nervous anticipation as she contemplated what she was going to say. An elated dimpled smile laced across her features as her foot tapped out a little beat of apprehension. Arizona had watched as the brunette had made her way to the ladies bathroom, considering this would be an opportunity to have a private moment, to capture Callie's attention, she had made the decision to follow her.

" _Arizona, this is where you are hiding… I have been looking for you."_

Drawn from her musing, Arizona glanced up to find Natalie providing her with an award winning smile that was slightly laced with intoxication, as her eyes glazed over. Arizona's body shrunk in its disappointment as this was not what she had been expecting and was really not what she needed right now.

Arizona released a deep sigh as she considered what the hell she was going to do to get out of a bad situation. _"Ummmm, hey Natalie. You have been looking for me, oh….. I'm not sure why you would be doing that."_

Natalie swayed her way across the small room and drew in closer to the Doctor, as she stood leaning against the sink. Arizona already knew that she would need to discretely get rid of the nuisance interruption.

Natalie slowly stagger swaggered her way in front of the sexy little Doctor, as she regarded that fine physique. Arizona had a way of managing to look sexy and cute all at the same time, Natalie drooled in consideration. _"So, Arizona I was wondering if you would let me buy you a drink….. seeing as we are both here at the bar tonight."_

" _Eh, I am actually here with friends, Natalie. I really shouldn't be leaving them, thank you though, but I'll have to politely decline your offer, tonight."_ Arizona, was hopeful that her words would be enough for the nurse to take the polite hint and bugger the hell off.

" _Hmmmmmm…. You really do play hard Arizona."_ Natalie snorted. _"I need to know, are you seeing anyone, and are you in a relationship?"_

Arizona considered the woman's question, well no she wasn't, technically. She liked someone, no to be fair, she was still absolutely besotted and in love with someone, but yet, well, they technically weren't together. Well, they actually weren't anything really. Returning her attention to the swaying nurse, _"No Natalie, I'm not exactly seeing anyone, at this particular point in time."_

Arizona watched the delighted smile that was cast across at her. _"Okay, well, that's different then."_ Natalie beamed. _"All the more fun for me to play your chasing game. So despite wanting to buy you a drink and get to know you more, I will reluctantly leave you to catch up with your friends and maybe I'll hear from you later, seeing as you have my number."_

Arizona had gone to clarify a little further as she realised that she really hadn't explained herself well to the nurse, at all. Instead, she was caught off guard as the woman bent over and gently lay a soft kiss against her cheek. _"Night, Arizona."_ Natalie concluded as she grinned wildly at the little blonde, before turning on her toes and headed out the doorway.

Leaning her head against the cubicle door, uncertain as to what she should do. It had not really been the discussion or situation Callie had wanted to overhear. There was that feeling again, the little green monster was burning its way through her system and it was starting to become unbearable. Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of the cubicle, coming face to face with cobalt pools that sparkled at her.

Arizona's heart radiated as soon as Callie came into her vision, she jumped up onto the side of the sink so she could sit and chat to the sexy Latina. _"Heya, Calliope."_

Callie shook her head as she considered the blonde brat and her glowing dimples. _"Arizona."_

Deciding that she was best just to bite the bullet and deal with whatever was to come. _"So, how much of that did you hear?"_

" _All of it."_

" _Okay and you know just to ignore that, right?"_

" _Ignore it? Ignore what, Arizona? Your dating rituals with the hospital nursing staff? What makes you think I would be even remotely interested?"_

Arizona tipped her head to the side as she considered the brunette and her terminology. She noted the twitching of her lips, the stuttering of her words and the off glance of not wanting to catch the blonde's full gaze. Arizona knew that Callie would really not make a good poker player, as she had a tendency of wearing her emotions on her beautiful face.

Arizona allowed her smile to span out further as her eyebrow raised in teasing mock to the Latina. Noting how close the beautiful woman was, Arizona chose to wrap her leg around the brunette and drag her into a tight embrace.

Callie's heart swelled even further as she allowed herself to be pulled in by those magnificently toned legs before they were wrapped round her waist, holding her in place. She raised her regard to meet those mischievous sapphires.

" _Calliope, there's one thing about just being polite to someone, especially when they are drunk. There is another thing entirely, about a dating ritual."_ Arizona ran her finger across the soft caramel skin. _"You are who and what I want, Calliope. You always have been, now why don't we stop with all these games and let's get to 'our' dating ritual."_

A light giggle released from the Latina's lips as she considered the confident brat, maybe it was time that they finally moved on, maybe that cliff wasn't as high as she had first thought, and perhaps it was time to jump.

" _Well Arizona, why don't we see how you behave yourself this weekend. If you play your cards right, you can ask me again on Sunday night … and I might just say yes."_ Callie concluded with a wink.

* * *

 ** _AN:_ **Hello everyone! I hope you have enjoyed the latest Chapter. I don't know about you but I am looking forward to a weekend away, that could be fun! ; )

The continued reviews are absolutely amazing so thank you all again, so much! Love to hear what you thought of the latest Chapter so hit me with it.

The Song for this Chapter is **So Dope by Violet Days**

I continue to randomly chat on Twitter, why not come and chat to me Calzazoo

The soundtrack to the Story can be found on YouTube Calzazoo

I have now been persuaded into the land of Tumblr also Calzazoo

Until next week, have a good one. :)


	34. Chapter 33 - Path of Obstruction

**Chapter 33 – The Path of Obstruction**

Arizona reached her hand outward and gripped the chrome railing, as the she placed her foot upon the narrow staircase. The air was filled with the smell of old plastic and the historic smoke still holding stale within the fabrics that adorned the two by two seating arrangement.

The blonde giggled to herself as she considered the always awkward part of getting onto a bus and looking upward, in the confined space. No matter how hard anyone tried they always ended up having someone's derriere directly in their face, and today's fine ass was that of one Teddy Altman.

Arizona was pulled from her moments consideration by her own derriere being shooed onward and upward. Turning her head in query to the perpetrator of such an act, Arizona found the strawberry blonde was all agitated.

" _Come on Z, hurry up. We don't want to be late."_ April flustered.

" _Chill April, I can only go as fast as Teddy can go and currently she is being blocked by Bailey trying to make attempts to jump onto the seat."_ Arizona sniggered. Turning her head back to the space before her, Arizona met Bailey's affronted and quizzical gaze. _"Sorry Bailey, but it's true."_

" _Yes well, these buses were obviously built for giants rather than the everyday human."_ She grumped and folded creases in her skirt. _"I have my eye on you Robbins, all innocent and perky, I don't think so."_

Arizona's eyebrows raised high on her forehead at the suggestive question over her character and a blush edged across her fair cheeks upon the warning and reprimand. Continuing on their tight journey through the narrow aisle, Arizona smiled in apology as she made her way past the angry little lady.

" _Hey Altman, up here."_ Mark shouted from the back of the bus. _"You guys, we saved you seats up here with the cool kids."_

If Arizona hadn't already had a flush set across her features she would do now, as she passed all the slightly insulted faces that stared back at the apparent 'cool kids' making their way to the back of the bus.

 _Jesus, it's like being back at school._ Arizona theorised that no matter how old they became, there was always a clique. At school it was the jocks and cheerleaders, the geeks or the preppy kids. As adults everyone considered they had moved out of the stereotypical behaviour, but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Even within work environments everyone wanted to be part of that particular 'cool group'. The immortal forever teenage mentality, looking for acceptance and now, Arizona was making her dawdling way through the valley of the mocked to the cool gang of delinquents at the back of the bus.

Suddenly, Arizona was knocked to the side by a force, drawing her from her speculating. Stumbling on her footing and unable to regain her balance, she ineloquently fell hard against the poor person who had been innocently sitting.

Trying desperately to get back to her feet and apologise profusely, Arizona's hands grabbed out to find something to lean on. Her gaze drawing upward to meet deep brown eyes glistening in shock at her, the blonde's hand finding some comfort against soft cushioning as she tried to steady herself. Then, she froze. Her mouth dropped open and her regard lowered as she needed to check that she was correct and _yep_ , she was. In her attempts, to prop herself up, Arizona's educated hands had found comfort and solace in the brunette's bosom.

A mischievous dimpled smile spread out wide, as sapphire's returned to take in those delicious chocolate orbs. _"Now, I think I might want to stay here a little longer."_ She flirted.

Rolling her eyes at the blonde brat Callie turned to whisper in her ear. _"There needs to be a little foreplay first Arizona, I'm not that easy."_ She concluded before gently pushing Arizona forward and helping the little blonde to her feet.

Arizona's mouth went dry and her heart began its disjointed beating, hard against her chest. Coming too from her Callie bubble, the blonde's attention was drawn to the sniggering noises that surrounded her, before the realisation of what had actually happened dawned on her.

Arizona whipped her head round to face the culprit. _"Teddy Altman! Are you throwing that body of yours around small confined spaces and knocking people over?"_

" _No Arizona, I am smacking your scrawny ass into place and making you sit beside Callie. I didn't actually think you would chose to maul the poor woman as you did."_ Teddy concluded as the back of the bus fell into a round of laughter.

A pout fell upon Arizona's lips as she turned on her heel, throwing herself down against the hard chair and crossing her arms in huff.

" _Shit! This weekend is going to be highly entertaining at this rate."_ Cristina snorted.

Callie herself couldn't help but chuckle at Arizona's misfortune and the endearing stroppy pout that laced those delicate lips. The brunette's stomach continued to mimic the actions of a washing machine as she considered how exceptionally cute the little blonde was. It was unfathomable that one person could be so _damn_ adorable whilst also managing to be exceptionally hot and unimaginably intelligent. Arizona Robbins was an enigma that was for sure and Callie was falling deeper under the flaxen's spell, with every passing minute.

Arizona contemplated her predicament as a deep sigh left her lips, this was not how she had intended the weekend to start. Arizona had intended to act all cool and suave, with sophisticated flirting and managing to win the beautiful Latina over. Instead, right at the beginning of the weekend, she looked like a bumbling idiot.

As the grin itched out from the corner of her mouth, Callie's affection considered the little lady sat in a huff beside her. In a hope of comforting Arizona and drawing her out of her moping session, Callie moved her hand across to the blonde's knee. Her well trained fingers spread out, her tips tingling in the desire for the touch, as they loosely gripped the knee and squeezed in teasing reassurance.

It was interesting that such a small, subtle gesture could express so many unspoken words of assurance and acknowledgement. Blue eyes raised upward and sparkled out towards brown.

" _Hey! You two seriously need to get a room!"_ Mark rudely shouted out as he leaned in-between the women.

Callie narrowed her eyes in irritation as she turned to look back at her annoying and exceptionally inappropriately timed friend. _"Mark, do you have any form of filter on that trap of yours?"_

" _Nope and if I did you two would still be ignoring one another. So suck it up, or better still, suck….."_

" _Mark!"_ Callie interrupted before he could finish what was likely to be an exceptionally inappropriate comment.

Pushing Mark to the side, Cristina placed her head between the back chair rests to get the women's attention. _"Hey, you guys want some bourbon, it should help steady those lustful desires."_

Rolling her eyes, Arizona fidgeted in her position before turning round in her seat to consider the two imps smirking behind her. _"Do you know what, I'll take some of that Cristina? I had a rough shift and I am completely exhausted so that should perk me up or settle me down for a snooze."_

Drawing all attention to the front of the bus, Webber cleared his throat before beginning in his discussion. _"Good afternoon, I am pleased to see you have all managed to arrive at the bus on time. We will shortly be starting our drive out to the cabins, however, I thought it would be appropriate to give you an overview of our journey."_

Arizona's observation was subtly drawn from Webber to the soft, gentle attention her thigh was being provided. She wasn't entirely sure if Callie was fully aware of her actions or if indeed the brunette was just acting out of instinct. However, whatever the rational, it was indeed welcomed.

The beautifully crafted surgical hands were stroking softly against her thigh in a tender encirclement. The blonde's heart began to summersault as she raised her observation to the beautiful woman, whose attention was fully focused on the dialogue that was taking place at the front of the bus. Not wanting to break the moment, Arizona returned her own focus to Webber as her senses took in the soft touch and she internally hummed in contentment.

" _The trip will take approximately one hour, depending on the traffic. When we arrive Doctor Bailey will provide you with the details of your designated rooms. So, without further ado, sit back, relax and we should be there in no time at all."_

As Webber concluded, the coach was submerged in numerous discussions from the seats positioned within. All two by two groupings becoming involved in whatever conversation would aid them over the next hour until they arrived at the venue.

Callie had not been paying attention to her own bodily functions as she noted the positioning of her finger tips, her breathing stopped momentarily as her eyes widened in the realisation. As she went to discreetly retreat her hand from its inappropriate movement it was faltered in its exodus, as soft fair skin held it in place.

They gazed at one another, considering what the most appropriate next step should be. Arizona concluded that she was thoroughly enjoying being close to Callie and that the woman could touch her whenever and wherever she wanted.

" _Please don't stop on my account."_ the little blonde smiled in tease.

" _Oh, really."_ Callie blushed.

" _It's quite therapeutic, Calliope and well I have had a tiring shift so if you can aid in my relaxation….. Who am I to complain?"_ It was a rather cheesy and adorable smile that was cast across at the brunette in finality to Arizona's request.

" _Hmmmmm."_

" _Better still…. You could just let me completely snuggle into you and fall asleep."_

The mischief laced across those fair features did nothing to maintain Callie's resolve as she found herself faltering even further. _"Hard shift was it? Well perhaps, seeing as you have decided to sit beside me….. I could offer my shoulder for you to lean on."_

If Arizona could actually dance on the spot in joy, she would have, as she wriggled in her position against the hard chair. _"Okay."_

Callie had not anticipated the quickness and eagerness of the little blonde to get all comfy and snuggle up. The brunette chuckled as she contemplated that Arizona was reminiscent of a small animal currently burrowing to make her den, as she guided her into a comfortable positioning and rested her head.

* * *

Arizona was rudely awoken as her body was jolted under the careless ambitions of the coach driver. Her sleepy eyes opened and began to adjust to the light that streamed through the window above her, allowing her body to stretch out slightly in its squished positioning.

As her eyes focused further, she noted the upside-down view of a particularly wonderful lady smiling down at her. _"Hey you."_

" _Hello, Calliope. How long have I been asleep?"_

" _Just about the full hour."_ the brunette giggled as she brushed stray blonde hairs behind Arizona's ear. _"I think we are nearly at the cabins."_

Surrounded in sheer comfort and tranquillity, Arizona registered that she had acquired some additional clothing, as a comfortable hoody had been placed over her sleeping body.

" _You looked like you could do with a little extra comfort."_ Callie indicated as she pointed to the hoody. _"Hope you don't mind."_

" _I hardly mind, Calliope. However, given how amazingly comfortable this feels and how exquisite it smells….. I will be keeping it."_ the blonde teased.

" _Oh you think so, do you?"_ Callie smiled.

" _I know so."_

The women were dragged from their discussion as the wheels pulled to a halt and voices began to stir around them. Continuing to peer up at the magnificent chocolate eyes captured in soft caramel skin, Arizona noted a head peering over the high rise chair. _"Peek-a-boo!"_

" _Mark, how are you?"_ Arizona sniggered at the ruggedly handsome man.

" _I am good blondie, a little tipsy after all of Cristina's fine bourbon, but all good. What about you, did you have a good sleep all nestled up?"_

Returning her gaze to the smiling brunette, Arizona provided her dimples in reply. _"I think it's a position I could easily get used to falling asleep in."_

" _You'd be lucky."_ Callie stated as she began to wriggle in her positioning.

" _Now, now, Cal. I saw how you lustfully stared at little blondie here whilst she drooled and slept."_

" _Mark!"_ Callie snapped as she bolted round in her seat, bouncing Arizona's head around on her thighs.

A menacing smirk set wide across Marks lips as he went to reply, however was faltered by a very direct finger being pointed intensely in his direction. Throwing his hands up in defence he slid back into his seat. _"Easy there tiger, no need to get all up in the defensive. All of us thought you both looked adorable."_

" _Hello everyone, I trust we had a comfortable ride out."_ Webber began from the front of the coach. _"Now, if you can all make your way off the bus we will convene at the reception area."_

As the bodies began to filter their way off, Callie waited patiently for her friend to attempt to walk past her, as she grabbed a hold of the scruff of his collar. _"Not you and not yet."_ She snarled. _"What do you think you are doing, exactly?"_

" _What are you on about, Cal?"_ Mark enquired as he peered through one eye and tried to regain possession of his collar.

" _Look, if things are going to work out between Arizona and I this weekend….. I don't need the added pressure of all you lot dipping in with your commentary."_ Callie sighed as she finally let go of her grip.

Considering his friend, Mark nodded in acknowledgement before nudging her forward down the aisle and out into the wilderness. _"Okay, I hear ya. We are only messing with you, but no I don't want to make things difficult or uncomfortable for you, so, I will try and behave. I can't promise that I will behave, but know I will make active attempts to curtail my verbal diarrhoea."_

Callie rolled her eyes as she considered that it would be highly unlikely that anything would change regarding his constant teasing. The friends made their way across the dusty gravelled road to one particular building that had a number of their party already stood waiting.

Arizona studied the location around her, the skyline burst with an abundance of thickly leaved trees creating silhouettes, as the night crept in. The sun had begun to sink low across the sky, as the mellow auras of the evening began to form. Unlike, the dusk of city life, the country took on a different twilight all of its own as the crickets began to play their melody and the stars, upon their blue blanket, started their twinkling dance. The air temperature had softened, as the freshness of the atmosphere tickled across, in a kiss to her senses.

" _I better not be sleeping in some kind of bag on a bug infested floor."_ Cristina snorted in suspicion.

" _Cristina, see all these wooden cabins surrounding you, they have beds in them. You know a bed…..the thing you like to spend most of your life in."_ Meredith mocked as her hand waved across at the pine buildings that lay behind them.

In reply Cristina rolled her eyes, snorted some more and proceeded to down a significant quantity of whatever was left in her hipflask.

" _Evening everyone, I have booked us all in and have the keys to each room. I will call out your names in pairs and this will be your weekend roommate. I had a look earlier at everyone that was coming along…..and in the spirit of team building I have mixed you all up to share with someone you might not have chosen yourself."_ Bailey concluded with a chuckle as she smugly watched the concerned faces staring back at her. _"Good, right…. Well let's begin shall we."_

" _You don't think she's like, put us with complete random strangers do you?"_ Mark whispered in Callie's ear.

Internally, Arizona chose to chant her wishes as her mantra as she squeezed her eyes in hopeful anticipation. _Calliope and Arizona, Calliope and Arizona, Calliope and Arizona._

" _Cristina Yang and Arizona Robbins."_ Bailey stated as she looked across at the women she had chosen to keep a tight leash on. Yang, well who the hell wouldn't try and keep a tight rein on her anti-authoritive antics, but also the annoyingly rude, Robbins.

" _I'm watching you, Robbins."_ Bailey whispered in Arizona's ear as she moved reluctantly and hesitantly forward to obtain the keys, as they were thrust out in her direction.

" _Are you kidding me? Who the hell put me with the perky, rainbow riding, and handcuff wearing unicorn!"_ Cristina huffed as she grabbed the keys out of Arizona's hands and scurried off to find her room.

" _Don't mind Cristina, she's just a little drunk."_ Callie suggested to alleviate Arizona's concerns.

" _Oh okay, I'm sure we will be fine."_ Arizona replied with an uncertain white grin and shrug of her shoulders.

In return, Meredith provided her with a grimaced smile which did nothing to diminish Arizona's anxiety of having to share with, well Arizona had no words to define Cristina.

Thirty minutes later, Arizona found herself in a small cabin trying to unpack and organise her weekends clothing into appropriate bundles. She had not anticipated the sleeping arrangements within the cabin and contemplated the interesting dynamic the weekend would indeed take on.

As they had entered the small cabin, her vision had been insulted by what she found. In considering her predicament, Arizona had rationed that if it had been anyone else she was sharing with, it might not have been so bad. However, she was sharing the small space that consisted of two chairs, a small window and a set of bunkbeds, with Cristina Yang. Thankfully, the inebriated Asian had been satisfied that she was not going to be sleeping in a bag and had manage to toss herself up onto the top bunk, the movement in itself signifying ' _Bugsy'_.

" _So, I take it we all have to share some kind of communal bathroom or something?"_ Cristina questioned, as she spoke for the first time since they had stepped into the room.

" _I imagine so, we can go out and have a look around, if you like?"_

In reply, Cristina clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Arizona wasn't entirely sure what this form of communication meant.

 _Knock knock knock_

" _Come in, the door is unlocked."_ Arizona shouted out.

" _Hey guys, are you settling in okay?"_ April enquired in a super hyped state.

" _What do you want, Ms Congeniality?"_ Cristina snapped.

" _Oh… ummmmm…. Well. It was just to let you know that Doctor Webber has instructed that we take the evening, as we like and that the Team Building exercises will begin tomorrow morning, at 7am sharp."_ She smiled in excitement whilst she bounced on her toes.

Cristina threw a pillow against her face as she mumbled something about early rising freaks.

" _Thanks April."_ Arizona replied.

" _Also, seeing as we have the evening to ourselves a few of us have decide to hit up the wine and the hot tub."_ April coyly indicated.

Throwing the pillow across the room, Cristina bolt upright on her bunk, minding not to bang her head against the low roof. _"Now you're talking! Why did no one mention alcohol and hot tubs before? This is awesome!"_ As she once again registered her terminology the Asian turned her glaring regard to Arizona. _"One of these days, blondie, just one of these days."_

Wanting to exit the small cabin as soon as possible. _"Okay, so I'll see you guys there when you're ready."_ With that April turned fast on her heels and ran from the room.

" _I think you terrify April, do you know that. You need to be less aggressive to her."_ Arizona suggested as Cristina climbed down from her bunk.

" _Na, she knows I'm only teasing her. Don't tell her this, but I actually quite enjoy her bumbling ramblings."_

Arizona watched on as Cristina moved across the small room towards her large suitcase. She quickly unzipped the bag before dumping the entire contents out onto the floor.

" _I take it that won't be staying like that, all weekend."_ Arizona stated.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I mean all your belongings, just lying there, unstructured and taking up valuable floor space."_

" _Probably."_ Cristina concluded as she delved further into the pile before claiming the items she was looking for. _"Here it is!"_

" _Tequila? Would you not be better trying to make attempts to find your bathing suit?"_

Arizona watched on in amazement as Cristina's other hand withdrew from the pile and held up two tiny pieces of material.

" _Fine, smarty pants."_ Arizona sniggered.

" _The tequila is actually for you blondie, I thought you might need it for a little Dutch courage."_

Arizona furrowed her brow in confusion as she wondered what the woman was on about. _"How do you figure that?"_

" _You are about to hit the hot tub, in your skimpy bikini with lustful Latina eyes devouring every inch of your little scrawny ass. You so know Callie will be in that hot tub like a shot and before you. Leaving you to be the one to strip off and make attempts to look all sexy lowering yourself into an extremely risky, slippery environment."_ Cristina chuckled as she placed the bottle in Arizona's palm and bumped their hips together.

" _Oh dear Jesus!"_ Arizona's blood pressure had hit unsafe levels as she took in Cristina's counsel. She unscrewed the cap before pulling the bottle to her lips and downing as much of the liquid, in one go, that she could.

* * *

Callie had been concerned for Arizona's welfare when sharing a room with Cristina. Her mind had filled with a number of alarming scenarios, however her apprehension settled as she watched the women round the corner, giggling away at whatever had been said in their conversation. Their slightly staggered movements caused her eyebrow to raise in its realisation.

" _I should have known it wouldn't have taken Cristina long to get Arizona drunk."_ She chuckled.

" _Was there really any uncertainty around that, given Cristina's way to manage this weekend will be with copious amounts of alcohol."_ Meredith sniggered.

As Arizona moved closer to the hot tub area, she was thankful to have taken something to calm her nerves as she considered the scene before her. Her eyes taking note of the gang that had already taken up residence in the exceptionally large tub. It was a rather picturesque scene as the woodland lay as a backdrop to the steam filled air, surrounding the tub. She reflected that Cristina had indeed been correct that Callie would have made her way into the tub before her.

Although she had not intended to drink as much of the tequila as she had, the alcohol was providing her with several comforts. It had numbed her body to the cooler night air and she had more of a confidence in her stagger swagger. What she had not considered was that the alcohol would add even further to her wildly racing libido as her regard fell to an exceptionally hot Latina sitting around in water.

Callie licked her lips as the beautiful blonde came closer before a comforting wonderment filled her mind. She registered that Arizona had chosen to wear her hoody over her skimpy bikini. It was a nice look on her, Callie considered. Her affection setting voyage up the stunning toned legs, the hoody just stopping over the bikini bottoms, but hinting towards the beautiful derriere it hid.

Arizona considered that it felt like being on stage, all eyes taking in every mannerism as she moved forward. A number of considerations entered into her mind as to how she could smoothly, sophisticatedly and sexily take off the hoody and make her way into the hot tub.

It was obvious that Cristina did not have this worry, as she took to a small run and hopped up onto the side of the tub, before ineloquently slipping and plunged head first into the water. Thankfully, Mark was there with his keen life guarding skills as he pulled the crazy woman up out of the water and propped her down on the seating.

" _You are completely off your rocker, Cristina!"_ Meredith laughed.

Arizona was met by that arrhythmia inducing gaze, _no pressure Robbins, you got this, cool, calm and collected._

The ground had taken on the dampness from the evening air as Callie watched bare toes curl in consideration. There was a cute hesitation to the blonde as she was provided with the eerie backdrop of the night, the low flickering of the light adorning the cabins behind her, gave her an almost mystical look.

As chocolate orbs watched on they were teased and tantalised by the slow and suggestive movement of a zipper being leisurely drawn along the lean body. There was a craving that slowly edged its way across her system as she watched her own clothing being stripped away from a beautiful, muscular frame, in its reveal.

Dropping the hoody to the floor, Arizona made attempts to sexily strut forward, paying far too much attention to her movements she faltered, just slightly. Regaining her footing she continued to make her way toward the party.

It was an interesting and exceptionally welcome view that Callie was now being provided with, as Arizona's well defined arms pulled her body upward as she attempted, with poise, to place herself into the tub. The Latina licked her lips and drew her thighs together as she registered the wonderful cleavage, which was being pressed together in the move. As the fair body began to be consumed by the water around her, small droplets caressing her skin, Callie closed her eyes over and bit her lip. _Why on earth did I think this would be a good idea? I am literally going to end up taking Arizona in front of everyone, at this rate._

She was drawn from her internal query as a hand lightly touched upon her thigh, under the water, as the apt body was swung into position beside her. Opening her eyes she turned to meet sparkling indigo with dimples set in. _"Evening, Calliope."_

 _Urghhhh!_ Dumb struck, she had no actual words to utter to Arizona who remained inches from her. However, in the internal hum of her mind she wasn't entirely sure if her moans were just in her own head or if her lips had decided to deceive her. If the narrowing eyes and mischievous grin from the little blonde was to go by, then indeed, Callie's body had decided to throw her under the bus.

" _Right, you two love birds, enough. None of us are here to watch you having eye sex with one another."_ Mark stated.

Callie rolled her eyes and breathed out as she turned to face all of her friends. A row of smirking faces staring back at her. _"Fine Mark, Arizona and I promise to behave whilst you are all in the hot tub."_ She had decided that playing along was better than any form of defence.

" _So, Cristina was suggesting we play a game of Truth or Dare. I know I'm game, what about the rest of you?"_ Mark noted several groans and a few appreciative remarks. _"Good, who would like to begin?"_

" _To hell with it, I will."_ Arizona stated uncertain as to where this new found confidence had come from.

" _Well now, good on you Z."_ Mark nodded. He tapped his forefinger against his chin in consideration. _"So, Truth or Dare?"_

 _Shit! Why did I suggest I go first? "Well, I don't really want to have to move, seeing as I have just got into the tub…. So let's go for Truth."_

Mark pondered for a moment if he should play nice or go in for the killer questions straight away. However, given as they had just begun and he wanted to enjoy his evening he decided to play nice, to start. _"Okay, so easy to start us off…. But I am only playing nice once….. What is the one thing that really makes you relax?"_

Arizona knew her answer straight away as it popped into her mind causing a blush to set in and a grin to form. _"Truthfully?"_

" _Well, I think that's the point of the game."_ April snorted.

" _Okay, so the best way to have me relax instantly….is….ummmm…..sex."_ She laughed in reply and took note of the slight groan from the body next to her.

" _Good answer Robbins!"_ Mark applauded. _"Your turn to ask and chose a random."_

Catching her prey's attention she received her answer before she had time to question. _"Truth, whatever."_

" _So, Cristina. Have you ever kissed anyone here?"_

A smug smile crossed over the Asians features as her eyes narrowed. _"Oh, I have indeed. There was the time that I gave our Callie a good old lip locker."_ In remembrance of the next incident, Cristina rolled her eyes. _"I also, drunkenly had a moment with Mark."_

As the group considered Cristina's honesty there were several gasps and the odd chuckle as Mark drew his hands up and rubbed his face, hoping to quell the memory from his mind.

" _Oh God Cristina, don't remind me. It was a very drunken evening and we were both far too sozzled to know any better."_

" _Why have I never heard about this?"_ Callie sniggered.

" _Somethings are better left unsaid."_ Mark replied as he shook his head. _"And that is enough on the matter, next."_

They continued to play for the next forty five minutes as several interesting facts were provided and some dubious manoeuvres were made whilst enacting the prescribed dares. It was now Callie's turn to focus her attention on her friend as she asked _"Truth or Dare, Mark?"_

" _Dare."_ He exclaimed.

" _Okay, I dare you to get naked and run around the buildings, singing."_ Callie chuckled as she watched the unamused gaze being provided to her.

Never the man to back down on a good dare, though. Mark fidgeted under the water before raising his arm up as he clutched is speedos in his hand.

" _Jesus Mark! I'm sat right beside you!"_ Teddy moaned.

In an exceptionally undignified movement, Mark stood up from his seated position and leaped over the edge of the tub. Thankfully, in a modest move he chose to cup himself as he merrily skipped along the dew drenched ground, singing as he went. _"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny…"_

" _DOCTOR SLOAN! What in dear heavens are you doing?"_ Came the cry, as all eyes turned to the irate small Doctor.

" _Oh, hey Bailey."_ Mark grinned as he strode up beside her in full confidence of his manly physique. _"We are just playing a round of Truth or Dare, you wanna come join in?"_

Bailey gawked at the highly annoying and exceptionally naked man before her as he chose to wave his hands in the air like this was a normal situation to come across. _"Dear god! Put it away man! You're blinding me!"_

" _Oh."_ Mark replied as he realised that he was currently stood before Bailey in his full glory. _"Sorry."_

Turning her attention to the group of reprobates in the hot tub. _"I think that it's perhaps time you lot called it a night. It's late and we all have an early morning tomorrow and for the love of God will someone please provide this idiot with some clothes!"_ She stated as she turned on her heels and marched off into the darkness.

" _Buzz kill."_ Mark snorted as he returned to group.

" _She's right though, we have a big day tomorrow so we better get some rest."_ April suggested.

A ripple of groans, moans and a few tired yawns echoed out around the hot tub as they all began making their way out.

" _Coming?"_ April queried her roommate.

" _I might just stay up a little while longer."_ Callie replied as her hand went to hold the little blonde beside her in place. _"I'll be along in a little bit."_

Taking the suggestion that she should stay, Arizona just provided April with a small smile. _"Night, April."_

They sat in silence, as they waited for the last of the stragglers to head off to their cabins. As the last one turned the corner and went out of sight, Callie pulled herself forward before twisting round and caging Arizona in place. _"So, how has your evening been so far?"_

Arizona's breathing faltered as she looked up into darkening brown eyes. _"It's been good, Calliope. Is it not over?"_

Smiling mischievously at the blonde, Callie used her arms to push off from the side of the tub, as her body floated backwards to the other side. _"Well, it doesn't have to be over….if you don't want it to be."_

Arizona didn't think she could have moved any quicker, in her attempt to catch up with the teasing brunette, as she made an endeavour to follow the elusive woman. Managing to make her way across, she instinctually drew her legs up and wrapped them around the Latina's fine body. There was something extremely sensual about being wrapped up in hot, steaming water, with a very beautiful woman. _"I think you already know the answer to that, Calliope."_

Callie brushed her lips against the delicate rose petals that lay before her. It wasn't an innocent nor teasing kiss, but a passionate and claiming one. Arizona began to lose herself as her body moved closer into the fiery embrace, her hands holding tight against the raven hair.

Before she knew it, Arizona's legs were wrapped tighter around the brunette's waist as she spun them into the centre of the tub. Callie's hands holding tight against those magical thighs as Arizona's core held tight against her abdomen.

Withdrawing from the delicate lips she ran her thumb down Arizona's jawline as she regarded the attractive woman. The blonde's breathing was rugged as she made attempts to calm her desires. _"You really are something, Robbins."_

" _How's that then, Calliope?"_

" _How you have managed to wrap me round your little finger, I have no idea."_ Callie laughed.

A mischievous dimpled query was sent the Latina's way before she felt the educated finger tips find a resting place on her inner thigh, drawing up and down in tease. _"I don't think you are quite wrapped around my fingers yet, but we can see what we can do about that."_ She whispered as her finger tips glided across the flimsy wet material that encased the Latina.

" _My eyes! Dear Jesus, my eyes! What the hell is wrong with you people?"_ Snapped the short woman. _"Robbins, kindly disentangle yourself from Doctor Torres you are in a public place."_

Callie's head whipped round as her embarrassment laid out bare in a deep flush. _"Doctor Bailey, we're so sorry. We thought everyone had turned in for the night."_ Callie spoke in a stutter trying to regain her composure which was really difficult given the fact that Arizona had been moments away from giving her exactly what she wanted and really badly needed.

" _Well, behind closed doors is one thing. I wouldn't have expected any less for Doctor Robbins here, but you Torres, I am shocked by."_

Arizona furrowed her brow as she took in the words querying her character once more. Given her positioning, wrapped round the sexy Ortho Doctor, she wasn't entirely sure if she really cared, though. What she did care about was the fact that she was moments away from being able to intimately touch the hot doctor and Miranda Bailey had come along and completely ruined the moment.

Unfortunately, rather than making comment and walking away, Bailey had chosen to remain, as the women grumbled their way out of the tub. The short Doctor fully encapsulating the scathing parent or being the epiphany of a chastity belt.

Wrapping her towel around her, Callie turned to consider Arizona, who looked absolutely frustrated. Deciding to tease the cute little lady on her sulk back to her cabin, she reached over and smacked her gently on her behind. _"See you in the morning, Z."_

Arizona measured that she was currently a teenage degenerate that was being escorted back to her cabin, after being caught making out by her chaperone.

Bailey started to laugh hysterically beside the blonde. _"One up to me, Robbins! In your face! Who is blocking who, now?"_ The woman grunted before walking off to her own cabin for the night.

Gawking at the fleeting figure, Arizona's eyes narrowed in exasperation. _"Oh, it is on!"_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** Hello all! :)

I hope you are having a fantastic week. Here is the latest Chapter for our girls, I hope you enjoy. Thank you again for all the feedback the story continues to get and everyday the new followers and favs.

As always I love to hear what you think so let me know. I should let you know that there will be a small upload break and the next upload will be in a fortnight.

The song for this Chapter is **_**Burnin' by Postaal**_**

You can continue to find me Calzazoo on YouTube, Twitter and Tumblr

Have an awesome next few weeks as we head into Spring and I will be back soon. :)


	35. Chapter 34 - Hog-tied

**Chapter 34 – Hog-Tied**

Cristina hung her head low, a wave of nausea adding to her morning misery as the smell of breakfast assaulted her nose. It was mixed in with the heightened chatter that coursed around her sensitive ears and pounded through her cranium.

" _Are you going to be okay?"_ Arizona questioned her roommate, who was evidently feeling the effects of her lack of restraint from the day before.

Cristina slowly raised her head, hoping that the subtle movement would not add to the current stationary rollercoaster she was being whirled around in. She teased one eye open as she was battered by the natural sun light. _"I think I might actually curl up and die in the corner, it would be my preferred option."_

Arizona inspected the pale figure before her as she noted the layer of dehydrated saliva that coated Cristina's cracked lips. She winced in sympathy of how her friend would likely be feeling. _"You did seriously knock back the liqueur yesterday, to be fair. I take it you won't be doing the same today?"_

If Cristina had the energy and didn't think she would actually hurl upon the act, she would have rolled her eyes at the annoying blonde and returned a smart ass comment. Instead, she did the only thing she could manage to muster and that was a low groan.

Arizona lifted her slice of toast to her lips and bit down, crunching and chewing happily on her breakfast. Cristina watched on, through one eye, as her stomach swelled in its repulsion. Her lips wilted at their corners as the bile rose up in her throat. _"Christ Z, do you have to do that beside me."_ Cristina moaned as she tried to evacuate the seat beside the irritating woman and move away from the disgusting smell of food. Unfortunately, her body's ability to function and have any form of spacial awareness, had not caught up to her as she slipped backwards, and fell with a hard thud, against the ground below.

Callie stood over the pale woman, as she pondered her current state. _"Feeling a bit sensitive today, are we Cristina?"_

She swiped at the hand that was offered to her as she made attempts to pick herself up off the floor and return to the bench. _"I'll be fine when your girlfriend, not girlfriend, stops chomping on her toast right beside me."_

Callie looked across at Arizona, who was currently sat with her leg folded over her thigh, a mischievous dimpled grin laced across her lips as she held the culprit toast between her fingers. No longer caring for the hungover Asian, Callie made her way to the little blonde, before leaning over and stealing a bite of Arizona's toast. _"But it tastes SO good."_ Callie shouted over to Cristina as she looked into confused cerulean pools.

The gang proceeded to munch their way through the prepared breakfast over the next half hour, as chocolate orbs stared longingly into blue. The night before, Callie had been so close, inches away in fact, from having Arizona, or actually, she was close to having Arizona take her, to exactly where she needed to be.

As a result of being rudely interrupted, her opportunity of euphoria had been snatched away from her. Its result now found a highly aroused Latina, who had awoken and decided that no matter what would happen in the team building day, she would be fully 'having' the blonde before the night was through.

Callie could no longer handle the sexual tension that was devouring her body and that kept increasing upon every sight and touch of the infuriating blonde. So, Callie had decided that, she herself, would spend the day, whatever the events, completely winding Arizona up until she couldn't take it anymore and would be begging for the brunette to put her out of her misery.

Callie's daydreaming was interrupted when Bailey waltzed up to the gang's table a swotted Mark on the back of his head.

" _Hey! What was that for?"_

" _That, Doctor Sloan, was for the abomination of a vision you subjected me to last night. My eyes do not need to be assaulted in that manner again on this trip, do you hear me?"_

" _Sorry, Miranda. We were just having some fun and it wasn't my fault anyway, it was Callie's….. She's the one that dared me."_ Mark sulked in defence.

Bailey narrowed her eyes to the centre of the long table, as she considered the other two delinquents that had disturbed her relaxing stroll. _"Well, I do not need to see any naked asses running around, Doctor Sloan and I sure as hell do not need to see any sexual activity of any kind in a hot tub, Doctor Torres and Doctor Robbins."_

Arizona's eyes widened and her cheeks began to take on a natural rouge all of their own, as she squirmed in her seated position and glanced at Callie. However, instead of being embarrassed the Latina shrugged her shoulders and smirked. _"Whatever, I was enjoying myself."_

Callie was aware that a row of heads had been whipped round in her direction and several gawking mouths lay open. _"I did wonder what you two would get up to when we left."_ Mark smirked in satisfaction.

" _Well, we never actually got up to anything."_ Arizona pouted.

" _Not yet."_ the blondes ears pricked up as she enjoyed the very subtle and quiet whisper that fell from the Callie's mouth, she wasn't entirely sure she had heard her right, but if she had, well she wouldn't be saying no.

* * *

The group were positioned round the camp, seated upon various logs that filled out in a circle, the low trickling of the river beside them provided a relaxing soundtrack as the birds sang overhead and the trees lightly shook upon the soft breeze.

Doctor Webber made his way into the middle of the circle as he clutched a clipboard under his arm. _"Good morning everyone. What a beautiful day we have for our first set of activities."_ He smiled at the sleepy faces that surrounded him, as he internally chuckled. He was in his element, Webber loved his yearly team building weekends and would always try to make the best out of the activities he had planned over its duration. _"So, we are going to start off in small groups, playing a few games and activities before we move onto the afternoon activity, which will spread out to the final group exercise tomorrow. However, I will explain more of that as we go on, for now, I will hand over to April who will explain the first Ice Breaker."_

April stood up from her seated position and headed over to stand beside Webber. _"Morning all. So, I spent some time researching great Ice Breaker games and for the first one I would like you to pair up. So, if you could get into groups of two to begin."_

Several groggy and sleepy heads looked around as they contemplated who they would want to pair up with, Callie on the other hand, stood up and turned to the little blonde next to her. _"You're with me, Little Ms Smarty Pants."_

" _How could I resist when you put it so eloquently?"_ Arizona sniggered, as she stood up and bumped her hip into the Latina's. _"But, Smarty Pants? You don't even know what the Ice Breaker is yet."_

" _I'm sure it's going to be some kind of building this, do that, kind of thing. So, between both of our smarts, I'm sure we will do fine."_ Callie replied as she gently brushed her fingers along Arizona's arm.

The blonde's stomach began its cartwheel dance, as she registered the lingering and soft touches she was being provided. Wrapped up in her 'Callie' bubble she nearly hadn't registered the words that had fallen from Kepner's mouth. But, as they came hurtling towards her, she froze in consideration, as a million images and un-lived memories flew around her mind.

" _So, for our first task, in pairs… if you could ask just one question to discover your partners' suitability for marriage, what would your question be?"_

Callie's mouth fell open, as she wondered what that had to do with team building and if April was doing this on purpose. _"April, come again?"_

" _Just as I said, I can assure you this is a fun team building exercise and will help you to get to know your team partner a little better."_ the strawberry blonde sniggered.

Callie returned her regard to Arizona who was currently kicking a small twig between her feet, quite evidently she wasn't sure either, as to the question posed.

In Arizona's over active imagination, the several seconds of life everyone else had lived, she had been single, in a relationship, married, given birth and was currently enjoying her retirement. _Oh, for God's sake, I really need to stop over thinking and daydreaming."_

" _What you thinking about, Z?"_ Callie enquired.

Her eyes widened, as her head lifted up towards the Callie. _"Erm, absolutely nothing…..just wondering what other activities they will have us doing."_ she lied, as she didn't really want to explain that currently her mind had the two of them sitting in an old folks home surrounded by the family they had created.

" _Right, well, we should probably just get on with what we have been tasked to do. So, any idea?"_ Callie asked, as she felt the nerves rippling through her body.

Arizona considered what would be her question, what would she want to know, to decide if…. _Oh God! I have to think of a question which will help me decide if Callie is marriage material or not! Shit! This is seriously fucked up._ Why had the Latina decided that this would be a good task for them to pair up on? Why could she not have had Cristina, or Teddy or god even Mark? That would have been so much easier, as she could have had a laugh and a joke about it. Instead, Arizona was having to come up with a question for the woman she seriously HAD considered a life with, a future with, and well yeah, why not marriage thrown in there too. _Oh God!_

It had been many months since Callie had watched Arizona speaking to herself and it was funny to think she had actually missed it. Her head tilted from side to side as she measured, what on earth was going on in the little blonde's mind that had left her completely dumbfounded and chattering away to herself. _"Arizona, are you okay there?"_

" _What, um yes…. sorry, carry on."_ she replied, somewhat manically.

Callie couldn't help but chuckle at the absolutely adorable woman in front of her, who was becoming more and more perplexed. Callie knew she needed to help Arizona out a little and ponder what her own question would be. If she wanted to know, if the little blonde was wife material, what would she want to know, that she didn't already. _I suppose there really is a lot about Arizona I don't know. So, anything at this point would help._ she giggled.

" _Okay, here goes Ari."_ blue eyes stared questioningly into brown. _"What do you think a relationship needs to be able to survive the decades?"_

Arizona clenched her jaw as she considered the question posed. _What does a relationship need?_ A number of thoughts sprang up in her mind, in answer, before she contemplated the one relationship she knew had weathered the storm, despite the harsh realities of time.

One relationship that had worked together through the happy times and had become stronger through the really hard ones. Arizona had always been in awe of her mother and father's connection to one another. At times they could communicate without words, almost as if they could read one another's mind. They held and supported one another throughout, she remembered how strong their relationship had been when they had lost Tim. How, despite their own internal anguish, they held one another and her close, embracing the emotional impact as one.

That was the relationship she would always aspire to have, so what was it that made their relationship. _I don't know do I, I don't exactly have the most amazing track record._ But, as she continued to deliberate she saw the woman in front of her. _It's about the good and the bad. That no matter what life throws in your way, you do it together, you ride the storm, holding one another and you don't let go no matter how much that grip loosens. What would I want from Callie?_ she measured.

" _Love, acceptance and communication."_ She answered softly as she continued to stare deep into the chocolate cosmos.

* * *

The midday sun hovered over their heads, its heat permeated the air around them, as a light shimmer from the river, reflected back in its sparkling splendour, the friends remained huddled round the materials before them, their expressions laced with query and contemplation.

" _Okay, so we somehow need to build a raft… from this stuff."_ Callie stated as she knelt down and rummaged through the pile of ropes, PVC pipes, wood and plastic.

" _Right, so we need to create a plan as to how we are going to facilitate the next few hours and complete what is expected of us, to get to the top of that leader board!"_ Arizona exclaimed, with determination.

Callie smiled at Arizona who was in 'the zone', her lips were twisted in contemplation as her eyebrows furrowed, the blonde's eyes were alight and sparkling, almost as if Callie could see the cogs of her mind revolving. Drawing her gaze down the woman's slim build, she noted Arizona's foot continued to tap out in a non-rhythmical motion. Chuckling to herself, the brunette stood up and move towards the adorable little woman.

Callie ran her hand delicately across Arizona's forearm, eliciting goosebumps to form upon her touch. Despite being engrossed in her problem-solving, quizzical blue observed Callie from the corner of her eye. The brunette knew that Arizona was currently conflicted in her drive to achieve the best out of the set task and the subtle attention she was receiving.

Callie drew her lips close to the soft neck that she so desperately wanted to latch her lips onto. Instead she remained inches away as her breath delicately lay gentle kisses of air upon the fair skin causing a soft groan as they fell. _"Calliope, you are not helping my concentration."_

" _Am I not?"_ She grinned as her mouth continued to hover close to the soft skin. Licking her lips Callie loved that she could almost taste Arizona. However, she wasn't entirely sure who she was winding up more, Arizona or her own painfully pulsating passion.

" _Knock it off you two!"_ Christina spat. _"The day is getting longer and my hangover is not getting any better. I need this shit over and done with so I can go crawl into my bed and rot."_

" _Your articulation leaves nothing to the imagination."_ Meredith sniggered.

" _Cristina, your current state is your own doing…. So suck it up."_ Arizona laughed out. Turning her eyes to Callie, the blonde pouted as the alluring woman smiled softly before moving away and returning to the activity props.

Cristina joined Callie as they rummaged through the varying items, every so often holding a piece of wood or a float ring up in confusion. _"I have no idea how we are supposed to make anything from this pile of garbage."_

" _What are you on about…. there's an abundance of good material here to make all kinds of great looking rafts."_ Arizona stated, as she skipped with excitement and grabbed the items from the Christina's grasp. She scurried over to a clearing in the ground, kicking loose twigs and stones out of the way before kneeling down.

Callie leaned her head in wonder, as she watched Arizona begin to place the parts together, as if the jigsaw was clear in her mind. _Cute and highly intelligent, this woman is just ridiculous._ Callie chuckled as she watched Arizona capture her tongue between her lips as she focused her attention on the creation.

Forty-five minutes later, Arizona was finishing with the final pieces of her masterpiece and was exceptionally chuffed with what she had created. Standing up, she regarded her fellow team mates who were sprawled around the ground in various states of basking. _"Hey, what are you doing? This is no time to laze around in the sun."_

" _Arizona, none of us had any idea what you were doing and you were so fixated on it…..well... we didn't want to disturb you."_ Meredith snorted.

" _Hardly! That's a good cop out excuse so you can just sunbathe for the afternoon."_

" _Arizona, you do get that you can have a tendency to go into your own little world when you're concentrating."_ Callie scowled.

" _I do not! You could have quite easily come and helped out if you had wanted to."_

Callie was becoming slightly annoyed by the nerve of the little blonde. She would have been more than happy to have helped Arizona out and make something together if she thought any form of attention would have actually been placed on her.

" _Communication hasn't always been your strongest ability, has it really?"_ Callie snapped, before realising there was a little more bite to the words.

The spark had begun to simmer and Arizona lowered her head. _"Yeah well, you aren't the greatest communicator in the world either!"_ Arizona countered as she became annoyed with the implication of the Callie's words.

" _Oh, I can communicate just fine Arizona. Sometimes you just need to stop being self-absorbed and take into consideration others around you."_

Arizona's mouth fell open as she gawked at the brunette and a fire began to burn in her belly. She tried hard not to react back to the comments but managing her annoyance and irritation wasn't as easy, given the implied points. _"Me? Self-absorbed? that's neat coming from someone who runs away from actually talking things through."_

" _Ha! I run away? Oh, seriously, are you actually going there right now? I am not the one that runs away when things get real."_ Callie hadn't realised that, as she uttered the words, she was now standing over Arizona, as she pointed her finger into the blonde's chest to punctuate her words.

Mark made his way over to Meredith and Cristina who were huddled on the ground, their attention engrossed in their team mates who were all up in one another's faces. _"What on earth is going on?"_

" _I think they have finally got to the point that 'the chat' needs to happen."_ Meredith stated as she remained transfixed on the two women, now screaming at one another by the riverbank.

" _Oh God."_ Mark replied. _"I was hoping this wouldn't happen just yet."_

The friends watched on as the little blonde continued to scuff her foot against the dusty ground as an irate Latina's arms flailed around her head.

Arizona sulked as she considered the words being shouted at her in Spanish. _"Arizona, en serio tú eres el que se escapó de mí y me rompió el corazón. No tienes idea de lo que me hiciste." (Arizona, seriously, you are the one that ran away from me and broke my heart. You have no idea what you did to me.)_

" _Lo siento, Calliope." (I'm sorry, Calliope.)_ The brunette stopped her rant and leaned her head in query. She looked deep into the hurt cobalt pools before her, as she tried to regain her senses. _What the hell am I doing? Where did all that come from?_ Callie shook her head as she tried to regain her composure and consider how she could resolve the situation. She had not intended the tirade of frustrated words to slip from her mouth. She had promised herself that this weekend, they would just enjoy their time together and not dwell on the shit they had to sort.

The pout that laced across the small woman's lips was enough to melt any final flicker of aggravation in her " _Enough of this!"_

Callie wasn't entirely sure why, she had suddenly chosen her next move. Perhaps, it was to completely blindside Arizona, or just to calm them both down. Whatever the rational, she chose to sweep Arizona up in her arms and walk forward.

" _Calliope, what are you doing? Put me down!"_ The blonde demanded as she pushed against the stronger woman's shoulders.

Callie turned her attention to the beautiful woman in her arms and mischievously smiled at her. _"Okay."_ She replied, as she allowed her arms to release.

For a fraction of a second Arizona realised that she was falling away from the strong embrace, before her body met the sharp and unsympathetic cold certainty of the engulfing water.

Callie watched on as Arizona thrashed around in the water, that she had so unceremoniously dumped her into. As the woman finally found her footing, a look of complete shock and confusion laced her features. _"What the hell was that?"_

" _That was to cool you off!"_ Callie snorted, as she began laughing hysterically at Arizona's bewilderment and perplexity. Unfortunately, Callie had not realised how close to Arizona she was, as she felt her legs buckle upon impact and she herself was dragged into the water.

" _Cool off yourself!"_ Arizona grunted, as she watched the brunette splash around beside her.

Callie managed to find her footing as she made attempts to pull her body into a standing position. Turning to study the little woman beside her, who was now in a full-on laughing fit, a surge filled the Latina's body as she propelled herself forward.

" _TORRES AND ROBBINS! What the hell are you doing splashing about in the water like two love sick teenagers?" Bailey screamed. "You two are actually ridiculous!"_

They stared at one another and began to chuckle at the current scolding they were receiving. _"Damn it Calliope, you are getting me into trouble again."_ Arizona grumbled, as she mockingly knocked the brunette on the shoulder, making her stumble on her footing.

Managing to prop herself up again, Callie turned to her side and fully plunged Arizona back into the water. _"You managed to do that all by yourself Arizona and just remember who the stronger one of us is."_ She chuckled as a flailing flaxen head rose from the body of water and the brunette waded out onto the bank.

Arizona watched on, as she kneeled in the water, her vision fixated on the soaked clothing that clung to the beautiful caramel body as it strutted back up to where the rest of the gang stood gawking. _I am so seriously screwed! This woman has completely hog-tied me!_

* * *

Arizona watched on as he took a long draw from his cigar, then paused, before eliciting a deep grey cloud, the rich cedar aromatic, lay pungent in the air around as she idly waved her hand, swatting the smoke away. _"Mark, stop trying to put me off my game."_ Arizona coughed.

" _Ha! Off your game? I don't need to do that blondie, you are SO going down!"_

Arizona narrowed her vision as she scrutinised the egotistical fool, she needed to remain steadfast and maintain her monotone facial feature. Tim and Nick had spent many an hour educating her on the fine art of Poker and she would be damned if her current stand-off would end in her losing to Mark. She had forced out the other players, it was down to the final two and now it was time for the hand reveal, the high pile of Oreos would be hers for the taking. _"Let's see what you have then, McSteamy."_

Choking on his current inhale, from the cigar, Mark raised a quizzical eyebrow in the blonde's direction. _"How do you know about that nickname?"_

Arizona allowed a ridiculously mischievous dimpled grin to fall upon her lips but never met his gaze. Instead, her fingers to tapped against the top of her cards. _"So….."_

The handsome and slightly greying blonde keenly studied the woman across from him, as he mused that she had been a good adversary, so far. Mark had been able to instantly read Meredith and Teddy, Cristina had initially been difficult to gauge but quickly faltered under boredom. Arizona though, was good, he reflected that she had always appeared to be pretty straight forward on a day to day basis. However, he was now seeing there was a lot more to this intriguing woman and she was quite the complex bundle. Mark smirked to himself as he considered that he could appreciate why his best friend was so captivated with her.

He studied the cute little lady once more, before slowly and proudly presenting his hand. _"Flush, read it and weep, Robbins!"_

Sparkling cobalt pools watched on, as the overconfident fool lay back against his chair, a smoke ring falling from his lips in satisfaction. In return, Arizona smiled wildly across at him as she placed her own hand upon the table, but uttered no words. She sat contently back against her chair as she wove her fingers together and lay the palm of her hands on the back of her head.

All eyes stared down at the cards that had just been placed. Mark shot up from his seat, his hands pushing out against the cards to make sure he was correct. _"A straight flush?! Are you actually kidding me?! Oh, you are a total shark Robbins!"_

Callie analysed the scene unfolding before her as she walked into the recreation room, the air was thick with smoke and the vision before her was intriguing, as Arizona sat slowly counting the mountain of Oreos in front of her, whilst Mark sulked in his seat.

" _Hey guys, what's going on?"_

" _Arizona is a complete shark! Where the hell she learnt to play poker I have no idea."_ Mark scoffed.

" _Growing up around military boys can be of benefit."_ she giggled.

Callie pondered Arizona's statement and found herself being fascinated. Despite having known her for nearly a year, take away the months when the blonde was 'missing in action'. Callie only knew small fragments about the woman she had fallen for. Arizona had always remained allusive about certain parts of her life and Callie really wanted to know more.

" _Well, you guys won't mind if I steal her away from your game then?"_

" _Take her, I can't keep playing against her or she will ruin me at this rate."_

Chuckling away, Arizona considered the moody man. _"Ruin you? We are betting on Oreo's, Mark. Now, if you had suggested money or even strip poker…. Well, Bailey might have been coming to reprimand you again."_

" _I would definitely not, have appreciated seeing your skinny white ass again, Sloan."_ Bailey snorted from the corner of the room never raising her regard from her book.

* * *

The two women walked along the dusty path, the river next to them flowing lazily under the night sky, the temperature had dropped slightly, but the atmosphere maintained the warmth that came from a summer's day.

Arizona smiled as she gripped tighter onto the hand that was laced into her own and took a deep contented sigh, her dimples twitching in their delight.

" _Are you okay, Z?"_

" _I am Cal, why do you ask."_

" _That was a big sigh you just took."_

" _It's a happy sigh, Calliope. I am currently taking an evening stroll with you, just the two of us, in this beautiful location….and well, I'm happy."_

Callie stopped in her tracks and turned to face Arizona, her eyes voyaged across her delicate features, as the moonlight shadowing befell her beauty. She brushed stray golden curls behind the alluring woman's ear and smiled contently. _"I'm glad, I'm happy too."_

" _You are?"_

" _I am. I'm not going to lie though, Arizona. I am still pissed with you and we do have things we need to sort, but right now…..in this moment…..I am exactly where I want to be, with the person I want to be with and I am happy."_

The arrhythmia beat out against its restricted confines as her stomach knotted. It was an interesting sensation to feel several emotions all at once. Arizona knew that there would need to come the time, where they would have to sit down and talk about what happened, if they ever had a hope of moving on.

Arizona herself, had already voiced that communication was key to a relationship 'making it'. How ironic it was therefore, that it was something they both really sucked at, so they needed to truly make an effort.

The women made their way down to the bank on the edge of the river and Callie pulled the small rucksack from her back.

" _I have been wondering why on earth you have a rucksack on your back, Calliope."_ Arizona teased.

The brunette smiled back from her knelt position as she unzipped the bag and pulled out a rug, which she unfolded and lay upon the moist ground. She gestured for Arizona to sit down before joining her. _"I thought it would be nice for you and I, to just have some time together and well what's nicer than an evening stroll before sitting down under the stars."_ Callie winked, as she delved back into the bag and pulled out a bottle of wine and two tumblers.

" _Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me under this romantic moonlight?"_ Arizona giggle as she nudged the Latina in jest.

" _Would that be such a bad thing?"_

Arizona's mouth went dry, as the tingling rippled through her body within an instant and set off a dull throbbing between her legs. _"Ummmm….nope."_

Callie handed over a glass of wine, before leaning back to face the little blonde. _"You are a mystery Arizona, that's for sure."_

Arizona glanced at the brunette, her brows furrowing as she considered the statement. _"I wouldn't say I'm a mystery."_

Callie snorted and shook her head before taking a sip of her wine, they sat in silence for several moments, as they both gazed across at the landscapes natural beauty.

" _Let's play a little game."_ Callie suggested as she filled the blonde's glass with more wine.

" _A game? What kind of game?"_ Arizona enquired, somewhat hopeful as several raunchy images flashed through her mind.

Raising her eyebrow and considering the darkening sapphire eyes next to her, Callie gently swotted Arizona on the thigh. _"Not the kind of games you have racing through that pretty little head of yours."_

The blonde's pupils widened and her cheeks flushed as she realised that Callie had a good read on her. _"I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just wondering if you were about to pull out a chess board from that school bag of yours."_

" _Hmmmm."_ Callie smiled knowingly. _"I want to get to know you a little more, so I had a thought we could play a game of 5 questions."_

" _5 questions? Is it not normally 20 questions?"_

" _It is, but I don't want to take up the whole night."_ Callie concluded, as she bit down on her bottom lip in suggested conclusion.

To say Arizona was exceptionally confused in that moment would be a fair reflection. Her body was alight in its heightened sensuality and hopefulness, but yet her mind remained hesitant knowing that despite having come a long way they still had a long way to go. _"Okay, I'll play your games Calliope."_

" _Good, but I want them to be quick fire rounds, just the answers and no further, we can get to know more about the answers another time."_

" _Okay, I can go with that."_

Callie cast her gaze across the leaves on the trees that sleepily swayed under the soft night breeze and contemplated her first question. She smiled to herself knowing she would start off easy. _"Favourite colour?"_

Arizona twisted her lips as she pondered for a moment. _"Blue."_

As Callie deliberated her next question she turned to face Arizona. _"Do you like kissing in public?"_

The butterflies in her stomach chose to release themselves in a flutter at the words uttered to her, in a soft gentle whisper. She gazed deeply into the chocolate orbs that were currently focused on her lips. _"I just like kissing, anywhere, anytime."_ She paused and licked her lips, the beautiful brown eyes were mesmerised and she could see their darkening desire as she leaned in and raised her hand to capture the caramel skin. _"Just to clarify…. I like to kiss you, anywhere and at any time, Calliope."_

Unable to resist her burning desire, the brunette leaned in, as she brushed against the succulently soft petals, the kiss was indulgent and teasing, as they shifted their bodies closer. She imprisoned the blondes lip between her teeth and gently nipped down before releasing its captivity.

" _I think I like this game of yours."_ Arizona swooned.

Callie lifted her body up and shifted further towards Arizona. Kneeling, she placed her hand down on either side of the woman, caging her in place. _"Do you think of me when you are alone?"_

Arizona's mind was a foggy haze of heightening desire as she stared longingly into the chocolate passion. _"I think of you when I am alone, or when I am surrounded by people. You are always on my mind, Calliope. You always have been."_ She lowered her head as the memory saddened her heart. _"Even when I left….."_ She closed her eyes as the recollection of leaving Callie cut through her. _"Calliope, from the first moment I met you….you have always been on my mind."_

The Latina's heart swelled as she heard the words she had wanted to hear, fall from the delicate mouth, the yearning and craving consumed her body, as she pushed forward and their lips met once more.

This time the kiss was not innocent but hot, fiery, full of passion and demanding. They began to lose themselves in the embrace neither wanting to pull away and end their deepening connection, their senses seduced by the others taste, their bodies electrified by the intimacy and racing libidos.

Callie moved forward, gently capturing the back of Arizona's head and laying her down on the rug below. Hands grasped out, aching to capture and hold onto the moment, restricting any form of detachment and instead willing for two bodies to become one, as the passion ensued.

The world was falling away from around her, as the kiss expressed the words that she struggled to form, her fingers ran down the brunette's spine eliciting a shudder and she could feel Callie's heartbeat, hard against her chest.

The lips that were laced across her own formed a smile as the brunette paused her movement and slowly backed away. Arizona opened her eyes and mourned the loss of their contact. Confusion traced across her features, as she observed the brunette, who smiled playfully at her, the soft caramel hands reached down and grabbed the bottom of her own t-shirt.

The blonde was mesmerised by the vision before her as she gazed at the Latina, slightly stunned at what was happening. Callie peeled her t-shirt from her torso, exposing her skin to the elements of the night. Arizona bit her lip as she was, held, entranced by the erect nipples that were laid bare in their full freedom.

" _You aren't wearing a bra!"_ Arizona gasped, as the tension ached within her core.

Callie smiled softly as she knew Arizona was definitely enjoying her moment's voyeurism. Sapphires fastened their attention on the brunettes abdomen, as she trailed her thumb along her stomach, the touch caused a muscular chain reaction as her core began to retract and evidence the definition wrapped within, the blonde's breathing faltering as she watched, her eyes would, every so often, return to the swollen nipples that were screaming out for her warm mouth.

Arizona's pupils dilated, as her gaze took in the skilled surgical hands as they began to wander further down, capturing the copper button, before tackling it with ease and hastily undoing her zip. Callie traced her tongue over her bottom lip, teasingly nipping with her teeth.

Regrettably, Callie moved away from the flaxen beauty as she stood up and sluggishly shook her head, as the pulsating feeling spread across her chest and deep within her core. Her body knew what was coming, it was like an overwhelming realisation that devoured her senses and amplified the vigilance of every hair on her body.

As she continued to observe the tantalising show that was being put on for her, Arizona measured, that the sea levels had risen as her core throbbed hard against the seam of her own restrictive garments.

Callie rolled the tight denim down her legs, providing the blonde with the exquisite vision of a voluptuous cleavage, as she bent over and tossed the offending garment to the side.

Arizona was currently dispersed in a pool of her own unrelenting passion and lustful desire. Her eyes travelled up the smooth caramel legs that caged the wonderfully sculpted calves, which beautifully showcased the well-defined thighs, her eyes journeyed up and over the neatly fitted shorts that encased the brunette.

Fully mesmerised by the scene unfolding before her, it took Arizona's cloudy mind several moments to catch up. Callie grinned mischievously, at the blonde before relinquishing the last garment from her body. Throwing her shorts at Arizona, she turned on the spot and started walking further down the bank towards the river.

If Arizona could have ever dreamed of a more stunning image in her life, she could never have even come close to what she was currently taking in, the naturally darkened landscape held no interest as she watched the figure before her strut away. The moonlight casting mesmerising shadows across perfect caramel skin, that took on the natural blue tone of the moonlight.

Callie turned and looked over her shoulder at the stunned blonde on the water's edge. _"Are you coming, Arizona?"_

Well, probably actually she was, and she didn't need anyone's touch just the sight of a beautifully naked enchantress, the blonde sniggered to herself. She shook her head as she pondered the question. _"Coming, where?"_

" _Well, if you hadn't already realised, I'm going for a dip in the river and I was hoping you would join me."_

Callie had never witnessed someone move as wildly and as recklessly as the little blonde did in that moment. She couldn't help but chuckle as she observed Arizona try to move as fast as she could to get her shoes and clothes off, as she hopped along the river bank.

 _Skinny dipping! Now that, is definitely something I am more than willing to get involved in._ Arizona smiled, as her heart swelled even further.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello everyone! I hope you had a fantastic Easter or Spring Break or whatever you call everyone skiving and having a holiday this time of year!

I wonder if you missed the story? It felt like ages since I last posted! So here you are the latest instalment. I hope you enjoy. As always I love to read your reviews and feedback so come and share them with me in the review box.

Now, can you guess what will be coming in the next Chapter? ;) I think you have all waited long enough for a 'part 3', don't you. :)

So I will see you here again next week for the next update. If you want it, that is.

As always you can find me mumbling some daily rubbish on Twitter Calzazoo

I am also on Tumblr now Calzazoo and the soundtrack for the story can be found on YouTube Calzazoo

The song for this Chapter is **I've got this friend by Civil Wars**


	36. Chapter 35 - Moonlight Sonata

**Chapter 35 – Moonlight Sonata**

There was a serenity to the night that encapsulated the air around her, a cosmos of sparkling illumination, lay adrift within the deep velvet sky and reflected upon the stilled body of water.

The cool delicate caress of her aquatic bed, lay like silk upon her skin, as it invigorated her mind and calmed her soul. She surrendered herself to the tranquillity of the night and the soothing natural intonation, the fresh evening fragrances dispersed upon the private world encircling the riverbank, as the lobelia cardinalis stood tall in their red-lipped splendour, awaiting their morning dance with the ruby-throated hummingbird.

As chocolate orbs watched on entranced, she herself reminiscent of a hummingbird feeding upon the nectar of a fine blossom, her heart reaching an unfathomable rate, as she regarded the flaxen beauty negotiate her way into the initial depths of the river.

She was transfixed to every movement of the slender body, never wanting the moment to end. Was she dreaming? Could this actually be true? her heart questioned. Was she really here? sharing this intimate and magical moment with the woman she had fallen in love with, the woman who had ran away from her all those months ago, only to return and steal her heart away once more.

Callie had believed for so long that by losing Arizona, she was destined to live a solitary and loveless life. Despite desperately trying, in the initial periods to get the little blonde out of her mind, searching out new suiters, only to find no-one could live up to the idealistic dream. Her longing heart and body had begun to take on its own mourning sonata, as its dissonance echoed out the _Quasi Una Fatasia_.

Yet, here they were, captured in their dreamscape that was part tangible, part fantasy. She would have pinched herself to know she wasn't dreaming, had it not been for the cold sharp bite of reality that hit her from the cool night swim.

Her eyes scanned across to the bank of the river, as she considered the sculpted figure make its hesitant way into the water, the moons delicate light had ignited the landscape with a silver fire, as the shadowy figure eased herself further in, a _squeal_ fell from her soft lilac lips.

" _Arizona, are you okay?_ "

" _Ewww... Calliope, I think something just touched me!_ " she exclaimed, her voice quivering a little.

" _That's probably likely_." Callie sniggered.

" _What the fuck?!"_ Arizona breathed out, as her eyes narrowed to focus and scan across the body of water before her, concern rippled across her features. _"Oh my God! There's like, creatures in here?"_

" _Well yeah, it's a river, Arizona."_

The blonde raised her regard to the brunette, as she gasped and her pupils expanded. _"Calliope, what about the fishes? I'm naked….and well….you know."_ Callie followed the direction of the pointed fingertip, as it made gesture down low, toward. _"My vajayjay!"_

Callie pondered if it was possible to fall for someone even more than she already had. Arizona was the cutest, most adorable thing she had ever seen, she was also the most highly irritating, irresponsible and downright intolerable person she had ever met, but still Callie felt her heart melt a little more. _"If anything wants to nibble, bite or come anywhere near your 'vajayjay', they are going to have to come through me."_ she winked.

Callie swam across to the little blonde, a smile widening out as her eyes sparkled in consideration, she turned slightly, _"Come on, jump on."_

Arizona pondered the offer provided to her and raised her eyebrow. _"Jump on?"_

Callie softly patted against her shoulder, a radiating smile beamed across to the adorable and confused golden beauty. _"Yes, I'll give you a piggy back, seeing as you are having trouble getting in here yourself."_ she giggled.

Arizona took a hard, dry swallow, as her pupils widened in their contemplation, her mind was as ever effective in providing a number of visual stimulus as to what she would like to take place. The question currently etched on her mind, as she lowered her vision to the dark water below her, was imagining having her naked body clamped hard, onto that beautifully crafted back. Drawing her eyes to said back, Arizona licked her lips in hunger.

" _Come on, it'll be fun."_ Callie teased, as she noted the slight hesitation in glistening sapphire eyes.

She deliberated for a moment, as to how she could try and'jump' elegantly, but knew there would be nothing overly elegant about her naked body leaping up, out of the water and attaching herself, like a limpet to the Latina. So, throwing caution and grace to the side, Arizona sniggered and provided Callie with a bashful smile.

She moved cautiously and leisurely through the cool water, the lithe arms wrapped around her neck. However, as the strong legs held on willingly, it was the tempting sensation, sensitively teasing and caressing her back that was blurring her mind.

" _I like this, Calliope."_

The brunette smiled, as she continued on her expedition further into the flowing water, taking time to cautiously measure the stones below her feet. _"You do?_ "

" _I really do. How to explain….."_ she wondered. _"Some women find sitting on a washing machine as it goes through its spin-cycle a little fun. None of them have obviously had their naked body wrapped around you, feeling the vibrations as you gently carry us through the water."_

" _Arizona!"_ Callie sniggered in amazement. _"You really are a teasing brat."_

Her dimples lay wide across her cheeks as she continued to welcome the swelling sensation that lay between her legs, the blonde giggled, as she pondered their variation of an intimate hug. By definition, she was indeed squeezing tightly, enfolding her body onto another and expressing her affection.

 _"This is a hug I could definitely get used to giving"_ Arizona whispered.

Callie came to a stop, after moving several feet away from the edge of the river, the cooling temperate water splashing against her erect nipples. The sensation causing a radiating heat, to pulsate deep within her core, she considered that the intimate touch was a foreplay to her sensuality, the brunette happily welcomed the arousing gratification, as her body surged in its appetite.

Arizona did not want to let go, she enjoyed clasping the Latina tightly between her thighs. So, mischievously she shifted her positioning and climbed around the beautiful caramel body. Instinctively being supported in her movement by the brunette, who thankfully had realised her clambering actions.

Chocolate passion stared longingly into cobalt pools, as the comfortable silence settled between them, the regarding gazes studying and devouring all information being conveyed.

Callie closed her lashes over and licked her lips, her nose taking in the blonde's fragrance, as it danced and kissed at her heightened sensitivity, the perfume laying delicately across the woman's silk skin. Callie considered that it was, as if, she were drinking a fine wine, the very first sip giving her the clearest citric flavour, but as she delved in for subsequent sips, the separate flavours dispersed in their enriching chaos. She needed to drink, she wanted to taste, she yearned to consume and become drunk on her desire.

The hungry, educated tongue drew tenderly across the blonde's neck, invoking a sharp penetrating pleasure across her system, as her head fell to the side under the touch. Arizona's entire being, was lost in a haze of sensuality, her heart beat hard against her chest, her breathing staggering, as it attempted to leave her quivering lips.

Callie feasted on the delicate skin, the blonde's body crumbling under the attention, as the warm lips gave her their full and loving devotion. Her hands lowered and cupped the well-defined derriere, pulling the blonde's core hard into her abdomen, the movement causing Arizona to moan out and her body shiver. _"God, Calliope, what the hell do you do to my body? I actually don't know how much of this I can handle."_ she whispered, in hunger.

Callie opened her eyes and considered the body quivering in her arms, Arizona's breathing was hard and gasping, the brunette knew that, currently, the little flaxen's body, was being annihilated with a pleasurable pain. Callie's own mind was being eradicated within each hard, throbbing pulsation that accelerated the blood flowing to her core. She shook her head slightly, trying to regain some control, she needed to regulate herself, she was not going to allow her wanting desire to influence the speed of her night. Callie was in command of her ship, she would and could, stem her craving enough to take full advantage and lay waste to the blonde's delicate body. Self-control was something she could do, so that she could blow Arizona's mind and make her realise exactly what she had been missing out on.

Callie's world had been blown, when the fair-haired beauty had chosen to take her to another plane of sensuality, all those months ago. Now, it was the Latina's turn to completely conquer Arizona's body and mind. Tonight, Callie was going to take Arizona on a journey of new found sexual pleasure and introduce her to feelings she hadn't even realised her body could have.

" _Arizona, I think we should head back to your cabin."_

It took the blonde several minutes to shake herself out of her current haze, as she registered Callie's request. _"That, I am in full agreement with, unfortunately though, we will need to do something about my roommate."_

" _Already taken care of... I am your new bunkmate."_ the Latina, grinned widely.

Arizona looked down into the darkening brown orbs and lifted her eyebrow in query.

" _Let's just say, Cristina was told to get the hell out of the room, as I would not be held responsible for what she might come across. I do, unfortunately, owe her big time though, as she wasn't exactly enamoured to be moving in with April."_ Callie sniggered.

Arizona knew she had heard enough and needed to get as quickly as she possibly could back to their cabin, as she realised what the brunette had been up to all along. Her lips twisted, as her dimples twitched. _"Are you telling me that you had planned to have your wicked way with me all along?"_

Callie narrowed her eyes and provided the little blonde with a devilishly, suggestive smile before she answered. _"Arizona, my mind has been filled all day with images of exactly how I am going to make you come hard, tonight. I fully intend to have you screaming and doing things to you, that…. well, by the time tomorrow comes, I don't think you will be physically or mentally in a position to give a care to your standing on a leader board."_ she concluded, as the chocolate cosmos penetrated the sapphire ocean.

* * *

The door flung open and rebounded hard against the wall as they stumbled into the room, the kiss was hard and frenzied, lips overlapping, as minds spun in and out of consciousness, there was an instinctual energy to hold each other close, never relenting on their grip, the invisible field that lay between them forcing and pulling them securely into the attraction, a magnetic flux surging their bodies and fusing them tightly.

Arizona had a fervent need to have as much of the supple lips and talented mouth as she could, she clung to the sensual goddess, holding on tight, as the tremors expelled through her limp body, every aspect of her being, dissolving under the touch. They were locked together, as if their lives depended on it, the world around them becoming a meaningless blur.

Callie's veins pounded and her soul burst, as she pushed Arizona hard against the cabin wall. A ferocious spark, had been ignited deep within her core and she needed to devour everything that the flaxen beauty could give her. It was a ravenous hunger that drove her fingers to grip hard, at golden curls and pulled the lean body closer. She needed to breathe her in, savour her, eat her and drink everything she had to give.

Arizona filled her lungs with the brunette's sweet breath, her thirst was insatiable, as she found refuge in the brunette's essence, her body was in a heightened state, as the pleasurable pain swelled through her system. She needed to stop and compose herself, before the world truly disappeared from under her.

Arizona slowed their pace, her breathing staggered, as she tried to regain its rhythm, withdrawing her soft lips, instantly missing the warming embrace. But, she needed more, she needed to truly see the sculpted caramel beauty, her eyes yearned in their appetite to consume every minute detail of Callie's body.

Her heart raced out of her chest, as she observed Arizona try to regain her composure. There was a thick silence in the air between them, an invisible mist, that held so many un-uttered words, so much hurt, so much love, so much desire.

Cobalt pools surveyed the tender lips inches from her own, her mind a haze of lust and contemplation.

" _Are you okay, Arizona?"_

She raised her affection to the darkened brown eyes that sparkled in wonderment and concern. Arizona outstretched her hand and gently stroked against the soft skin, this is what had been missing the first time they had been together. Despite having experienced what they had, all those months ago, it was the visual element of the night she had longed for.

A smile befell her soft lips, as the dimples emanated in all their glory to the wonderful temptress before her, the silence between them was comfortable, neither felt the need or requirement of words as they regarded one another. They were talking, just no verse needed to be uttered, as they conveyed the unspoken expression within their deep penetrating stare.

Her thumb continued to gently touch upon the face that she had only been able to dream about and her imagination had no bearing on the reality of how truly beautiful Calliope was. She wished so much that she could have taken back that moment, the miscommunication, the cause of the sadness, which still managed to linger behind those sparkling chocolate orbs.

Callie was hesitant and Arizona could completely understand that, she had hurt her, she had hurt both of them in her selfish considerations. Now, she longed to move them forward, out of their rut and onto what they should and could be. Recent events and the speed at which they were unfolding, had been unexpected, but something she more than welcomed.

" _It's just….I'm sorry, Calliope."_ Callie measured the blonde for a moment, noting the point of the apology.

She lifted her hand a cupped Arizona's cheek, her thumb spreading out over the soft, lilac lips. _"Not tonight. We don't talk about any of that tonight, Arizona. Tonight, let's just enjoy one another."_

Arizona was gently pulled closer as their lips met once more. This time the kiss was delicate and forgiving as Callie gently captured the blonde's bottom lip between her own. Arizona smiled into the kiss, as she pressed together a last time and withdrew.

Arizona gently pushed the brunette backwards, as she gazed lustfully along the woman's profile. _"Calliope, take off your clothes."_

The Latina's eyes opened wide in surprise and her cheeks flushed. _"You want me to strip? Is that not something you are supposed to help with?"_

Arizona's dimples shone out teasingly, as she lifted her eyebrow. _"It can be, however, I want to watch you undress again. I want my full attention to be on that magnificent body of yours."_

Callie nodded her head in understanding, her eyes half-lidded in the pulsating desire, that was ripping through her body under the request. _"I think I can oblige you that."_

Arizona placed the palm of her hands, hard against the wooden wall to steady her resolve, as her knees weakened upon the vision before her.

Her palms were clammy, her throat dry and her pupils dilated, a swelling ache, vibrated harshly between her legs as she shifted, trying to gain some form of friction. She voyeuristically watched the Latina strip once more down to her shorts. Arizona groaned, as the heat continued its repetitive wave through her core. She desperately wanted to touch, to allow her hands to devour every single inch of the sculpted figure.

Callie bit down hard against her lip, despite being the one to undress, it had been somewhat of a turn-on for herself, as she noted the pure desire darkening sapphire eyes. She stepped forward and into Arizona's personal space, edging her bare thigh between the blonde's legs. Arizona's head flew back, as a deep sultry moan left her lips upon impact, the brunette drew her lips up and nibbled on the woman's earlobe, sighting another sultry response. _"Are you enjoying yourself?"_

Arizona was finding it difficult to form words, her eyes clamped shut and her heart beat hard, under the continued friction she was receiving. _"Mhmmmmmm."_ she managed to moan.

It took the skilled Latina hands only moments to lay waste to the offending material encasing the blonde beauty. Arizona giggled, as she contemplated, that she had never known anyone to de-clothe her quite so fast, she had nearly been oblivious to the fact that she was now stood in all her naked glory.

Callie perused the beautiful fair skin, her body currently teetering on the edge, as a volcano continued to build within her core. _"I want you to get onto the top bunk."_

Blue eyes scanned over to bunk bed that lay on the other side of the room, before returning to meet the desire-filled chocolate orbs that were alight with lust. _"What are you doing?"_

" _I am going to do, to you, what I have been daydreaming about all day and if I don't do it soon, I might actually combust!"_ she teased, but noted, a continued confusion. _"You still trust me, Arizona?"_

Her dimples spread out wide, as the arrhythmia returned. _"I do, Calliope, I always have."_

" _Good, so let me give you an extra special…..hug."_ she winked. _"Now, hurry up."_

The blonde _squealed_ , as she made her way to the bunk bed and quickly hoisted herself up, she continued to be slightly confused as to what the Latina was up to. She watched entranced, as the brunette sauntered across the room, providing her with an exquisite viewing of the masterpiece, that was, Calliope Torres. Was it even possible for a woman to be so perfect? This woman literally had curves in all the right places.

Blue eyes drew across the outside curvature, from her hip to her breast, invoking her to lick her lips, in an unconscious hunger. She was hot, bothered and dispersed in an overflowing pool. Arizona knew that she was no longer in control, of any ounce of her body, no, instead, full control had been skilfully taken from her, by a naughty temptress that was now inches away.

Callie leaned her head to the side and raised her eyebrow as she considered the little blonde trying to look coy on the edge of the bed, her thighs clamped together in some form of fleeting demure. _"Arizona, you are not going to be all shy and retiring on me now, are you?"_

She closed her eyes over and swallowed hard. _"Calliope, I am fully naked, sitting on the edge of a bunk bed whilst you are currently at eye level with my…..well."_

Callie chuckled at the nervous blonde, it was interesting to see her in a different light, which was at odds with her usual cockiness. _"Arizona please, it's not like we haven't done this before."_

" _It kind of is, last time I was blind and you wore a blindfold….so you know….it was a little bit different."_

Callie exuded a radiating and full smile, at the reserved little lady. _"Arizona, you are beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful and oh my God, there is nothing I want more, than to take you in my mouth and show you exactly how you make me feel."_

The blonde considered that, in that moment, her entire body had turned to liquid, she was clear, pure and flowing, she had been magically turned into a free-flowing substance. Arizona measured that the Latina, was indeed, the devil incarnate with her magical words and spells. _"You make me feel beautiful, Calliope. We might need to work on your articulation of how to make a woman feel beautiful, however, given the moment….."_

Callie slapped the blonde's thigh teasingly, but was humbled by Arizona's honesty. _"Good, well why don't I, practice my articulation between your legs."_

The blonde laughed out loud and made attempts to stem her modesty, as skilled hands brushed softly against her thighs, subtly requesting them to open. Arizona took a deep breath and closed her eyes, slowly parting her legs, as they were guided and placed on either side of strong shoulders, whilst nimble, athletic hands took hold of her hips and pulled her forward.

Callie slowly drew Arizona closer to the edge of the bed, her body was in a frenzied state of arousal. She could think of nothing better than having the wonderful woman's ankles scissoring across her back and gave an ecstatic groan, as she gestured her head forward.

The movement was slow and caring, the hold, hard and capturing, as Callie drew her tongue along the soft wet folds.

Arizona was like a queen upon her high-rise Latin throne, her hands gripping tightly at the brunette hair, she had initially been concerned over her modesty, however, this concern swiftly dissolved from her mind, as the educated tongue drew along her hard, soaked nub.

Callie tried to steady her dazed mind and maintain her concentration, cradling the delicate woman in her arms. Her body and soul, steeped in a fervidness, as she drew the hard pulsating nerve between her lips, invoking the blonde's hips to buck, as she pushed harder into the Latina's mouth.

Arizona arched her back and jerked, shuddering against the heat of the tongue and the soft cooling breath that fell upon her. She trembled and moaned, her hips bucking harder against the all-consuming mouth, the blonde could not control her thighs, as they tightened and pulled the Latina further in, her fingertips entangling and tugging at the thick brunette hair.

Callie smiled at the grasping motions and moved subtly to gain an advantage point. She slid her tongue down to the blonde's entrance and dipped inside, as she became drunk on the wetness that flowed to her. She wanted to be connected intimately with Arizona, to share a unique moment away from the rest of time, she wanted to be part of her. Callie's mind was a haze of love and regard, she never wanted the moment to end, as she delved in deeper, and she craved more of what the blonde could give her.

" _Fuck Calliope, God!"_ Arizona screamed, as she clamped her legs harder around her.

Callie knew that it was hard to experience desire, whilst at the same time being in control of it. She was losing control, as the ache pulsated between her own thighs, she knew she needed Arizona and she would need her touch soon.

Her eyes rolled and her body flew back against the mattress, as the Latina's strong tongue took on a new dynamic rhythm. Arizona was hovering on the edge of euphoria and the building layers were currently annihilating her body, and soon she would release all tension.

"Fuck…. Calli..ope….! God…. I'm… fuckkkkk!..."

Her body was burning wildly in the extremes of heightened pleasure, she was possessed, as she tipped closer and closer to the edge.

A loud penetrating moan was released out into the room, its sound quivering under the sharp gasps of breath, before she finally released into a peaceful and grateful whimper.

Callie did not want to stop after hearing that, she was like a woman possessed, as she teasingly ran her tongue the length of the blonde, taking in all that the she had provided her.

Pleasure, pure blissful pleasure was all she could feel, as her body lay upon a soft delicate cloud. She was weightless, her mind empty, as the surge of chemicals that had just overwhelmed her brain, placed her into a state of contentment.

Callie lay delicate kisses along the little blonde's inner thigh, gently and teasingly, blowing from time to time, as the involuntary muscle contraction continued to rouse the body.

Callie drew her thighs together and clenched hard, she was beyond turned on and the pleasurable ache, was becoming too much. She needed more, she needed Arizona's touch. Slowly, she ran her hand down the length of her body, pausing for a moment over her core, in hesitation. However, the hard pulsation was now too much for her to bare and she needed….. " _OH God!"_ she moaned and involuntarily bit hard against the blonde's inner thigh, as her mind was lost upon her own touch.

Arizona was jolted from her euphoric dreamscape, by the sudden and sharp pain of her delicate skin being bitten. Not lovingly, tenderly nibbled on, no, this was a decisive and sharp bite. One, that if she was honest, was painful, but my word it was enjoyable, as it sparked a rumbling below.

As blue eyes focused and registered the scene before her, she bit down on her lip, the expression laced across her beautiful caramel features was absolutely mesmerising. Deep, dark, chocolate orbs stared apologetically into her sapphire pools, her brow creased, her lips pursed and her breathing was shallow. _"Mhmmmmm, Calliope. Do you need some help there?"_

" _Arizona, please!"_

Her dimples lay wide and across her cheeks, as her eyes sparkled out in the thought of the hot, very sexy Latina, begging for her to make her come. It was nearly too much for her too handle, she jumped down from the bunk, took a hold of the soft talented hand and led Callie into the bottom bunk.

In her desire filled daze, Callie didn't fully have a good register on her spacial awareness and as she followed Arizona into the bottom bunk, she slammed her head, hard on the wooden frame. Her arm shot up as she rubbed against the soft tender area. _"Goddamn it! Bloody bunk beds!"_

Arizona's mouth lay open in a gasp, as she watched a highly sexed and irate Latina have a naked tantrum. Callie shooed Arizona out of the way, as she pulled the mattress from the top bunk and threw it against the floor, before it was ineloquently followed by the second. Callie turned and stared deep into the questioning dark pools, as she gestured the blonde to take up her position, on the newly-made, impromptu bed.

" _Goddamn, Calliope. You being all hot and bothered like this….well damn, it's really sexy."_

The brunette rolled her eyes and knelt down, joining the infuriating blonde on the makeshift bed. She was beyond aroused, her creative life-force was in a uniquely heightened state and she knew that upon the slightest touch she would be sent over the edge. Her body ached in a mellifluous resonance and it was truly becoming too much to bare.

Arizona was captivated and entranced, by the deep penetrating regard she was currently being provided. It sent shivers down her spine as she knew Calliope's stare was completely devouring her body, the effect this woman had on Arizona was nothing short of a miracle, all it appeared to take, was one exceptionally hot and subtle look and she had dissolved once more.

That insatiable hunger and drive returned, she reached out, grasping the thick brunette hair, hard in her hands, as their mouths met. Her hand slowly tickled its way down the smooth skin before finding its resting place on top of her thigh, Arizona stopped.

Callie's lashes flew open as she considered what the blonde was doing, as she gazed into those darkening sapphire pools, there was so many emotions held within the look.

The two female forms knelt before one another, held inches apart, they stared, mesmerised, as they peered deep within each other's soul.

Arizona leaned forward, cupping Callie's cheek in her hand, whilst her other hand moved down, before gliding easily through desire-soaked lips. Invoking the Latina, to moan out in contentment, her breathing to stagger and her eye lids to close over. Arizona paused and waited for chocolate orbs to return to her.

" _Arizona."_ Callie managed to stutter out from her dried lips, she was confused why had the blonde stopped, Arizona knew she desperately needed her, so why stop.

She contemplated the quizzical and pleading gaze being expressed to her, she allowed her finger to gentle swipe across Callie's pulsating clit, summoning a sharp gasp, that fell into a moan, as her eyes closed over. Arizona paused once more, again confused, Callie opened her eyes and pondered the blonde's actions, the deep penetrating regard she was being provided sent shivers down her body, the look was so intense, but absolutely spellbinding. Callie felt her heart burst with love in that moment, she never wanted it to end. She was also very aware, that she really did want the moment to end, so that the exceptionally painful tension her body was teetering on, would be expelled. Yet this moment, this affection, this expression of a million muted words, she literally no longer knew what her body was feeling, it had now hit a new level, as it hummed out its sexual frequency, over every aspect of her being.

She dampened her dry lips and took a deep breath. _"Arizona, say you…"_ her heart beat uncontrollably and her breathing wavered. _"Say You, See Me?"_

Arizona reflected on the question posed and her body was consumed by an all-encompassing tender wave, without any failing she saw Callie, she saw into the zeniths of her very being.

A year ago, whilst in the depths of her desolation, the most spectacularly perfect woman had entered into her life. Arizona might not have had sight, but she knew that in learning about this enigma, no visual sight was needed, their time together was purity personified.

In her weakest and most vulnerable moments, Arizona had been devotedly encompassed, she had been held tightly and asked for nothing in return. As she considered what she had experienced with Calliope, Arizona knew that it was love in its simplest form.

The woman had laid her emotions bare, for Arizona to do with, as she pleased, Calliope had given Arizona her vulnerable, innermost self. In having no sight, Arizona had been able to look deep within the very soul of her entity and it was enchanting. She knew from the very first instance they met, the spark, the magic, was fairy-tale-esque that she had fallen in love with the purest part of Callie, she had fallen in love with the psyche behind the mesmerisingly stunning body. At that time, all she had was the purest essence of the Latina and it was perfect.

" _I see all of you, Calliope, I always have and you are truly beautiful."_ she replied, as her hand delved down. _"I see ALL of you and I desperately need to have all of you."_ she entered the Latina, invoking a deep sensual moan to fall from her lips.

Arizona's able fingers penetrated her, deep, as she started a soft gentle rhythm. They both continued to look deeply into one another's loving regard, Callie knew that with the intensity of Arizona's piercing affection and her annihilated body, it would take no time at all, until she was cast onto another plane of consciousness.

The goddess moaned out, into the night, as the blonde plunged deeper, her lithe body was driven over the cliff edge and she was floating in the air around, her walls tightened under the fire that was burning wildly across her body. She fought to keep her eyes open, as her vision was blurred by sparkling light, her nipples stiffened under the cool air and her body became rigid. _"Fuck!"_ she exclaimed, as the bare, raw euphoria quaked through her core, as her body slammed hard against the shores below, her climax tearing through her body.

Arizona knew that in that moment, she owned the Latina, as her body continued to ride out against the swelling ocean. She was coming, and she was coming harder than she could have ever imagined, the soft body was convulsing, uncontrollably, as the blonde slowed her pace.

The two women lay spent, in the middle of the floor, staring wildly at one another, no verse uttered, no care given, they were left solely in their silent loving sphere.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello everyone.

Here is the latest Chapter I hope you enjoy.

Thank you all for the continued and awesome feedback for the story. As always I am interested to know what you think of this Chapter. How was the skinny dipping?

The song for the Chapter is **My Beloved** by **The Banner Days.**

As always find the soundtrack on YouTube Calzazoo

And my continued rambles now include my Beta on Twitter and Tumblr Calzazoo

Have an amazing week and I look forward to reading your reviews.


	37. Chapter 36 - The Happy Imp

**Chapter 36 – The Happy Imp**

Daybreak penetrated the dusted filled air, casting a warmth across her fair skin, as the mornings breath tingled and tickled at her goosebump veil.

Callie regarded the pure vision before her, as the repetitive shallow breaths rose and fell. She was enchanted by the movement, which was reminiscent of a seductive lullaby, the breath caressed and ghosted across her lilac lips, as it escaped the confines of her sleeping body. Truly mesmerised by the encapsulating beauty, spellbound caramel hands gently traced across the blonde's soft, naked skin.

Her golden curls lay scattered across the pillow, settling where they had fallen when sleep had finally taken over. Callie licked her lips as she gazed upon the velvet lashes, which lay quivering in their long splendour and hiding rapture blue eyes. The Latina considered that the flaxen long lashes had a habit of batting flawlessly and suggestively, in an unconscious and naturally flirtive manner.

Callie grinned, as she measured that Arizona was able to exude confidence and sexuality, without her mind having to even contemplate it. Her syrup soft lips would tease, whether she were releasing her soft sultry tones or when smiling and freeing magnificently adorable dimples. Callie sighed and her heart swelled, as she reflected how perfectly perfect, Arizona was.

Callie knew that the body before her was beautiful, as it showcased her life experience. Every inch of her subtle skin had been educated and had a distinctive branding that was unique to her. As the brunette continued her visual journey, she was unable to control her finger tips, as they lightly ran across the blonde's scar, the perfect blemish emerged from her fair skin and provided a unique embossment, as it formed her own exclusive braille. Callie desperately wanted to learn this secretive and foreign language, as she lowered her lips and tenderly lay a kiss upon the flaw.

Like a number of things, the accident was something they had never really spoken about. Callie had never wanted to pry or push Arizona into talking about her emotions and her experience of the car crash, she had always believed that in time, when the blonde was ready, she may choose to share that moment of her life.

Actually, Callie hoped that in time, Arizona would share with her the story of her life, the memories that she held dear whether good or bad. Everything she had experienced in her life had gone to inform her character, to create this exceptional specimen that Callie had begun to see a future with, she had found herself wanting to know everything, she wanted to know what truly made this enigma, tick.

Arizona, as a whole being, was mesmerising, fascinating and Callie wanted to know what her happiest memories were? What did she daydream about? What did she actually think about them?

Their story, their time together was short in scale, but during that time Callie had found herself enthralled. Even in Arizona's darkest times, her true character had begun to emanate, she was the epitome of a cheeky brat and Callie knew that she was falling more and more in love with every passing moment they spent together. The connection between them was truly unfathomable and had caught her quite by surprise.

When she had first come into contact with Arizona, all those many months ago, she had been tangled in a web of enchantment. Did fairy tales really exist? Was she really Cinderella at the Ball, finding her Princess Charming?

Callie had led a reasonably privileged life growing up, to be fair she had it pretty easy to most. Growing up in the family she had, well she really had wanted for nothing, perhaps she had been spoilt in many ways. However, her background, the money, the lavish lifestyle did not define who she was. So, what was Arizona's story? Apart from the accident, what else had happened in her life, to create this most awesomely, amazing person?

Detracted from her thoughts she observed, as the delicate body wriggled within the confines of the make shift bed, her tantalising lashes quivered further, as consciousness was starting to rouse her. Callie knew that once more she needed to have that intimate close connection, she needed to taste and sample Arizona's purest form, as she lifted her body from the scattered mattress and shifted down the bed.

Her lips began their journey, as they lay regarding embraces upon each of Arizona's well defined hip bones, her tongue teased out across the silky smooth skin and upwards to her centre. Callie knew that the blonde was like a drug to her, even with the gentlest of kisses against her skin the intoxication was instant.

She breathed in the delicate scent that lingered on the woman's body, as her mind was sent into a heady trance, the citrus notes still remained but had now taken on an even more seductive and distinct aroma, Callie licked her lips, as her hunger emerged once more.

Her pupils dilated and her heart pounded, as she spied her prey, they stood erect under the cool morning air, waiting for the brunette's warming mouth to ease them. How could she not oblige those adorable nipples, easing their sleeping tension, she took one into her mouth and circled her tongue across the hard teat.

The blonde's mind was hazy, as she woke to an electric surge filling her body, the gentle regard she was being given was an amazingly effective way to be drawn from sleep. She drew her tongue across her dry lips, instinctually, her hips bucked up looking for friction, as a low appreciative moan left her lips.

The brunette drew up towards a delightfully soft ear, that required her full attention. _"Morning, beautiful."_

" _Mmmmmm…morning, Calliope."_ Arizona replied, as her dimples came to visit.

Callie was ravenous once more and desperately needed to feed on every inch of the flaxen beauty. _"Turn over."_

Despite being a little confused, as to why the Latina wanted her to lay on her front, Arizona indulged her request and turned. She was instantly rewarded, as plump lips began to tease across her nape, feeding further into the sensitivity that was building in her core.

She could feel the brunette's pelvis delicately connect, every so often, with her derriere and it was simply, a magnificent feeling. Arizona reflected that she had been gently woken, to an exceptionally attractive and wildly horny Latina, laying regarding touches over her naked body. Smiling, she believed that this would be the way she wanted to be woken every day, _research must have been carried out somewhere, which indicates that sex in the morning is exceptionally good for you_ , she sniggered.

Callie drew her hands down along the blonde's arms, spreading them out above her head, their bodies connecting momentarily, as the delicate back teased upon her hard and sensitive nipples, she bit down sharply against the shoulder before her. _"God, Arizona, my whole body needs to have you."_

The blonde was unable to form words, as the strong hands continued to grip her and educated lips continued to feed upon her. She was deeply aroused, as her body became limp under the absorbing touch.

Strong caramel hands made their way along the fair skin and found a resting place against the luscious hip bone. Taking a hard grip of the bone, the Latina could no longer control herself, as she slammed her pelvis hard against the blonde, gaining the contact she so desperately required.

Arizona considered the muscular body behind her, protecting and caressing her all at the same time. Her desire filled touches and expressions were annihilating the blonde's mind and sending shivers rippling through her entire body. She was being dominated by the brunette and she was loving it. _"Calliope….please, I need you."_

The Latina became a woman possessed under Arizona's request, as she tangled her fingers in golden curls and pulled, whilst slowly entering her. _"God, Arizona, you are so wet!"_

The blonde's body was in a full on frenzy of sensation, as she was penetrated deeply by skilled surgical fingers, the intensity of the pulsations, rippling through every nerve and cell of her body, the fire swelled in her essence and the ocean surged between her legs, she knew it would not take long.

A rainbow of colours streamed across her eyelids, as the sound of a dulled orchestra began to fill her ears, the deep, hard, possessive rhythm was hypnotic, as she pushed hard against Callie, looking to be given more.

Her legs began to tense, her body taught, wild repetitive groans fell from her rose lips, their movements increased in pace, the brunette pulling Arizona's body as close to her own as she could, as she thrust deeper.

A white hot flash of neon luminescence shot across her eyelids, her body began to quiver uncontrollably, as her walls closed tight and she plunged head first into her tantric ocean. _"Fu….cukjd…..!"_

* * *

Gold and crimson rays swept across the azure canvas, igniting the landscape in a radiating regency, as the river reflected a sparkling wave. The air was thick and humid, as the sun-kissed grass let go of its embrace of the morning dew.

Asian eyes narrowed and focused in their annoyed confusion towards the blissful blonde, the low rhythmical hum encapsulated the air and surrounded her already thumping head. _"No! Just no, Arizona! What is this?"_ She queried, drawing her hand up between them in question.

" _Huh?"_ the blonde flicked her head upward and raised her brow in bewilderment to the interruption.

" _What's with this whole ecstatically content thing you have going on here? You are like some kind of happy imp."_

Her lashes slowly closed over, as a wide dimpled grin was expelled from her features and she hopped slightly on her toes. _"It's a lovely sunny day Cristina, what's not to be happy about?"_

Cristina turned her focus to the other ridiculously content and smiling fool that stood across from her. _"You did this didn't you? Cal, it's bad enough that she exudes rainbows out of her ass on a frequent basis, but this… this is a whole new level of….of happy."_

Callie drew in closer to Arizona and instinctually laced their hands together. _"I don't know what you are talking about Cristina, it's just a nice day."_

The irritated woman rolled her eyes and her lips flinched, as she felt an overwhelming nausea fill her belly. _"Oh God! This is what happens when you two bang all night like rabbits, isn't it? I knew it was going to be a bad idea leaving you two alone."_

In reply to her statement, Arizona provided Cristina with a mischievously wide and pearly white grin.

" _What can I say, there's nothing better than relieving tension and having an adequate breakfast to set you up for the day."_ Callie sniggered in reply.

" _Oh dear Jesus!"_ she mocked, as her hand flew up to rub the irritation from her brow. _"Wait….before you became involved in your little physical activity….have you guys actually had a little chat, yet?"_

Confused, sapphire eyes turned quizzically to frustrated chocolate orbs. _"No, not yet."_ Callie replied through gritted teeth.

" _Oh, good. When that happens, the two of you will be back to your moody and brooding ways."_ Cristina laughed, as she turned back to listen to Webber explain the mornings proceedings.

Arizona frowned, as she kicked the dirt under her feet. Perhaps Cristina was right, they had just moved straight into the make-up sex without actually talking any of their issues through. _There's plenty of time for that, last night was worth putting the talk on hold,_ she concluded.

" _Good morning, everyone!"_ Webber exclaimed. _"I do hope you are all well rested and are ready for this morning's thrilling event. Following on from yesterday's 'build a raft task' in your teams, you will now race against each other and the clock."_ He looked up to make sure all eyes were now fully focused on his speech. _"On this river behind me, is a three mile stretch, that you must navigate your way down and halfway along there is a golden box in the middle of the water….."_

Feeling exceptionally excited, April could not contain herself as she interrupted Doctor Webber's explanation. _"There are two awards for this task. Firstly, the team that retrieves the box and secondly, the team that completes the three mile row in the fastest time."_

Slightly aggrieved that his showcasing moment had been snapped from his grasp, Webber shooed April back behind him. _"Indeed, thank you for that, Kepner. So, there you have it, teams we will now give you fifteen minutes to get yourself and your rafts ready."_

As the bodies before her started to move away, Bailey bellowed a loud, piercing wolf whistle to draw focus back. _"And, for God sake you lot, wear the life jackets that have been provided."_ She stated, pointing down to the pile of orange delight.

* * *

She was the last to make attempts to place her lean body onto the raft, with every unsteady move forward the pitiful contraption wobbled unsteadily. _"Hey! Watch it, Arizona. I don't want to be in the water before we even start."_ Meredith sniggered.

" _Sorry….sorry guys. I am trying to be careful here."_ she apologised, as her tongue peaked out between her lips, in her focused concentration.

Callie was fully enjoying the moment, as she observed the little blonde steadily crawl onto the raft, her fine derriere bobbing from side to side, under the temperate swells from the water below.

" _Do you think there might be crocodiles in this river?"_ Arizona gasped, upon her pondering.

" _I doubt it, but you never know."_ Meredith giggled, as a wide shocked expression was expelled from the blonde.

As they finally settled onto the makeshift raft, all four bodies tensed under each unsteadying motion. It was going to be a long three mile row, towards the end goal and it would take all of their wits just to stay afloat.

" _Have you cast off?"_ Callie queried.

" _Yes."_

" _Arizona, will you let go of the damn rope."_ Cristina snapped.

" _I don't know if I can, are we sure we are ready to go?"_

Callie leaned across and placed her hand on top of the little blondes, as she gripped hard to the only thing that tied them to the bank of the river and their impending drifting doom. _"Arizona sweetie, let go."_

It was a slow initial start as they cast off upon their intrepid adventure down the sleepy river. No-one really knowing what they were supposed to do, but ever aware with any slight movement the raft would dip further into the wild water below.

" _Okay, so we just need to simply row ourselves along, slowly and steadily."_ Cristina suggested.

Each of the women had an expression of sheer focus, as they lowered their oars in and pushed off. Unfortunately, due to them all hitting the water at the same time and paddling through, the movement did nothing to spur the raft forward and instead rocked it uncontrollably, as it bobbed ever closer into the water.

" _Wow!"_ Meredith screamed as her feet were consumed by water. _"Okay, seriously guys, that is not going to work. Rowing at the same time is simply going to just keep us in the same position and dunk us into this bloody water."_

Heads nodded in acknowledgement as they waited for a leader to bellow out strategic commands to aid in their voyage.

" _Hey, you are supposed to be rafting not submarining!"_ Mark shouted across to them, as his group headed contently down the river without concern.

" _Ass!"_ Callie barked, in reply.

Noting no leader was emerging, Arizona took it upon herself to try and gain some order to their disorder. _"Okay, let's just be careful, we need to go this way."_ She pointed out to her left side. _"The thing I want to know is, this things longitudinal stability."_

" _What the hell are you talking about? Is that like the most syllables you have ever crammed into two words before?"_ Cristina groaned, as she pitched her oar into the water again.

" _No, look."_ Arizona gestured her hands, causing the raft to bob uncontrollably once more. _"Look at the problem…Calliope."_

Callie peered across at the little lady in confusion. _"Not really, Arizona. I am aware there is a problem, as we are not getting anywhere, but I don't get ya."_

" _Look."_ Arizona leaned over and raised her hand up in meaningful gesticulation. _"We need to take it in turn about to row, so that we are propelled forward."_

As a debate over direction and movement continued to take place around her, Callie chose to steadily and slowly dip her oar into the water in an attempt to move them forward. Unfortunately, under the lazy current and her one sided movements, it had only resulted in the raft starting to spin around.

" _Calliope, what are you doing?"_

" _Nothing…well just, I'm trying to get us moving forward whilst you lot argue over engines and thrusters"_ she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. The hasty movement causing the raft to dip dangerously further into the water, they quickly braced their cores and dove their oars into the water to steady the rickety raft, however, the movement cause Callie to panic and loose grip of her oar. _"Shit…shit…shit!"_

She leaned over and attempted to grab manically at the oar, whilst it was quickly moving away from her, the sharp movement causing the raft to sink haphazardly into the water on her side. _"Omg! Someone grab me….I'm going to fall in."_

Noting the damsel in significant distress, Arizona launched her body across to her lady, as she made attempts to grasp at her fine Latina booty.

" _Arizona, no!"_ The twisted sister screamed in concerned unison, as the raft was submerged into the water on the right hand side. _"Let go of her, blondie!"_

Her mind was a blur of adrenaline and panic, as she watched the beautiful caramel body become even further encompassed by the mystical water. She was aware Meredith and Cristina were screaming at her but she was unable to make out their dull tones, as her mind was ablaze with saving her woman from the depths of despair.

Finally, her finger tips made contact with the soft caramel skin but the grip wasn't tight enough, the boat dipped uncontrollably further into the water, as she and her Latin lover fell, unceremoniously into the river. The raft flipping back up towards the sky and slamming hard against the water, at the loss of two of its brave seawomen.

Meredith and Cristina gawked back to the splashing bodies that lay adrift in the middle of the river, as they slowly sauntered away, pulled by the current. _"So, um…maybe it's for the best that we just leave them behind?"_ Cristina queried.

Never breaking her shocked gaze from her friends. _"I would agree, they can just go be giddy and wet together."_ Gently tapping Cristina on the shoulder she returned her attention and determination to the task at hand. _"Come on, we can do this."_

Grabbing a hold of the flapping blonde and pulling her into a tight embrace, Callie watched on, as her team mates and raft, set sail down the river without further issue. _"I think we just got dumped."_

Smiling wildly, as she was held tight in the brunette's arms, Arizona really couldn't give a damn. _"Well, I think that gives us a few hours to ourselves, I wonder what we could do."_

Chocolate orbs looked quizzically down at darkening sapphires, as the implied activities dawned on her. _"Oh, I can think of a few things."_ She smiled, mischievously.

* * *

Her finger tips ran across the hardened bark, as she sat upon the ancient oak, her mind adrift in thought and reflection. She stroked across the old informed log, that was reminiscent of weathered and aged skin. Her attention attracted to the pattern hidden within its depths, holding deep secrets of times gone by. The trees that encapsulated the landscape, which lay out before her, stood tall and wise in their tolerances of life. They had been accessories to lives and stories etched out through the webs of time and they were now to be participants in Callie's own story, to a moment that forevermore would be captured within the silent sphere of the here and now.

It had been an interesting twenty four hours, filled with excitement, longing and contentment, but yet her mind remained hesitant. Callie was sitting next to the one person she had longed to share cherished moments of her life with. Arizona had returned and more surprisingly, without any uncertainty, Arizona had fully returned to the brunette. Yet, Callie was uncertain, she was reluctant to allow her heart to finally and freely let go to this alluring woman. It was a daunting thought, to fully give yourself to someone, to let go of all concerns and freefall into the blondes loving embrace.

It had probably been for the best earlier in the day, when they had been held captive by Bailey. Having unceremoniously fallen into the river from the raft, the women had been lust-filled and hopeful to head back to their cabin, again closing their door to the world and just being completely consumed by one another. However, as they had tried to discretely 'run off' they had been caught by Webber and Bailey. It must have been some sight to find the two 'teenage' delinquents completely soaked through, trying to sneak away. Instead, they had been made to stand at the river bank and support their team mates by howling and hollering words of motivation.

Despite being a two man crew down and the last of the raft racers to make their lazy way down the river, Meredith and Cristina had been triumphant and managed to seize hold of the gold box prize. Much to their amusement, the other teams had floated past the prize before they had even noticed it. However, Cristina's eager and competitive drive had provided her with the eagle eye skills, to lock on to her goal.

The time standing on the river's edge, had unfortunately given Callie the time to ruminate over Cristina's previous words. Had they been too quick to jump straight into bed with one another, before they had actually talked? She had spent the afternoon and early evening musing over the fact that they indeed needed to talk, which had led to her asking Arizona to go for an evening stroll with her. The brunette had considered that the cool evening air would provide her with clearer thoughts to form the words that had previously had her tongue tied.

Turning her attention to the small blonde beside her, she considered the beautiful woman, how was it even possible that one person could continue to cause such a fluttering within her heart. It was love, Callie knew without any uncertainty, that she had fallen completely and unconditionally in love with Arizona. It was a petrifying thought, _is this what all the love stories mean, when they hint towards love at first sight?_ A grin traced across her plump lips, as she considered how crazy everything about their relationship had been. _Relationship? I think that's going a bit far, Arizona and I are not in a relationship._ Callie pondered this concept for a moment. _A relationship is defined by a connection, there is no hiding the fact that we both share an emotional connection. Jesus, the electricity pours out of this….this….whatever the hell this is. So, in a way, I suppose we have a form of relationship._

As Callie continued to think through it all, their first moments, their connections, everything that had become them, the words had fallen from her lips before she had even realised. _"Why did you leave me, Arizona?"_

Arizona's breath faltered and her skin paled, for a moment she considered that her heart had actually stopped beating and there was an uncomfortable, hollowed feeling in the pit of her stomach. She turned her regard and came into contact with pained brown eyes.

The tortured silence hung in the air around them, as they continued to gaze at one another. No further words were uttered, they didn't need to be. As sapphires took one look, deep into the chocolate cosmos they told her everything, Arizona could see the sadness in her eyes, as clearly as if she were speaking her thoughts and emotions out loud.

She brought her palm up to the soft, delicious caramel skin, as she clasped her face tenderly. _"Because I was a fool, a complete and utter fool."_ Arizona sighed, as the weight of her previous actions crushed down on her chest. In her remorse and guilt, she could no longer look into the beautifully pained eyes. _"I….I don't even know how to explain what I was thinking at that time Calliope. I want to, I just don't know the words to try and explain something that I have regretted from the moment I left."_

Callie clenched her jaw and closed her lashes over in an attempt to push back the tears that were urging to fall. She needed to compose herself and follow through, if they ever had a chance to move forward. She knew they needed to be strong, they needed to stop hiding behind the desire and actually communicate. Callie needed to hear from Arizona herself, what had actually happened. Why had she left so abruptly and why had she never told her she was regaining her sight? She knew that was the part of it all that hurt the most, that the most significant thing to have happened to Arizona during their time together, and the blonde had chosen to leave her out. That was what hurt the most, the thing that Callie was finding the hardest to get over, to move on from and to forgive. Now, she needed an answer.

As Arizona tried to ward off the impending stampede of emotion that was swelling across her body, a gentle hand was laid upon her own. The motion was small and subtle but conveyed a tender and considering regard, a silent request for her to continue and to find the words to explain. Cobalt eyes returned to the darkened cosmos, her eyes were so expressive, it left Arizona astounded that someone could show her the depths of their soul without uttering a word. _"There isn't a simple answer to your question Calliope. There was so much going on at that time and…and I really am not the greatest person with dealing with my emotions….especially since Tim, I…"_ She turned her head and tried to catch her breath which was racing away from her and becoming laboured under the pained memory.

" _Arizona, we don't need to do this right now…its ummmmm…it's okay."_ Callie stated, as she noted Arizona's troubles.

" _No, Calliope. I want to explain, I want to talk…."_ Turning once more to allow her vision to take in the woman's beauty, to refill her heart with its utmost desire. She needed to break the chain of running, she knew that she finally needed to embrace her emotions and let go. _"For so long, in order for me to actually be able to stand….to pull myself up off the floor and put one foot in front of the other, I created a wall. In order to fall asleep at night and to wake in a morning, I built a defence to deal with my emotions. I know it's not healthy, it's not like I did it on purpose, it was just my way of dealing with my emotions and it evolved from there. I unconsciously medicated myself on placing a smiling mask on my face. If I appeared to be fine on the outside, I could hide the heartbreak inside from those around me. If you do it enough you begin to believe it yourself, however, it makes for a pretty fucked up puppy when it comes to actually having to deal with real issues."_

Callie considered the woman before her, her own heart breaking over a loss she had never known, a pain so deep that she could not even begin to comprehend. Arizona, had lived through the loss of her brother and then the loss of her own sight. Callie internally shook her head at herself, of course Arizona would be emotionally stunted, and God, anyone would be if they had to live through the tragedies this beautiful woman had.

" _I never meant to hurt you Calliope, I just didn't know how to deal with everything. Having spent so long hiding my emotions from myself it was like a tidal wave engulfing me and I…I couldn't breathe, I needed to get away."_

Callie nodded her head in understanding, as she drew stray golden hairs behind the woman's ear. _"I can appreciate that, I had always thought it was about Erika."_ Callie stated, honestly.

" _I won't lie Calliope, your ex coming back, the way you reacted and well…..there was the whole call room incident, it didn't help but it wasn't the defining moment of me having to leave."_

" _You do know nothing happened, Arizona."_

" _I do, just at the time I can't say that my mind was in the clearest of places and everything just…well, it really was just too much for me to handle and I needed space to deal with everything that was happening to me."_

" _I just wished you trusted me enough to have spoken to me, I would have wanted to have been there for you, to support you."_ Callie replied, through ragged breath.

" _You think I don't trust you?"_ She had now fully turned and inclined her body into the brunette, seeking out her gaze. Arizona needed to connect, for Callie to look deep into her eyes and know that she trusted her fully. _"Trust was not and is not the issue Calliope, you were never the issue. My leaving was selfish and all about me and my needs. My foolish belief that I needed to do it all by myself, that I didn't need anyone and that I could do it all by myself."_

" _And now?"_

" _Now…now I realise that was a mistake. Now, I realise more than anything that there was only one person who I wanted to be around me, to share all my moments with. I was wrong to have left and in the way I did."_

They sat in silence, as they both considered Arizona's honest words, the women had not realised that despite their lips maintaining their silence, their bodies were screaming out, as they edged closer into one another's embrace.

Arizona, was the first to break the silence. _"Me escapé de ti, pero rompí mi corazón así como el tuyo." (I ran away from you, but I broke my heart as well as yours.)_

Callie whipped her head upwards, her mouth wide open in amazement, at the terminology being expressed to her. Not only was Arizona speaking Spanish, she was replying to the words Callie herself had uttered only the day before, whilst angry and having a tantrum on the river's edge.

In what felt like the first time in years, her dimples exuded from her cheeks and her baby blues sparkled out. _"Tuve un montón de tiempo en mis manos y siempre me pregunté qué estabas divagando en about...so yo podría haber decidido utilizar mi tiempo sabiamente y aprendió su lengua materna." (I had a lot of time on my hands and I always wondered what you were rambling on about...so, I might have decided to use my time wisely and learned your native tongue.)_

If Callie had ever considered for one moment that the blonde had a tendency of blindsiding her and creating an unfathomable sexual drive in her body, it was right in that instant. All Arizona needed to have done was speak Spanish to her and Callie realised that she was putty in the blonde hands. Everything about this enigma, was truly captivating. There was a lot for them to sort out and get through, but right now, Callie knew that they had spoken enough for one night. Right now, she needed to get Arizona back to the cabin, get her fully naked and completely devour every aspect of her body.

Arizona look quizzically into exceptionally darkened chocolate eyes, her body was ignited in a tingle that ripple from her toes to the fine hairs upon her head. That look, well, she didn't need to be Einstein to know what that look meant, it meant that she was about to be fully taken by a Latin Goddess and she was going to be more than a willing participant.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello all. It has been an exceptionally busy week so apologies for the late update. I hope you enjoy. As always I am interested to read what you think so hit me with it.

Song for this Chapter is **Meteorites** **by Lights.**

You can always find me babbling rubbish on Twitter to my Beta so come join us Calzazoo

Soundtrack is as always on YouTube Calzazoo


	38. Chapter 37 - Jigsaw Pieces

**Chapter 37 – Jigsaw Pieces**

Her long satin lashes quivered under the penetrating glow of the morning sun as it sauntered in, igniting the shadows within its golden glory. Her mind was hazy, as the last remnants of her dream state were dashed by the realisation that she was awake once more. She stretched out under the crumpled sheets and an instinctive smile laced across her plump lips, as she was encapsulated in a feeling of contentedness.

Her delicate caramel fingers crept out in front of her in search of the beautiful silken body, it was a strange thing to constantly desire, to have that addictive sensation under her finger tips. Never had she lost herself in her own mind and senses, however, every time she was around Arizona, she could not control her want to have that delicate and fascinating feeling under her touch, that warm and inviting soft skin.

Today, as her fingers tips continued their search for the elusive vixen, they were met by the cool fabric environment next to her, her brow furrowed, as her full palm swept back and forth, pushing up from the mattress, Callie opened her eyes. Confusion interlaced her mind, as she registered that she was indeed alone, no flaxen beauty was staring intently back at her with those deep baby blues. Her still sleepy mind tried to recall the events from the evening before and she was correct they had gone to sleep together, so where was Arizona now.

As her mind tried to make sense of her environment, her nose twitched and her brain sniffed, catching the faint aroma of rich roasted beans, as it pierced her foggy veil, the invigorating scent teased and aroused her senses to the sweet promise of euphoria and consciousness.

Callie made her languorous way from the soft confines of her feathered haven and out into the cool aired kitchen. Her vision being instantly rewarded for her endeavours, as they perused the little blonde stood in the middle of the room. Arizona was evidently in a world of her own as her body shimmied along to a silent beat and her lips cast out a gentle non-rhythmical tune. The brunette's bleary morning mind was hypnotised by the enchanting motion and she couldn't help but giggle at the blissful woman pottering around before her.

The tender lyrics of Arizona's morning melody continued to fall in rhythmical discord, from her soft rose lips. " _I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May._ _I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl). Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)."_

Callie had managed to stealthily manoeuvre her way to behind the alluring blonde, as she weaved her arms around her waist, she leaned in and lay a gentle kiss across her jawline, the sneaky move resulted in Arizona flinching slightly in surprise, as her voice wavered. _"M..m..ma..morning, Calliope."_ She smiled brightly.

" _Good morning beautiful, are you having fun?"_

Slightly embarrassed at being caught out singing away to herself, Arizona turned in her embrace and provided the Latina with a bashful dimpled grin. _"I am."_

Cuteness personified was the only way to define Arizona Robbins in the morning, Callie considered, as she regarded the adorable woman. _"You know it's not May, right?"_

Arizona scrunched up her nose as her eyebrows knitted together. _"Huh?"_

A smile dangled on the corner of brunette's lips, as she studied the quizzical blonde. _"However, I am glad to know that 'some girl' has made you feel this way."_

" _That is all you Calliope, you make me feel this way. Now, go sit down and let me finish making you breakfast."_

Callie made her way over to the breakfast counter and jumped up onto a stool, as she watched Arizona continue to prepare their breakfast. She had previously been privy to the basic actions of the blonde making her way around a kitchen, those occasions now appeared as if they were a distant dream of another time. When Arizona was blind her movements had been small, inquiring and hesitant. Now she was striding her way, opening cupboards and drawers without a second's hesitation.

Callie wondered how the entire experience had been for Arizona, _What did her pretty little mind think of everything she had went through? and How on earth had she managed to process it all?_ She was still annoyed with the blonde for excluding her from being a participant in the journey, to have been her shoulder of support, as she regained her sight. What was it like being reborn? To go from darkness to light and have to re-educate your entire sensory understanding.

" _What was it like, Z?"_

Stopping abruptly at the query, Arizona turned and looked into the deep pondering regard. _"What was, what like?"_

" _Seeing again, learning that you would regain your sight."_ Callie paused for a moment, as a sudden realisation dawned on her. _"Arizona, when did you know you were regaining your sight?"_

Arizona clenched her jaw and slowly exhaled a deep sigh, as she contemplated how she would go about her explanation. Stepping forward, she lay her elbows down on the counter top and drew her gaze in line with the Latina. _"Do you really want to talk about that, right now?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Oh."_ She lowered her head momentarily and cleared her throat. " _Okay."_ Arizona paused and measured where she should begin, she had not been prepared for the conversation. She knew it was going to come up, she just hadn't envisioned that it would happen, now. No, this morning she had woken bright eyed and bushy tailed, as she made her smiling way into the kitchen with the direct intention of making Calliope a wonderful breakfast, before work.

" _Arizona?"_

Her hands intertwined with one another, as she fidgeted with them, she peered out of the corner of her eye, waiting for something to happen. For an interruption to occur, which would mean the conversation would not need to continue and the knotted feeling she was having in her stomach would subside. Arizona knew well enough what that feeling was, that was her consciousness tapping her on the shoulder, telling her that this was not going to be easy. The seconds ticked by and no interruption came, her lashes closed over as she took a breath and answered. _"Technically… some of my sight was returning before I left."_

" _Before you left?"_

" _Yes."_

Callie's body stiffened, a whisper of air fell from her gaping mouth, as she sat unmoving and unbreathing, wide eyed.

Arizona's teeth gripped against her bottom lip, as she pondered the stunned expression on the brunette's perfect features. She needed intervene, to explain herself, to justify her guilt. Instead, she was only able to convey the odd stutter as the words failed to find her.

Callie snapped her mouth shut and wiped her brow as the memories of that time came flooding back, the jigsaw pieces trying to lace together in an answer to unknown mysteries. _"Wait, what about the day I came down to your apartment…. when I had to find out from Teddy that you were leaving. Are you telling me that you had started to see again, then?"_

" _Yes….. I mean, like you had stuff going on at that time too and well we hadn't really talked and like….."_

" _Huh. So, it was my fault?"_ Callie interjected.

" _There are no faults, Calliope."_ Arizona whispered in a breath, as she took a hold of the brunette's hand. _"You should know, if we are looking to start a fresh, you should know…. I want to be honest with you. I didn't have full sight, but shapes and colours were returning. You see I had met with Doctor Shepherd a few days before, to talk about the headaches and…"_

" _Wait, what?"_ Callie snapped her hand back from the gentle touch.

" _Calliope, you have to understand that a lot of things were really confusing for me at that time. I didn't know what was going on and when I found out that my sight was returning, well I went straight to look for you and in a roundabout way I found you."_

Callie's eyes darted across the room, she paused in contemplation, then jumped down from her stool and sauntered to the percolator. Arizona's blundering of words were doing nothing to stem her annoyance. Callie needed caffeine, she needed to waken up if she had to process the information that was clumsily being confessed. _"So, why didn't you tell me?"_

Following the brunette, Arizona spun on her heels and glided towards the fridge, bringing out the carton of milk. _"Because, when I found you, you were in an on-call room with your ex and I didn't know exactly how to feel about that."_

Callie stood upright and tall, her grasp hardening on the cups she had just gathered. _"Oh."_

" _Yes, oh. I mean at that time, yeah we had spent some time together. We were having fun and had gone on a few dates, but then when Erika came back…well, I wasn't really sure what to think."_

 _Erika bloody Hahn!_ Callie winced at the thought of the infuriating woman. _Urgh! Seriously, that pig-headed moron has a tendency to ruin so many things for me._ Callie measured Arizona's words, she was right, Callie knew she hadn't exactly spoken to the blonde about her ex. She hadn't explained that Erika really hadn't meant anything to her, instead, she had acted out in a tantrum. Callie had really not wanted to have to involve Arizona in the mess that was her previous relationship. She hadn't wanted Arizona to be party to the humiliating knowledge of her broken past and she sure as hell didn't want the blonde to have to deal with Erika _bloody_ Hahn. Reflecting on her actions and how they had been perceived, Callie could only imagine how that might have appeared to Arizona. No matter how far from the truth it actually was, she could understand that her actions may have seemed, irrational.

Callie peered down and poured the coffee into the awaiting cups, all the time debating her previously misguided choices. _"But Arizona, nothing happened between, Erika and I."_

Blue sapphires watched transfixed, as the black liquid changed to soft brown and a light smirk teased at her lips. Indeed, she now knew that nothing had happened between Callie and Erika, she supposed that, if considering all aspects, she had always known. But jealously? Well, jealousy was a dangerous emotion to have and it had done nothing to alleviate her fears. Arizona sighed as her body brought back the icy vibrations that raised the hairs on the back of her neck. The blonde knew that she had been consumed in anger and envy, at the thought of another laying their lustful hands upon her sweet Calliope.

It was a strange sensation, which even now wreaked havoc across her body and soul. In an ideal world, Arizona would have preferred that Calliope had never been touched before, that she had been innocent to intimate delights of another. However, she knew that was crazy and unrealistic, although it did nothing to extinguish the fire deep within her. She closed her eyes upon her breath and nodded in acknowledgement, before slapping on the milk bottle lid and returning it to the fridge. _"I didn't know that, to be fair Callie the way you acted didn't exactly make me feel positive about, you and I. For all I knew you were sorting out your relationship."_

Callie leaned back against the work top, her head falling upon her shoulder as her gaze drew across the woman before her. _"I suppose, I didn't really explain things to you, did I?"_ Picking up a coffee cup she handed it to Arizona before returning to her own, breathing in the caffeinated aroma in her desire for clarity.

" _No, Calliope you didn't. However, neither did, I. I don't think either of us will win an award for communication."_

Turning her consideration to the cup that was slowly being spun between her palms, her words came out within a knowing whisper. _"Jesus Arizona, it's so messed up and stupid. I wish you had just spoken to me."_

A small smile tickled at the corner of her lips as she looked upon the brunette's motion. _"Hindsight is a great thing, Calliope."_ She leaned back against the work top and sighed. _"To be fair I didn't know at that time that I could ask."_

Her observation remained steadfast as the muscles in her face tightened. _"What do you mean?"_

" _Well, it wasn't really my place to say anything about your relationship."_

" _Arizona, there is no relationship. Erika started to make a scene in front of everyone, so I took her into the room so there wouldn't be a show…so I wouldn't end up being part of Seattle Grace rumour mill, again."_ She tutted to herself and raised her brow in acceptance. _"That didn't go entirely to plan."_

Considering the Latina's words she lifted her shoulders in a shrug. _"I hadn't known that Calliope. All I knew was that you had acted all strange…..and well…."_ Arizona took a deep breath and closed her eyes in an attempt to stem the feelings of possession that continued to swell. _"I thought I had lost you."_

Her heart beat uncontrollably at the blonde's admission. How had they been so stupid? How could they have allowed for such a trivial and insignificant situation to have had such a major impact on them? Callie absorbed the sadness that laced across the blondes soft features. In all the time they were apart, she had never recognised that they had both played their equal role in causing each other's heartache. They had both been stupid enough to act like adolescents, unable to form words and communicate appropriately. Callie placed her cup down against the counter and smiled, as she reached out and pulled the flaxen beauty closer, her arm curling around her waist and tugging her in next to her. _"I honestly thought you didn't care, Arizona. The way you were with me, the way you left me, that really hurt."_

She stared deeply into the sparkling cosmos and breathed her Latin Goddess in. _"It hurt me too, but yet here we are."_

Smiling down, she ran her fingers across the delicate rose petals. _"It's going to take us time Arizona, but I want us to move forward…..how about we take things as they come, together?"_

Her dimples shone out as the butterflies released a frenzy across her sentiment. _"We can do that, Calliope."_

" _Also, Arizona. I take my coffee black."_ Callie winked.

* * *

The building block stood tall in its elegant luminance, as the blinding midday sun reflected against its cold granite craftsmanship. The cloudless sky fell, as a backdrop to the cities architectural skyline and the Stellar Jay glided through the warm air, calling out in its rapid chatter. Arizona's dimples radiated outward in her satisfaction, as she breathed in the crisp smell of bliss. She was becoming more accustomed to her new surroundings in the city of hills and water, the city of broken streets.

Arizona had found that her new city of residence was somewhat quirky, both within its culture and layout. It was a city that proudly sat between beaches and mountains, whose boulevards connected the rat race, blue collar workers to the green spaces and its oasis of nature, captured within. She had been inquisitive about Seattle after reading Jonathan Raban's statement that 'Seattle was the only city you move to in order to be closer to nature, nowhere brings you closer than gliding along the manmade dreamscapes.' What more could she want, but to be able to live in a city that still kept her close to nature, close to her history, to her roots. During her time in her new found homeland, she was beginning to consider that this was a true reflection of the city, it was indeed the organic city.

Despite the morning getting off to a rocky start with some confessions being made, Arizona was full to bursting with happiness. She knew that they would take their time and above all else continue to actually communicate with one another. Calliope Torres, was the cherry on top that just made living and working in Seattle, perfect.

In high spirits and waltzing down the small staircase, Arizona had been in a world of her own and had nearly stepped upon that damn cat, again. In its jilted mistrust, the feline cried out in distaste before scurrying away in the opposite direction. _"You really need to make up with Mr Bojangles."_ Callie sniggered.

Arizona rolled her eyes and expressed a deep sigh. _"It's technically not my fault. It should never have been sleeping on a step."_ Raising her arms in exasperation. _"I mean who does that? Who falls asleep on a cold stone step?!"_

" _Oh I don't know, maybe a cat, Arizona. You know the kind of creatures that aren't human and like to sleep around."_ Callie nudge her arm into the blonde, as she teased.

" _Well, there are a few people that I would also add to that terminology."_

Making their way to the curb, Arizona raised her observation to the large building that lay across the road, Seattle Grace Hospital, which had now become her second home. It had been handy that both Callie and Teddy had chosen to stay in the flat block across from the hospital, as it provided extra time away from the hustle and bustle of the commute and rather provided more adequate time in the arms of a certain Latina.

Since, their return from the Team Building weekend, several days before, the women had tried to spend as much time with one another as they could. That often proved difficult given work schedules, but when they could, they often found themselves in each other's company. Arizona giggled, as she reflected that more often than not, their time with one another would be held in naked embraces, as they became more and more physically acquainted. Never in her life had she been so sexually satisfied. However, despite being satisfied on an exceptionally regular basis, her hunger continued to be insatiable.

Turning her gaze to the radiating woman beside her, Arizona considered that Callie was the epitome of Latin charm. She was indeed, sexy, sassy and exceptionally spicy, in every meaning of the word. Arizona, was beside herself with elation that the beautiful goddess had chosen to be with her. As she continued to study the alluring woman her vision fell to her soft caramel hands. A wave of electricity swept across her body and she was ignited in her need to constantly hold on to the woman beside her. Reaching out she ran her hand down the brunette's arm, lacing their fingers together before giving a gentle squeeze in contentment.

Callie smiled as she looked down at her held hand and she felt a fast thud echo out in her heart, upon the single touch. Nothing compared to the comfort and security she felt of having Arizona hold her. She considered that it was such a subtle gesture, when no words required to be spoken, it was a moment held within the present when the past seemed irrelevant and the future still untold. Callie knew that she would remember the feel of the blonde's hand around her own for the rest of her life, the soft fair skin and its intoxicating embrace. Her eyes took voyage across the blonde beauty and rested upon her exposed décolletage, her vision mesmerised by the gentle rhythm of her breath.

As Arizona went to take a step further forward, she was thwarted in her movement by a stationary Latina. Turning on the spot she considered the contemplative look of the brunette as she pressed her lips together and her nose crinkled. _"Are you okay, Calliope?"_

Chocolate orbs sparkled, as they surveyed the mesmerising sapphires before her, pausing upon her breath before her determination to ask her question kicked in. _"So, are we, like a thing now?"_

" _A thing? What do you mean?"_

The corner of her mouth turned up, as she rearranged her words. _"Like, what are we, are we dating but open to seeing others? Are we exclusive?….I suppose I just need to know what we, are."_

Arizona felt her heart swell upon the query and her dimples blossomed into a wildly beaming smile. _"What do you think, Calliope?"_

Momentarily drawing her gaze to the pavement, the brunette lightly scuffed her toe against the concrete flooring. _"I don't know, I just…I just want to know what it is, you think we are."_ She drew her eyes back to the mischievous blues that twinkled before her. _"I don't want to share you, I want you all to myself….and just….ummm."_

If Arizona had ever considered her heart would burst out of its restricted confines, it would have been in that moment. If the bliss she had already been feeling could have ever been conveyed in words it would now been tenfold, as the euphoria tingled through her body. _"Calliope, I am all yours. I am not looking or remotely interested in anyone else."_ She gentle ran her thumb across the delicate caramel skin as the butterflies released in a frenzy. _"I think I would like to refer to the magnificent, beautiful and intelligent, Doctor Calliope Torres as my wonderful girlfriend….if that's okay, with you?"_

Stunned into silence by the omission, the brunette struggled to gather her breath, as a wide white smile fell upon her lips and she nodded in agreement.

" _Good."_

Her heart beat faster and faster as Arizona drew her in and the delicate lips came to meet her own. The kiss was soft and caring, spellbinding and enchanting, as they sealed their commitment. They had kissed on many occasion but for the first time the sensation was one of new beginnings as the world surrounding them fell into silence. As their lips parted once more, Callie considered that all the strength had been teased from her body as she went weak at the knees.

" _Come on, girlfriend! We better head to work or we are going to be really late."_ Arizona smiled, as she pulled on Callie's arm and stepped forward. _"So, I suppose the next question is, when are you going to let me take you out on a date?"_

" _Whenever you want, I've just been waiting for you to ask, Arizona."_

" _Okay, well I will plan something extra special for my lady on our next set of shifts off."_

Ecstatically smiling away, as her happy haze swept her up in a bubble, Callie could not wait to see what Arizona would plan for their date. She gazed longingly into the sparkling baby blues as they made their way to the front door of the hospital.

Stepping forward, Arizona made her way through the automatic glass doors and into the entrance hall of her workplace. However, despite her body willing its way through the door it remained unflinching in its deadlock. It took a moment for the discomfort to catch up to her perplexed mind as the excruciating pain seared across her face. Her hand flew up to rub away the numbed throbbing as her eyes darted in confusion to the unwavering doorway. _"Ouch! What the actual fuck?!"_

" _Oh my God, Arizona?"_ Callie called out, as she realised that in her mesmerising bubble Arizona had unceremoniously walked straight into the glass door, hard. The noise in itself, of the little blonde's face colliding with the unrelenting thick glass, caused her body to wince in her consideration of the woman's pain.

Despite her head being exceptionally sore, Arizona placed her hands against the glass trying to figure out why it wasn't moving. Her eyes traced upward to the sensor, as she waved her hands in bewilderment but the door remained steadfast and unrelenting in its determination to remain closed.

" _What the actual?"_ She repeated, as she jumped up and down, flailing her arms around, considering that this gesture would trigger the sensor and open the _bloody_ door.

" _How strange."_

" _Just a little."_

As the women continued to ponder why on earth the door wouldn't open, it suddenly spun into action, sliding without hesitation and freeing the trickle of bodies that were looking to leave the premises, on the other side.

Arizona grabbed a hold of the brunette's hand and yanked her through the open door, as quickly as her little feet could take her. When they were safely on the other side and standing under the cool of the air-conditioning machine, the blonde wiped her brow in relief.

" _Well, that was just weird."_

Brown eyes perused the noticeable red mark that was beginning to form on the blonde's forehead. _"Arizona, we should probably get you checked out, that looks sore."_

Turning to observe the Latina, Arizona flexed her dimples. _"What can I say, Calliope. Your beauty just stuns me."_

* * *

 ** _AN:_** Hello everyone! I know it has been a little while since my last update and I can only apologise for that.

So, we have a little lazy morning chat to start us off...

As always I love to get your feedback and reviews so hit me up.

The song for this Chapter is **Sweet Disposition by Temper Trap**

I continue to be on Twitter and Tumblr Calzazoo

Soundtrack is as always on YouTube Calzazoo

I do hope you enjoy the Chapter before we move on to other things. ;) Have a wonderful weekend and see you around.


	39. Chapter 38 - Introductions are not requi

**Chapter 38 – Introductions are not required**

" _Look how scared they are. Isn't it delightful, they are like lambs, unknowingly waiting for their slaughter."_

The dozen new interns stood gawking at one another, with a few awkward glances towards the floor then ceiling. Cristina leaned forward and pressed her elbows against the nurse's station, as she surveyed her prey with intent, picking off the weak with an instant glance.

" _Are you trying to take over the title of Nazi?"_ Mark sniggered.

" _Yeah, I am going with you being the next Cruella de Vil, I can totally see you trying to make a jacket out of your captured lambs."_ Callie mocked, as she drew in beside her friends. Slapping her clip file down against the station, she turned swiftly on her heels and leaned back, her hands fitting snuggly into place within her pockets, as she too, took stock of this year's likely lot.

The friends continued in their yearly ritual of scrutinisation and wager setting, as the short, strawberry blonde Doctor made her bold stride through the cluster, her soldierly stance and poise making a statement that she should be listened to.

Everyone straightened out their backs in anticipation, as they knew what was coming next, the words were imprinted on every Doctor that had ever entered through Seattle Grace doors, on their first day of internship. The words that had been formed, regulated and finally passed down to Kepner, by the wise and mighty Doctor Webber. Unconsciously, each mouth opened in wanting gasp, their breath paused awaiting those first words to fall and for the year to begin.

" _Each of you today, comes here hopeful, wanting in on the game. A month ago you were in Med School, being taught by Doctors. Today…"_ green eyes perused the pale baby faces that surrounded her, as they took in every single syllable uttered from her lips. _"…..you are the Doctors, the five years you spend here as surgical residents will be the best and worst of your lives."_

Knocked from her speech, Kepner noted an eager hand raised into the air, as the muscular female bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation of her question. Slightly thrown off her game, a fair nose twitched, as she cleared her throat and furrowed her brow. _"Ummmm, you have a question?"_

The young Doctor shifted forward in her position, as her arm returned back to her side. April's head fell upon her shoulder, as she measured the young woman and considered her to be unlike most women she had encountered. Indeed, April deliberated that if Sarah Connor and Barbie were ever to bang like bunnies and create an offspring, her current vision would be the result.

" _Yes. Sorry, its Doctor Kepner is it? I was just wondering how long this will take before we are assigned to our Doctors?"_ If Cristina's eyebrows could have risen any further on her forehead they would have disappeared. The mouths of three friends fell open, as a little strawberry blonde stood motionless before them.

Despite Kepner's annoyingly squeaky voice and highly irritating, moral and ethical statements, Cristina was currently pushing her on. She willed her own mouthy and cocky characteristics to be transferred onto the usually meek and mild temperament.

" _And you are, who exactly?"_ the short Doctor enquired, as she shifted in her positioning to make her look as tall as she possibly could. _A duck on water persona and resting bitch face on the outside,_ Kepner breathed, all whilst her stomach continued its summersault dance.

" _You can refer to me as Doctor Gateshead."_ the hardened mother of the future Barbie resistance confessed.

" _Well Doctor Gateshead, if you quit butting in, you will find out all in good time."_ Noting the woman before her drop back into line, Kepner stretch out in her victory. _"If there are no more questions, I will continue. Now where was I, oh yes….. you will be pushed to the breaking point, look around you and say hello to your competition. Eight of you will switch specialty, five of you will crack…."_ As the strawberry blonde uttered the words she made sure that her gaze fell and lingered upon the already intolerable action figure. _"Two of you will be asked to leave, this is your starting line, this is your arena, how well you play….that's up to you."_

Cristina leaned back and made a mental fist pump in the air of her mind, she couldn't be seen to show any form of emotion or even support to the insufferable Kepner, but underneath it all, well she was exceptionally proud. _"If that Barbie bitch comes on my rotation, she's in for a shock."_

" _Quite impressive balls I must admit."_ Mark remarked, as his eyes traced up and down the dirty blonde. He wasn't one to usually favour the women who evidently spent more time in the gym then they did in bed. However, her bite was intriguing to say the least. _"I will happily take her on and spank her little ass back into place."_

Turning hard on her toes, chocolate orbs locked onto shocked blue, as her voice rose in reprimand. _"Mark! Seriously, you need to watch what you say. It's no longer the 1950's, you are not part of some 'Mad Men' show. You are the Head of Plastic Surgery at this hospital and dirty mouth comments like that are going to get you in serious shit."_

" _Yeah, but I am only saying it to you guys. Plus, you totally agree with what I am saying."_

There was a twitch in the muscles that resided around her mouth, it was an unusual feeling but Cristina considered that it was a tickling that had occurred before. She had felt it previously, a lot more over the last few years, as she had formed friendships in this _damn_ hospital, but she knew it was a smile wanting to break out, again. _"To be fair, I know what Cal is saying and I do agree. However, I do also agree with Mark's rough plan, whichever resident, GI Jane is attached too, well…they just need to make sure she knows her place. That place is at the bottom of the food chain. We have all been runts, we all know how crappy it is, but sometimes there are particular ones that just need to be reminded."_

Considering both of her friend's stance on the matter, Callie was personally not bothered. Nothing and no one could ruin her day. She had the best morning, with the best woman in the world, who was now, officially, her girlfriend. Smiling to herself, Callie daydreamed about being the girlfriend of one Doctor Arizona Robbins. Actually, make that one exceptionally cute, hot, sensual, minx, Doctor Arizona Robbins.

" _What the hell is going on in your mind, Cal?"_ Mark queried, as he spied the zoned out expression on his friends face.

" _I'm just closing out all negativity as this day is perfect, super perfect in fact. Nothing and I mean nothing, is going to get in the way of how perfect today is, period!"_

" _Really? What is so perfect about today?"_ Cristina hesitantly enquired, she initially wasn't really sure if she would bother asking but before she knew it the words had already fallen from her lips.

Callie paused for a moment upon the question and wondered if it was right for her to say or if she should be divulging this with Arizona. It wasn't like they were getting married, it was only that they were dating, that they were now girlfriends. Arizona had, kind of, intimated that this was okay to tell people at work and well these weren't just any random workmates, these were their friends, so sure, she could say, right?

" _Arizona and I became official this morning. Actually this is a bit weird, it's not like we are teenagers at high school so not really sure what to say here, but, Arizona is my girlfriend."_

" _Boke!"_

" _Cristina, enough!"_ the handsome blonde defended. _"That's all up in the cutes. Well Callie, as your best friend I can say that I think it's amazing."_ Mark studied the emotionless Asian stood before him. _"And, despite her inability to form appropriate vocabulary, Cristina is also happy for you."_

" _Suck it!"_ was the only response to fall from Cristina's lips before they were interrupted by an intervening, Kepner.

" _Hey guys."_ She stood meekly before them, the friends turned their gaze to the slightly perplexed Doctor, they knew what was about to come and they had stupidly or maybe for some, Yang, stood in readiness for what was to come. _"Are you ready for the divvy up?"_

" _Sure, April. Hit us up."_

Returning her attention to the young doctors, who continued to remain tightly grouped together, her vision scanned across the check list of names. She closed her eyes over momentarily and cleared her throat, then began. _"Thomson, Smith, Brown and Logan."_ Cristina watched on as eager and hesitant heads lifted under their names being called. _"Right, you four are with Doctor Sloan."_

" _That will be me."_ Mark stated as he stood up and waved his hand in the air. A beaming smile falling across his lips, as he considered the interns.

" _Stansfield, Willis, Johnson and Rossi you are with Doctor Yang."_ Cristina considered the dorky representation that stood before her and rolled her eyes, as the interns scuffed their way across to her.

" _So, you lot are the future of medicine, are you?"_ She mocked, as her regard drew across the blonde stood behind the rest, making attempts to blend into the crowd and ultimately disappear. Cristina paused as she studied the reserved character who continued to survey the floor below her. Her body was slouched making her look smaller than what was likely her actual full stature and her fringe fell forward hanging like curtains across her face. _"Hey, you there!"_ green eyes shot up and met brown, as her pupils dilated and she swallowed hard against the dryness of her throat. She uttered no words but raised a shaky index finger, as it was gestured towards her chest in question.

" _Yes you, what's your name?"_ Cristina asked as she internally congratulated herself on finding this year's quivering skivvy that would obey her every direction. She had taken pride over the last few years at being able to seek out and find the one intern that wouldn't constantly question her and would instead bend to her every direction. This year was no exception, as she pleasantly applauded herself upon finding this year's candidate, so quickly.

Reluctantly stepping forward, the blonde clumsily stepped on several feet before finally standing insignificantly in front of the formidable Doctor, whose reputation proceeded her. _"I'm, um that is, my name… um, my name…."_ Tilting her head to the side Cristina watched on as the woman stumbled to coherently form a sentence. _"My name is… is um, Stansfield."_

" _Finally, you managed to get there Doctor Stansfield. Well done!"_ Cristina ridiculed. _"Well, I will refer to you as, stutter."_

The woman side glanced the intimidating Doctor, not wanting to lock onto those deep penetrating brown eyes that were boring a hole into her head. _"Sure, Doctor Yang."_

Watching on at the excruciatingly awkward situation unfolding before her, Callie had not realised that Kepner had already gone through her assignment and as she turned to consider the two bodies in front of her, she could not help but let out a deep sigh.

" _Doctor Kepner, if I may enquire. Is Doctor Robbins not taking on interns this year?"_ the infuriating action figure questioned after surveying the Latina before her with distaste. _"I had been hopeful to get onto Doctor Robbins rotation after reading one of her recent papers into Paediatric Antimicrobial Therapy."_

Callie stared quizzically at Kepner, the look conveying a number of questions, one in particular being how in the hell had she ended up having to deal with the pain in the ass intern. In reply, she was provided with a weak grin and a shrug of a shoulder. _"At this moment in time, Gateshead, you will be following Doctor Torres. I suggest you listen to what she has to say."_

 _Nope, nothing and no one is going to ruin this day._ Callie internally repeated to herself in a hope to raise her dashed spirits once more.

* * *

" _I don't see the point in that Doctor Torres, that doesn't sound like an appropriate use of my time."_

" _Gateshead, there is always a point to what I request you to do. So, if I ask you to take the patient down to get x-rays taken, then that is what I expect you to do."_ Callie concluded through gritted teeth. It was taking all her energy not to punch the infuriating action figure in the face and they had only been working together for a few hours. Callie knew that despite her day having started off well, Kepner had given her a remarkable challenge when she had assigned Doctor Gateshead to Callie's rotation. _It wouldn't be so bad, if she would just take a moment to shut up and stop questioning everything!_

Looking down at her wrist watch, Callie noted that it had just turned 12.27pm, which meant it was time for her to get a little bit of respite from the annoying intern and make her way for lunch with a beautiful blonde. _"Look, stop arguing the point Gateshead and just get it done."_ the Ortho Doctor stated, as she made her way into the cafeteria, instantly spying her gang taking over a table in the far back of the room.

Taking long strides across the polished floor, Callie couldn't help but have an extra bounce in her step as she made her way to the little blonde. _"Hey guys!"_ She proclaimed as she pulled out a chair and plonked herself down next to Arizona.

" _He…y Caaa...l'b..."_ Cristina grunted, as she continued to stuff lettuce leaves into her mouth, resulting in her words being almost indistinguishable.

Callie considered the distant gaze currently taking up residence on Arizona's beautiful features. _"Hey, Z. You okay?"_ She enquired, as she leaned in and laid a kiss upon a soft rosy cheek.

Drawn from her considerations, Arizona shuffled in her seated position, as she made attempts to refocus on the reality around her and noting, that Callie was now sat next to her. _"Hello Calliope, sorry my mind was elsewhere. What were you saying?"_

Before Callie could reply she was interrupted by a kick against her shin. _"Ouch! Cristina, what the fuck?"_ She yelled, as she made attempts to rub away the stinging pain currently shooting across her leg. However, no reply was given and as she turned her attention to her annoying flat mate, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

Cristina's eyes were wide, her mouth open and her fork was midway to finding its resting place within her open trap. Callie's eyes narrowed in deliberation of the intriguing statuesque look Christina had decided to pull. However, as she continued in her study she realised that she was looking intently at something behind her, something of such great magnitude to actually cause the woman to stall upon her eating ritual. Callie measured that there would not be many things that could do that.

" _She's behind me, isn't she?"_ In reply, Cristina slowly nodded her head.

Turning sharply in her seat, Callie spun round and raised her regard upward to find Gateshead hovering overhead. However, the woman's attention was not turned to Callie, but instead she was looking avidly at what was next to the Latina. Turning again, Callie was exceptionally confused as to what would be so interesting that it would cause such a reaction in the insufferable intern. However, as she rotated her way round, her attention landed on the interesting specimen, that being one Doctor Arizona Robbins. Looking back towards Gateshead, then back towards Arizona, it was very puzzling the regard her partner was currently being given. _"Gateshead, what is it now?"_

Deep penetrating hazel eyes, slowly turned their focus to the intrusion, the look of loathing laced across the dirty blondes features, as the muscles round her eyes twitched. _"Nothing, Doctor Torres!"_

" _Well, if there is nothing else, you are free to leave and get on with the task you have been assigned."_

Callie watched on intently, as the woman before her, side glanced her girlfriend once more, she couldn't help but note the tightening of the skin around the woman's jaw as it clenched. _Oh no you don't! I'm not putting up with another woman being interested in Arizona, I have enough to handle with that bloody nurse. "Right, on you go then!"_ Callie snapped, as she sharply clapped her palms together to draw the infuriating intern out from her internal drooling session.

Arizona just about jumped out of her skin at the loud _slap_ that sounded out next to her. _"What?"_ She yelped before fully looking round and taking in the scenario. Callie's features were distorted into one hell of a Latina rage as her brown orbs bore a hole into the woman stood next to her. Raising her eyes to the woman, Arizona took note of the intent stare she was currently being given. _"Hello, sorry can I help you?"_

" _No, Arizona. Doctor Gateshead was just leaving, she has a number of tasks to get on with."_

With a deep and evidently reluctant sigh, the tall blonde turned on her footing and stomped off through the crowd and out of the room. _"That was a bit strange."_

" _Oh, you haven't had the pleasure of fully having to deal with Doctor Gateshead yet, Arizona. Just you wait! Highly, entertaining gob on her."_ Cristina stated as she bit down on her awaiting salad leaves. Continuing to chomp down it did nothing to deter Cristina's continuation. _"Whe..r…e wa.. oou annie..wa..ay dis…." gulp. "….Morning? We all got handed out our interns, poor Callie having to deal with that, arse!"_

" _I had surgery, so couldn't make it."_

" _Well, count yourself lucky! If Gateshead had her way she would have been on your rotation."_ Cristina sniggered.

" _Really, how's that?"_

" _Don't worry about it Arizona, she's with me and I will be keeping a hold of her for a little while, I think."_ Callie stated, as she considered that she was not intending on allowing Gateshead anywhere near her girlfriend anytime soon. _"God though, she is seriously infuriating! She just doesn't shut up!"_

" _That bad, eh?"_

" _Like, really bad! I swear to god, if she doesn't stop soon, she will be the death of me!"_

" _Oh come on, she can't be that bad."_ Arizona queried as she laid her hand down on soft caramel skin.

" _She's that bad! Anyway, let's stop talking about her. I have had to deal with her all morning, this is now my five minute time out with my wonderful girlfriend."_

An exceptionally dorky smile traced across Arizona's lips as her dimples flexed under the terminology. _"Girlfriend you say, now, who would that be?"_

Callie leaned in and pulled Arizona's chair closer to her. _"Well, that would be Doctor Robbins. I'm not sure if you have had the pleasure of meeting her."_ Callie played.

" _No, she sounds wonderful though."_

" _Oh, she is."_ Callie smiled, as her eyes traced across the fine physique before her, her tongue instinctually lacing out across dry lips, in its hunger. _"I'm hoping she might meet me in an on call room later."_

" _Right, that's enough you two. You are remembering I'm here?"_ Cristina stated, as she coughed on her last salad leaf that had now become lodged in her throat.

Bashfully smiling away, Arizona turned her attention to her friend. _"Sorry, Cristina."_

Returning to the normalcy of the lunchtime feeding session, also returned Arizona to her internal quandary, as she stared down at her untouched plate of food. She had now resigned herself to the fact that indeed, she no longer had any form of appetite, not that she actually had in the first place. A muscle twitched involuntarily at the corner of her left eye, as her mouth formed a rigid grimace. She pushed out in frustration against the plate, moving the contents out of her way. Her stomach was reminiscent of a washing cycle and her head was buzzing with possibilities of what could happen. She laid her palm down on the table, an unconscious repetitive _tapping_ sounded out from her fingers tips, across the cold surface.

Callie watched on, as she focused her attention on the constant fidgeting taking place next to her. By now, she had begun to form a pretty good read on the little blonde and she knew something was bugging her.

" _Arizona, are you upset?"_ Cristina blurted out, as she noted the misty eyed water system, welling up against baby blues.

Turning her attention back to Arizona, Callie knew that Cristina was right and something was definitely wrong. _"Arizona, what's wrong?"_ Instinctually, Callie laid her hand down on the woman's thigh, making attempts to stroke away her worries.

" _It's nothing honestly, I just…. Well I have authority issues."_

" _Authority issues?"_

" _Yeah, um…Webber has called me in for a meeting this afternoon and I don't know what it's about. I know, it's probably nothing for me to worry about, but I can't help but worry. Then, that leads me on to imagine every worst scenario, like ever!"_ Arizona took a deep breath, as she made attempts to quash the wavering in her voice that she was all too aware of. She knew she was being silly, it was a part of her character that really did her head in, but yet she could never control the irrationality, it was now just part of her. _"Just don't look at me, I just need you guys to ignore it. It's just a thing I have."_

" _A thing you have?"_ Cristina snorted.

" _Yeah, look I have issues with people in authority. I don't know but I think it stems back to my dad, it's like a thing about authority figures, older people."_

" _You are seriously weird, you know that right, Robbins?"_

" _Cristina! That's not exactly helpful."_ Callie defended, as she brought her lady in for a comforting hug. _"Z, its fine. Webber probably just wants to get a catch up with you and see how you are doing. He's a big teddy bear really, but don't tell him I said that."_

Now sniffing through the watershed, Arizona knew she was being silly and really needed to be strong, to rise above her fears and be a good man in a storm. _"I know I'm being silly, Calliope. It's just, I can't help it."_

" _Well, there is nothing you have done to get reprimanded for, so try not to panic, Z. Just wait and see what Webber has to say and take it from there, but I'm pretty sure it's nothing to worry about."_ The brunette stated, as she continued to run her finger tips through the soft blonde hair.

" _Well, I need to go."_ Cristina groaned, as she stood up, the act causing her chair to screech out in the haphazard move. It was one thing to chat shit through, it was another to have _blondie_ whimpering away before her over the unknown, so Cristina knew it was time for her to take her leave. _"Z, pretty sure it'll be fine, so you know….um…try and chill."_

With that, Cristina made a quick exit and back to the running's of hospital life, leaving the love birds to formulate a plan and comfort one another. _Now, where the hell is Stansfield with my scans!_

* * *

Arizona's knuckles lay poised, ready to knock against the hard wood, yet frozen reluctantly in mid-air. Her fist clenched tightly, nails digging into the palm of her hand, she hadn't noticed as the half-moon imprints were beginning to leave a mark. She felt a tightening as the sound of her heart beat hard against the cage in her chest. She wasn't entirely sure if the headache she was feeling had been there since the morning or if it was something new and as a result of her inability to breathe.

 _Come on, Arizona, pull yourself together, this is just stupid. Webber just wants to catch up with you._ She coached herself.

The blonde took a moment to straighten herself out once more and as she cleared her throat, she finally connected with the door.

" _Come in."_ The deep, familiar tone called out from the other side.

Arizona was barely aware of opening the door, as she stumbled into the room and saw a number of people pan into view as she crossed through the threshold. _"Oh, sorry Doctor Webber. I didn't mean to disturb you."_ She mumbled.

" _No, you are on time Arizona. Please, come in and take a seat."_

As she continued her journey into the office, blue eyes darted around the room, her head turning looking for answers as to who the additional bodies were. Arizona opened her mouth to speak, but no words formed as she made her way across to the Chiefs desk.

She surveyed the debonair man that had taken up residence in the chair next to Webber. The crisp three-piece suit sitting perfectly upon his athletic stature was high end fashion and had been attentively combined with the full black rimmed glasses that framed the cool grey penetrating eyes.

Glancing towards the back of the room, Arizona quickly observed the woman sat reading a magazine, as she took up occupancy on the chief's sofa. Abruptly caught off guard in her thoughts, she flinched and spun round, as she heard the door being closed behind her and registering the tall dark figure, that stood unwavering behind the door. Out of the three additional bodies within the room, this man in particular drew Arizona's attention, his expression was serious and monotone, as his regard closely followed her around the room.

" _Arizona, please take a seat."_ Webber gestured and Arizona sat down as she stared blankly at her boss. _"Arizona, thank you for coming along to meet with us, this afternoon."_

The blonde's mouth remained open, but no words formed, instead she hazily nodded her head in recognition.

" _Doctor Robbins, it is wonderful to finally meet you."_ the gentleman actively commented, as he reached out his hand. Taking the offered hand and shaking her introductions, Arizona listened on intently trying to fathom what was going on, this was currently doing nothing to alleviate her authority issues and concerns.

" _Doctor Robbins, my name is Zak Wilson and I am here on behalf of my client to ascertain some information from both yourself and Doctor Webber."_

Webber observed the confusion interlace across the small blondes brows, as she listened intently to the words being expressed to her. _"Doctor Robbins, Arizona. Mr Wilson here is from Russell and Hudson law firm."_

 _Oh dear Jesus! I'm being sued! What in the hell am I being sued for? I don't remember doing anything wrong, God damn it, what….think Arizona think….. Who, what…._

" _Arizona, if I may?"_ He received a meek nod in acceptance. _"My client has followed your career for some time now, with great interest. You see we have been looking for a Doctor of your calibre and well…"_ Arizona, noted the hesitant glance Zak made towards the back of the room before he recomposed his positioning and continued. _"Well, Arizona, unfortunately our circumstances have changed, requiring us to move up our previous timescale."_

The little blonde looked at him as though he had just declared himself to be a flying donkey. _"I'm sorry, what has this got to do with me?"_

" _Arizona, we will be having a VIP coming into the hospital and will be staying with us for a short period of time, whilst you undertake the required surgery."_ Webber concluded.

She quirked her eyebrow in response to Webber's statement and wondered if someone had turned off the AC system, as it was suddenly getting really warm. _"I'm sorry, did I miss the memo. No one has mentioned any VIP surgeries to me before, so how can we be moving up a timescale? And, sorry, but what exactly kind of surgery are you looking for me to perform?"_

Pushing back in his seat, Zak crossed his legs and lay his palm upon his knee as he began to explain. _"Well, Doctor Robbins, my client's daughter was diagnosed with Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma. We had been dealing with Doctors at John Hopkins who have explained that we now need to consider a stem cell transplant."_

Arizona, listened intently to the background information and bit against the inside of her mouth. _"I see, have they suggested whether the replacement blood should be allogeneic or autologous?"_

" _I believe, autologous."_

Arizona nodded, as she deliberated the information before returning her attention to Zak once more. _"I am sure that the Doctors at John Hopkins will have explained to you the process and given you all recommendations and an understanding of side effects. I'm not sure, why, after being at John Hopkins, you have come here."_

The discussion fell silent, as all noted the sound of a magazine being returned to the coffee table. Arizona, spun round in her seat as she studied the radiant woman, her long black, silk like hair, lay perfectly against her soft features. The woman stood from her position and began to make her way across the room, all attention fully focused on her elegant movement. As she began to speak, Arizona considered that the woman's voice cut through the air like a perfectly pitched note. _"Doctor Robbins, my daughter, Anna, is my entire world. As far as I am concerned, not just any Doctor will do, when performing surgery on her."_ She was now stood in her full glory before the paediatric surgeon as she lifted the blondes hand and ran her finger tips across the perfectly soft skin. _"Doctor Robbins, from what I have been told you are the Doctor that I am looking for. During my time, dealing with the medical professionals, your name has come up time and time again. So, tell me, is this something you think you can do?"_

Arizona, was spellbound by the sheer confidence that exuded from every pore of this woman. Sure, Arizona was aware that she had worked hard to create a name for herself in her chosen field and was well respected. She hadn't quite won any awards, but there was time yet to get her hands on that Harper Avery. The procedure that was being eluded to, wasn't overly complicated and actually had a high statistical survival rate. It was an operation she had undertaken on a number of occasions, so there were no concerns in her ability to manage. However, here she was, being called into the Chief's office, surrounded by people who appeared to be involved in some kind of high power lifestyle.

" _Yes, this is something that I can do."_ Glancing momentarily at Webber, she couldn't help but smile at his anticipating and eager gaze. Of course, he would want a VIP surgery to come to his hospital. He would be loving the thought of the media coverage never mind the financials that would come from it. So, all things considered, the likelihood of Arizona being able to turn down the request, would be minimal, even if she wanted too.

" _Good, good, good!"_ Webber clapped his hands together and nodded his appreciation towards the blonde. _"Well, if you are satisfied with that, I would be more than happy to start making preparations for Anna's stay."_

The woman continued to study Arizona, the blonde knew that every fine detail of her persona was currently being scrutinised and analysis. _"Doctor Robbins, I would like to learn more about you before we schedule a date for the surgery."_ the woman stood up and gestured to the silent man at the back of the room. _"This is Reuben Smith, my Head of Security. You will ultimately be spending a lot of time with Reuben, structuring and formulating the plans. I trust his judgement, Doctor Robbins, so I would like for you to spend a little time with him, over the next few days."_

Arizona considered the request, her head falling upon her shoulder, as she again took measure of, Reuben. _"Of course, whatever is required…. Ummmm…. Ms?"_

" _Good, then we are agreed. Reuben will remain at the hospital for now and he will report back to me with his findings."_ Picking up her jacket from the couch, the woman gestured for Zak to join her as they made their way to the office door. _"Names, are not required at this time, Doctor Robbins. I look forward to meeting with you again."_

Arizona watched on, dumbfounded as the woman exited the room followed compliantly by her Lawyer, before her eyes fell upon Reuben, who stood deadly still at the back of the room. In an attempt to stem her swirling mind Arizona released her Dimples in a dorky grin. In return, she was provided with an unflinching deadpan stare. _This is going to be fun!_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Hello all.

Apologies for the time it has taken for the next Chapter. Just to say that this story will be finished I just am unlikely to be able to do weekly updates over the next while and will update when I can.

I wonder if anyone is still out there and waiting to read.

Anyway, here you go. As always I am interested in your views so let me know. I hope to get the next Chapter finished up in the next while.

Song for this Chapter is Float On by Modest Mouse.

Take care and I'll be back with the next instalment as soon as I can.


End file.
